Run Straw Hat! Run!
by Jester310
Summary: Ch17:Killer x Luffy. A collection of fics that all have Luffy in a yaoi pairing. Winter and Christmas for Killer, have always been bleak and empty in a solitude way. However, his encounter with an injured boy under the white of the dusting of the snow leads to something complex yet so pure. AU setting. Dedicated to 'The First Female Lycan'.
1. Law x Kidd x Luffy The Competition: Pt 1

**Title: The Competition **

**Pairings : Kidd x Law x Luffy**

**Genre: Humor/parody**

**Rating: T in this chapter. **

**Warning: A little OC and of course…lemon!!!!! XOXOXO**

**Summary: It is an all out battle royal between Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kidd to prove whose the better one. But how is Straw Hat Luffy involved in their battle? Kidd x Law x Luffy. Threesome!! R & R please.**

**

* * *

  
**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**The Competition 1/2**

It all started with a simple drinking challenge between two most unlikely supernovas and it went into an all out battle royal. For normal people point of view, it was the end of the world. A-POC-O-LYPSE. It can also be described as a cross between a Godzilla and Chimera, throwing back chairs and glasses like a caveman, plus, several loud curses can be heard, mainly consisting of 'piece of shit' and 'overconfident bastard'.

"I am way better and stronger than you, Trafalgar!"

Law couldn't help but snorted.

"Yeah, right. For someone who got his ass saved from being deep fried by a cloned Shichibukai, you gothic freak."

"What did you call me?! You are just jealous 'cos I got style!"

"Whatever you say, Eustass." Law just snickered.

Out of the corner, the other crewmates from both parties just sighed and continued with their drinks, not bothering to stop their captain. Any attempts will be considered as plain suicide, instead of bravery.

"Do you think we should stop them?" The white bear asked, uneasy with the racket caused by the Captain of Heart Pirates.

"Better leave them. Considering what happened last time we jumped in between their fight. We barely make it out alive and I spent two freaking hours searching for my lost arm your captain detached." Killer muttered to himself, while his ears still caught up with Kid's ranting and ravings.

"Well, at least I'm more experienced…. In bed." A smirk visibly displayed on Kidd's face.

"Why Eustass Captain Kidd, I never took you as a womanizer before." The brunette arched an eyebrow.

"So tell me Mr. Kidd, which type is your favorite? Blond? Red head? Big breast? Or do you prefer to swing the other way around?" Law started drawing closer towards the other captain.

Kidd glared daggers at the man. "That's none of your fucking business."

"But I want to make it mine. Tell you what Eustass. There is one WAY to settle this." The sword holder said in low volume, almost close to whispering.

"Leave me out of whatever you are planning. My instinct is telling me to get the fuck away from you." The red haired male growled under his breath.

"C'mon, don't be such a spoilsport Eustass." Law continued, "This is how its going work. According to my network of information, the Straw Hat crews are also stationed here on this island which means…. our cute Luffy-chan is also nearby." Law practically sang.

Kidd narrowed his eyes dangerously at Law. "Once again my instinct is telling me you are up to no good. And a sick pervert too."

"For once you said something intelligent, Eustass."

"Shut the fuck up."

"I'm ignoring that. Na, lets have threesome, Eustass. You, me and Straw Hat." The captain smirked.

"The hell did you just say?" Kidd looked like a bomb just exploded next to his brain.

Law sighed dramatically. "You must be really slow today. It's a matter of fact that strawhat is always full with fighting spirit and he's definitely not a submissive type. Sooooo….. What I'm trying to say here, whoever can make him submit win." He grinned mischievously.

"NO FREAKING WAY!!" He all but screamed. Law could have sworn Kidd's voice reached all the way to the next island.

"Awww…something wrong with my idea?"

"Well, yeah, since you can't understand. I WILL NOT DO THIS! And stop acting like a shameless pervert!" Kidd yelled indignantly.

"Then, you won't mind if I had him all to myself then?"

"Tch. Whatever." The red haired male snorted and turned away.

"Or you can take part and maybe, I'll admit you are better than me and even stop bothering you, Eustass."

Kidd chewed his lower lip in thought. Turning back, he crossed his arms and glared towards the brunette. Free from this perverted bastard? So tempting…

"Well?"

Kidd hesitated. "Uhm…Even if I agreed, Straw Hat wouldn't. No way. This is stupid. Shit, I sounded like a criminal."

"That's because you are a criminal. Three hundred and fifteen million bounties remember?" Law mused.

Captain Kidd's eye twitched erratically. Finally, after a furious huff, Kidd took a step closer towards the other captain. He almost made a solemn vow to die. God, how he loath that shit eating grin! And why the fuck am I still standing here again?

"Fine! How are we going to DO this again?" The hot tempered captain asked suspiciously.

"Well, you go get the strawhat and I'll wait you at my ship."

"Oo fuck no!! Why it all has to be me?! I'm barely hanging onto this ridiculous idea! What am I, some servant?!"

"One, this is my idea. Two, to annoy you. Three, because I told to." Regrettably, Law had some good points. Except for the third one.

"Gah!! Fine! But we are doing this at my ship! I'm not setting my foot on yours!"

"Your ship it is." Law winked.

"Pervert." Kidd grunted and walked out the door dejectedly. Before he left, he stuck his head back inside the bar.

"And for you guys, you are not allowed to go back to the ship until tomorrow morning. Just...go rent some hotel room or wherever it is. Don't even think about peeping if you don't want me to feed you to the sea monster. And Killer, I mean it!" The captain then left the bar, leaving his now gaping crewmates. Killer on the hand would have spit his drink across the room if he didn't have his mask on.

It was silent, and then…..

"Eeeeeehhhhhhh?!!!!! Whaaaaattttttt?!!!!

TBC…..xp


	2. Law x Kidd x Luffy The Competition: Pt 2

**A/N: sorry it took so long to finish up this chapter, barely get any sleeps here. In this chapter, I wrote Kidd as the gentle person (sort of) towards his bed partner despite his badass appearance. I like to mess up with Killer since in the anime he looked cool and always worried about his captain. xp**

**p/s no matter how I tried, I still ended up writing Luffy as the poor, innocent and naïve uke.**

**

* * *

  
**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Competition 2/2**

After three hours, Kidd now find himself racing through the busy street desperately skimming for any sign of the Straw Hat. How was the Captain of Kidd's Pirates supposed to know how the hell is he going to find Straw Hat Luffy in this big town? He turned a corner and slammed into another body. It knocked the wind out of him. Kidd cursed under his breath and stumbled, grasping the wall for support so he wouldn't fall right on top of whoever he just knocked on their ass.

"Oi, watch it! Can't you…." He trailed off and stared down at Luffy, who was getting to his feet and dusted himself off. Instantly, Kidd's jaw dropped. Luffy was looking sexier than ever with his usual unbutton blue vest and short pants, showing his toned abdomen and flawless tanned skin. He couldn't stop his eyes from following the few sweat drops that slid from the other's neck down that taunt chest and racked abs. The older male tried to swallow past the lump in his suddenly dry throat. God dammit!! Was he always this hot- Did I just fucking think that?!! Something must be wrong with my brain since I sounded like that pervert Trafalgar.

"Ouch! Sorry..sorry.. I didn't see you coming." Luffy stood, rubbing his bruised backside.

"Eh? You are the one from Saboady! With weird power! Wha' are ya doing here?"

"Again, yours is the strangest of all. I was.. um.. Looking for you actually," Kidd muttered, threading a hand through his hair nervously.

"Why?"

"Errmm…" He struggled for a lie. Now what?? Calm your head down. Inhale.  
Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Ok Kidd! Think of happy moment! Think of your beloved crewmates! Right… They are not that lovable anyway. Think Trafalgar Law, dead, and you are doing Cha-Cha dance next to his body! Ngehehehehehe!!!!

Luffy blinked.

Kidd blinked.

"Errmm… You are acting kinda weird. You ok? What was your name again… Kidd, right?" The black haired teen stared him with wide eyes, tilting his head to the side.

"Just follow me."

Kidd grabbed the teen's elbow and began to pull him forcefully along, despite his stupefied expression.

"Ne, where are we going?"

Instead of answering the question, Kidd just shot a look from the corner of his eye. They wondered the street for about fifteen minutes, still dragging the confused teen, each passing second making Luffy more and more antsy.

"Come on, I'm hungry and I want to get back to the ship. Sanji's making big dinner today." Luffy tried to yank himself free.

The hot headed captain turned and stared straight at him, lowering his eyes level to Luffy's.

"I'll feed you at my ship," Kidd shushed him, and of course Luffy eagerly accepted.

"Yaayyyy!!!! I want lots and lots of meat!!!"

"Yeah, yeah whateve-"

"Yosh!!! Lets go!!!"

Luffy didn't even wait for him to finish before took off at a run, forgetting his arm still in Kidd's iron grip.

"Oii!! Wait, Straw Hat!! You don't even know where the hell my ship is anchored!! Arrkkk!!! Your arm stretched!!!"

Damn, this is getting nowhere. Sighing, Kidd snapped Luffy's arm back and quickly scooped Luffy's up, then slung the raven haired teen over his shoulder, carrying him fireman style. For a prideful man like Luffy who determined to become the future Pirate King, this must have been humiliating. Not to mention having a shoulder, plus, with spiky coat digging into his growling stomach.

"Hey!! Let go! Put me down!! Ouch!! Your spikes are poking my stomach!!" Luffy shouted, headbutting the larger male in the back. Ignoring the rest of the protest, Kidd continued down to street, heading for his ship, undisturbed by those wide eyes stares of those he passed.

Surprisingly, the Straw Hat smells like honey and sunflower. Well, not that Kidd had ever smelled sunflower before. It took a moment for the captain to place the right words. Granola Bars. And it also made from sunflower seeds and honey, so basically it's the same thing right? He wondered if the Straw Hat tastes the same; bland, like oats and nuts, though he could give credit for the sweet smell. And no, he was not going to lick him. Or kiss his neck. Or his shoulder.

The sun was setting by the time Kidd staggered into his ship and clutching at his chest as he struggled to gasp for air, still carrying the extra 'load' that seemed to be grumbling and pouting. Or something cute like that. Kidd swallowed. He hoisted Luffy up his shoulder again and turned down the long corridor, making his way towards the captain's quarter; try to ignore the teen's small attempt to wiggle himself free.

"Are we there yet? Ne, Kidd, where're the food?" Luffy asked, eyeing for the kitchen.

"Just wait." The older male grumbled. When he made it to the door, and opened it only to be welcomed by Trafalgar Law's famous cocky smirk, slumping on his bed, flipping one of Kidd's magazines. There was also an overly suspicious bag placed on the floor next to his bed which Kidd was sure it wasn't his.

"Sure took you long enough to find one little kitten, Mr. Kidd." Law mocked, his eyes redirected to the package he had slung over his shoulder. He slowly moved from his comfortable position and slid off the bed, walking across the room towards the door and closed it.

"Tch, it wouldn't be if someone was NICE enough to help me out. I don't own any human radar to detect people. " The spiky captain eased Luffy onto the bed and they stood over the younger teen, arguing.

"Urmm..Why are we here..? This is not kitchen." He questioned, there was a hit of wonder in his tone.

"Kitchen?" Law's attention snapped back at Luffy's direction. His eyebrow rose in question.

Luffy crossed his arms and legs, "Kidd said he's going to feed me. I'm SOOOOO hungry…… Are we going to eat here?" He pouted.

Law smiled even more creepily. "You lured him with food? If I didn't know any better, I'd you fit the character of a witch trying to lure Hazel and Gretel and eat them afterwards. Especially with that make up."

"Shut. Up. Be grateful he's still in one piece, you big bad wolf." Narrowed crimson eyes locked onto the grinning man, wanting nothing more than to stab him repeatedly with his oversized katana.

The Heart Pirate's captain only chuckled at the comment. He searched through the mysterious bag, until he found what he was looking for, a pair of handcuffs. Not just ordinary handcuffs, but a seastone handcuffs connected by chains.

"I already know you are a pervert, but just where did you even get this 'stuffs' anyway?"

Grinning manically, Law said, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out, Eustass."

Luffy huffed to get their attention, "What are you going to do with that," his voice was awkwardly nervous. Both of them stopped talking, and stared down at their pray.

"Out of curiosity, are you a virgin Straw Hat?" Law tilted his head his head to the right, his finger toyed with the handcuff's chain.

Luffy's face slowly turned into six shades of red, "E-eh?" The poor teen stuttered as he backed away when the other captains slowly stalked towards him, a lecherous smirk decorating Law's face as he watched him with amusement.

"Good Lord. He's a virgin!" Law grinned from ear to ear, his eyes gleamed, "Don't worry, Straw Hat-chan, we are going to give you the best pleasurable night of your life, aren't we Eustass? " He flicked his eyes in Kidd's direction.

"….."

For the first time in his life, Luffy was speechless for the whole two minutes. Then it hit him. HARD. Once his mind was clear enough to register the current situation he was in, Luffy was sent into panic mode. This is where the comedic chase between cats and mouse began. **(A/N: I assumed during this moment, both three captains forgot they have Devil Fruit's powers.)**

Wide eyes, Luffy leaped-frog from the bed over Law when he pounced, frantically regaining his footing and dashed into the door only to find it locked, blocking the only escape root for the smaller captain. He scanned the room for the other way out while being chased around in circles by a big bad wolf with a handcuffs and a not so friendly witch. The window! But before Luffy could even reach towards safety, Kidd tackled him to the ground from behind. Using his own weight as advantage, the older male straddled him and removed his blue vest in a swift movement. The teen was half screamed and desperately tried to push the other off his back, only to feel his entire body suddenly grow really heavy as if his energy was being drained. Luffy quickly turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw the handcuffs already on his hand. He tried to break the shackles, but the sharp pain provided by the cuffs rubbing his skin raw unable him to do so. Law smiled in triumph, rubbing the handcuffs with his hand as if admiring a work of art.

"Gah, get me out of these handcuffs right now!" Luffy screamed at both captains. He was fuming, but still managed to blush. So Fucking Adorable, Kidd thought. He stood and carried their prize bridal style this time and tossed him onto the bed. Law leered at him and crawled onto the bed, taking his own shirt off and threw it to the side.

"Umm…" Luffy turned into bright red and tried to scramble backward with his feet but stopped by Kidd's strong half naked body behind him, he wrapped his arm around the younger male in an iron hold. He tried to squirm away from the upcoming predator but only succeeded in rubbing back Kidd's hard muscles. Luffy's face heat up even more at the feeling of Kidd's hardening cock against him.

"Just relax, Luffy. Let us took care of you." Law stroked his raven hair soothingly as he settled himself comfortably in between Luffy's spread legs.

"No way!!" Luffy struggled again but the captain behind him only tightened his grip even more.

"For the love of-stop struggling, straw hat!" Kidd hissed next to his ear.

"Don't worry Luffy-chan. We'll make sure to send you to seventh heaven, it only hurts a little." The brunette bent down, pressing his lips against Luffy's neck.

The teen squirmed frantically under their touch, "What's he's talking about Kidd? What's going to hurt?"

"Calm down, Luffy!" Oii, Trafalgar! Stop scaring him!!" Kidd barked, holding the smaller teen against his chest tightly.

"You prefer Kidd over me, Luffy-chan?" The captain purred. "I'm jealous. It seems that I'm losing the battle right now."

Kidd frowned in annoyance. His hands ghosted over Lufy's bare chest, enjoying the feeling of the silky skin under his touch, while kissing up and down his neck. Luffy groaned weakly at Kidd's ministration, his own pants starting to feel tight. Not wanting to be left behind, Law leaned closer and pressed his lips hard against Luffy's, his tongue immediately separated them. Kidd hands sneaked further south, rubbing against the growing bulge in Luffy's jeans, earning himself a deep moan. The brunette took this as an opportunity to force his tongue deep into the teen's mouth, exploring every inch of the wet cavern. Luffy half moan half groaned at the feeling of another tongue slithering into his mouth. The teen's head began to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen, he felt he would pass if this continued any longer, so he bit at the lips hard enough to draw blood.

Law quickly withdrew at the sharp pain and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, coming away with a familiar red liquid. Kidd couldn't stop himself from chuckling at his partner state.

"Looks like the big bad wolf just got rejected by the red riding hood, eh?" With that, the red haired captain tilted Luffy's head and captured his lips. He kissed differently than the brunette, softly and lovingly at first, but it become much more intense as passion was poured. The smaller teen sighed and hesitantly kissed the older male back, and soon their tongue join in action. He released the kiss only to move it on his cheek, the scar under his left eyes, down to his neck while nipping the delicate skin in the process, as if to mark Luffy as his. Luffy was dumbstruck by the captain's affectionate gestures, but decided he didn't dislike it. **(A/N: I want Kidd to be the caring guy here. hehe)**

"You do favor him after all. It's not fair." Law pouted and started undoing Luffy's jean, making him nervous. He tugged the teen's jean down, followed by his boxer and lightly took hold of Luffy's member, pumping it gently.

"Ughh." Luffy managed to spit out, his thoughts drowned out completely.

"Do you want us to stop Luffy?" Kidd whispered the question to the teen's sensitive ear, before nibbling on the lobe.

The boy had no idea, he had never done anything like this before. "I-I don't know." He muttered.

Luffy gasped as Law's thumb played at the tip of his dick, which started leaking with pre-cum. The captain smirked couldn't get wider upon seeing his reaction.

"I think he's liking it." Law cooed and began to undo his pants hastily.

"Oii, Trafalgar." Kidd said sternly.

"What?" The brunette responded defensively.

"Don't 'what' me! Haven't you heard of preparation?!"

Law was taken back by this. "alright.. alright… Stop throwing daggers look at me." He brought his fingers up to Luffy's mouth and shoved them inside.

"And just what the hell do you think you are doing? You are not using spit as a lube." Kidd stared at the other captain incredulously.

"Mr. Kidd….!" The Heart Pirate's Captain practically whined.

"Either you find yourself some goddamn lube or we stop and I'll drag his ass back to his ship." Kidd demanded.

Law sighed in frustration, and reached for his forgotten bag on the floor. The two captains watched as the male searched through it, and finally pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Urmm.." The younger male cringed against Kidd, "I'm not really sure if I want this…"

"Don't worry, Luffy-chan. It'll feel good. Eventually." Law patted his head.

Luffy watched the man the bottle's contain on his fingers, and without wasting time Law brought his dripping hand over to Luffy's entrance, slipping his index finger into him. The teen whined in discomfort.

"Oww-"

Kidd cut Luffy with a kiss to distract the teen which he returned the kiss eagerly, while his hands find their ways to his nipples, pinching and rolling it between his fingers gently. Luffy moaned into the kiss, forgetting about the finger that currently invading his virgin body. He winced at the sharp pain when another finger is added. The fingers began to rotate around and Luffy gasped when Law hit the bundle of nerves that made him see stars. He smiled and began to torment the nerve bundle, watching the younger of three panted and moaned wantonly. It was intense with Kidd now stroking his fully hardened cock and Law fingering him. Luffy's whole body was shacking from need, his hips bucked wildly against the fingers. Once Law was sure that Luffy was loose enough to continue, he was pulled away from Kidd and flipped onto his stomach. He groaned at the uncomfortable position where his hands still cuffed behind his back. Law shifted behind Luffy and run his hands up the teen's leg to hold it in place, while Kidd also moved so he was kneeling. The brunette coated his own member with the lube before he positioned his dripping cock at Luffy's entrance and slowly pushed forward.

"Aaahhh!!!!" Luffy gave a strangled cry as pain overwhelmed him.

"Trafalgar…" A hint of warning entered Kidd's voice.

"Yeah, yeah I know! I'm trying to be as gentle as you want me to be here! Shit, he's tight."

"Shh…." Kidd shushed the trembling teen and cupped his cheek, "Take a deep breath, Luffy." He whispered soothingly. Luffy nodded slightly and obliged. As he did so, Law resumed his action and finally fully seated inside of him. Both male was panting harshly and Law forced himself to stay still, placing kisses on Luffy's sweaty back, both of them tried to calm themselves down. Luffy bit his lip at the burning pain, and heard the sound of shifting cloth before something warm nudged against his lips and soon realized what it was. Kidd opened Luffy's mouth slowly, and guided his length in careful not wanting to choke the younger male. Luffy sucked the head of his cock experimentally, succeeded in making the red haired to groan at the sudden pleasure.

Law leaned down to kiss Luffy's cheek and whispered, "You alright?" When Luffy nodded his head as a reply, Law rolled his hips playfully, earning himself a weak moan, the vibration caused Kidd to thrust his hips forward automatically. When Luffy's breaths finally calmed down, Law began to move slowly so he could adjust his size. Swallowing Kidd's erection, Luffy pushed back shyly against Law and gasped jerked in surprise when his cock brushed against that nerve bundle again. Luffy moaned as the thrust went faster and harder, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly, while his mouth working on Kidd's cock. He began to bob his head, using the tongue to play with the slit and listening to Kidd's uneven breathing.

The brunette's hand snuck around to the front of Luffy's body, grabbed his erection and gave a long, firm stroke from base to tip as he pounded into the small body beneath him. It was all too much for Luffy and he came with a muffled cried, arching his back against Law sweaty chest. Hot jets of cum shooting from his cock, staining the sheets and pooling there. Keeping his pace up, Law could feel the tension reaching its peek, grunting with a climax a few hard thrust later. Kidd slipped his till hard erection out of Luffy's mouth while Law reluctantly pulling out of the smaller captain.

Luffy slumped forward and tried to catch his breath. He wasn't given enough time to recover from his first orgasm as Luffy was turned so his back was to Kidd's chest and guided onto his erection. Luffy let out pleasured scream as he was filled again, hitting his prostate dead on and within seconds, he was hard again. The teen kept his eyes shut, his head rested against Kidd's shoulder and let out a shaky breaths. The captain began thrusting in steady pace and it was easier this time since Luffy was still loose from earlier and Law's cum acting as a lubricant, making things slick and moist. Law groaned low in his throat as he watched the erotic display, slowly advancing on the pair and taking up position between their legs. He gripped the back of Luffy's thighs and lifted his legs up which allowed Kidd's cock to go deeper.

"A-ah….!! too d-deep…" Luffy barely formed coherent words. The brunette then took the teen erection into his mouth, licking tentatively at the head. Luffy gave a chocked cry and stared wide-eyed down at Law. The older male took him deeper into his mouth, lips dragging against the sensitive skin, making him mewled. Luffy was drowning in intense pleasure, sobbing in ecstasy of the moving bodies behind and in front of him. The feeling being impaled again and again together with the loud slurping noises that came from Law sucking him was enough to bring him to his second climax.

" L-L-Law!…Ngghh.. K-Kidd!"

Luffy' already over stimulated body couldn't stand any longer before snapping his back as he came for the second time in wet heat of Law's mouth. With Luffy's inner muscles clamping down on Kidd's erection, the captain climax with an animalistic growl and gave a few more deep thrust before he emptied himself in Luffy. Kissing the teen's shoulder, Kidd's leaned against the other back, his breaths coming in harsh pants. After a minute of slowly calming pants, the larger male pulled himself out of Luffy, holding him against his chest. The smaller captain ignored the feeling of semen seeping from his ass and his cuffed hands as his eyes were slipping shut and sleep took him quickly. The brunette snuggled against Luffy with his back against Law's chest, nuzzling his neck and snickered when he got no respond.

"Guess we wore him out. Damn, you really are good at this, Mr. Kidd. He's all clinging to you. " Law said with a tired chuckle.

"You talk too much, Trafalgar." The other captain replied feeling exhausted himself.

"…."

"…."

"Do you think he could take us both at the same time?"

Law got a mouthful of pillow as an answer.

_**--Meanwhile outside the door--**_

"What. Exactly. Are. We. Doing?" Zoro groaned with the most irritated expression on his face.

"Shhh, they'll hear you!!" The navigator hissed as she bent down again to peek through the keyhole of the door.

"But who would have thought… The three most unlikely supernovas… Doing that?" Robin's face was plastered with smile.

"That's it. I'm leaving. Let's go back to the ship, Chopper." Usopp stomped out of the hallway, dragging both Franky and Brook despite their protests.

"U-usopp! Wait for me!" Chopper called, stumbling after the marksman.

Sanji didn't make any comments. He lit his cigar, and took a deep drag, trying to calm himself.

"You're spying on them." The swordsman stated obviously.

"Why not?" Nami said simply.

Genuine interest somehow clouded the swordsman rational mind as he nudged the copper haired girl to move, closing one eye and peered through the keyhole.

"Now you're spying too." The cook commented, walking up behind Zoro.

"I'm curious."

"The rest of the world would call that being a pervert." Sanji replied.

The marimo head retorted, "No, that's you."

"But hell, you were right Killer. I thought you were bullshitting when you told us our captains were… fucking."

No answer.

"Oii, Killer. Say some-"

Zoro paused and looked back at Kidd's first mate. He looked as though he was sick, since he was holding a hand in front of his masked face. Killer was later hospitalized due to a serious case of major blood loss.

**--FIN--**

**A/N : Instead of ending the story, I'm thinking of making it into a collections one or two yaoi shots , which include Luffy as the partner. Luffy won't necessarily always be the uke, he might be as well the aggressive seme and all chapters will contain lemons, smut, OOC, etc.*grin* **

**So basically I'm also changing the title for this chapter.**

**This might be the next pairing (since I'm ¼ writing it): Crocodile x Luffy**

**So give me feedback of what you think…Love and hugs to you guys!! **


	3. Crocodile x Luffy Heat

**Title: Heat**

**Pairings: Crocodile x Luffy**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Crocodile is obsessed with a certain captain while Luffy sure is in a horny state. You do the math. **

**Warnings: Lemons and Crocodile's OOC.. This time, I wanted Luffy to be the aggressive one..MEooww!!! but he's still the uke though.**

**Author's note: The **_italic_** indicates Crocodiles inner mind.**

* * *

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Heat 1/1**

Zinc Sulfate… Check.

Saw Palmetto… Check.

Chrysene… Check.

Nettle extract… Check.

Other items…. All check. Yosh!

The blue nosed reindeer eyed over the ingredients and instruments spread over his working table. He will definitely complete today's mission without any failure; to make the Ultimate Rumble Ball! Not only to boost his physical abilities, he also hoped the new rumble ball he's about to make will maintain his self-control even if it's used within six hours. After three hours of mixing and grinding the ingredients, a green round shaped drug finally appeared inside the wooden bowl. It was slightly smaller than the usual Rumble Ball, not to mention the color was different, but Chopper didn't bother. Still, he needed to test the drug before using it in an actual battle. The doctor carefully admired his work for any flaws. Finding none, he carefully took the green colored crystal ball and brought into his mouth, but any progress stopped when the door was knocked.

"Chopper, are you in there?" The door was opened, revealing a copper haired girl, poking her head around the door.

"Hn? What is it Nami?"

"I'm going to do some shopping, and look around the town for a bit. Do you want to come along?" Nami drawled, coming in Chopper's workplace and perching at the end of the table that's sprawled with the leftover ingredients.

"Huh? We've arrived? Since when?" The doctor asked as he placed the drug back into the bowl.

"Just now. I didn't want to bother with your work. So are you coming?" She replied, turning her focus back to the reindeer.

"Sure! I want to go to a bookstore anyway. What about the others?"

"They already left. It's just you and me…"A vein appeared along her forehead as she noted quietly, "And Luffy. He's napping on the back at of the ship and I couldn't wake the idiot up even after I screamed 'dinner time'. So I left him a note."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be fine by himself..."Chopper trailed off, "I hope. Let's go then!" The doctor said. He got up, retrieved his blue backpack, and walked out of the room alongside with the smiling navigator.

**--Later--  
**

Luffy's sleepy yawned echoed throughout Thousand Sunny, but there was nobody to hear it. "Where's everyone?" The captain said groggily as his half lidded eyes skimmed 360 degrees for any of his crew's presence, but no one was there except an A4 sized paper pinned on the nearest wall.

**Luffy,**

**We are heading out to the town. You can stay and watch the ship or head out on you own, but don't forget to come back before dawn. **

**--Nami--**

**p/s please, I'm begging you, DON'T cause trouble while you're at the town.**

**p/p/s stay out of the kitchen if you don't want me to cut of your balls off and stuff it in your mouth!! ~sanji~  
**

The teen's left eyebrow joined his right. With a small pout, Luffy strolled through the ship, and made his way to Chopper's working place, hoping the small reindeer was still working in his room. He busted on the door but find the room was empty; the scent of medicines lingering inside caused the captain to wrinkle his nose.

"This is boring, I have nothing to do today." Luffy complained to the ceiling as he entered the room, which he had been in before when he got injured. He walked further into the room sluggishly but stopped as his eyes caught something that peek his interest. A small shiny green ball, placed nicely in a wooden bowl. If he was a cat, his ears will surely perk up in curiosity at the moment, and they say curiosity kills the cat. Luffy slowly moved from his spot towards the table, sandaled feet making no noise as he reached the table before picking up the newly made, untested drug.

"What is this?? Rumble ball? Hurmm.. But it looks different." Luffy wondered as he eyed the suspicious ball carefully. He vaguely remembered a few fighting incidents where the doctor had to use the drug to improve his physical abilities, but surely it were gold in colour. The teen then thought,

"Bet he's making candy!!" Luffy popped the 'candy' into his mouth and crushed it with his teeth before swallowing.

"Bleehh!! The heck is this?! It tastes bland!" the raven haired teen chocked and coughed, trying to get rid of the unpleasant taste in his mouth. He scratched the back of his head, shrugged his shoulders, and walked out of the room; decided he'll just resume his afternoon napping in the men's quarter. Luffy yawned as he sprawled on the couch, half lidded eyes stared blankly on the ceiling.

However, Luffy suddenly could feel his body becoming hot especially at the bottom of his stomach. He grimaced at the feeling, and tried to shake it off by shifting somewhat, letting a small whine when he felt the heat intensified.

"Why is it so hot?" the teen gritted his teeth and slipped off his blue vest, hissing as his hands accidentally graced his hardening nipples. Luffy panted and clutched at his lower stomach which seems like it was in knot. He felt better, but only a little.

**--On the ship's deck--**

Crocodile also known as Mr.0 in Baroque Works clicked his tongue as he stood and lit the cigar that stuck between his teeth. What was it that brought him here? He realized this ship belongs to the teen that had literally beat the crap out of him back in Alabasta, and he also realized the said teen was alone since he spotted him walking around the ship sleepily before entering one of the room. ALONE. And no, he wasn't spying on him. Alright, he had to admit. Crocodile, the ex-Shichibukai was obsessed with the person named Monkey D. Luffy. He'd seen the boy twice, minus just now, once- during the battle in Alabasta, and the second time as he fought alongside with him at Impel Down and Marine Ford. Ever since the Alabasta incident, the teen had always been on his mind. He had caught Crocodile interest, stirring something inside the former Shichibukai that he hadn't felt in a long time, which led to Crocodile's current activity. Spacing.

_Wait, could it be that, he was in love with the Straw Hat boy? No, that was completely impossible. He couldn't even spell the word LOVE, much less be in it! Luffy is just an annoying, hasty brat who's willing to protect his friends with his life. He hated the boy (initially) and they insulted each other like third grader. And he also had a nice body. His torso was lean but not bulky as Crocodile own frame and all his muscles looked nicely toned. Not to mention a great ass. NO! BAD THOUGHT! BAD CROCODILE! He quickly slapped himself for thinking such thing and he could feel heat rising to his cheeks and ears. Ouch! Ok that sort of hurt. _

Crocodile rubbed his right cheek and began walking like a headless chicken around the big ship and after a couple of turns and a few false starts; he finally found what it seems like the men's quarter. He stopped in front of the door, staring the wood nervously. With a heavy sigh, the violet haired male gripped the door knob, ready to walk in and meets the teen's soon-to-be-shocked expression, and finally pushed the door opened slowly. The older male's eyes shot up as he gawked at the sight before him.

"Oh hell!" He gasped causing the cigar to slip from his mouth.

There was Luffy, lay sprawled out on the couch, and half naked with sheen of sweat vividly highlighted each plane of the boy's skin. He was breathing heavily, lips slightly parted, face flushed and his already obsidian eyes were darken even more in lust, which made him looked, somewhat, possessed. Crocodile swallowed hard, fighting the urge to drool over the erotic vision before him. His feet moved on his own as both lust and concern clouding inside his head, taking him to the couch.

"Straw Hat Luffy?" At the sound of his name, Luffy's head snapped and turned to him wide eyes, mouth gaping slightly.

C-crocodile? What are you doing here?" It was barely a whisper and Crocodile strained to hear it.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Crocodile wondered what had happened to the usual energetic teen.

"I don't know..feel..hot.. I think I'm sick." The raven haired teen responded, his voice sounded more like a plea.

The older male knelt next to the said boy, bent down and touched Luffy's forehead with his own to check the temperature. The teen shivered uncontrollably at the contact.

_He's burning! Damn, I've got to do something. The things I do for this helpless brat.._

"Wait here; I'll bring you some medicine. Where do you keep them?" Crocodile mumbled and tried to stand up, but stopped by the sudden movement of Luffy's hand, circling his neck.

"No! Don't go…" Luffy said as he nuzzled closer to the other male. He knew he should kick the intruder out, but it felt so good to embrace Crocodile. His dark violet hair filled the boy's view, and he took a deep, heady breath of the intruder's scent. Crocodile had a similar smell as Sanji but the cologne he used had a musky, faintly sweet smell, enough to drive the heated teen wild. The length inside his pants began to throb painfully as an indication.

"I-It hurts.. Please, j-just make it stop.." The poor boy couldn't take the heat any longer, his heavy breathing made Crocodile shuddered.

Crocodile frowned, "What hurt?"

"D-down there. It… felt weird." Luffy grabbed the other's right hand and pressed it directly on his crotch, forcing Crocodile fingers around his hard dick.

The other pirate sucked in a sharp breath, but he didn't pull away. At last, Crocodile spoke in a voice that was hoarse and breathless, "Y-you are hard?"

Luffy nodded feebly, "Ne, Crocodile… Make it stop.." He pleaded. He was barely his own self as he struggled with the slipping control of his body. The only things processed in his mind were how he wanted to kiss the other male so badly and how good Crocodile's long hard dick would feel inside him. Without warning, the teen pulled down Crocodile, pushing him to sit on the couch and quickly straddled the confused male.

"O-Oi, what are-" Before Crocodile could finish, he vision was suddenly blurred and all he could feel was a pair of lips on his own. He felt arms wrapped around his neck, fingers threading his hair, and a tongue trying to sneak between his lips. Crocodile moaned and opened his mouth hesitantly. Luffy took the intuitive and slipped his tongue into the others mouth's, sweeping against Crocodile's own tongue as though he was a desert that the teen was going to devour, causing more shocks to flood into the man. Luffy tasted of cola and meat but there was another taste under it too, one that purely masculine and completely recognizable. Lust.

Crocodile jerked his mouth from the teen,"S-stop it, Luffy!" He stuttered, and tried to push Luffy away. Instead of obliging, the smaller male pinned Crocodile to the couch with both strength and weight which amazed the former Shichibukai in some way, and starred at him with hunger in his eyes. Luffy ground his hips against him unexpectedly and Crocodile gasped as he felt his cock hardened in respond.

_Oh shit! What the hell just happened?! Did he just kiss me?! And I did not just get fucking HARD! _

As if to answer his thought, Luffy smirked slyly. The teen lips then lowered to his neck, sucking and biting the grey tinted skin. "But, you're hard too," nip, "Cro-," kiss, "co-" suck, "dile." Crocodile couldn't stop himself from moaning in pleasure when the smaller male licked the pulse on the side of his throat. Using his free hands, Luffy pushed his fury coat off his shoulders, and then unbuttoned his vest and the dress shirt under with trembling fingers.

"God dammit, boy.." Crocodile groaned.

"Make the heat go away…You do know how, right? Please, Crocodile…" Luffy begged feverishly, his hot gaze only focused on the man before him. The seductive voice that passed through those sweet lips made Crocodile's erection strain even more against the confine of his own pants.

"Fuck it." Crocodile fragile control shattered at the plea. His hand practically flew to his belt to unbuckle it, and quickly unzipped it without second to waste before pulling his pants down to his knees. Luffy took the hint and stand up, only to slid his pants and boxer all the way off his legs and settled back on the man's lap. Crocodile's erection, like the rest of him was perfect. Standing tall and proud, Luffy could see a faint of glisten pre-cum leaking from the slit, and he licked his lips unconsciously at the sight of it. He then wrapped his around his hand around it and began steadily pumping it, earning a soft moan from the man. Crocodile eyed widen when he noticed the teen already raised his hips, guiding his engorged cock inside his tight opening**. (A/N: I shortened the lemon part since Luffy's in heat, so he was in hurry.)**

_What the?! Don't tell me he wanted it raw?!_

The older male quickly grabbed his hips to stop him from sliding further down and somehow managed to pull out his painful erection, although he really wanted to just impale the kid like there was no tomorrow. Crocodile was sure the teen was a virgin and no doubt he didn't even have a damn clue what he was doing. Fucking the young captain senseless would definitely ended up tearing him apart. **(A/N: damn, is it me or the entire bad guys seems nice around Luffy in my stories. Oh well.) **

"Crocodile! What are you doing?! Hurry!" Luffy whined in frustration.

"Shit! That's my line! Are you trying to kill yourself during sex?! Do you even know the word 'preparation'?!" Crocodile glared at him, as if Luffy supposed to know that.

Bitterly embarrassed, Luffy replied in slight whispers, "Of course I know! Shanks told me 'bout it. I just REALLY REALLY need this."

_Ok that's a relief.. Wait, did he just said Shanks? As in, the Red Hair Shanks?! How the hell- Scratch that! I don't even want to know._

Crocodile's right hand cupped under the boy's chin and lifted it up to meet his gaze, "I know you REALLY wanted this. Fuck, WE both wanted this! But let me prepare you a bit ok? Just... Just bear with me."

Luffy nodded weakly, burying his face into Crocodile chest. "Ok. But before that… Touch me please. It still hurts."

The older male blinked and grinned. He wrapped his hook around Luffy's thin waste, pulling him closer while his right hand slipped between their bodies to grab his cock.

"A-Ahh!!"

Crocodile started to jerk him, intent on a quick release to make the boy feel better faster and at a same time his mouth moved lower and captured one of Luffy's nipples. He toyed with it, biting gently and sucking slightly before moving to the other. Then the older pirate started noticing something more about the petite teen; the way his back arched slightly at the pleasure he was feeling. How his cock was hard as rock in his hand, already slicked by sweat and pre-cum. His eyes were closed and lips slightly parted, panting for breaths. The way he mewled and moaned was similar to a cat in heat. The dual sensation was too much for Luffy's sensitive body, and he came hard on both of them with a loud moan. His body trembled and his vision blurred as Crocodile continued his stroking, milking him completely. It was good, but not nearly what he wanted.

"More?" Crocodile asked, licking his fingers clean of the white residue. The sight made the still unsatisfied Luffy hard again.

"More! Hurry up old man… Show me what you've got." Luffy smirked in challenging look.

_This brat…It is decided. Monkey D. Luffy is surely going to be the death of me._

His non-exited eyebrow lifted. "What a naughty kitten I have here," Crocodile smirked and captured the boy's lips in a wet and desperate kiss.

He pulled away and raised three digits to Luffy's lips, which the boy quickly accepted, sucking it greedily while swirling his tongue around the talented fingers to make it slick and moist for their next task. Crocodile groaned at the erotic sight of the adorable teen sucking his fingers, turning him on even more. Two of Crocodile's fingers slid down the crack of Luffy's ass and centered on his entrance. He slowly drew the fingers in and Luffy winced at the intrusion. It didn't hurt but the sensation was all new to him. He then added a third finger and made a scissoring motion, making the teen to let out a strangled cry as the fingers brushed against his sensitive spot, lifting the hair all over his body.

Luffy gripped the other's shoulder, panting heavily. "Enough, Crocodile. Please… Put your cock inside." His body screamed in need. He wanted this. He needed this. NOW.

The violet haired man swallowed hard and pulled out his fingers. Luffy raised his hips once again while locking his eyes with Crocodile and slowly pressed down to take his erection into him. Crocodile groaned at the tight warmth and grabbed the boy's ass with his right hand, easing him downward.

"Ngghhhh..." The teen tried to muffle his moans, his eyes snapping shut at the slow penetration, but Crocodile didn't stop until his cock fully sheathed in Luffy's ass. Luffy writhed and moaned, not because it hurt, but because the pressure was beyond delicious.

"Aahh… Yes!! S-so good…" Luffy rested his head on Crocodile's chest as he hold on to the couch to balance himself. Crocodile's palm on his ass pushed the teen upward, and shoved him downward in one solid movement, precisely hitting his prostate. Luffy threw back his head and cried out in surprise and pleasure, his back arching a bit. He hadn't expected it to felt that good. The eager teen immediately grabbed onto the broad shoulders, and using his knees, he rode the other male as fast as he could. Each thrust filled him completely, striking just right on the spot and sending near blinding pleasure racing through his needy body. Crocodile groaned through clenched teeth, grabbing onto Lufy's hips and thrust up in time to meet the teen's rhythm, his face twisted in pleasure.

"L-Luffy," Crocodile moaned in his ears, loving the shivers that went through Luffy's body. The feel of the teen's velvety inside surrounding his cock, the twitching of Luffy's thigh muscles against him as he felt the boy began to tense up, the strong hands that gripped his shoulders, the lewd sounds of Luffy's ass slapping against his lap and moans filled the room were enough to drive Crocodile crazy. His whole body was shaking in need to have his release, struggling against the teen's weight on his lap to match his maddening pace. Luffy obviously faced the same problem when his movement became desperate and uncontrolled as he picked up his speed, slamming himself back down onto the stiff length with such force. Crocodile felt himself nearing his climax, so he wrapped his fingers firmly around the base and started stroking in time with the movement of Luffy's hips, up, down, up, down, repeating the movement until it was too much. A few more frantic thrusts, Luffy finally came as he screamed Crocodile's name in pure ecstasy and shuddered violently, contracting his inner walls and squeezing Crocodile tight.

"Luffy…" Crocodile grunted, his fingers dug into Luffy's ass while he continues to thrust wildly into the boy, pushing the boy more firmly onto him. He arched his back slightly as he reached his own release, coating the future Pirate King inside thoroughly with his seed. The teen gasped, writhing in pleasure as he felt the wetness that spilled inside him. Crocodile clutched tightly into the trembling body as rode his orgasm away. Panting for breath, Luffy rested his head beside Crocodile's, his cock still buried inside. There was pretty long moment of silence after that, until Crocodile finally spoke.

"You ok..? Does it still feel hot?"

Luffy only mumbled something in respond.

"I didn't quite get that."

The teen made a low rumble from his throat, gulping for a second before trying to make a coherent answer. "I want more…"

"Again? Now?" Crocodile gawked almost fearfully.

Luffy grinned, licking his lips like a cat would do. "Yerp…Right now." With a growl, the teen began to ravish the poor man all over again.

**OMAKE:  
**

Yes. The pair had continued their sexing for hours until both of them were too exhausted to proceed. Especially Crocodile. Right now, the couple wrapped up in each other, enjoying the warmth emitted from their bodies.

"Mind telling me what the hell that got into you?" Crocodile asked seriously as he stroked the teen's hair.

The teen sighed in contentment and snuggled into Crocodile's chest. "Dunno.. But that was amazing, right?" Luffy said with a playful grin. He wiggled forward, kissing him gently.

"Is there a time when you are actually being serious…?" Crocodile grumbled, pulling Luffy close so they could kiss properly. Luffy opened his mouth in anticipation, and Crocodile tongue entered in a slow, polite manner. The younger male's eyes slipped close as Crocodile tongue moved at a patient speed, roaming his mouth carefully. He pulled away and tucked the teen's head under his chin, breathing in his scent. Vanilla and sea wind mixed with a distinct smell of sex. When arms encircled Crocodile's waist, he blushed as though he was a school girl in disguise. A moment of sleepy silence passed, in which the older male combed through Luffy's hair, fingers lightly brushing his scalp. At least momentarily.

"Luffy! We're back!" Both men froze.

… _oh Sweet Mother Of Sea..Somebody please kill me right now…_

**--Fin--**

**Reviews please!! Sorry for the crappy ending though.. I wanted to make it longer but.. what the heck.. xp**

**still haven's decide the next pairing...hurrrmmm......  
**


	4. Marco x Luffy Reason to Live

**Title: Reason To Live**

**Pairing: Marco x Luffy**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: "Fuck me hard until i can't remember my own name" Luffy wants to lose all his senses and pain is exactly what he needs.  
**

**Warning: Total Angst. Take place after Ace's death.**

**Author's note: My previous chapters only contain humor/romance genre, so I wanted to make a lil' bit changes for this one. As an early reminder, this ain't poem, but a totally sad fiction in poem style. Whatever.**

* * *

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Reason To Live**

Luffy's P.O.V

I've been sleeping for days.

Maybe I wasn't sleeping at all.

Just laid there.

On the bed.

Somewhere in Whitebeard's ship.

Staring at the ceiling for hours.

Then I started crying again.

Clutching at the pillow.

Sobbing. Sniffling.

I miss him. I miss him so much I feel like dying.

I miss my brother.

I miss Ace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How's is he doing?"

I heard a voice.

Somehow I felt extremely exhausted.

"He hasn't eaten anything for days."

That explained why I felt tired.

But I didn't feel hungry at all.

Even the word 'food' reminded me of him.

How we fought over the last piece of meat.

How I stole his food from his plate.

How he scolded me.

How he ruffled my hair afterwards.

How we kept sharing our drinks.

As a proof that we are forever brothers.

My heart ached like it been stabbed by thousands needles.

I started crying again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I don't how long it's been.

Again, I heard people talking outside the door.

"Still no progress?"

"He won't come out. I'm worried."

Were they?

Ace died because of me.

Because I was weak.

I couldn't even save my own brother.

They shouldn't sympathize me.

Maybe it's better if they hate me instead.

Yelled at me. Screamed at me.

I bit my lips until a coppery taste flooded my mouth.

I don't deserve this life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door creaked open.

I looked up.

It was the pineapple head.

Marco was it?

It doesn't matter anyway.

He put a tray filled with food on the dresser beside the bed.

"Here. You need to eat kid."

I stared at him. Then back at the food.

Normally, those will be devoured within seconds.

Instead, I felt like puking.

"I'm not hungry."

"Sure you weren't." His eyes never left me.

Staring at me.

Studying me thoroughly.

"You look like shit." He stated.

Silence.

"I feel like shit."

He let out a heavy sigh.

"Why did you save me?"

I hate the fact that my heart still beating.

Unlike Ace.

"I feel I needed to."

"You should have left me there to die."

"I can't."

"Why?"

Annoyed. Angry.

"You're what remain of Ace's will."

I clutched the blanket tightly.

"I'll come back later."

Then he left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You didn't touch the food."

It was the pineapple head again.

I didn't feel like answering.

Hiding my face under the cover.

He huffed.

Annoyed.

He gripped the cover and snatched it from my iron grip.

I think it's ripped.

For a moment I thought he was going to yell at me.

He didn't.

Instead, he sat next to me.

The bed creaked under his weight.

Hand dug into my hair.

Massaging my scalp.

Then traveled to my back.

Rubbing it.

As if to comfort me.

I didn't dislike it.

My body started to feel relaxed.

Unconsciously leaning to the touch.

I looked up.

Our eyes locked.

Maybe the pineapple head did care after all.

My eyes began to water again.

"Eat something alright." He said, patiently waiting for my respond.

I sniffed, but nodded.

A relieved sigh.

"Here." He handed me the tray.

"Want me to help?"

I nodded again.

He moved an arm around me and helped me to sit up.

He then slowly and began to feed me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ace!" "Ace!"

I tried reaching out for him.

He was so close, yet so far.

"Don't leave me!"

My body was shaken violently.

I opened my eyes.

Pineapple head's face entered my vision.

I was breathing hard.

Cold sweat enveloped my whole body.

Warm liquid flowing from my eyes.

I was crying.

"A-Ace." My voice cracked.

"Shhh…" His hands cupped my cheeks.

"You had a nightmare."

Fingers brushed damp bangs from my eyes.

A chocked sob escaped from my mouth.

"It's alright. I'm here."

I sniffled, pushing my head into his touch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We stayed close for quite some time.

"Ne, Marco."

"Hmmm?" A rather surprised tone in his voice.

It was the first time I called him by his name.

Not that I've called anyone before.

"Help me."

He didn't have the chance to reply.

I flipped us over so he was on his back. And I straddled his waist.

"Luffy?"

"Fuck me." I requested bluntly.

His eyes widen to a size of dinner plate.

"Fuck me hard until I can't remember my own name."

Silence.

Eyes turned back into half lidded.

"Please…" I pleaded pathetically.

Arms circled my neck. Pulling me down.

"Stupid kid." He muttered.

"Don't blame me if you can't walk straight for days."

I didn't care.

As long I could forget everything.

His lips on mine.

Teeth clashing. Tongues battling.

Nipping. Sucking.

He groaned into the kiss.

Maybe because I bit his lower lip.

We pulled away for air.

Panting.

Within seconds, our clothes were discarded.

He was hard.

I traced my fingers over his tattoo.

"This is the mark of Whitebeard Pirates. My greatest pride."

That what Ace told me back in Alabasta.

He looked happy.

I gritted my teeth to stop myself from crying.

Teeth clattering.

Pineapple head noticed.

He flipped our position.

Then he leaned down.

Attacked my neck.

Sucking and biting the skin there.

There wasn't any gentleness in his action.

I think he wanted to distract me.

It was successful.

If my moans and groans were any indication.

He circled his fingers around my entrance.

To prepare me.

I slapped away his hand instead.

"Don't." I said.

"Fuck me. Now." It was more like a plea rather than order.

"Idiot. I'll tear you."

But pain was what I required right now.

I gripped his shoulder and pushed him.

So he was on his back.

Before he could protest, I had slammed myself halfway on his cock.

It hurt so much. The pain overwhelmed me.

I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming.

Didn't want to wake the whole ship.

"Damn it, kid!" His eyes were wide.

My hips and knees were shaking as I continued pushing.

He hissed.

He was annoyed at how impatient I was.

"Please.." My voice came out as whisper.

An irritated sigh.

Both hands gripped my slender waist.

Pulling me down in a solid movement.

Silent scream escaped from my mouth.

His cock fully sheathed in me.

My lower half felt like it was ripped in two.

I tried bringing myself up. To ride him.

But the pain was too much, I began sobbing.

Once again, our position was flipped.

My legs around his waist.

He pulled out almost completely, and thrust back in.

Hard.

Few more thrusts and the pain getting dull.

Or I was getting used to the pain.

"Luffy." Pineapple head whispered in my ear.

"Wh-what." I was too distracted with the grinding thrust.

"You can't stay like this forever."

Thrust.

"Your nakama is waiting for you. Their captain."

Thrust.

"You must live on no matter what."

Ramming at my prostate.

I moaned.

"Without their captain, your nakama have no place to go."

My legs around his shoulders.

He thrust deeper.

"So please survive. For the sake of your nakama."

Harder and harder.

"And for Ace."

He started pumping my cock.

"M-Marco!"

I let out a sob as I came.

All over his hand and our stomach.

He followed soon after.

Fingers entangled with mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He rested his head on mine.

Trying to catch his breath.

So do I.

"Besides, you vowed that you'll become the next Pirate King."

He breathed in large amount of air.

"How the hell are you going to achieve that if you are good as dead?"

I was crying. Not because of the pain.

It was the warmness that engulfed me.

He kissed me.

This time it was gentle.

He pulled out and lay next to me.

And I pressed myself close to pineapple head.

"Marco.."

My voice was hoarse from the screaming and crying.

He looked down.

"Thank you."

He kissed my forehead.

And tucked me under his chin.

Arms circled my waist.

"Anytime kid. Go to sleep"

I didn't think I could.

When was the last time I slept peacefully?

But this time I knew the reason.

Reason for me to live.

I sighed contently.

And drifted off to sleep.

**--FIN—**

**A/N: Damn I almost cried myself while writing this!!! And until now, I still can hardly believe that Ace is dead. Noooo!!!!! Anyway, be a dear and review… T.T**


	5. Shanks x Luffy After School Lesson

**Title: After School Lesson**

**Pairing: Shanks x Luffy**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Story about Shanks, a math teacher who's getting sexually harassed by his not so innocent student. Sexy naughty Luffy is back!!**

**Warnings: major OOC, mild cursing, naughtiness, and…*drum roll* class sex!! XD**

**A/N: I love it when Luffy is naughty since he's always been so bold even in the anime. So I kind of added naughty + kinky + boldness = steamy foreplay + hot sex. Lol!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**After Class Lesson**

"To solve the initial value problem…" Shanks went on, writing the solution for said problem. Once in an every minute he glanced out of the corner of his crimson eye at the certain figure that was sitting at the last row, doing the most perverted deed in a way so the math teacher could clearly see. Monkey D. Luffy was sucking his damn pen!! The look in the brat's eyes was mildly obscene, did he even know how that effect terribly on the older man?!

"So you rewrite the equation as…" The boy's pinkish lips wrapped around the top of the pen, swirling his talented tongue, licking and gently suckling the cap. Shanks's eyebrow twitched erratically. God must have really wanted to punish him today. Why the hell God did create the irresistible fuckable teen in the first place anyway? He's a guy for the love of heaven! Guy shouldn't have luscious lips like that!

"Now, we can write the result of the integration as…" The teacher continued. "…by replacing the constant…" Luffy bit off the tip with his canine teeth, and resume his sucking, taking the pen further into his mouth, before pulling it out with a faint 'pop'. Unnatural evil grin decorated his child-like face and his obsidian eyes darkened as ever.

That insufferable kid knew he was staring!

'Ignore the perverted kid. Ignore the perverted kid. Ignore the perverted kid… dammit!' Shanks chanted inside his mind to stop the desire flowing inside of him as he turned around to face his students. He studied each of his student's faces to see whether they understood his teaching, although his eyes were focusing more on the raven haired teen that was currently scribbling something on a large piece of paper. Sensing his teacher (a.k.a his lover) gaze, Luffy quickly presented his 'art work' for Shanks to see.

'SENSEI, I LOVE YOU!!'

Shanks's eyes almost popped out of his eye sockets. He stared at the rainbow colored words, with big heart drawn at the bottom of the paper, wondering how the hell the boy got a colored pencil from. Is that… glitters? The redhead's eyes quickly scanned the rest of the students and inwardly thank WHOEVER IS UP THERE as none of them seems to notice Luffy's mischievous activity. They were too busy indulging with the math problem that Shanks was working on. The teacher desperately trying to avert his eyes from the teen and resume his teaching but clearly made a large mistake when he gave a final glanced at Luffy. He gave him a fucking flying kiss and licked his lips seductively that could make even a blind man drool! If ever.

He turned back to the board and continued writing, ignoring the tingling heat that had gathered in Shank's abdomen. The sight of the alluring boy had raised his body temperature into a magma boiling state; his heart was beating like crazy he thought it was going to jump out of his ribcage. And the heat that had begun to burn low in Shanks's belly was slowly creeping lower.

If the brat kept this up he'd have to shoo all students out from the class and fuck him senseless on the table he was currently sitting on, like a beast in heat. Teacher or no teacher!

Shanks used to be a normal, healthy straight guy. That was at least what he wanted to. He had a beautiful and sweet girlfriend called Makino back during his university years and their relationship went so well even the other students had noted them as the 'perfect couple'. But unknown to the others, Shanks had the most embarrassing problem. He couldn't 'get it up' every time they tried to have sex. It's not that he had issues with Makino. Hell, she got the most perfect figure where woman out there will be dying to have that sort of voluptuous body and he did like her. He seriously did! Regrettably, they had to end their relationship and still, Makino was such a nice girl she had never mentioned Shanks's little problem to anyone. Ever since that, he had always thought he was impotent, so he stopped involving himself with any woman and only focused in his carrier as a high school teacher. How naïve he was for being oblivious of the possibility that he might be bisexual. But then Monkey D. Luffy had to come along and turned his world upside down and that was when he finally discovered his actual sexual preference.

It was like any other day, where he would sit on his desk in teacher's department, absent mindlessly marking his student's homework, he didn't even notice the door was opened or the approaching footsteps.

"Shanks sensei." A rather childish voice called out for him. Shanks looked up and standing in front of his desk was none other than his most clumsy and innocent looking student, who constantly getting himself a detention for either not submitting his homework on time or sleeping in class, with a loud snoring to top that.

"Huh, what is it Luffy?"

"I'm here to submit my homework."

"Why didn't you hand it over during class?" The math teacher asked with a grunt, staring hard at the teen in front of him that was looking a little bit… different. He was still wearing his school uniform, although it wasn't tucked in and his tie was loose, but what really caught Shank's intention was the three buttons at the bottom of his shirt that was undone revealing quite a bit of his stomach. There wasn't any belt to hug the pants, making it looked like a pair of ridiculously low riding pants. The older man swallowed his sudden dry throat. He tried to tear his eyes away, but fate wasn't on his side when he noticed the top button of the pants was also undone, showing the trail of dark hair that spread from the dip of his tiny bellybutton and disappeared in the low riding pants.

"I forgot to do it last night, so I had my brother to help me finished it just now." Luffy replied with a yawn, showing his sculpted muscles as he stretched his hands above his head. Shanks's heart began thudding madly and he could feel his cock started to get hard in which he never thought it was even possible. The next thing Shanks vaguely remembered was those pair of pink lips on his, hands touching every inch of the teen's creamy skin, legs wrapped around his waist, unbearable warmth surrounded him as he thrust into the delicious tightness that belong to the writhing body beneath him, groaning, and moaning in pleasure.

"Sensei," one student suddenly called, bringing Shanks back into the real world and he turned around to face the voice owner. "Are you alri--oh my god, your nose is bleeding."

"Huh?! What the…" Shanks quickly wiped his bloody nose with his handkerchief and just then, the bell rang indicating that school was over.

"Alright class, don't forget to do page 265, odd numbers as your homework." The man reminded his student's as they were busy packing and some of them had already bustling towards the door.

Shanks sighed heavily as he pinched his nose. He waited a few minutes to calm himself down before coming back to the blackboard, swiping the eraser across the white and yellow numbers.

"Shanks sensei." A familiar voice came from behind, causing the redhead to snap his head around so abruptly, a sharp pain shot through his neck and meet a pair of obsidian eyes with a matching innocent grin. He really needed to stop referring this boy as 'innocent', because he's not!

"I don't understand the solution you just showed. Can you explain it again, sensei?" Luffy tilted his head to the side and gave another one of his famous grin that immediately told Shanks he was indeed up to something. He should just leave the room. Or jump out through the window. But he didn't.

"I'm going to explain more time, so pay attention!" Shanks set the eraser aside, picked up a long piece of chalk from the chalk rail and began rewriting the solution.

"Nee, sensei," the boy breathed in his ear, making Shank's temperature to rise a few more degrees. "Do you like my drawing?" He husked.

"What did you think you were doing?" Shanks hissed.

"But senseeeeei," Luffy whined, "I just wanted to get your attention…"

"Well, you got my attention alright, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Now I want you to stop your little game!" The older male barked.

"What game?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously.

A smile crept onto Luffy's face, "but you can't say you didn't enjoy it."

Shanks gaped up at the teen before him; his face became a brilliant shade of red, surprisingly matched with his hair color. "I-I don't know what--"

"Shishishishi, don't lie to me sensei," Luffy interrupted, and quickly added, "You were practically undressing me with your eyes… And even now, I can smell the lust all over you."

Shanks snapped. Well, two can play at that game. Without so much warning, Shanks grabbed Luffy and pushed him against the blackboard. The teen yelped as the taller man pressed him flushed, their face only inches apart.

"You should have known better not to temp your sexually frustrated teacher." Shanks whispered hotly as he licked the side of the boy's cheek. Luffy gasped, the sound set off sparks within Shanks's groin.

"But first, how many times do I have to tell you to button your shirt all the way up and tuck it into your pants." To emphasize his words, Shanks snuck his calloused hands under the teen's shirt, caressing the soft skin of his stomach. The teen shivered and moaned softly.

"Are you going to punish me, Shanks sensei?" Luffy asked innocently.

"Hmmm… You are indeed ought to be disciplined for the naughty show you pulled during my class." He moved his hands from the boy's stomach to undone the rest of the buttons, sliding his shirt down to his elbow and slipped it off.

"But sensei… you are the perverted one for getting yourself turned on. All I did was sucking the pen."

"Always with the smartass answer," Shanks whispered hotly against Luffy's mouth, enjoying the flutter of the kid's eyelashes. "How about we put that mouth to better use?"

Bringing up one of his hand, Shanks gripped the youth's neck lightly, leaning down and crushing their lips together. Luffy met him eagerly, gripping the back of Shanks's neck with his right hand to pull him closer; his left arm wrapped around the man's waist and pressed himself flushed against him. The kiss was hot and wet, teeth clacking as their tongues explored the warm cavern of mouths before tangling in an erotic dance. Shanks staggered backward as the teen pushed him back against the desk, his knees coming up and rubbing him, grinding his teacher's growing arousal.

They pulled away from each for air and Luffy's trembling hands quickly working on Shanks's belt but grunted when he had difficulty undoing it. Shanks chuckled as he watched the eager teen frantic movement. Luffy let out an annoyed huff as the belt finally popped lose, his fingers untucked Shanks's shirt from his loose pants and dipped his hand into Shank's boxer, slowly stroking the half hard cock.

"Nggh… L-Luffy." A shiver and a moan leaving his mouth as his knees slightly buckled.

"Mmmm… I didn't realize you were this big, Shanks senseeeeei. And your little one here hasn't even fully hard yet." Luffy licked up the tan neck and sucked on the earlobe, earning a welcome hiss from the squirming man.

Both their head snapped towards the door as their ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps. Crimson and obsidian eyes widened in horror. They hadn't locked the door and now someone was about to come in.

"Luffy!" Shanks hissed. "Get under the table now!" Grabbing his shirt, the teen let out a surprise yelp as he was shoved roughly under the table while Shanks managed to plant his butt not so comfortably under the teacher desk and slide further into the hollow space of the desk to hide his now undone pants just before the door was slide open, revealing the scariest person as stated in Shank's Personal Encyclopedia, who can easily choke the life out of sea monster.

The Vice Principal Hina, who's now poking her head around the door.

"Shanks sensei, I thought you would be here." The pink haired woman spoke.

'Please don't come in. Please don't come in. Please don't come in.' Shanks babbled under his breath, not wanting to explain why in the world was a half naked student doing under his desk. The human eating witch probably going to gut him alive, tear him limb to limb, and use his blood to write:

**'SHANKS SENSEI WAS A RAPIST FORCING HIS CUTE INNOCENT STUDENT TO SATISFY HIS SEXUAL NEEDS. SO DON'T EVER PRAY FOR HIM TO R.I.P!'**

And the whole school would be doing African native dance on the school compound, celebrating as one pervert had been lessen from the earth.

The said witch just entered the room, dragging a chair and sat herself straight in front of his desk. Shanks took a deep breath to calm his now fluttering heart, wondering what star he was born under to receive the constantly upcoming bad luck, and nonchalantly twirling a red pen between his fingers as if he was marking his student's homework.

"What can I do for you, Vice Principal Hina?" Shanks asked in formality. Even if she was a witch, she was still his superior.

Grabbing one of the exercise books, Hina flipped the pages before leaning back on her chair, linked hands on crossed legs. "Hina only wants to discuss something with Shanks sensei. It won't take too long."

Then get the hell out already. Can't you see I'm busy?! Shanks taught inwardly.

"Remember the conference that will be held between high schools in Tokyo next month?"

"The one you mentioned during last week meeting?"

Instantly every muscle in his body tensed and he chocked as familiar hands pressed against his thigh, smoothing the fabric of his pants. Hina stared curiously up at the math teacher before she continued.

"Yes, that one. The conference required four people each to represent their school; of course, Hina will be one of the representatives."

Talented fingers touched the tip of his cock teasingly manner, running his tongue down Shanks's member until he reached the base , and all the way back to the head and dipped his tongue into the slit that was already leaking with pre-cum. The fingers in his left hand clutched at the red pen to stop him from shivering.

Please don't tell him the teen was going to give a blow job in front of his superior. Shanks's breathing almost stopped just from the thought of it.

Once again, the pink haired women glanced at him suspiciously. "Hina decided to choose Shanks sensei to be the other representative. Is that acceptable?"

No it's not! Don't just decide on your own, woman! You are not my mother!

"Yes. I think I'll be able to." Shanks tried his hardest to keep a straight face when Luffy took his head into that hot, sinful mouth, his breath started to come in quick and shallow. Even the teen had to fought back a moan as he felt salty pre-come dribbled from the slit and lapped it up eagerly.

"How… How about the other two?" Shanks stuttered as desperation and mild panic was now battling against his desire to dig his fingers into Luffy's scalp and pushed him to take him deeper. The said teen now was sucking hard the shaft, rubbing the underside with the flat of his tongue as he dipped his head and took another inch in. He purred softly only the redhead could hear, sending electricity shock of pleasure throughout his body.

"It will be Smoker-kun and Mihawk sensei. I had asked Smoker-kun and he had agreed to join the conference but I haven't yet to confirm with Mihawk sensei." Hina eyes looked at him for a good ten seconds and Shanks swore the temperature had risen dramatically or why else sweat started to drip down the back of his neck?!

Luffy dipped his head further down, not stopping until Shanks could feel the head of his cock hit the back of the teen's throat, while his hand fondling the balls in a way that made his breath came out harsh and extremely shallow. To keep himself from gagging, Luffy pulled back a couple of inches while grazing the underside of the older male's cock with his teeth, just to be able to draw a couple of unsteady breath through his nose and swallowed the saliva pooling under his tongue. Shanks hardly had time to open his mouth before the hot and wet mouth bobbing his head up and down on his cock softly, wicked fingers stroking the part he missed on purpose in agonizing pace.

"Are you alright, Shanks sensei? You look flushed. Hina is worried." The vice principal asked. There was a hint of concern in her voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok. It must be the weather." Shanks didn't trust himself to speak any further as Luffy gave a hard suck on the tip of his cock and struggling not to thrust his hips.

"You are right. Lately we've been struck by hot weather. You should drink a lot of water or you might get a heatstroke."

Oh you'll even get an instant heart attack if you see what's happening under the desk you are currently sitting on!

Sensing his favorite teacher was nearing his climax; the teen took a deep breath and swallowed him whole, humming around his shaft while his tongue tasting his slit. Shanks's could feel his body froze and quickly gripped the underside of his chair hard enough even his knuckles turning white, gritting his teeth as he came hard, his cum flowing down the back of the boy's throat. Luffy sucked every single drop of his cum greedily, licking him clean and tucked him back into his boxer and pants.

Shivering from his afterglow, Shanks slumped back against his chair and immediately regained his breathing. He looked up to see Hina was eyeing him with her brows almost knitted, her elbows on the desk and her hands resting under her chin.

"Well that's all for now. Hina will brief more about the conference later when Smoker-kun and Mihawk sensei are with us. I'll leave you to continue with your work." With that, the vice principle got up and made herself towards the door.

Finally. Good riddance!

Sighing in relief, Shanks let go of his tight grip on his chair and relaxed his stiffed shoulder. His face was still flushed, so he covered his cheeks with his hand, although that was no longer necessary.

Before Hina fully exited herself, she stuck her head back inside the room.

"Maybe you should take a little easy on yourself. Hina think you work too hard." The woman then left the overheated room after closing the door.

"You wouldn't have any idea how delicious you taste Shanks sensei." Luffy said wickedly, licking his lips as he pushed the man away to get out from under the desk. There was unmistakable glint in the teen's eyes, but he adopted the facial of a kicked puppy that made his inside melt.

Growling, Shanks yanked Luffy to his feet and bent him over the desk, grinning when he felt the teen shivered as he worked on his pants and shoved down his pants and boxer The math teacher could feel himself getting aroused back at the sight of naked Luffy leaning on to the desk with his dripping cock trapped between his stomach and wood.

Shanks tried to make out a sentence, but had to swallow hard several times before his throat was moistened enough to speak. "Such a bad boy. Ready for your punishment, Luffy?"

"Please don't be too hard on me sensei." Luffy teased with a lewd grin

"Don't back talk me." Shanks said sternly. His left hand picked up the ruler that was leaning against the table which he always brought it during his class, while his right hand rested gently on the small of Luffy's back to keep him steady.

"Sensei, what are—"Whack!

"Ahh!" Luffy cried out from the whack. "Unnhh… S-Senseeei," the teen couldn't hold back a moan although his ass suffered the sharp pain produced from the whacking. He panted heavily and eagerly arched back for more.

"You've been a bad boy." Whack! "Haven't you Luffy?"

"N-aaah!!" The teen panted, unable to form coherent words as his body heat rose and his body definitely reacted to the punishment. He felt dizzy and his knees trembled and if his upper body wasn't leaning on top of the desk, he'll be sliding down by now. He didn't even know it was possible to get this hard.

"No?" Shanks asked, smirk crossing his features. "Not going to admit it?" Whack!

"Yesss!!" Luffy managed to gasp out. "I-I'm sorry sensei."

"And…?" His right hand now caressed the abused skin and bent slightly to nip at the bare flesh of his neck, dragging another strangled moan from the teen.

"It… It won't h-aah!!" Luffy's speech was interrupted by Shanks's whack, which came harder, leaving a nice pink strike on his skin. "It won't… unnnh… happen again."

The sight of Luffy's childish face flushed with desire was making Shanks so hot he felt he may cum just from the erotic boy bracing himself against his desk. Tossing the ruler to the floor with a loud clank, Shanks waste no time getting on his knees and brought up his hands to hold his cheeks apart while his tongue flicking at his entrance, making the teen cried out.

"S-sensei!!" Luffy trembled. The older male lapped at the tight pucker several more times before dipping in. The teen's breaths came in short pants and gasps, coupled with moans as Shanks wiggling his tongue as far as it would go, moving it in and out to stretch him.

"Please…s-sensei…y-your cock…inside…" He pleaded as sweat streaking his face like tears.

Shanks growled at the plea. He withdrew his tongues and stood up, nipping Luffy's right ear before whispering into his ear, "do you want me to fuck you Luffy?"

"Y-yes…" Luffy replied breathlessly.

"How much do you want it?" The teacher asked again, purposely torturing the poor boy.

"So much," The boy choked out, staring straight into crimson eyes. Shanks smirked, grabbing him around the waist and lifter the smaller teen up until he was sitting on the desk.

Quickly decided that the boy had enough teasing, Shanks fumbled with his pants, pulling down his boxers, teasingly slow. Luffy's breath caught in his throat as he stared his math teacher with half lidded eyes. Finally, the boxer passed Shanks's cock, which came out like jack in the box, smacking against his stomach. Licking his lips, Luffy leaned forward and grabbed Shanks's gorgeous, thick, perfect dick.

"Sensei…" Luffy's honey sweet voice immediately sent shivers up Shank's spine and then straight to his aching erection.

"Can we do it doggy style?" The teen asked as if it was nothing, lightly stroking the man's weeping cock.

Shanks gaped at Luffy's boldness as his eyes glued to the student in front of him. How much horny can this kid be?!! Shanks screamed inside his mind, not that he was complaining.

The redhead bent to capture those lips that had tempted him so wickedly during class. Luffy moaned into the kiss as his hot dick met Shanks's and parted his lips, giving the larger male the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the teen's mouth, ravaging it completely. Shanks pulled away from the kiss to nibble playfully at Luffy's ear.

"Then get in position." He commanded in a whisper, causing Luffy's cock to twitch in excitement. The teen practically leapt up from the desk and complied without any complain. Shanks posed himself behind Luffy, but didn't enter the needy teen. Instead, he rested his cock between the firm cheek before sliding it slowly up and down, sucking and nipping at the back of the teen's neck.

"Sensei!! Now!!" Luffy demanded, his voice filled with need. Shanks laughed at the boy's frustration. This would teach him not to seduce his teacher in class. The teacher was about to spit into his palm to prepare his length, but stopped when Luffy grabbed his wrist softly.

"Lube… in pants…"

Raising an eyebrow, Shanks picked up Luffy's forgotten before fishing out a small vial out of its pocket and quickly came back to his expecting lover.

"You even have lube in your pocket now Luffy?"

Luffy watched the older man sliding his hand with a generous amount of the slick substance on his length. When finished, Shanks positioned his dripping erection at the entrance and used his legs to open Luffy's thigh, just enough to give the older man some wiggle room.

"When I have a sexy math teacher like you, it's better for me to get prepared. Don't you agree Shanks sensei?" The raven boy replied as he pushed back, delightful mewling whimpers escaped from his lips.

"Be patient Luffy." Shanks whispered hotly and with one shaky intake of breath, he started pushing. There was a moment of resistance, but Shanks was patient enough and waited for the boy to get used to the feeling.

"S-Shanks…." Luffy's mouth opened wide and his back arched.

"Shhh… easy." Shanks grabbed Luffy's chin and turned the teen to a passionate kiss, just as a distraction to thrust himself completely.

Shanks stilled for moment, but the way Luffy was wiggling his ass impatiently showed that he was eager to get the man moving. To meet Luffy's demand, he pulled out and pushed back into the smaller body in deep stroke, aiming for his prostate.

"Aahh!!" Luffy let loose a cry of delight at the sensation.

"Hush Luffy! Do you want…ughh…the whole school to hear you…" Shanks panted as he banged Luffy repeatedly into the table, thrusting his hips faster each time. Luffy fit him like they were made for each other and he matched Shank's rhythm perfectly, which the older male was currently gripping the boy's hips with both hands and plunging into him in a way that made the desk rattled. Beneath him, Luffy was panting, cheeks flushed, brow dampened with sweats.

"Can't-aaahh! Help it… Feels too—nnhhh-g-good," Luffy managed to gasp out.

"Nn, you like this," Shanks murmured against the damp skin of Luffy's neck. "Don't you Luffy?"

"Y-yeah," Luffy breathed out. "Only s-sensei's.. can make me –ah!! F-feels… sooo good..."

"Why is that?" Shanks jammed his member further into the boy's ass.

"Your c-cock… thick, and-unnhh! B-big…and so hot!" Luffy stumbled for word, barely able to form logical thoughts in his mind as pleasure raced through his body.

"You too Luffy… F-feels so good around me." Shanks panted.

"S-sensei. More!" Luffy growled, thrusting back into Shanks, wanting the man to go so much faster.

"What's the magic word?" Shanks asked teasingly.

"Please…" The word spilled from his lips. Satisfied, Shanks began thrusting harder and faster like there was no tomorrow, hitting the teen's sweet spot repeatedly, balls slapping against Luffy's buttocks with a lewd sound.

"Mmm...ah...s-sensei..There!Ah..more..Nn!h-harder..hah-ah!" Luffy moaned wantonly as if he couldn't contain them anymore.

Climax was nearing Shanks. His heart racing, his body shaking with the need to release. If this keep up, he was going to be the first one to come. No way would the math teacher let that to happen. He trailed his hand down and gripped blindly between Luffy and the desk until he found the teen's weeping erection and cupped his neglected cock, jerking it frantically to match with his thrusts.

"Oh… aahh!! Sen-Sensei!!" White blinded Luffy's vision as he came hard, shooting his load to the desk, staining the wood's surface, some of it even dribbling down his thigh. Shanks could feel his inner wall contracting as the teen climaxing, massaging his cock deliciously.

"Damn, Luffy!" Shanks yelled as Luffy tightened around him further as if he was milking him. After few more thrusts, he came inside Luffy, filling him with his seed which made the teen moaned as Shanks came hard with direct contact on the sweet spot.

Shanks rested his weight against Luffy's back since he barely had energy to move, their sweats mingled and breaths came out hard and painfully for both parties. They were enjoying the aftershock together, when suddenly a third voice echoed from the other side of the door.

They had forgotten to lock the bloody door again!

"Oi Shanks, you in there? It's already this late. Anyway, Hina just told me you'll be—"

Both men didn't get a chance to react as the door opened, submitting his fellow colleague, Smoker, whose indeed startled at the mortifying scenes that's beyond believe but somehow managed to scream, "WHAT THE FLYING FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Shanks smiled nervously at the teacher before him. "Um… After school lesson?"

**--Fin--**

**Same as usual, review much appreciated. *wink*wink***


	6. Doflamingo x Luffy My Little Marionette

**Tittle: My Little Marionette**

**Pairing: Doflamingo x Luffy**

**Rating: M **

**Setting: Long before the war between Whitebeard and Marines since Crocodile is still a Shichibukai.**

**Summary: Doflamingo had set his eyes on Luffy and now the poor captain has become his marionette. **

**Warning: errrmm smex maybe? xp**

**A/N: I know Doflamingo never actually met Luffy, but I thought it'll be fun to write this pairing. Ngehehehehehe…. (evil laugh). Btw, I decided to refer Luffy as Mugiwara instead of Straw Hat since it's much cuter. **

**p/s soooo sorry for the late update. Just finished my final exam (which was suck btw) and I practically went almost all nighter for this one. xp **

**

* * *

  
**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

What a peaceful little town, Doflamingo thought as he walked down the street. Too peaceful they didn't even noticed there was a Shichibukai wondering among the crowd of people, blending in together as if he was just a normal town people. He clicked his tongue. He was so fucking bored. Business at Sabaody Archipelago went so well, so he decided to take a break from any pirate activity and lazing around at some small town which it was no longer appeal to him after spending two hours trying to entertain himself. What else was there possibly left to do?

Just as he was approaching the town local bar, he caught something that was out of place in the corner of his eyes—a bunch of people getting their asses chased by what seemed like Marines.

"Capture them! It's the Mugiwara Crew!"

"Shitty Marines are gaining on us! Should we split up Nami-san?" Voiced the blonde male.

"I think so too. Everyone split up and meet back at the ship! Luffy, don't get lost!!" The copper haired woman yelled between ragged breaths. With that, all the crew scattered towards different direction and turns to lose their pursuers.

Luffy? Where had he heard that name? Oh yes, he had seen his wanted poster before during Shichibukai meeting where the Fleet Admiral had noted him as the most dangerous upcoming rookie.

"Yosh!! I get it!!"

The flamboyant man glanced to the side to where the voice was from and he saw him. Running passed him was the most beautiful, not to mention sexiest boy Doflamingo had ever seen. Large pink heart appeared in his eyes, his heart made a 'thump' sound and he had to fight the urge to scream 'kyaaa!!' like a blushing high school girl would do as he set his eyes on the petite captain. Jet black hair matched with his large obsidian eyes that flared with such energy and determination together with a small scar under his left eyes strengthen his boyish face. How alluring the teen was in his orange vest and short pants that showed off his long creamy legs and perfectly sculpted abdomen, almost begging the shichibukai to push him to the nearest wall and devour him thoroughly. He licked his lips as he watched the teen disappeared to the alley. Maybe today wouldn't be boring after all.

**XxXxXx DoflamingoxLuffy xXxXxX**

Luffy sat down, back to a large box with an enormous brick wall next to him, gasping for air to settle down his ragged breaths. Somehow he had managed to break away from the marines. He coughed a few times before pulling himself to a standing position.

"Hmmmmm… That's weird. I can't remember where the ship is." Luffy scratched the back of his head as he walked further and deeper into the alleyway, obviously hadn't noticed that someone has been creeping silently behind him for quite some time. Deciding it was now the perfect time, Doflamingo shoved his larger, broader body against the teen's and pinned him to the alley's brick wall, automatically causing Luffy to shriek in surprise and struggled to get the assailant off of him. The flamboyant male only cackled at the teen's little attempt and pressed harder to the smaller body, his hand already moved down to caress the well defined muscles.

"What the hell is going on?! Get off of me!!" Luffy shouted as he frantically tried to pry the hand from roaming all over his skin.

"My my, Mugi-chan. You looked even more beautiful in up close." Doflamingo purred. "How about you and I hook up?"

The Shichibukai further emphasized his point by palming the kid's cock through his pants lustfully while his other hand circled Luffy's neck, pulling the captain's mouth towards his own, but Luffy managed to dodge it in time and Doflamingo's lips ended at the corner of his mouth. Luffy cringed in pure horror as he stared at the male before him who owned the most wicked grin Luffy had ever seen. Even worse than Bellamy the Hyena! Even as stupid as he was, Luffy knew he was in a deep shit situation.

After several desperate attempts, Luffy finally got a good grip on the Shichibukai's hand and detached it from his neck. "Who the heck are you!?"

"Little Mugi-chan doesn't recognize me? I'm hurt..." Doflamingo faked a pout. "But no worries. You'll be screaming my name in pure pleasure soon enough." He laughed huskily.

"LET ME GO!" Luffy shoved the larger male with every last of his energy before giving a sharp blow on his chin. Luffy took a deep breath, bolted to his feet and ran as fast as he could, leaving Doflamingo in dazed, rubbing the sore spot as he watched his pray run away and into the street.

**XxXxXx DoflamingoxLuffy xXxXxX**

"Is there something wrong, Smoker-Taisa?" Tashigi asked the commodore as she repositioned her glasses.

"Did you hear that?" Grey eyes wondered around, trying to pin point the source of the screeching noise.

"Hear what?"

"Scream," Smoker paused. "It sounded a little like Mugiwara."

Then, there was a sound of scrambling footsteps. Someone was coming.

Smoker took a deep drag of his cigars as he turned around to face the upcoming person.

"Oof!"

Something small or rather someone had slammed into Smoker hard enough for the commodore to drop his cigars and nearly collapse from the impact of the collision. He looked down, too familiar big puppy eyes staring at him as Smoker's brain digesting the information about the person who knocked on his ass before both of them screamed simultaneously.

"Mugiwara!?"

"Smokey!?"

The first thing Smoker noticed was that the boy kept glancing behind him as if something was after him and his face looked like somewhat harassed. The marine didn't have the chance to reach for his jitte when Luffy already scrambled to his feet to make a run from whatever that was chasing him.

"Don't think you'll escape--" Smoker next words died when a big pink blob that came out of nowhere suddenly tackled the poor teen to the ground.

"Smokey, help me!!" Luffy yelled and shoved at the pervert who had wrapped his arms around the teen slender waist and buried his face in the other's chest.

"Fufufufufu. Are you ditching me for the marine here?" Doflamingo mused, snuggling closer to the smaller body.

Seven feet away, Smoker and Tashigi stared wide eyed their mouth hanging down to the ground. In front of them was none other than the infamous rookie, Monkey D. Luffy, the one Smoker had been pursuing since Logue Town's incident and they were only few steps from arresting the said pirate, but Smoker morality also couldn't simply ignore the fact that one of the Shichibukai, known as the allies of Government was currently molesting the teen. By now, Luffy was screaming hysterically and at the same time pushing Doflamingo's head away as the Shichibukai tried to kiss the poor teen.

"Gomu gomu no… Head butt!"

Doflamingo could count the stars that were dancing happily behind his eyes after getting head butted from Luffy. Noticing Doflamingo's guard was down; Luffy scrambled out from underneath him before he gave the older male a hard kick in the face as a parting gift and dashed off without giving him a chance to look back. Needless to say, Doflamingo didn't get up for a while. Not after getting multiple attacks in the head which surely meant death for normal people, but fortunately for the Shichibukai and unfortunately for Luffy, Doflamingo was far from normal and he was not going to give up that easily.

Meanwhile, stood in the middle of the street, Smoker and Tashigi were still wearing a stupefied look on their face, staring at Doflamingo who had his face plant on the road and unconscious. The scene they had been witnessing wouldn't have been able to be clarified even with three blinks.

"T-taisa… what should we do?" Tashigi asked uncertain.

The white haired lit two cigars and took a drag while closing his eyes, as if he was calculating for the best solution to answer his subordinate's question. Should he write any report for this incident, that Doflamingo, a Shichibukai had crossed over Monkey D. Luffy who had his head a bounty enough to feed the whole people in town? But what he was supposed to write? 'Monkey D. Luffy was seen in the town while getting himself molested by pink feather coat wearing Shichibukai' as the headline?

Good: He was doing his job writing the report.

Bad: Garp The Fist might go berserk and clubber Doflamingo into pulp.

Worse: His own safety was on risk. Smoker was most likely to be the killed by the angry vice-admiral for not protecting his grandson.

Finally, Smoker sighed. "Leave him and pretend we didn't see anything. If he is lucky, he'll wake up in a few hours. The last thing I want right now is to be involved with a Shichibukai and a pervert no less." He stated casually and started to walk away from the scene, his subordinate toddled along him without saying any words, showing she could not agree more with Smoker.

**XxXxXx DoflamingoxLuffy xXxXxX**

"Doflamingo"

Somebody was calling him. But instead of responding, the said man decided to ignore the voice and continued staring off into space dreamily as he thought of his subject of lust. His encounter with the kid was only three days ago, but he's already missing the teen, despite his head was covered with bandages and his chin was tinted with purple.

"Doflamingo." The voice repeated, but the blonde still didn't stir.

"Try poking him with a stick." Mihawk suggested as he closed his eyes, legs crossed.

A snicker erupted from the other end of the table, where Crocodile crossed his arms over his chest and looked slightly bemused. "Or maybe poke him with your sword instead."

Bartholomew Kuma who said nothing from beginning simply closed his Bible and lifted his hand to tap his fellow Shichibukai firmly on the shoulder.

Doflamingo brought his attention back and blinked in irritation. "What?" He snapped.

He was just having a nice fantasy about his favorite sexy teen and people just had to ruin it.

The blonde looked up and saw Sengoku was eyeing him with his right brow raised slightly from across the table.

"Finally ready to join the meeting, scum of the sea?" The Fleet Admiral asked with an amused expression plastered on his face.

Crap that's right! They were in the middle of pointless meeting between Shichibukai and Admirals and he hadn't paid any attention to their yapping from the moment he sank into his seat. Well not that he gave two shits anyway.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just make it snappy." Doflamingo muttered. He was too busy indulging himself back to his daydreaming. The blonde couldn't get the kid's face out of his mind and he could remember crystal clear the way it felt to have the small body pinned underneath him at the alley, his longs fingers ghosted the silky tempting skin, his lips brushed over the teen's luscious one although the teen did a good job cracking his head open and left him unconscious on the road. Well, there was always next time and maybe the kid would become his submissive neko-chan, but come to think of it, he still preferred feisty type of uke to match with his own nasty personality. This mentality pushed Doflamingo to grin mischievously as he leaned back in his chair.

"I hope you realize that you are laughing manically under you breath." The swordsman next to him spoke with unfazed tone.

Wow he really does uphold his nick name 'Hawk Eye', Doflamingo thought.

**XxXxXx DoflamingoxLuffy xXxXxX**

Luffy never did mention about him being 'attacked' at the previous town which included groping and kissing to his crew; it was too much of a hassle. Being Luffy, the captain had already forgotten the molestation incident and went back to his everyday routine-eat -play with Chopper and Ussop- eat- play- and eat, though sometime during the interval, the teen would woke up at night because he felt someone was watching him. But when he turned to see, all the crew was sleeping soundly and there was no way someone would be spying on them in the middle of the sea, so he just went to snuggle back into comfortable position. Maybe it was his imagination.

The creepy feeling kept on taunting the teen even after they had stopped island at the uninhabited island to gather some food supplies, mostly fruits and fresh water. Being alone, the teen couldn't shrugged the feeling he was being watched. He quickly spun around his sandaled feet, but nothing was present within his sights except for trees and rocks added with the sounds of wild insects. The unusual paranoia kicked in when suddenly the memories of the incident at the previous town came rushing back to him and he could feel his heart beats increased drastically, almost hammering out of his ribcage.

"Who's there?" Luffy shouted. "Come out!"

Within seconds, the was the sound of rustling leaves someone stepped out from behind the mass of trees and the beam of sunlight fell across the person stood before him. Luffy didn't need to blink in order to recognize the person as the memories now had playing all over again like a tape recorder. He was still wearing his pink flamboyant feather coat and the sunglasses that hid his eyes from public view together with the damn smirk that sent shivers all over the small captain. Luffy was paralyzed as he felt the man's eyes were staring lustfully at him behind his sunglasses.

"Fancy meeting you here, Mugi-chan." There was a pause before Doflamingo said his pet name as if to emphasize it while leaning against the large tree. The older man didn't wait give the teen a chance to reply and proceed.

"I was wondering…" Luffy already took a step backward, his bags of fruits already long forgotten on the ground. "Will you let me pleasure you this—" Luffy didn't stay to hear the end of the sentence and ran the fastest his feet could carry him from the spot. Backing away from the enemy was never Luffy's style, but something unpleasant about the man alerted his animal instinct which Luffy never knew such thing existed in the first place and eventually telling him to get the hell away from the grinning man. But before the captain could even utter the word fuck, he was thrown on the ground on his stomach, tongue licking his neck and sucking the earlobe with the larger male grinding his hips against the ass covered jeans.

"Get off, get off, get off!!" Luffy started to trash around and manage to catch Doflamingo in the nose with his elbow and scrambled away before screaming something like 'Get the hell away from me pervert!!'

"Mugi-chan, wait!!" Doflamingo shouted through his bleeding nose which eventually came out as 'Mughi-tsan, wait!!'

Well, maybe third times the charm. This time the Mugiwara Crew had harbor at the next island and Doflamingo could tell the fate was on his side when the teen was finally on his own, obviously getting lost again. Assuming he had contracted enough injuries within a month, the Shichibukai decided to take the matter seriously. He couldn't be on the losing side all the time, could he?

The kid just wouldn't learn his lesson huh, Doflamingo thought as he perched on a roof top of some hotel building. With the wiggles of his fingers, he could see the teen stopped on his tracked and tense. That's right, my little marionette, come here to your master.

Luffy froze. He couldn't move any of his body parts as if an invisible thread wrapped around his body straight to his nerves system, even his voice seemed dysfunctional. Right now, he wanted nothing more but to yell in highest pitch and hopefully his crew would hear him, but to no veil. Panic overwhelmed him when his own feet started to move on its own no matter how much he tried restricting it until he arrived in front of a building. His body went rigid for a few second, but before Luffy could breathe a relief sigh, his feet took him inside the building, climbing the stairs and finally stopped in front of a door. Shaking hand wrapped around the door knob and pushed it open, revealing what's inside the room. The ceiling was high and the walls were painted with creamy peach color, making it looked ridiculously spacious. Several lamps arranged around the room creating a somehow an exotic scenery and even the window was large coated by baby blue color curtain. A king sized bed positioned at the center of the room, which by now occupied by a person sitting Indian style at its corner. Luffy couldn't see well the person's face since the room was quite dark. But the moment the curtain slightly moved allowing the light from outside illuminating the inside of the room, Luffy eyes widen in surprised but narrowed back when he set his eyes on that person.

It was none other than the stalker that had been tailing on his ass for a month who's now still wiggling his fingers, smiling like a kid in a candy store where Luffy was definitely going to be the sweet treat of the day. The teen's voice came back within second the moment the shichibukai stopped his pinky movement.

"You pink pervert! Let go of me!" He shouted instantly and resumed his struggled to break free from the puppeteer's string. "Or I'll kick your ass to the next island!"

"Come on Mugi-chan, don't be such a prude. Oh and don't bother to shout because this room I specially reserve is a sound proof." Doflamingo chuckled as he got a better view of the teen that was looking particularly murderous at the moment. If Doflamingo wasn't a sly person as he was, he would be screaming and running away. Instead he just smile happily till the corner of his mouth disappeared under his sunglasses.

"Now be a good boy and come over here." He ordered and wiggled his fingers again causing the teen to walk slowly towards him and lifted one of his legs. Luffy settled his weight into the Shichibukai's lap before moving his other leg and wrapped both of them around the blonde's waist. Without releasing his marionette, Doflamingo bucked his hips upward to grind against the teen's firm ass making him to gasp loudly. Seeing Luffy as he was, the blonde knew the teen would be a vocal type and he was determine to draw all those sexy noises as much as he could from that pouty mouth. In a pleasurable way of course.

"Take off you shirt boy." As much as Luffy wanted to resist, his hands already made its way to peel his sleeveless off revealing his silky skin. The Shichibukai couldn't help but lick his lips at seeing his marionette half naked and immediately brought his free hand to caress the teen's chiseled stomach, noticing how the kid body shuddered under his touch and shut his eyes.

"I want to taste you…" He murmured and latched his lips to the deliciously tempting flesh he had been lusting for month and tasted it with his tongue and teeth, causing the teen's breath to hitch.

Luffy tried to move away from the touch, but only succeeded in grinding his hips against the Shichibukai, producing a very unwanted friction. Doflamingo let out a low moan and sank his teeth into the soft flesh hard enough to break the skin.

"Ouchh!! You bit me!!" The teen whined. Doflamingo only chuckled and lap the blood that merged to the surface in apologizing manner, meanwhile his left hands still in control of the kid's movement.

"Now take my cloth off, slowly."

There was a sort of protest sound came from the teen as those hands came up and slid off his flamboyant coat before it moved south to untuck his shirt from his pants. Next, the fingers undo his buttons and gripped the collar of the shirt to pull it, letting it pooled around his elbow. A guttural sound escaped from the blonde lips when Luffy's fingers accidentally brushed his nipples. Large calloused hand slid into around to the back, fingers threading the jet black hair and pulled the captain closer. Realizing what the shichibukai was about to do, Luffy desperately trying to turn his face to the side but quickly stopped by Doflamingo.

"Oh no you don't." Said the blonde before their lips met. Doflamingo's tongue licked playfully at Luffy's lips, begging for entrance into the sinful mouth. As predicted, Luffy refused to open his mouth to Doflamingo, causing the older male to use the other method. He bit on the other method and almost instantly, Luffy opened his mouth mostly to shout, which Doflamingo used the opportunity to dive in his tongue inside, exploring the entire wet cavern. The teen wanted so much to bit down the organ invading his mouth and spit the blood onto the other's face, but instead he let out a throaty moan when the slithering tongue tickled the roof of his mouth. Never in Luffy seventeen years, had been kissed and he even honestly that he would never be. But right now, here he was, with his tongue fought against the other, not wanting to lose but being inexperience, he had no choice but to submit to the older male.

It was Doflamingo who broke the kiss first with a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouth as Luffy panted heavily, obviously from the lack of oxygen. The Shichibukai's breathing also a bit heavier, but not nearly as loud as the small captain.

"You taste good marionette." Doflamingo murmured against Luffy's trembling lips and licked it like the teen was some kind of sweet.

"Let go…" It was like a plea than an order which sent electricity shock all over Doflamingo's body and straight to his groin. Despite the teen's attempt to get himself free from his string, he could feel the Luffy's erection already poking at the base of his stomach, although he knew there was no way the kid would admit it. From Luffy's lips, Doflamingo brought his head down to the teen's neck, teasing the skin in between his teeth and dipped his tongue into the hollow of his throat while circling his fingers around the boy's navel. He could feel him shaking and suddenly Luffy burst into laughter, surprising the man.

"T-That tickles…"

Doflamingo blinked twice before letting out a low chuckled and moved his head further down, licking the pert nipples and bit it gently, making the teen to gasp. Luffy's hands were brought up to hold on onto Doflamingo's broad shoulders to balance himself from falling backward.

Having enough taste of the teen nipples, Doflamingo wanted to explore more of Luffy's body thoroughly. "Now off with those pants and don't forget to work on my pants to while you're on it." He ordered hotly to the teen's sensitive ear.

Luffy complied the order reluctantly by slowly raising his body into sitting position; his crotch was now facing the blonde and unbuttoned his pants. After the button popped open, his fingers move to unzip it in deliberately slow manner before hooking his hands over the edge of his short pants and tugged them down. Luffy wiggled his hips slightly to make it easier for the pants to slid off, his half hard erection jutted out the moment the pants past over his hips. Lastly he lifted his legs one by one to completely remove his clothe article. The teen flushed beat red when he saw the Shichibukai was staring at his erection and licked his lips seductively like a cat that got the cream. Not forgetting about the male beneath him, his hands went down to the belt level and worked on the pants with slightly trembling fingers. Luffy unconsciously gulped down the sudden lump in his throat seeing the Shichibukai erection standing tall and proud with cherry red at the tip.

"Sit on my lap, marionette." Doflamingo directed, pulling the teen closer and gasped at the sensation erection slid.

"Let go of me..." That was most probably Luffy's last attempt to free himself .

Doflamingo's grin got even wider as his palm gently ghosted across his length. "Hmmm… You know I can't do that."

"Ngh…S-Stop." Stuttered Luffy, almost thrusting his hips towards the touch to get more friction.

"But you look so eager to me." He encircled the erection, pumping him immediately before studying the boy's expression. Luffy's cheeks were completely flushed; his eyes seemed delirious with lust, mouth slightly open, saliva pooling at the corner, waiting to overflow so that the Shichibukai could lick it up.

"You like that, marionette. Fufufufufu." Luffy's whole body by now almost turned to jelly, leaning forward and buried his face in the man's neck. Doflamingo could feel his neck becoming moist from the kid's warm breath, increasing the heat in his lower region. When he twisted his thumb against Luffy's slit, the kids's back arched slightly and moan lowly, his mouth parting against Doflamingo's skin, but no audible formed. Doflamingo looked down at the erection in his palm which was hardening quickly.

"N-no…" Luffy managed to gasp, squeezing his eyes shut as the older male pumped his hands agonizingly slowly, his voice sounded needy. Doflamingo's grin widened at the sight Luffy's biting his lip. Maybe he just needed more persuasion.

"Don't lie to me boy. You are already dripping down there." Doflamingo purred, applying small amount of pressure on the squirming teen's cock. A strangled whimper was his answer, but Doflamingo wasn't all that satisfy.

"Tell me what you want." The man demanded huskily into Luffy's ear, tongue gently tracing the shell. Luffy trembled, nails digging into Doflamingo's shoulders.

"…" Luffy moved his lips, but no sound could be heard. Doflamingo rubbed the tip of Luffy's shaft, urging the teen to speak up.

"Please…" He's half whispered, shocking the man how submissive he'd became.

"Please what?" Doflamingo teased, tightening his grip on Luffy.

"Move…" The words were mere breathe as his legs squirmed.

"Sorry can't hear you. You need to speak up boy." The Shichibukai was clearly enjoying torturing the poor boy. From the teen's reaction, he immediately knew Luffy was a virgin and never been touched by anyone else which made everything much more interesting.

"You hand… move your hand…" Luffy choked out, unable to think or fight the burning needs inside him.

"As you wish, marionette." He wrapped back his fingers over the teen's weeping cock and started pumping a lot faster and harsher, his wrist ached. Doflamingo wasn't all surprised when Luffy also picked up the pace and rocked his hips into Doflamingo's fist, indicating he was so close.

"Come, boy." Doflamingo instructed in dominating voice and nearly cum himself when Luffy let out pleasurable moans next to his ear in such a lustful sound.

"Ngh….yaaaahhhnn…I-Im…" He watched as the boy arched his back, droplets of moisture sliding down his face only to get lost in his hair. He didn't stop even when Luffy went rigid against him, not until he was coming hard all over Doflamingo's hand and stomach. Luffy's forehead lay heavily on Doflamingo's shoulder, panting hotly against his skin, his small body still shacking slightly. Talented tongue slowly licked his cum covered fingers, swirling it around the digits, Doflamingo's eyes locked on the younger man's face to see his reaction. He wasn't disappointed as he noticed Luffy's black orbs followed each and every of his tongue's movement, flushing deep red. Doflamingo bent down swiftly, bringing his lips to Luffy's, which the teen eagerly pressed his lips against the older male's, pushing his tongue forward to get into the Shichibukai's mouth. He could still taste his own cum in Doflamingo's mouth, greedily sucking the man's tongue, and rewarded a deep growl from the blonde.

He seemed so sexed up, Doflamingo thought, smirking in the kiss. The Shichibukai had enough. His own erection by now was throbbing painfully and sandwiched in between their stomach, pre-cum already leaking from the slit. He wanted to be inside the sinful body so badly, so he yanked the teen's head back from assaulting his mouth further more, knocking his sunglasses in the process, revealing his ocean blue eyes. The color reminded Luffy of the reason he sailed and became pirate in the first place. The color of the sea, symbols of freedom and adventures. Too stunned with his new discovery, Luffy leaned forward to catch the other's lips again, but clearly Doflamingo wouldn't let the teen get his own way.

The blonde made a clicking noise with his tongue, shaking his head when the teen made a protest sound at the back of his throat. "No need to be greedy boy. I promised you pleasure before this ain't I?"

"My name is not 'boy' or 'marionette' you idiot! It's Luffy!" The teen suddenly snapped catching Doflamingo by surprised.

"Luffy." Doflamingo whispered the name seductively, sending pleasurable shivers down the teen's spine.

"I want you to ride me Luffy." The blonde said simply, corking his eyebrow when the teen looked completely lost. Then it hit him. Of course the boy didn't know how to ride somebody. He was a fucking virgin for heaven's sake. Well, it won't matter mush since he'll be the one changing his title.

"Do you know how to prepare yourself?" Doflamingo asked against Luffy's lips. Chuckling when the teen shook his head rather forcefully, he continued. "I'll teach you."

Without moving from his position, Doflamingo reached out his hand and fished under the pillow, pulling out a small tube. Up until this point, he still hadn't disconnected his invisible string from Luffy in case the teen changed his mind and ditched him with blue balls. Knowing that there was no need for him to give any instruction, Doflamingo just wiggled his fingers and Luffy's body already moved on its own, not surprising the teen anymore. The captain took the tube from Doflamingo and coated his fingers with the slimy substance before pushing himself up into sitting position, arms trembling slightly. Luffy flushed again when he realized Doflamingo was staring intently at his body, which was on fully display right now. Blushing heavily, Luffy spread his legs further apart, pressing his middle finger and slid it around his entrance. He wriggled his fingers around a bit and pushed deeper, biting his lower lips at the discomfort.

"What are doing?" His voice came out shamelessly breathless and confused. Things weren't supposed to go in that place!

Doflamingo snorted. "Preparing you."

"Weird…" Luffy protested as the finger sunk to the knuckle before moving it in and out repeatedly. He wanted to stop his own finger from invading his virgin body, but the Shichibukai only tightening his string.

"Don't pull it out, get used to it. One finger is nothing to compare with my cock." Luffy swallowed hard as he remembered how big and thick Doflamingo's cock was. He highly doubted that thing was going to fit into his rather small hole.

"Don't worry, boy. My cock will fit in just fine. That's why you should be stretched properly." Doflamingo spoke as if to answer Luffy's inner turmoil.

The teen nodded and let the fingers rest inside of him. After his shaky breath slowed down, another finger was slipped in and moved around like it was searching for something. Luffy was about to ask but let out a moan instead when his fingers brushed against a tiny burning bump.

"Wh-what..?" Luffy stuttered, surprised by the sudden pleasure bolted through his body.

"Feels good right? That's your prostate boy." The fingers pressed again, harder this time, causing the teen to shriek and knees trembled. Third finger soon added, making scissoring motion which they kept on brushing the sweet spot. Luffy's cock already fully hardened due to the self pleasuring, his cum started to slide through his cock to leak from the head. He was panting heavily with body flushed and obsidian eyes darkened; sweat tingeing his lightly tanned skin and his chest rising and falling slowly.

Doflamingo groaned. "Fuck that's hot." With that, the fingers were pulled out only to snatch the tube again to coat the man's erection this time.

"That's enough Luffy. Now you are going to sit o my cock and take it inside your nice little ass there. Then, you are going to ride it so good like you are riding a riding a rocking horse with you moaning my name wantonly." Doflamingo ground his erection into Luffy's ass, pleased as the teen gave a strangled moan, echoing the room.

Doflamingo's legs were bent behind him, to give more support for the teen as the man directed him. Luffy bit his lip, slightly nervous when he felt the tip of Doflamingo's cock lined up with his entrance. Slowly, his body lowered down and the cock was sliding into his ass, stretching him wide. The teen's eyes shot open, head was thrown back in a moan at the feeling of being filled.

"Mmmm…so big…so full…" Luffy choked those words with heavy pants, his palms resting on Doflamingo's chest. The man couldn't decide whether the boy was complaining or simply enjoying having the man that should have been his enemy buried deep inside him.

"Feels good, Luffy? Feels abso-fuckin-fantastic having my cock in your ass." Doflamingo whispered into his ear, sending visible shiver to move through Luffy.

Gradually, Luffy lifted himself up again despite his trembling knees and dropped down, dragging a deep throated moan from his throat. Using Doflamingo's knees as a balance, Luffy started a slow and almost cautious pace, moving up and down at the same time the puppeteer snapped his hips up to meet the teen, loving the soft cry he received. Doflamingo shifted his angle slightly and when he thrust his hips up, Luffy could see stars as his prostate was hit.

"Again!" Luffy cried out a little louder. He couldn't care less about his pride or the pervert beneath him that he was supposed to hate with passion as pleasure had paralyzed his ability to think rationally right now. Luffy leaned back a little, groaning when that pushed the man's cock deeper into him and pressed hard on his sweet spot. He watched Doflamingo watching his every move; his crystal blue eyes somehow seemed dilated with desire and gasp when Luffy circled his hips.

"Oh damn! Move faster." Doflamingo panted.

Luffy didn't need to be told twice. Using his hips and knees, Luffy seriously started sliding up and slammed back down faster as he got the rhythm, nearly whimpering at how good it felt to have the puppeteer's cock moving in and out of his ass. His face was flushed; his whole body was shivering, and thrusting up haphazardly.

"Ngghh… Feels so good… Oh!" Instead of using Doflamingo's knees as support, Luffy moved his hands and gripped the Shichibukai's broad shoulder so he could thrust up even harder.

Fingers tangled in a jet black hair. "You like being fucked, don't you Luffy?" Doflamingo tugged on the teen's hair, forcing him to meet his eyes. "Don't you?"

"Yes!" Luffy wailed out, rolling back and forth to have the cock to reach the spot. Satisfied, Doflamingo untangled his fingers. Luffy then proceed to fuck himself on the man's cock in one speed: hard and fast. The sound of wet flesh slapping loudly, moans and groans filled the room. Luffy could feel the blonde's cock driven into him over and over, delivering an intense pleasure that burned in his balls, his groins, and up his spine all the way to the back of his scull.

All too soon and they were both near the end.

Quickly, Doflamingo's hand wrapped tight around the base of Luffy's cock. The younger male moaned and writhed in frustration. Unable to form coherent words, Luffy gripped the man's wrist, eyes pleading.

"Not yet boy. I want you to moan my name." The puppeteer's voice was thick with want.

"B-but…" Luffy's eyes began to water; his over stimulated body couldn't handle the torturing anymore.

"No but… My name is Doflamingo, Luffy. Say it" The Shichibukai demanded.

Luffy lips trembled. He hated the pink pervert, but he was right on the edge of cumming. "Doflamingo."

Doflamingo leaned forward and whispered against the captain's ear. "That's right. Say it again." His hand slid up to the end of Luffy's cock and began to stroke it firmly.

It felt so damn good for the teen that never experienced such pleasure. "Doflamingo!" Luffy gasped, his voice sounding so confused and lost, which turned the blonde on.

Doflamingo groaned loudly. "Hmm… Good boy. Again." The strokes went faster; hand slightly fondled the boy's balls in the mean time, Luffy's erratic pace hadn't slowed down one bit.

"Doflamingo!" Again, the head toss and the sound Luffy made was deeper, lips parted and tan skin shimmered with sweat. It was the most erotic sight the Shichibukai had ever witnessed. His breathing was coming in harsh pants, and his movements were becoming less smooth from aiming the boy's prostate.

Stroking the thick wet length pressed between them with short, quick pulls, Doflamingo leaned forward to groan by Luffy's ear. "Cum for me now, Luffy." He ordered.

"N-aaah… Doflamingo… Aaaahhh!!!" Luffy screamed his lungs out as he released violently between them, over their stomach and the older man's hand. The combination of the muscles clenching around his length and the roar the kid screamed out his name was more that enough to push Doflamingo over the edge, making him stiffened and gasped. Tendons stood out his neck and his back arched. Luffy slammed his hips down into Doflamingo's laps and held himself still as the man's cock spurted inside him.

"Yessss Luffy." The teen's name was on his lips as he came hard, fully satisfied for the first time in one month.

The young captain collapse on top of him, breathing heavily and obviously exhausted. Doflamingo sagged on the bed; sweat darkened the hair, rolling down to his chin and he was panting lightly. They stayed like that in silence for a moment, with Doflamingo's dick still buried inside the teen, covered in sweat, cum and no more strings to constrict Luffy. Doflamingo gently moved him aside, slipping out from inside the boy as Luffy tried to catch his breath and placed him on the bed so his head was on the pillow before covering them both with the blanket. Luffy's face was relax and unguarded. He was so beautiful and Doflamingo had to restraint himself from attacking the teen all over again. Instead, he leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead.

"That was good." Doflamingo stated. Luffy was losing consciousness; a grunt was only his respond.

"Hey Mugi-chan, are you listening to me?" He asked and Luffy grunted again.

"Don't forget, you're mine now… my cute little marionette."

**--The End--**

**You know the drill, hit the review button!!! XD**

**I was a bit mean to Luffy in this chapter, but I thought the combination between clueless Luffy and big bad Doflamingo is kind of awesome. Lolx.**


	7. Wyper x Luffy When Blue Meets White

**Title: When Blue Meets White**

**Pairing: Wiper x Luffy**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: A meeting between Luffy, the pirate and Wiper, the War Demon somewhat turns into a heated encounter as the demon suddenly changes into the evil sex machine. **

**Warning: Spoiler Chapter 280 in Skypie Arc.**

**A/N: It took a long time for me to make this pairing to work out, but I couldn't simply find the right moment to insert the lemon part. I mean, Wiper was heavily bandaged after the war (with broken bones) and I couldn't think of way for an injured man and energetic captain to have **_**cough**_**sex**_**cough**_**, so instead I made spoiler for chapter 280. Please don't kill me…T.T (hide inside the closet)**

**

* * *

  
**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Monkey D. Luffy had no idea what kind luck that God had decided to descend upon him. Maybe this was karma that he received after he and Sanji beat up one of the four priests. One second he had been fighting like a hellion he was with the man who referred himself as Shandra Warrior and the next second he was kissed wetly by the same man, with tongue.

_**--Flashback--**_

"_Nor--then island---are very-very cold---" The captain sang with a loud annoying voice, resting the long wood stick on his shoulder and a large green bag pack behind him. He had just knocked down a guy from the Enforcer who Luffy had mistaken him for a goat, sending him flying all over the place before finally landed on the ground head first. _

_Not even sparing the poor guy a second look, the captain kept on walking. "The heads that so shaking-shaking are all idiot--" Luffy stopped his singing as his eyes caught an image of a person in between the humongous trees._

"_Hm?" He looked up only to see a gruff man was looking at him with an irritated expression, a large bazooka carried over his shoulder. Luffy recognized the person before him almost immediately as the one who have attacked them twice without any reason the teen could come up with. The first time was when the crew had just arrived to the sky, taking out three of their strong fighters including him and the second time was during their attempt to sail from 'forest of illusion' towards the upper yard. _

"_Ah, you again." _

_What's his problem anyway, Luffy asked to himself._

"_What are you doing here, brat? Didn't I tell you to get out of here?" Wiper asked with a rough voice, a cigarette stuck between his clenched teeth. _

"_You are annoying! Why should I listen to you!?" The teen retorted. He hasn't done anything to this guy, yet he had the nerve to shoo him away?_

"_You should because this island…" The warrior paused momentarily before he continued. "Belong to us, people of Shandians."_

_Hm, so the weird guy was mad because he was intruding their land then, Luffy concluded._

"_Really? I thought this was God's place…" Luffy eyes scanned around a little bit. _

"_If that so… goodbye then." He then bowed down and walked away while whistling cheerfully._

"_Hold it!" _

"_What now!?" By now, the younger male has started losing his patient as he had wasted his time arguing with the warrior. _

"_Nothing much. I just don't want to listen to you dumb excuses anymore. You will be eliminated." Both Wiper's hands reached for his bazooka, getting ready to fire at the younger male._

"_Well… well… you should have just said it outright." With that, the battle began._

_Wiper picked up the bazooka and fired it few times towards Luffy, but all canons were easily rebound back by expanding his whole body, making it worked like a giant rubber balloon. _

"_This is the eighth time already! Give it up!" Luffy shouted._

"_In that case… Time to change the strategies." The older male threw away his bazooka together with the shield behind his back, letting it to land on the hard ground of the forest and quickly making his way to the baffled teen. Before Luffy could react, Wiper grabbed the back of his scull and smashed their lips, plugging in his tongue forcefully into the hot cavern. _

_**--End Flashback--**_

Furious and confused, Luffy bit down on the shandian's lips, drawing both blood and a moan from the larger male. Feeling the pain seeping his lower lip, Wiper jerked away.

"Wh-wh-what is this!? What!? What!?" Luffy stuttered horribly.

"Damn brat already knows what I like." He growled. The teen could see something in the warrior's eyes were off. They looked somewhat lustful.

Luffy's eyes widened as his lips were swallowed again, cutting off his stuttering speech. To avoid getting bitten again, Wiper used his free hand to grab the pirate's chin and forced his mouth to open slightly before slipping his tongue back into the warm mouth. The captain failed to back away from the shandian as he was pushed into the nearest tree with the man's knee in between his slim hips to prevent him from escaping. Not giving up, Luffy fought the organ that currently invading his mouth to at least shove the tongue out, but Wiper clearly more experienced and took the opportunity to tangle their tongues together, almost dancing which was opposite to the teen's early intention. Luffy couldn't breathe as the man's tongue brutally battled inside the virgin mouth, swallowing every drop of sweats and saliva, and unleashed all this awaited desire. Metallic taste assaulted Luffy's taste buds results from the early biting the boy had done.

Something small and almost pathetic escaped Luffy's throat as he was deeply kissed by the shandian, something that Luffy could recognize as a whimper that aroused the man more. Feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen, the captain hit Wiper's back, helplessly trying to tell the other that he couldn't take it anymore. Luffy gasped in relief, breathing heavily, as Wiper pulled away, but groaned when the older male assaulted his neck this time. The warrior gave a harsh bites and rough kisses along the teen's jaw and neck, leaving red and vet traits and he was more than sure that tomorrow there would be hickeys.

"N-no. Stop." Luffy panted, his tone desperate. Wiper only grinned and gave the boy another harsh nip and the teen moaned.

"Why should I Mugiwara? You didn't listen to me earlier." The man sneered, his hand firmly gripping onto Luffy's hips. The teen's eyes widen in such fear when he felt the rough hands slither to the rim of his pants. He quickly grabbed his pants and held it in place.

"Let go of your pants." Wiper ordered.

The captain glares at the man molesting his body. "Don't want to."

The shandian gave a sharp bite to the neck, making the boy to yelp in surprise. Feeling the grip on his pants slackened, he snaked a hand between them, and slid his hand down the front of the captain's pants, grasping the pulsing erection in his hand.

The man smirked. "Damn you are already this hard."

"Take out your hand…" Luffy groaned, thrusting his hips unconsciously into the hand as Wiper gently stroked the hard length.

Deciding that he wanted to taste more of the boy, Wiper then worked on the younger's pants and with a singe yank, they fell to the floor. The older male ran his tongue down Luffy's torso as he moved lower, leaving a wet train of saliva. So he could reach more, Wiper got down on his knees and was met by the pirate's throbbing erection. Luffy shuddered when calloused fingers surrounded the boy's completely hard dick and the he had to bit down his lip to suppress any embarrassing moans that was about to leave throat as Wiper ran his thumb across the tip of his member, moving it in languorously slow circle. Even the shandian could feel his dick was throbbing painfully at the sight of pearly white liquid dripped across his tan fingers.

"Gah!" Luffy cried out when his cock was taken into the hot wet mouth, immediately deep throating him. The man swirled his tongue around the tip, humming slightly, and sending vibration of pleasure through out Luffy's body before proceeding to flick his tongue in between the slit, loving the taste of the boy's pre-come in his mouth. The teen let a deep moan rip through the forest as Wiper began bobbing his head up and down, sucking hard on the erection. He then licked the underside of Luffy's cock as he moved his hands so they were messaging his balls. Luffy dug his nail into the tree behind him as withered in pleasure at the feel of the shandian's tongue expertly curl, lick and suck at his throbbing cock. He could feel his release building fast as Wiper dragged his teeth over his erection.

"I-I'm g-going to co--" But he cut off by a scream as he came, his cum shooting into Wiper's mouth. The said man swallowed every last drop of the salty creamy substance, licking the trail that escaped out of the corner of his mouth seductively.

"That's good." Wiper said simply before leaned down to give Luffy another lustful kiss.

He was tempted to make the boy suck on his fingers to make them wet in order to prepare him, but Wiper knew that the teen wasn't giving in yet and he didn't want to risk getting his fingers bitten. So instead he sucked on his own fingers and then moved them to Luffy's ass, spreading the cheek slightly to the tight passage.

"What are you doing!?" Luffy nearly jumped three feet high when he felt the finger stroked his sensitive pucker.

"Preparing you." Hearing those words, the teen was immediately sent to a panic mode. He knew by logically if the man wanted to stick his dick in, his ass would be the only place for it. Sensing that Luffy was going to scramble away, Wiper quickly slipped his finger inside him, making the boy to cry in pain at the sudden intrusion.

"Relax kid, it gets better." Luffy tried to comply with the man's command, but he still couldn't comprehend how getting his ass fucked was going to make him relax. His body jerked when another fingers forced its way into his entrance, stretching his wall and made scissoring motion as it went deeper. Fuck, he could feel the way the younger's inner wall clamping on his fingers and it sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin. The man angled his fingers in different way to find his sensitive spot and as soon as he found the boy sensitive gland, he pressed down.

"Ha-aahh!!" Luffy's mouth and eyes were wide open, accidentally threw his head back and hit the tree. The feeling of his prostate being brushed and his awakening erection rubbed in between their body was too much for the boy. His hands which earlier boring into the tree now clutching Wiper's broad shoulders as the pleasure was too over powering. Wiper pressed again the captain's prostate once again, a tingle running down his spine when Luffy let out another throaty moan.

Not wasting any tine, Wiper slipped his fingers out, earning a barely audible whimper from the boy and tugged down his 'skirt' enough to release his erection. Luffy's half lidded eyes widened back as he saw how big the man was, pre-come already oozing out from the slit. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. Was it even possible to fit that monster in that place? **(A/N: I don't know what the Shandians were wearing, so skirt is the closest. Still, point was made)**

The captain wasn't given enough time to answer his own question when Wiper pressed his body against the smaller frame, lifting both Luffy's legs and hoisted the teen up the tree before positioning himself at entrance. Luffy automatically wrapped his legs around the man's waist and his hands around the neck, trying to balance himself as Wiper slowly inched deeper and deeper within the pirate until his balls touched Luffy's butt cheeks. He shut his eyes and groaned at the delicious tight heat that enveloped around his cock. Once seethed deep inside the teen, Wiper opened his eyes only to see Luffy was burying his face into the crook of his neck and sobbing quietly. Using his free hand, he tugged the teen's head slightly backward and lapped up the tears that slid down the smaller male's cheeks.

"You ok?" Wiper asked hesitantly as he studied the other's face.

"I-It hurts…" Luffy managed to choke out, eyes screw shut. Indeed, Wiper could understand about how much pain the captain was in without anything but his earlier spit to act as a lubricant, but his mind was clouded with the need to be inside the kid.

"Just breathe…" He panted out. "And stop clenching around me so much." True that Luffy's inner muscles was gripping him tight like a vice, making it impossible for Wiper to move.

Slowly, Luffy nodded and began to steady his breathing and relaxed his muscle. The pain started to ease down as he did so but the uncomfortable feeling of having something shoved inside him was still there. After the sobs slowed down, Wiper began his shallow thrusts, allowing Luffy to get used to his monstrous size and he could still hear the teen's breathe hitched for every thrust that was made. Using the tree as leverage, he slowly pulled his cock almost all the way out, and slammed right back in deeper.

"Ngahh!" A shriek fell from his mouth as the cock made contact with his sweet spot and Luffy threw his head back again and whacked it painfully this time against the tree as the early pain was quickly subsided and replaced with pleasure, rushing through his entire nerves system.

"There… Right there." He moaned, tipping his head back as his body shook.

Wiper gladly obliged, instantly moved his hips faster and earned a surprise cry from Luffy at the sudden changed pace. The teen tightened his legs around the other's waist, desperate for contact, muffling his cries into the strong shoulder as the thrust became faster and harder which aimed straight into his prostate over and over again, hitting the bunch of nerves every time.

"Mmmmhhh… Aaa-Aah! F-faster!" Luffy couldn't believe the voice he was making as he couldn't hold back his cries anymore. His lips parting and moaning, panting heavily and digging his blunt nails into Wiper's back. He was gasping and he felt his mind would explode from the sheer pleasure the man was providing him as his sweet spot was pounded repeatedly, saliva dripping down the side of his mouth as he mewled like a wild cat. Every sound that was made sent straight to the shandian's cock, making it to twitch inside the captain's ass.

With a savage growl, Wiper licked the dripped saliva before grabbing onto the teen's head and kissed him furiously, drinking all the delicious sounds that were about to escaped from he captain's mouth.

"Mmmpphh!" The teen moaned into the kiss as Wiper violently thrusting into him deeper and harder than before, his erection bounced between them, splattering their stomach with white beads of pre-cum. He released the teen's mouth only to latch his at Luffy's neck, sucking and biting the skin.

"Fuck kid…" Wiper moaned, picking up his pace again. "You feel so damn good…" His breathing picked up in uneven pants as he continued to slam into the boy. Luffy moved on of his hands from the man's neck to his own weeping member, desperate for release. Just as his fingers grazed the skin, his hand was slapped away by Wiper. He was about to let out a frustrated whine but a moans came out instead when Wiper's shaky hand circled the hard twitching length that had trapped between their sweaty body, and squeezed harshly. Luffy arched his back violently off the tree and screeched.

Wiper could feel his orgasm coming soon. He already felt the tight ball in his stomach would snap any time, so he started to stroke Luffy's cock in time with his thrust and passed his thumb over the slit. He groaned when the captain's legs wrapped around his ass to force more of his cock inside him.

"Angghh… Yesss…" The teen unconsciously moaned as he was losing his mind in the action. He was being violated, but all that could be said in his mind was 'Ah-ah-ah' and some more along the line. Never in his life felt so good like this and it was even hundreds times better than eating Sanji's cooking!

The thrusting, kissing, sucking and jerking continued until the boy's cum shooting in hot, sticky ropes over their abdomens, dripping all over Wiper's fingers.

"Ahh!! Nnngghh…" Luffy yowled out, toes curling a bit, his back arched as the Wiper's hand still milking him and fucking him with a fast pace. His voice was becoming hoarse from all the sexy noises he had been pouring out as the man continued to thrust harder and faster into the writhing body beneath him. The boy inner muscles that clenched tightly around his member made his stomach tighten dangerously and with another hard thrust, he came into the tighten heat harder than he ever had in his life. Wiper continued thrusting through his orgasm, shooting thin string of cum into the captain's ass until he's completely milked dry.

"Shhiittt…" Wiper growled, his eyes closed as pleasure washed over him.

Both men were like jelly, muscles limp from the aftershock, especially for the older male who couldn't sustain the teen's weight any longer, so they slid down the wall in a tangle of limbs and clothes, leaning on each other on the ground. Luffy found himself supporting some of Wiper's weight as the man slumped over his shoulder, nuzzling his neck with his fingers threading his jet black hair. The captain's pants still bunched down at his right knee, hickeys decorating his chest up to his neck and his hair was messier than usual making it looked like he just got fucked half way to heaven.

It was a while before either of them could move. Feeling some of cum trickled down his thighs, Luffy made a strangled noise and tried to wiggle free but he didn't even have enough strength to twitch his muscles. Sensing the boy's discomfort, Wiper slowly pulled out of Luffy and brought the smaller body flushed against his before switching their position so he was the one leaning his back against the tree with the teen straddling him, head resting on his chest. Still a little dazed from the force of his climax, Luffy could only follow the man's movement and tried to regain his senses back. It was several minute before their heads cleared up, and it was then that Luffy spotted Wiper cracking an eye open, smirking.

Luffy scowled up at Wiper who looked far too smug. "Don't think you've won!" He yelled.

The shandian glared at Luffy but kept his smug smile as the teen didn't make any attempt to punch him or escaped. Instead, the boy just snuggled closer to him, mumbling something against his chest and Wiper had to strain his ears to hear those cute grumbles.

"When will I see you again?" Luffy asked, startling the older male quite a bit as he didn't expect that question would come out from the kid. Did that mean the teen wanted to see him again after all this?

"I don't know. We're in the middle of the war to take Enel's head." Wiper commented as his fingers toyed with the nearest pebble. He felt soft hair brushed his skin as the teen looked up to meet his eyes. His heart nearly stopped at the pitiful puppy eyes directed up to him. If Kamakiri was there, he would be laughing his ass off seeing the War Demon getting all soft for the teen.

"Then… This is the one time thing only?" The annoying voice that earlier sang loud of some stupid song now croaked as if a coin just shoved down to his throat. Wiper couldn't take it anymore. This kid was too damn adorable for his own good.

"Stupid perverted ossan!" The high pitch voice brought Wiper back down to earth. "If I know you are just making me your fuck toy, I should have just kicked your ass as soon as mmmppffhh!"

The rants quickly silenced by kiss and the teen could feel the devious smirk presence in it.

"Noisy brat. Do you think I'll let something good like this to be one time thing?" Wiper said when they parted. Luffy took only a second to analyze the situation before his teeth glinted as he grinned broadly. He circled his rubber arms around the man's neck to pull him down closer.

"After the war ends then?" The teen wanted to make sure he'll be seeing that man again after all their personal business was done. Wiper's eyes narrowed down at the grinning boy.

"Alright."

"Promise?" Luffy pulled him even closer, chest meeting chest, his forehead resting against Wiper's.

The shandian sighed. "Yesss… Now will you let me go? There's still war waiting for me."

Luffy only grinned and locked his arms around the warrior's back as he cuddled closer to get more comfortable.

"Aww come on!" Wiper groaned loudly as the boy who was now cushioned against his chest was already drifting off to sleep. He was tempted to just leave the boy there but as Luffy began to snore and made a cute face in his sleep, Wiper couldn't really bring himself to care about the war or Enel or anything else anymore.

**--The End--**

**OMAKE**

Wiper was about to pick up his forgotten bazooka when something was touching his wings.

Poke.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Stop poking my wings! What the hell is your problem anyway!?" Wiper scowled at the boy who only gave back a questioning look.

"Can you fly with that thing?" Luffy said in interest as his fingers still caressing the soft feather.

"No. Why would I want to?" Flabbergasted, the shandian stared at young captain stupidly.

"That makes you the same like chicken then! They have wings, but they can't fly. Can you even flap them?"

Wiper fell over Anime-style. First, the boy had mistaken the Enforcer for a goat and now he's already seeing him as a chicken? Maybe he should have ditched the kid when he was asleep and follow his earlier plan.

**A/N: I have the vibe that this is not as humorous, good and hot as the previous stories, but well… everyone has their own downfall right? . **


	8. Luffy x Kidd Strip Poker

**Tittle: Strip Poker**

**Pairing: Luffy x Kidd**

**Warning: Seme Luffy and Uke Kidd!!! OMG, please don't kill me Kidd's fans!!! *Teary eyes*, and OOC with all the characters… I think**

**Summary: Kidd crews along with Mugiwara crews are stuck at inhabitant island due to storm and Luffy demanded the supernova to play with him. Seme Luffy finally arrive!**

**A/N: I've been sick this past week, so basically all my update was suspended. Curse this harsh weather! Anyhow, I was actually in the middle of making AcexLuffy pairing, but since there are few people inquiring if I will make another Kidd/Law/Luffy, so I was like 'no problem.'**

**

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Royal Straight Flush!" Luffy announced as he laid out his cards on the floor. Eustass Kidd stared in disbelief at his opponent's card, then back at his own hands. A ten, a Jack, a Queen, and a King, along with an Ace of Spade that spread on the wooden floor smiled up to him, as if to mock the supernova. A visible vain near his eye twitching. The kid HAD to be cheating. How could someone obtain Royal Straight Flush two times in a row!? If it's The Demon Child Nico Robin or The Cat Thief Nami he was dealing with, he might reverse the accusation. But this was Monkey D. Luffy he was currently facing and not for once he heard about anyone mentioning him being LESS stupid.

"You are cheating!" Kidd pointed out with a frustrated scowl as he eyed the boy before him that was still fully clothed. By fully, he meant with the straw hat still idly sitting on his head.

Him? Kidd was about to be stripped butt naked like a criminal that's about to be thrown into Impel Down if this were to continue any longer.

"Am not!" Luffy pouted. "Ben thought me how to play and continuously win." He then gave his infamous grin.

Ben Beckman huh? Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

**--Flashback--**

"_How is it?" Kidd asked the ship's navigator although he knew the answer would be quite the obvious._

"_It's impossible to sail out in this weather, okashira. The wind is too strong."_

_The captain heaved a sigh and rubbed his temple as he walked back to his own quarter. Not only had the storm taken them to some inhabitant island, it even stranded them until it lets up. Great, a night without anything else to keep himself occupied. Even drinking booze at this moment would just ruin his buzz, not with the howling noise that ripped through the night. _

_Kidd turned his head as his ears picked up a sound of collected light footsteps approaching him from behind and he didn't even have to guess who it belonged to._

"_Kidd, we've got company." Killer informed his captain._

_Those three words alerted his pirate's instinct. "Marines?"_

"_Most unlikely. But the ship looks somewhat…" The masked man paused. "Familiar."_

"_Just what the hell are you--"_

"_Kidd, lets play!!" Another familiar high pitched voice echoed through the ship. A shocked along with confused expression immediately appeared on Kidd's face. _

"_Did you hear what I think I just heard?" Asked the captain. But deep in his heart, he really hoped he was just hearing things. It was ridiculously stormy outside right? So the wind must have caused some weird sounds. A sound that almost similar to a certain supernova they knew. _

"_Yeah, I heard it too. That's 'his' voice, if that what you were about to ask."_

"_Are you sure--"_

"_Yeah." Killer cut in, knowing Kidd still couldn't accept the fact._

"_But maybe it was the wind--" Kidd insisted._

"_No." Again, he interrupted. _

"_It's just that--"_

_The first mate sighed. "Look Kidd. Why don't you just go outside and see for yourself if it's really him that just came to visit us uninvited." _

_SLAM!_

_Both head snapped their way towards the door as it was slammed open, revealing a young, carefree captain wearing a straw hat as his trademark. Obsidian eyes scanned the small room or to be exact Kidd's room until they landed on both older male. He grinned while lowering his hat so it hung at the back of his neck and Kidd had to fight the urge to behead his first mate when Killer made a 'told you so' gesture. _

_That smug bastard._

"_Damn, I think my head just cracked open from the rough landing…" A pained groan could be heard and soon enough, a swordsman walked into the room while rubbing his bruised head. Upon leaning against the door frame to ease down the dizziness, he was about to make his way towards his captain and smacked some sense into him, but was stopped short by a confused gaze that came from Kidd. _

_As if knowing what the other was pondering on about, Zoro answered Kidd's inner turmoil. "Well, sorry 'bout this. Our idiot captain here just rocketed himself and us to your ship before we could stop him."_

"_Us?" The confused captain shook his head._

_Zoro shrugged. "Means he brought all the crews with him." _

"_What the hell Mugiwara!? Can't you go bother anyone else?" Kidd hissed at the teen._

"_I'm booooored~ There was nothing else to do on the ship, so I've brought everyone to hang out with you guys." Luffy said happily._

"_Nice. Slumber party." Killer stated plainly, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest almost next to Zoro._

"_Shut up Killer." Came Kidd's deathly glare._

_Focusing his attention back to the teen, Kidd growled out. "Like I said, why me?"_

"_Because we are nakama!" The captain responded proudly._

_Kidd stared hard at the younger male. "Just when did we started become nakama again?"_

"_Luffy is a selfish captain who decides everyone he met is his nakama. So no point arguing with him, he never loses." The swordsman said, obviously ignoring the irritated look Kidd was giving him. Killer only nodded in agreement. _

"_Neeeh~~ Kidd, come on! Let's playyyy…" Luffy whined._

_Attempting to ignore the younger one, Kidd simply turned and made his way toward the door. "Leave me alone Mugiwa—Oi! Let go of my coat!" The red hair yelled at the teen, desperately trying to pry the other off from clutching his coat in iron grip. _

"_Don't wanna! Not after you play with me!" The rubber arms that previously clung to the coat now had advanced in circling them around the man's strong waist. The captain could feel the soft strands tickling his naked skin. _

_Unforeseen by his captain, the masked man rolled his eyes before interrupting his captain. "I guess I'll just leave you guys to continue with your wrestling match here."_

_Immediately, Kidd tensed as he looked up at Killer. "Wait, you can't seriously plan to leave me!?" _

"_Well, he is YOUR friend. No harm in entertaining your friend, is it?" Killer said, not bothering to look over the redhead as he continued to walk away, nudging Zoro to follow him who only raised an eyebrow skeptically but decided to follow his fellow first mate anyway. _

"_Besides, you and Luffy fought along side at Saboady, right? That makes you guys in special terms." Zoro added, snickering. _

"_Ungrateful, useless first mates!" Kidd shouted at both men as they dodged and ducked under piece of metals that had been repelled without so much effort before closing the door behind them. _

_The man only managed to face palmed while Luffy only laughed, the grip had somehow loosen up a bit. _

_With no other choice given, Kidd finally surrendered. "Fine. What do you want to play?"_

"_Hmmmm~~" Luffy hummed in thought with Kidd eyeing him suspiciously. "Let's play poker!"_

"_Poker?"_

"_Yeah, strip poker." Luffy added with a strange grin that made the other mulled over it, and then looked up doubtfully before hesitantly agreed. _

**--End Flashback--**

Again, Kidd cursed his luck and whoever was up there that messing with him. They had played for hours throughout the night and so far, he was the one that kept on losing his clothe articles. At the first round, Kidd lost his goggles. The second round had claimed boots. The third his socks. The next, his fury coat, the only item that covered his upper area. Except for his gold bracelets and bandoleer.

From the moment of his coat removal, something about the teen's gaze that made even a man like himself with violent nature shuddered. The black orbs would follow every movements Kidd made when he slowly stripped off the accessories together with his coat from his body and he highly hoped it was only his imagination that those eyes seemed to darken each round he had won.

"Kidd? You lost again." Luffy called out to the spaced supernova.

"Tch. I heard you for the first time." Annoyed, Kidd started to slip off his gold bracelets but stopped when Luffy made a no-no sign.

"You wear too many accessories, Kidd." The young captain said, eyeing his bracelets.

"So?" He responded warily.

"Maybe you should start taking off your pants." Suggested the supernova as lifted his foot and extended it to Kidd, causing the man to yelp when there was an unexpected rough pressure between his legs, quickly rearing backward. Luffy only grinned and retracted his foot.

"The fuck are you trying to pull here!?" Kidd snarled, his cheeks burning.

Luffy tilted his head with questioning eyes as if what he did was perfectly normal. "Well, this is a strip poker. If I was to wait for all of those to come off, I'd grow beard by that time."

Now, a feeling of Goosebumps started to overwhelm the older man. If he calculates the situation accordingly, they were alone in his room with the door closed, late at night and a big (Killer had applied how ridiculously selfish and childish he was when he insisted those to be put in his room) king-sized bed not to far from away and if he added all those together, it might produce one hell of result. Maybe he could scream hysterically for Killer to come, but judging from his earlier reaction ganging up with the stupid moss head, Kidd highly doubted his first mate would come for his rescue.

A soft sound of grumbling from the teen brought his attention back. Luffy was looking at him expectantly, the innocence that usually filled his eyes now replaced with something totally different that increased Kidd's heart beat to a nearly impossible rate. Desire.

Slowly and slightly hesitated, Kidd's fingers made their way to his large circular buckle. Fumbling slightly, he cursed as he clumsily tried to unbuckle the belt which made the other to stare at him more with such intensity.

"I'll help you!" Luffy was about to move from his spot but stopped when Kidd panicked and screamed "Just stay where you are! I got this!"

The East Blue captain sat back Indian style. "Just trying to help." He managed to mumble.

Scowling, Kidd finally slid the belt and let it fall under gravity onto the wooden floor with a loud 'clunk' before sitting back facing the teen who only smiled in satisfaction.

"Just deal the cards and wipe off that smug smile on your face." The redhead knew he should just make some stupid excuse and end their little poker game, but his dignity wont allow him to leave room with the word 'LOSER' printed on his forehead. He wanted to at least win one round before ditching the teen and maybe locked him from outside. With expertise, Luffy shuffled the cards again.

Both males laid out their cards once more. Kidd had 'tens over fours', while Luffy had 'Queens over nines'. The redhead gritted his teeth, cracking noise could be heard from inside of his mouth. It's a complete defeat!

"Why are you so frustrated, Kidd?" The boy asked while giving him that oh-so-innocent look that could make even a guy with an armored heart melted and drop to their feet.

Kidd huffed and tried his best not fall for the puppy look Luffy was giving. No matter how cute and adorable it was. He quickly untied his blue sash this time and tossed to the side, trying not to make an eye contact with the other.

"Continue?" Luffy's voice was strangely amused. He would never have thought in his life someone gruff like Kidd could even panic, let alone fluster.

Kidd nodded; still determine to win the next game. This is it. If he still fails to win this round, he would just run to the window next to his bed and jump over into the sea despite him having a Devil Fruit power. Hopefully, that cold blooded Killer still had the smallest quantity of humanity inside him and would fish out his sorry ass.

With a deep breath, Kidd slowly picked up his card and studied them.

"Show me your cards~~" Kidd flipped his hand over. "Four of a kind." He announced nervously.

"Straight Flush." Luffy replied, showing his hand. Too shocked, the cards in Kidd's hand slowly slipped from his grip. Luffy's grin widened.

Could the grin get any wider?

Kidd gave an unnatural cough. "Um… M-maybe we should stop here." He stuttered as he slowly began to stand up, his eyes eyeing the window. "It's already late and you need your rest."

Before Kidd managed to back steps, Luffy stretched out his arms and grabbed his ankles, causing the man to fall backward and hit his head on the hard floor. Still in his dizzy state, the captain didn't realize when the teen had pulled him up to his feet and pushed him down the bed, quickly straddling the larger male to prevent him from scrambling away. Now, Luffy is above him, his eyes were hidden between bangs of raven locks. Crimson eyes widened in horror when Kidd felt a sudden contact near the rim of his pants. He looked down and saw Luffy's hands unbuttoning the fabric.

"M-M-Mugiwara?" Kidd called his name. Hell yes, he was scared shitless indeed. The first time where he experienced a scared emotion was during his attempt on April's Fool, which he had stupidly hid Killer's full head helmet and almost get himself decapitated afterwards. Seriously, who would have thought the blond was so obsessed over a mask? But the scared emotion he was having right now was entirely different from that incident. Instead of giving out a murderous Jason-like aura, the teen was gazing him hungrily like he was going to devour the man all over, and Kidd could tell it wasn't food hungry sort of like. It almost felt like something important from Kidd would be snatched away. Luffy leaned in and Kidd got even more panicked.

"You still owe me your pants, Kidd." Luffy's low voice whispered in Kidd's ear, sending shiver down his spine.

"D-Don't you dare…!" The man hissed back, hoping he sounded stronger than he felt. Luffy somehow, didn't seem impressed, who only scooted back and smile. Before Kidd could do anything, the hands grabbed his pants. Luffy pulled them down and dropped it on the floor along with the coat and other articles Kidd had taken off earlier, leaving the man embarrassingly exposed to the teen.

The black haired male allowed his eyes to travel across the pale captain's skin, not missing even an inch, making it obvious of his not to innocent plan. The redhead's cheeks heated up even more under the lustful gaze, almost matching with his hair and lips. Kidd squirmed under him and brought up his arms to shove the boy away from him, but his actions were stopped when Luffy caught his arms and pinned him on the bed. Before he could do anything, Luffy's lips caught Kidd's for a hungry, nearly desperate kiss.

"Luf…Mmph!" Kidd opened his mouth to yell, but that only allowed Luffy's tongue to slip inside the hot mouth, touching and tasting everything he could reach. The captain moaned, to his displeasure when Luffy's tongue playfully jostling with Kidd's, trying to convince the other to join in his sensual clashing movements.

Kidd turned his head to the side, making Luffy to break the kiss.

Luffy looked down and caught the glimpse of the supernova's aroused face. His usual pale face was pink hued, eyes half lidded and looking dazed, his breaths came in short and the lipstick that applied so perfectly on his lips now had smeared. Using the opportunity, Luffy scooted back and started stripping his clothes, slowly. First came the vest, being peeled and thrown off to the side off the bed, revealing a well built, leaned and toned, tanned chest, in contrast with Kidd's pale one. Locking his eyes with Kidd, Luffy then trailed down his hands in alluring manner towards his zipper, making sure to let out a soft moan while doing so. The fingers slowly pulled down the zipper, the sound echoing the silent room. Hooking the fabric with his thumbs, Luffy pulled down his pants, circling his hips a bit to give the redhead more of his strip show. Finally, the pants came off, leaving the young captain stark naked. Unconsciously, Kidd darted out his tongue hungrily to wet his dry lips just by looking at sight before him.

Kidd's hazed mind snapped back to its normal mode as his intuition screaming a message 'Danger! Danger! Your chastity is on stake!' although it is pretty late by now.

Luffy watched as the captain's dilated eyes turned back to its usual healthy crimson, before crawling atop the older of the two, this time sitting on his hips and rocking lightly so their hard erection were now touching each other, causing mewls and of absolute pleasure to leave the other's mouth.

Damn, that was NOT supposed to be pleasurable for someone who was about to get raped!

"Luffy! Luffy, s-stop! I don't think this is a g-good idea." Kidd's eyes shut tight and he muffled his moan with his arm when Luffy's lips were traveling everywhere. He kissed Kidd's neck, his collarbone, his jaw, his chest and bit him several time leaving small field of hickeys and bruises here and there all the while his hands on Kidd's nipples.

"Mmm… You just called my name again…" Luffy whispered huskily in Kidd's ear and licked at it, running his hot tongue in circles on the inside. The redhead could only shiver in respond. The teen then took his hand and wrapped it around their dicks, and began pumping them, rubbing them together, and producing delicious friction for them both while his hands played with his own nipples. Kidd moaned almost silently at the view of Luffy pleasuring both their bodies, moaning as he arched his back with his hand still stroking their cocks and with and orgasmic yell, Luffy came, the white seed spilling across their stomach, some even landed on the other's cheek. Kidd followed soon after with a loud groan, adding the mess that Luffy had created. The younger male fell down on top of him, breathing heavily and heart pumping at high speed to match Kidd's.

After the ragged breathing had finally calm down, Luffy brought his head down a bit and licked down the cum that pooled on Kidd's abs before leaned over to his face to clean up Kidd's cum stained cheek.

"D-Don't do that…" Kidd said almost urgently, voice strained as he watched Luffy licked and massage his lips seductively, wetting every crevice his tongue could reach.

"But it tastes nice. Taste just like you, Kidd." Luffy all but purred. The captain then tilted Kidd's head a bit and kissed him gently on the lips. His tongue slipped in immediately, Kidd could taste the strong cum scent that lingered on his buds. The taste was strong and overwhelming, causing the older one to moan even louder as Luffy deepened the kiss. Luffy broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva dangling in midair right between the two pair of lips until it snapped.

After getting his mind into order, Kidd's gaze followed Luffy's hand curiously as he dipped his fingers into the cooling cum to recoat them. What was Luffy was about to do next?

Kidd tensed as his legs were spread apart, staring down in horror as the cold fingers prodded his entrance. Wait, does that mean he was going to top him!?

"Luffy!! Stop it! Now I'm really fucking scared!" Once again, he tried to squirm away but Luffy quickly hold his hips and stared at the other.

"But I need to prepare you Kidd or it'll hurt." The supernova simply answered as if that would calm Kidd's panicking around.

"Oh no you don't! You are not going to shove anything into my ass!!" The blood colored eyes were blazing in rage but Luffy was unaffected by the fury, instead, he was amused by it. He licked his lips once more.

"Eeeeehhh~? Why not?" He faked a pout.

What did he mean by that? Kidd could list on reasons why the hell he won't let himself fucked. At least not by the teen. 1) He's older. 2) He's taller and larger. 3) Just who had the highest bounty on this ship!?

Being Luffy whose determination never falters even when it comes to sex, already pushed one finger without so much of Kidd's consent, making the redhead to jump slightly at the intrusion. Kidd knew there was no stopping the teen once he had that confident look on his face (although that confidence seems to the main problem right now), so the redhead didn't struggle anymore, but kept his breathing even and Luffy continued. Pulling the first finger out slightly and adding the second one.

"L-Luffy… s-stop…nggh…" Kidd groaned in discomfort as the added intrusion had caused a burning pain sensation, eyes closing as he squirmed. The fingers now were being pushed deeper, making a scissor like movements, widening the entrance, and all a while trying to search for a familiar ball of nerves. His index finger found it easily, and when he pressed it down, Kidd's body arched into him as let out a sudden shriek.

"Shit!" He cried out, eyes rolled back as pleasure ran up his spine as Luffy curled his fingers again and again, obviously enjoying the at cries Kidd kept on making.

"Neeh, did you like that, Kidd? It'll feel even better after this, you'll see." Luffy whispered, carefully adding the third. Just like before, the teen scissor the digits and continued to press on the sensitive gland, his cock stirred back to life when Kidd let out another throaty moan.

"Mmmm…ah…" Kidd moaned and unconsciously pushed himself deeper into the fingers, his face red when he realized he let himself getting fucked silly. When Luffy removed his fingers, he almost made a noise of disappointment but stopped the second felt something much bigger than a couple of fingers trying to force its way in.

"Nhh…Kidd…" Luffy felt like he was in heaven. The tight hot passage that the tip of his cock resided in was enough to drive the teen wild. The feeling of the same passage clenching around him only seemed to excite the young captain even more. It took everything he had to not force all of his length into Kidd's ass.

"F-fuck…" Kidd however was nowhere near heaven. He threw his head back and wailed as he was entered, every inch of him going tense as raw pain shot up his spine. For one long moment, the captain forgot how to breathe when Luffy pushed again, entering him fully in one strong thrust. His eyes watered and his back arched, trying desperately to get away from the pain. Even when he prepared for it, it still hurt like hell.

Luffy laid there unmoving, his head fall on his shoulder as he groan, waiting for the older male to relax his muscles. When Kidd finally did so, he slowly began to pull back, his member sliding out of the tantalizing heat before he slammed back into Kidd, forcing a ragged cry to escape from the other's throat. It was slow at first, making Kidd to adjust more easily, and started going faster and faster as time went by.

"H-haahh!! Haah… haah…nggghh…!" Kidd cried out with every thrust, his hands clutched on the sheets, holding onto them as if they represented the last shred of sanity he had left. There was so much heat in the friction it made his body felt like it's was on fire until he whimpered in pain and pleasure. Luffy thrusted in again, harder this time and Kidd gripped the sheets tighter, making his knuckles turned white. When the cock in him brushed slightly against Kidd's prostate, he saw white hot flashes and stars dancing behind his closed lids, Kidd's pale body arched delicately towards the movement.

Luffy took Kidd's lips into a deep, wet kiss, swallowing all moans and mewl the redhead made. He then moved down to kiss and suck on Kidd's neck.

"Nnaaahh… L-Luffy…" Kidd couldn't hold back his cries anymore from erupted from his throat as he kept moaning wantonly, now his throat starting to feel the pain.

"Told you… haahh… you'll… ngghh! Like it…" Luffy panted as he began thrusting at a fast and rough pace, aiming to hit that one spot over and over again. Kidd moaned incoherent as he lost control over his own voice, saliva began trickling down out of the corner of his mouth and down to his chin Luffy licked away the offending liquid. The man tried to thrust upward, moving his hips to meet Luffy frantically to drive the teen's cock deeper inside of him. Getting the message, Luffy grabbed the supernova's legs, bringing them up over his shoulders and began thrusted deeper while maintaining the same pace, occasionally pressing hard against Kidd's prostate.

Kidd's cock was hard, lost between their bodies as he was pounded hard against the bed and pre-cum scattered on his stomach. Releasing one of his hands from Kidd's hips, Luffy reached down to the neglected member, instantly pumping them harshly, making Kidd jerked against him. His fingers digging into the bed with to much force it hurt as the heat in his stomach was coiling. He was losing himself, writhing in so much pleasure, overloaded with so much sensation that he would lie to the whole world if say he didn't enjoy it one bit. The strokes increased in pace, but a particular stroke over the weeping head sent Kidd over the edge for the second time, his back arching, pressing against the sweaty body of the young captain.

"Ah… Cum—nggghhh!!" He came aggressively as a flash of white flashing before his eyes, bucking up a few times, his cum shooting far, landing on his chest, neck, and a few droplets clinging to his slightly parted, bruised lips.

Luffy bit a groan as the other tightened around his length, burying his face in the redhead's neck. "Ngghh… Kidd…" The teen's face was hot and he couldn't stop from crying out as he came in Kidd, warmth spreading through his lower region, still thrusting in broken rhythm to ride out his orgasm before he collapsed on the other, trying hard to calm his ragged and shaky breathes.

A throaty coughs came out from the redhead, the least he could do as his voice hoarse from yelling and moaning so much. His fingers ached from the clutching, his legs felt numb and wetness flooded his lower region. When they both came back to the right sense of mind, Luffy slowly pulled out of the older body with a wet shick and leaned forward, initiating a kiss so hard, Kidd's breathes was knocked out of him.

Without a word, Luffy scooted down, making Kidd gasped when he knew where Luffy would go next and desperately trying to push him away but he was too tired too actually succeed.

"Luffy… Stop it…" Kidd croaked. His throat was sore as hell and it hurt even when he tried to make sound. Luffy only looked at him and started to gently rub at the other's length with an evil smirk on his face, coaxing it back to life.

"W-wait… L-L-Luf-aahhh!" Too late. The teen already brought his mouth over it, wrapping his tongue around the hard flesh, licking, sucking and gently biting the sensitive head of manhood. Kidd let out a cry in his hoarse voice as Luffy lifted his head up and down over his cock with his tongue pressed along the sensitive skin over the underside, then nibbled down the swollen flesh, placing different pressure each time.

Luffy bobbed his head up and down in a slow, torturing manner, making Kidd moaned and writhe under him. The protest moans only increased when the teen hummed around his cock and after a couple more licks, Kidd came into Luffy's awaiting mouth, some dribbling down his chin. The redhead collapse onto the bed, panting as he watched Luffy cleaned himself, licking off the fluids where his tongue could reach and using his fingers to wipe away where it couldn't.

The South Blue captain took multiple deep breathes, he was able to hear his heart pounding in his head as blood rushed all over his body. He was exhausted. Before he realized it, there were stars dancing around in his vision and then everything went black. The last thing Kidd remembered was hearing Luffy shout in panic before sleep overtook him.

**XxXxXxLuffyxKiddxXxXxX**

Kidd woke up to find Luffy was already gone. He was a little disappointed (and pissed), but understood that they might had set sail, seeing how the storm had cleared out and bright sun gaze even filled his room. He tried to sit up but fell back with a hiss because of the sharp pain shooting his back. Kidd decided to lay there for a while, before he heard a loud growl from his stomach. He slowly made his way to the kitchen and when got there, he was welcomed by a two sets of eyes that belonged to his and Luffy's first mates, sitting on the table, presumably having breakfast, earning a rather confused look from the captain.

He sighed and started speaking. "What are you still doing here?"

"Breakfast." Killer said in his usual smug tone with his mask lying next to him on top of the table.

"I'm not asking you." Zoro looked up from his breakfast when he realized the question was pointed at him. "I was about to go back to the ship, but our captain right now was screaming and crying hysterically. It was too loud."

"What?" Kidd asked, his eyes narrowed.

"He kept on babbling 'I fucked him to death!' or something like that till the point our doctor had to use tranquilizer to calm him down. But the screaming will be back any time soon."

The captain gaped.

"Oh yeah, which reminds me something. If you're going to have sex, you should at least be quite about it. I think your voice just echoed through the whole island even with that storm." Zoro casually sipped his coffee.

Embarrassed and pissed, Kidd burst out of the room with the What-the-hell expression on his face, only to be stopped when Killer's voice called out for him.

"By the way Kidd, Trafalgar came last night when you guys were… you know. They were stuck here as well." The blonde said as if the previous statement from the swordsman hadn't been bad enough. "But he quickly went back to his ship when Bepo was blushing so hard he thought the bear was having a stroke."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kidd was heard shouting as he rushed out of the room quickly, too humiliated to do or say something else, leaving the two men to continue with their meals.

"So…"

"So…"

"Does this make us in-law then?" Killer blurted out.

Zoro looked at Killer for a good ten second before smirking. "In-law it is."

**--End—**

**A/N: I've always thought Killer and Zoro share lots of common, so I'm more than happy pairing these two to gang up on ~~ And Luffy is a bit mean here, poor dear Eustass…..**


	9. Ace x Luffy Only Us: Pt 1

**Tittle: Only us**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy**

**Summary: Is it possible for friends to become brothers and from brothers to lovers? AU setting and NOT incest. You've been warned.**

**Time Setting: Modern setting. Luffy is 15 years old and Ace is 18. **

**Location Setting: Orphanage, the D. household and school. **

**Warnings: Lemons and OOC-ness. **

**A/N: The story started with a family fluff, but later added with sex scenes. Since they are quite a lot Kidd and Law fans out there, so I included those characters here. Hopefully, people will enjoy it. .**

**

* * *

**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Only us Part 1/?**

_The red hair man stared at the two boys without blinking. The smaller one was playing on one of the swings while the other with freckled cheeks was pushing the boy so the swing would go up higher. _

"_Push harder Ace!" He cheered happily and the older boy comply the childish request by putting more strength into his arms and pushed forward. _

"_Don't forget it's my turn after this!" He shouted back to the boy between pants. The man couldn't help but smile at adorable sight._

"_So what do you think Shanks? They are good boys, although they might be too playful sometimes." Makino, one of the caretakers of the orphanage suddenly spoke from behind. "The one on the swing is Luffy and behind him is Ace."_

_Judging by his look, Makino could easily tell the man was interested to take the boys in. She has known Shanks for a long time since high school and that man was indeed a good person, so Makino couldn't express how relief she was when Shanks voiced out his interest to adopt both Luffy and Ace. Although they both came from a totally different background before they were sent to the orphanage, but still, they managed to get along so well until the point they almost looked like brothers especially when they both inherited the same jet black hair. _

"_But we still don't know if they wanted to be adopted. It's still up to them to decide." Shanks still didn't want to have his hope to high._

_Makino gave a gentle smile. "You don't know that until you talk to those two." _

"_I guess you are right Makino-san." Shanks slowly approached the boys with the caretaker tailing behind him._

"_Ace, Luffy." The swing began to slow down gradually. Both boys raised their head a little only to find their caretaker whom they loved so much for her gentleness standing close to them with unfamiliar man next to her. Seeing the stranger somehow made the smaller boy to cringe slightly against the older one. Luffy hated it when unknown faces comes to the orphanage because he knew those people came here to adopt them and he didn't want to be separated from Ace. Noticing their discomfort, Makino began to speak slowly as if she was talking to a small animal. _

"_This person here is Shanks. He's an old friend of mine."_

_Ace eyed the man warily. "So? What about him?" _

"_He wanted to adopt you--"_

_The older boy glared at both adults. "No! You are not going to separate me from Luffy!" A second later, he grabbed Luffy's hand and dragged him off. _

"_Run, Lu!" Before they could make a dash, large hands found their way to grab the small wrists._

"_Ugghh! Let go, ossan!" Ace and Luffy struggled. The grip was firm but not enough to hurt the children._

_Shanks lowered himself to make an eye contact with the boys. He chuckled lowly when he saw panic washed over them. "Calm down, both of you. No one is going to separate you guys."_

_Both boys gave a questioning look. "B-but, you said--" _

"_Shanks wants to adopt both of you." Makino interrupted, giving a reassurance smile. _

Luffy's eyes cracked open as he woke up from his dream. Or rather his memory which he has been having a lot of it lately. A small smile pulled his lips as he looked back at the memory, remembering the years they had spent in the orphanage. He wondered how their caretaker has been doing right now. Makino was kind, gentle, and loved by all the orphanages including Ace and him. Then the three of them moved away to a different town soon after he and Luffy were adopted because Shanks was transferred to the main company, so they rarely had the time to visit her. The orphanage wasn't the nicest place to live in, but it was warm and also that very place was where he met Ace. He yawned and took a peek at the clock. It was 8.05a.m. It meant less than half an hour for him to get ready for school. He groaned loudly as he sat up and stumbled out of his bed.

Just then, his bedroom door flew open. He didn't have to turn around to see the person who entered the room without introducing themselves. It was either Shanks or Ace, but seeing how the door almost broken down, the second one must be the prepetor. It can't be helped when Ace possessing a monstrous strength.

"Luffy, hurry up or we'll be late!" Ace then proceeded to lounge at the bottom of his bed.

"That's because you didn't wake me up." The older male sighed as Luffy began to unbutton his night shirt, letting it to slide off his shoulders to the floor as he quickly made his way to the bathroom.

"I tried waking you up four times but you just held that blanket tighter." Luffy only pouted at the reply before closing the bathroom door behind him and turned on the knob for a quick shower. After all, he was running late and he wondered if he had time for breakfast, but knowing Ace, he'd probably going to drag him to school just like that.

**XxXxXx AcexLuffy xXxXxX**

"And then, Zoro and Sanji was about to fight but Nami stepped in between them and she hit them in the head! It was so funny!" Luffy kept rambling on and on about his friends while holding the plastic bags. Ace only laughed. Who in the world would fight over determining if Bigfoot really exists?

"Shanks, we are home!" Both Luffy and Ace greeted their guardian while walking straight towards the kitchen.

"I'm so hungry. What's for dinner~" Luffy asked in a sing sang voice.

Shanks, who was wearing his flower pattern apron, turned to the teens. "We are having beef sukiyaki tonight."

"Yaay! I want lots of beef Shanks!" Luffy cheered.

Shanks snickered. his hands were busy chopping the ingredients into bite-sized pieces. "If you eat too much, you'll get fat, anchor."

"I won't! I have lots and lots of muscles!" The youngest of the three crossed his arms and looked away, slightly pouting.

"As if a skinny boy like you have muscles! Dahahahahaha!" The red haired man roared with laughter.

"It's okay if I drop the groceries here?" Ace asked Shanks which the redhead managed to give an O.K sign between laugh and with that, he dropped the bags. No wonder Shanks sent him a text message to buy sliced beef (a lot of them), noodles and cabbages. It was yakiniku night and since today was pretty much chilly, it was a perfect meal.

"Shanks, if you keep on laughing while holding that knife, you might lose your finger." Ace's voice wisely advised.

The next second, a yelp escaped from their guardian as he felt a sharp pain in his forefinger. He had indeed cut his finger with the knife as Ace had predicted, and he quickly moved his hand away from the vegetables in reflex to avoid the blood from dripping onto the fresh cut ingredients. Fortunately for all of them, he was fast enough. Cursing slightly, Shanks used his other hand to turn on the water to wash the cut. Luffy only gave payback laughter while Ace made 'I told you so' expression.

"Why don't you take a bath first before you eat?"

Ace continued to stare at the older male. "Do you need any help?"

"It's not that bad and dinner is almost ready anyway." The cut wasn't all that deep and band-aid would be sufficient enough.

The two only nodded in agreement and went to the second story. "I'll go first, okay?" Without hearing the younger's reply, Ace made his way into the bathroom. Quickly stripping his clothes off, Ace then took a small towel to cover his lower area. Although he was alone, but Ace never likes the idea of being naked. He was about to turn the water to fill the bathtub, when Luffy suddenly emerged from the doorway glorious naked.

"L-Luffy! What are you doing here?" Ace stammered as he drank the full sight of Luffy's exposed body. Years ago, he was still a skinny boy, but now, muscles visibly lining his arms, chest and abdomen. Since there was nothing to cover him, Ace could also perfectly see everything from hips below. Blood shot to his face faster he could deal with.

He wasn't in surprise anymore when Luffy moved closer to him. "I'm starving and I figured it'll be faster if we take a bath together!"

Ace quickly looked away before Luffy could notice the blush creeping on his face. "The f-food won't run away, Lu. Besides, both of us can't possible fit in the tub." He began to wash himself while averting his eyes. Hopefully, he managed to do it fast enough and let Luffy to have the bath all to himself.

"What are saying? We used to take bath together. Of course it'll be fine!"

"Luffy, w-wait!" The older male began to panic when the other forcefully squeezed his body into the tub. He tried to scramble out but Luffy only giggled and wrapped his arms around Ace naked body, preventing his futile attempt.

The rest of the bath was chaotic. It was full of Ace's yelling and water splashing together with Luffy's laughter as he tried to get as far as possible from the younger. But the bathtub wasn't that big, so he only managed to back away few inches. Few times Ace almost jumped three feet high when Luffy's knee accidentally made contact with his crotch and if these continue any longer, Ace felt he would die due to a heart attack in the tub. Near the end of the bath, Ace was too tired of yelling and gave up gradually when Luffy settled contently between his legs with his back pressed to his chest while he prayed that Luffy didn't feel his fast beating heart.

After a while, Luffy tilted his head to face the older teen. "Neeh, Ace. Are you going to move out when you are going to college?" He mumbled, placing his hand on Ace's knee.

Ace's eyebrows frown. "I don't know… Why?"

The younger turned back, hugging his knees close to his chest. His voice seemed sullen. "If you move out, I won't be seeing you anymore."

Guilt started to form inside the older male. No one so far has been able to separate them, not even Shanks. Even when he entered junior high school while Luffy was still in elementary school, it was almost an everyday routine for the younger to cling on his arms, refusing to let him go. It took almost all Shanks strength to pry off the little boy from Ace (while ended up getting late for his work) and the guardian had no choice but to promise Luffy he'd bring home some treats to ease down the boy's whines. But Ace now in his third year and soon, he'd be continuing his study in college, so it'd only be natural if he was to live on his own especially when the college was far away. And this time, he'd be seeing Luffy much less. The problem was, did he have the heart to leave the one that was very dear to him?

Ace placed his chin on Luffy's shoulder so their cheeks were touching. "Don't worry, if I'm to move out, I'll visit you guys as much as I can."

"Really?" The teen's head whipped around and locked his eyes with Ace's. "Promise you'll come home always?"

The older teen laughed lightly and ruffled Luffy's hair before pinching each side of his cheek. "Yeesss, I promise. I'll even call you everyday."

Meanwhile, Shanks who had just finished setting the tables looked up to the ceiling. "Did they finish playing pro-wrestling up there? I hope they didn't break anything."

**XxXxXx AcexLuffy xXxXxX**

Ace leaned over to capture Luffy's lips in a passionate and heated kiss, their tongue moved in circular motion, playfully jostling with each other. When their lips parted, Luffy gazed at the teen on top of him, out of breath and dazed.

"Hurry up, nii-chan…" The younger said with a grin, staring deep into Ace's eyes, causing electricity to run through the older male's body.

He chuckled. "Eager aren't we." Ace murmured against Luffy's sweaty neck. He then gripped the younger's waist and flipped their position so Luffy was on top, straddling the older. Ace bucked up, his rock hard sliding at Luffy's bare butt.

Luffy gasped, out of surprise. "A-Ace!" The sound fueled the male's excitement further.

"I thought you want this." The male growled, thrusting his hips upward again.

Using Ace's chest as leverage, Luffy slid his hips down and felt the wet tip of Ace's hard cock rubbing against his entrance. With a sharp movement, Ace was inside him. Luffy let a loud moan as he felt his body being invaded, his body arching as he marveled at the feeling of being filled.

"Fuck, you feel like heaven, Lu." Ace gasped, trying to keep his hips still as he wanted to bury himself again and again into the delicious heat. Slowly, Luffy moved, going up until the head before sitting back again, burying himself deep around his hard length. The movements repeated with increasing in pace.

"Ah-hah!" Luffy cried, struggling to keep his balance while his body was split open by the invading member. Ace smiled, his arms behind his head, just enjoying the heavenly sight as the teen rode him shamelessly, pulling up and then slamming back down hard again so much the bed creaked. He bucked up in time to meet his ass, drawing another cry from Luffy.

"You like that, Luffy?" He asked, in between thrusting into Luffy's body and panting for breath.

"Ahn. Ugghh! Aunnhhh! Ace!" The teen moaned as he caught his rhythm and together they moved in hard and fast tempo. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, unable to form words on his lips. They began panting and their breaths shorted even more as they continued their frantic movement. A knot formed in his lower belly was tightening with every movement; it wouldn't take too much time for it to snap.

"Ah-Ace… I-I can't-Anh! Hold it…"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The loud offending noise tore Ace out of his dream violently. He quickly sat up, his blanket slipping down to his waist as he could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. Extending his right hand, Ace slammed his fist down on the off button of his alarm clock before he realized something was throbbing uncomfortably under the blanket.

What. The. Hell?

**XxXxXx AcexLuffy xXxXxX**

Ace sighed, trying to shake the unwanted feeling as his previous dream played in his head over and over again like a broken record player. Apparently, he didn't succeed. His mind was stuck on the image, when he and Luffy… He shook his head. He couldn't let that stupid perverted dream affect him, but his mind unconsciously filled with the entire thing they did. Stupid teenage hormone!

Damn, of all people why it had to be him? Why Luffy? People didn't suppose to have wet dream about their brother! Well, they weren't blood related, but it was still so wrong.

Suddenly, Ace felt something cold and pointy poking his hand. He jumped a little; breaking out of his thought only to take in Luffy's pouting expression.

"I've been calling you for the last five minutes, Ace. Shanks wants his coffee." Luffy said with a slight concern fused with annoyance in his tone, before stabbing his waffles with his fork that he had just used to wake up the other male.

"Oh…ooooh. Sorry! Coffee..." Ace scrambled from his chair towards the cabinet, his eyes darting away sheepishly. He made the coffee in a slow and careful manner; as if afraid the mug might fly over and hit someone in the head, once in a while his eyes glancing at the teen that was too absorbed in his breakfast. Just by looking at Luffy made the memories to rush back into his head, warming his body. Shit shit shit shit. He huffed, turning back around and handed Shanks his coffee who was sitting across Luffy. Shanks muttered his thanks and brought mug to his lips. The dark liquid barely passed his throat as the red hair male choked on his coffee and sprayed it across the table, and of course, soaking Luffy in process.

"Arrkk! Shanks! What are doing?" Luffy jumped, wiping the liquid off his face using the back of his hands.

Shanks turned his attention to his other foster child. "Ace, why is this coffee salty?"

"E-eh?" Ace was quick to shift his gaze to the counter behind him, and his eyes quickly caught the image of the container that was labeled 'SALT'. Great, he must have been too distracted and accidentally added salt to the coffee instead of sugar.

Ace grabbed his bag quickly. "It's getting late! I'm going to school now! Bye!" He ran passed through his guardian, ignoring his earlier outburst and Luffy's loud voice calling for him.

**XxXxXx AcexLuffy xXxXxX**

"Oi, wake up. First period haven't started yet and you already taking a nap?" A large hand landed on Ace's shoulder with a slap. He lifted up his head sleepily to see a pale teen with a fiery hair and overly gothic appearance was leaning against the desk next to him. How he managed to dress up like that and get to school in time was beyond Ace.

"Piss of, Kidd. It's not like I'm drooling all over your desk." He replied groggily.

Kidd scowled. "Well, good morning to you too asshole!" He growled, dragging his chair and planted his butt on it.

This time, a tanned arm was thrown around Ace's shoulder. "But you sure sleep a lot, Mr. Portgas. Can't sleep at night?" Trafalgar Law said in a low voice.

Ace turned to give a lazy smile. "Sort of."

"Pfft… Probably just doing something perverse at night." Kidd seemed to have this knowing glint in his eyes.

Law chuckled while removing his arm from Ace's shoulder. "Hmm… I don't think the neko has the right to talk about perverse. What do you say Mr. Portgas?" **(A/N: Neko is also a Japanese slang for partner on the bottom. hehehehe...)**

"Can't agree more. And don't forget the word submissive, Law." Ace grinned widely, remembering the time he and Law 'accidentally' walked in on a very submissive Kidd with Killer. Well, the two lovebirds shouldn't had noticed them if it wasn't for Law who was too shocked, he fell forward when the unlocked door swung open, freezing both males as they stared at the peeping toms in mortified look. Ace's first reaction was to raise his hands in the air and scream 'We didn't see anything!', but instead, he dragged Law who was lying on the floor, obviously fainted from a nosebleed, out from the room and far away from the scene. He entirely blamed Law that loves to poke into other's business, merely to quench his curiosity. **(A/N: I'm sort of Killer fan, so um…I still wanted him to be in this story!)**

Immediately, Kidd growled at both males. "Y-you!" He tried to throw his infamous glare, but pink hue on his face was making him less fearsome.

"Trafalgar, kindly get back to your seat. The class is starting." Three heads generally turned towards the owner of the voice, which came from in front of the class, only to meet a pair of piercing eyes that belonged to their social teacher who was stacking the papers neatly on his desk.

"Whoops, here comes Hawk Eyes." Shuddering, the brunette walked over to his desk which was directly behind Ace.

Sighing, Ace took out his notebook, trying to focus on the lesson. But fail gloriously to pay attention.

Perverse huh… Ace felt his heart sank.

**--TBC--**

**Truly apologize for the short lemon, but it's only a dream, right? Don't worry, there are more to come. Lolx. Although I know how you people love Law x Kidd pairing, but instead, I wrote Killer as Kidd's *COUGH**_**boyfriend**_**COUGH*. Hieeee! Don't kill me! **

**Well, what're ya waiting for? Hit the review button!  
**


	10. Ace x Luffy Only Us: Pt 2

**Title: Only Us pt 2**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy**

**Guest staring: *drum roll* Shanks, Eustass Kidd, Trafalgar Law and Killer.**

**Rating: M**

**Time Setting: Modern setting. Luffy is 15 years old and Ace is 18. **

**Summary: Is it possible for friends to become brothers and from brothers to lovers? AU setting and NOT incest. You've been warned.**

**Warnings: I think there OOC-ness in here , with slightly angts and language.**

**A/N: You guys might be wondering why I always wrote other character's P.O.V instead of Luffy's although he is the main character. Well, the best explanation I could come up with is that, Luffy is just too plain simple an clueless (and cute too), so its hard for me to construct his P.O.V. Well, at least he's in the story, right?**

**

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Night was Shanks' favorite moment. It was when they could have family dinner together, talked about their school, his works, what Luffy did during his lunch breaks and to sum it up, it was what Shanks called as quality time. He loved his family, although they weren't blood related to him, but the fact that he accepted them as his own won't change his affection.

"Ne Ace. Pass the soy sauce." Luffy asked his brother, obsidian eyes fixated on the small bottle just out of his reach across the table.

Wordlessly, Ace easily reached for it before snagging the bottle and placed it in Luffy's awaiting hands.

"Thanks!" The teen thanked cheerfully, earning only a small nod from Ace.

Shanks impassively munched his food while observing his foster sons. Luffy was wolfing down his food as though it might get spirited away by some kind of invisible enemy if he paused even a second. Up until now, the redhead still couldn't understand Luffy's body mechanism. Although he always ate like someone that have been starved for weeks, but he always managed to keep his slim lithe figure that almost matched Ace's. Of course the older brother had developed far more muscles, but Luffy wasn't all bones and skin either. Ace was three years older than Luffy, and more muscular, a head taller and bigger, but the freckled teen always ate less then Luffy. Either if he didn't posses a bottomless stomach like Luffy or he was simply being considerate, Shanks wasn't sure.

Dark eyes looked down at the table, occasionally stabbing the chicken but didn't eat it. Ace didn't even bother to join the conversation as he was too lost in his thought, which was very rare for him in Shanks opinion. For the past few days, Shanks noticed the changes of atmosphere around the freckled teen. He seemed… aloof. He would still helped him in chores and act perfectly normal like what he used too, but only, and Shanks meant ONLY when Luffy wasn't around. In Luffy presence, none of that happened. Like how Ace purposely woke up early and went to school in rush saying that he had morning practice, or how he adverted his eyes from Luffy's gaze, how he wouldn't play video games with Luffy even when the teen practically gave him his infamous puppy look, how he would keep his distance from Luffy like he was a stranger and how he would ate so little portion so he could excuse himself early from the table.

After their family dinner, Ace set back on the couch, leaning back into the cushions and shut his eyes. Reaching for the remote, he lazily started flipping channel in search for anything interesting. News—FLIP—News—FLIP—soap opera—FLIP—news again—FLIP—baseball game.

Ace smiled. That's more like it.

Putting his arm on the armrest, Ace seemed to focus solely on the television, but the truth was, he wasn't. Shanks, who was sitting on the couch across him, flicked through the newspaper. He didn't have to peer at Ace past his paper to know that the teen mind was somewhere else again, not on the game anymore. He just knew.

The teen fought the urge to sigh dramatically, but remembering the fact that Shanks was there, he managed to put on his laid back, lazy mask.

What on earth was happening to him?

All those years he spent with Luffy were the best time of his life, and after they both was adopted by Shanks, life kept on getting better. Finally he was able to have a family that he long for, a father, good friends (Kidd and Law weren't exactly an ideal type of friends that most parents wanted their children to hang out with, but still, they were a great companions), but most of all, he had a little brother. Someone who he could cherish, inspire, protect and he wouldn't mind every ounce if he has to slay a dragon for the sake of Luffy. But all of that ended when Ace began having dream of him. The moment after his first dream, Ace couldn't describe how mortifying beyond belief it was. Then it happened again. And again. So every time he ended up waking up violently, breathing hard, panicking and uncomfortable feeling from his lower half. He was starting to get weary of those dreams, no, nightmares, which never failed to pursue him relentlessly night after night. For the past few days, Ace wasn't able to look Luffy in the eyes. Whenever he did, he would move far away from him or he would avoid him by spending less time at home, like having morning practices and hanging out more with his friends. Ace was sure Shanks noticed this change of behavior in him, but he didn't make any comment on it. He wasn't sure for Luffy, though it was hard to not notice even if the person was his brother.

Ace blinked when the couch gave beside him. Luffy was now sitting next to him, his eyes frantically searching for something and stopped their attempt as he found the object. It was the television remote control that Ace was currently holding in his hand. Discomfort started to well up inside the older teen, so Ace tried to scoot over a little, but his side was already pressed on the arm rest as much as he could. There was a look of confused in Ace's eyes when Luffy started hovering over him, his hand reaching forward.

"Ace, give me the remote. I want to watch Kotatsu Police." Abruptly, Ace froze up when he felt Luffy press against him in an attempt to reach for the remote.

"No, Lu. I want to watch the game." Out of reflex, Ace pulled his hand away while trying his best not to look into Luffy's eyes, out of the teen's reach and Luffy made a small noise of whine when the remote just brushed against his fingers.

Luffy pouted in response. "But I already missed the show last week! You can watch your game later." He moved even closer, desperately trying to snatch the remote and effectively sandwiching Ace between him and the couch.

"L-Luffy, get off!" Ace gritted out as he tried to push Luffy away. Because of the closeness, Ace could smell the scent of the liquid soap they stocked in the shower from Luffy's skin and combining it with his body heat raising goosebumps all over his body.

"Don't wanna. Not until you give me the remote!" Luffy giggled, unaware of the panic and desperate look Ace was making and how he was flailing around to free himself from his brother's pinning.

"I'm serious, Lu… l-let go." Ace could hear his own voice was shaking as his body started to heat up. Luffy was now kneeling in front of him, his chest was millimeters apart from Ace's face and one of his hand already gripping the remote in the other's clutching, sweaty palm. Cursing slightly in his mind, Ace could feel how greatly his body responded and he managed to stifle a moan when Luffy's knee that trapped between his thighs made contact with his crotch, causing unwanted delicious friction to his half hard dick. He scrabbled for the last vestiges of control before they ebbed away.

But he failed.

In his life, Ace never figured that it would be Luffy who pushes his red button. And he did. Hard.

"DAMN IT LUFFY! I SAID FUCK OFF!" With on heave, Ace was able to send Luffy to the floor, along with a few magazines and a mug from the end of the coffee table behind him, causing the teen to shrill as he landed with a loud thunk.

Ace stilled, panting as he stood up. Anger was clear in his eyes. After a minute of ragged breath, Ace finally coming to his senses. And there was Luffy, looking back at him from where he had landed. Hurt flashes through his eyes with something along the line. Confusion. Fear. The trembling lips moved a bit, probably because he wanted to say something, but seeing his brother's eyes that he could no longer recognize, he bit his lip instead. Ace stared at his brother. Luffy stared at him. He had no idea for how long they stared at each other, but Shanks was the one to break the silence

"Luffy, go to your room and do your homework." Shanks said while folding the newspaper.

Unable to meet Ace's gaze anymore, Luffy turned his head slightly, his bangs covering his watering eyes. "U-um." That was all Luffy managed to form with his croaked voice before pulling himself up and quickly made his way to his room, leaving Ace under his guardian's mercy.

Shanks waited until he heard the door closed shut. A few heartbeats of silence and Ace could feel Shanks eyes were penetrating through him. "I don't know what's been going on with you lately, but you don't have to throw your tantrum on Luffy."

There was nothing that Ace could come up with to defend himself. He had his head lowered as guilt started engulfing him. Tension became ominous for a moment.

"Ace, look at me." The teen didn't need to be told twice. Slowly, Ace lifted his head up, immediately winced as his eyes landed on Shanks'. There was certainly anger evident on his guardian's expression. A cold chill went through the teen.

A sigh. "Do you realize you mean everything for Luffy? You and I both know his fear of losing something important, after his parents' death and that's why he has been so clingy with you, whom he sees as his sun. If you won't be there for him anymore, then who would?" Shanks eyes were still hard, but his voice was low, cloaking him in gentleness.

"I…" Ace swallowed. His throat dry, feeling cornered. Something in his chest hurt.

"I…" He tried again, but it seemed that words that he wanted to form just withered in his throat. "I-I'm going to sleep." Almost all his will power was taken for the words to barely pass his lips before the teen ran to his room which was exactly next to Luffy and shut the door the door behind him. Leaning his back against the door, Ace slide down and drew his knees up to his chest. He buried his head into his arms, ashamed.

Sniffles could be heard from the other side of the wall and steadily getting louder. Knowing it was Luffy, Ace's heart couldn't have felt fuller. Guilt and regret quickly followed to inform him how badly he hurt Luffy just minutes ago. No, Ace felt he had hurt him for the longest time ever, even if it only for a few days in reality.

What had he done?

**XxXxXx LuffyxAce xXxXxX**

Tears formed at the corners of Luffy's eyes, and then slide down his cheeks. The process kept on repeating itself as much as he wanted it to stop. The teen curled up in a ball, hiding beneath his blanket as though he wanted to hide himself from the world.

Maybe Ace got tired of him, Luffy thought as he blinked away the new tears forming. Unlike Ace, he wasn't all that smart and independent as his brother, so he ended up being attached with him. His mind was so hazy, so full of emotions, and he couldn't see a single thing through that haze and darkness. It wasn't the first time Ace scolded him, but never before his voice sounded hateful. Luffy didn't understand why his heart ached beyond reason, but he knew the scold wasn't responsible for the pain. The fact it was Ace who was angry at him was the source.

The saddest part about it was that he liked Ace. He liked Ace so much it hurt. But now Ace hated him.

Luffy cried himself to sleep.

**XxXxXx LuffyxAce xXxXxX**

"Ace."

The said teen turned to look at the person who had called out his name. Kidd was standing in front of his desk, scowling like he always does. Typical Kidd.

"You look like shit." He stated as a matter of factly.

Ace slumped into his chair more. "And I feel like shit too." Indeed, his raven hair looked a bit lifeless, dark eye bags and exhaustion marred his boyish face from lack of sleep. There was a throbbing ache in his head as if someone was doing construction work inside it. Truthfully, he didn't think he has sleep at all last night and combining with previous nights where he submitted almost eighty percent of his sleep to nightmare, it was hell. Somehow, someway, he managed to stay awake and sane throughout the day. Five minutes had passed since the last class of the day and most of the students didn't wait any longer to head home, leaving the classroom almost empty with only a few occupants.

"Why? Did someone rape you dog—UMPPH!" Out of warning, a hand came from behind the slightly larger male and covered Kidd's mouth. Ruby eyes narrowed.

Law smirked in triumph as he managed to silence the offending mouth. "What Mr. Kidd trying to say was, is something bothering you, Mr. Portgas?"

The freckled teen stared at his feet, kicking at them. He wasn't sure if he should tell them about his problem. Although they were good companions, they weren't his exactly his best choice if he needed usable advices. Kidd was a straight to the point type of teen, if he hates someone he would just go straight and punches them, if he sees something he like, he would definitely gets it, if he was confused, he would just leave the matter and never bother with it, and the stories went on. And Law… Well, he did a lot of thinking that Kidd was but… he would DEFINITELY poke fun at his problem. But then again, who else was he supposed to turn into?

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to… although I'm down hell curious right now." The brunette said, muttering the second part of the sentence quietly.

"No, that's not it. It's just that…" Ace said, finally looked up. Damn, he had the feeling that he was now being interrogation and he hated it. "Look, I've been having dreams lately…" Ace turned his head to the window next to him, looking over the school ground.

"Nightmares?" A third voice came behind Ace, causing the trio to jump on the feet. A little. Killer just stood there, looking rather amused with their reaction.

"No, not nightmares." Ace shook his head, still shocked by Killer's sudden appearance.

Law's eyes traveled from Killer to the class's doors that were still closed, then back.

"How'd he get in here?" He muttered to Kidd. "Did you see him coming, Mister Kidd?"

Annoyed, the redhead swatted Law's hand away and glared at the male. "No, I didn't."

"Then, what is it? Memories?" Kidd asked while shoving the brunette from latching his back further.

"Not memories either. Well, you know… dreams…" Ace's voice was getting softer, clearly reluctant to discuss the matter deeper.

"Speak up! I can't hear you with all that mumblings." Kidd started to get agitated. He told himself he didn't really care, but the dark depressing aura Ace kept on emitting started to get on his nerves, especially when he was sitting next to him. If it keeps up, he might need a priest to do mojo or whatever it was to purify the area.

Ace gnawed the inside of his cheek. "It's about a person."

They shared the same knowing look after hearing Ace's answer; after all, they were teens for heaven's sake. Male teenagers with raging hormones to top that. "Person?"

On the outside, the repeated words seemed to be asking for confirmation, but in Law's case, he just wanted his already tortured friend to say it out loud.

Embarrassed, Ace buried his face into his arms. "I have a wet dream 'bout someone and it wont get away!" The teen talked fast enough in one breath, but yeah, they could hear it damn well even with those mumblings. Blush already spread over his freckled cheeks and up to his ears, Ace felt like he wanted to just jump out through the window and disappear into the bushes, never to be seen again.

"Do you know this 'person'?" The situation somehow turned out to be rather interesting for Kidd. Not that he was in sadistic mood like Law, but it wasn't everyday he had the chance seeing the usual collected Ace flustering and blushing like high school girl.

A nod was all the response Ace managed and a smirk spread across Law's face. "Hm… Was it me, by any chance?"

Ace glared. "Trust me, if it was you, I would consider it as nightmares and personally asked Kidd to bash my head with the baseball bat to erase it."

The brunette put on a fake hurt expression. "That's harsh, Mister Portgas! You just broke my heart."

"Doesn't that mean you wanted this person?" As always, it was Killer who would say sensible words, unlike the other two males. Ace continued to stare at the blond, silently asking him to explain further.

Sensing the request, Killer continued. "Since you keep on having… well, that dreams and fortunately or unfortunately you know that person, meaning there was a possibility that you unconsciously desire them, right?"

Ace carefully processed what Killer just had say, as the dream started to play through his mind over and over again. Luffy kissing him, Luffy underneath him, Luffy moaning his name, Luffy this… Luffy that… All Luffy. To stop his mind from generating any perverse pictures, Ace slapped across his cheek and hit his forehead few time on the desk.

What the hell! He actually desired Luffy? Wait, desire sounded too cheesy. He wanted Luffy? A bolt of current hit immediately his lower belly at that thought. Was Luffy he really REALLY wanted? But since when? How? Why?

Now they didn't know if he should be amused or afraid with Ace's actions. "I think he's losing it." Kidd was extremely curious with this 'person' that managed to turn Ace's into a love sick puppy. Shit, now he sounded a lot like Law.

A small unnatural cough pulled Ace out of his mind. "Well, what are you going to do?"

Calmly, Ace waited for his arousal to fade away before looking back up, still with the blush on. At least, he was looking livelier. "I haven't got the slightest idea."

Killer shrugged. "Haven't you heard the phrase? 'When in doubt, just do it'. It's that simple."

Again, they stared at the blond, stunned. "Are you suggesting that he should just go there and pounce whoever this person is?" Kidd was highly tempted to add 'what the fuck' in there.

"Depends. It works sometimes, doesn't it?" Came another surprisingly reply from the blond.

Kidd sputtered, a bit embarrassed. It was his turn to blush now. "No, it doesn't!" The male hissed, earning a 'what-ever-you-say' look from the blond.

"ANYWAY…" Ace cooed to distract them and maybe, to save Kidd from further embarrassment. "Can I stay a night at your place tonight, Law?"

The tan male made another fake thinking expression, bringing one hand to his chin. "Sure, Mr. Portgas. Besides, I want Luffy to try this new video game I just bought—"

"Luffy won't be coming." Ace interrupted. "Not tonight."

Law looked taken back. Normally, Ace would be bringing Luffy along every time he spends a night at his house and Law didn't mind one bit since he enjoyed the boy's company. His cheerful and carefree characters never once bored the older teen, except he had to make sure Luffy didn't raid everything in his refrigerator.

"He's uh… There'll be test next week. So he needs to study." He explained, although that was a complete bullshit to avoid Luffy. Shanks had sent him a text message during class, telling he won't be coming home until tomorrow evening. He mentioned something about problem in the branch company and his presence was needed, all the reason more for Ace to not stay at home. Ace couldn't even bear the idea being around Luffy, alone in house and he certainly wasn't ready to confront the younger teen at the time being, let alone to bring him along for the night stay. Although he still needed to properly apologize to Luffy eventually. But not now.

Satisfied, Law nodded. "That's alright, maybe next time." He stretched his body and paused. For a while only. "But I would have never thought that you, Mr. Killer, are good in giving advice."

Then, his lecherous smirk came in. "I wonder if you dreamt about Mr. Kidd too. Did you pounce—OOFF!" A square, thick object collided with Law's face before he could finish the sentence when Kidd grabbed the nearest text book and hurled it at the brunette's head. Nevertheless, they ended up visiting the infirmary afterwards to fix Law's bleeding nose and bruised forehead.

**XxXxXx LuffyxAce xXxXxX**

Where was Ace?

Not only they didn't walk home together for the last few days, and now his brother was nowhere to be seen. Ace was hardly late for anything. Shanks had posted a note on their refrigerator telling he won't be home tonight and to just reheat the food he had made for them earlier for dinner.

Luffy paced all over the house, sitting on the couch, on the table, playing video games and even read comics to surpass his boredom. And loneliness. Did Ace hate him that much? What if he runs away from home because of him? Luffy was terrified at his own thought.

At last, its 10.45 p.m and the teen's stomach protested, asking to be filled. Lifelessly, Luffy went into the kitchen, reheating his late dinner and munched quietly. Before this, he would be wolfing down his food, if possible in one full breath only, but right now, everything he shoved into his mouth tasted bland. After eating only a quarter of the portion, tears sliding down his face at full force and dripped onto his plate, mixing with the food. Luffy's small body started to tremble as he sobbed uncontrollably. His heart jumped when he heard a very familiar sound. A sound that had never failed to make him trembled, only this time, in fear. And it didn't stop there.

"Ace… where are you…" Deep inside, Luffy knew there was no one in the house to answer.

**XxXxXx LuffyxAce xXxXxX**

Ace went straight to Law's house after school, without dropping by his. Like hell he could, knowing Luffy would be home during that time. After having dinner, both teens decided to play video games to fill their times as it was Friday and they didn't have to bother about home works. Hours went by before they finally decided to stop and spent the rest of the night with other devices. By now, Law was occupying himself with his computer, reading mails and once in a while, snickers escaped the brunette's mouth. As for Ace, the teen was listening to his music player and flipping through the magazines that were stacked under his friend's bed. He turned to what Killer had said earlier in his mind, over and over again, slowly digesting what he should do. Although the blond did make sense, but the idea of pouncing people sounded a lot dangerous. And that's what they called rape, wasn't it? Then, could it be that Kidd…? Alright, he shouldn't be concerned with them at this moment.

What bothered him the most was… Did Luffy really become his object of desire?

The teen sighed as he turned his attention to the window, peering into the darkness. It was raining hard outside and he could hear thunders roaring even with the music, causing the temperature to drop down by several Celsius. Yawning, Ace removed the ear buds and the music player from his ears, wanting nothing more to curl under a warm blanket. The slightly chilly room along with the sound of rain was enough to lull the exhausted male to sleep, although the thunders parts sort of ruin the mood.

Sitting up abruptly, Ace suddenly remembered something crucial. And it's damn important like his existence.

Since he was a kid, Luffy hated rain or to be correct, he was more afraid of the thunder.

Until now, even the sound of rain started beating down would make Luffy's knees shaking and he wouldn't be able to move a muscle or talk, only trembling like a small animal in fear. Usually, he would go for him or Shanks for comfort, though Ace was always his first choice, until it stops raining. If the rain happens at night, Ace would always find his brother hiding under the bed, wrapped in his blanket like a cocoon, sniffling and praying for the rain to go away but the moment Luffy noticed him, he immediately hug onto his brother like his dear life.

Not to waste any second, Ace quickly scrambled onto his feet, almost tripping when he stepped on one of the magazine and that caught Law's attention.

"What's wrong, Mr. Portgas?" The male couldn't comprehend why his friend looked like someone who finally remembered that their date was waiting for them.

"I'm going home." Ace said as he fished for something inside his school bag, ignoring the confused look Law was giving him. Luffy needed him, and he needed him now!

Law shook his head. "Now?"

"Yes, now." With that, Ace quickly exited the room after snatching his house keys.

"But it's raining outside!" Law called for him, but it was too late. The said teen already reached the gate, hot on his heels and thanked God Law's house was only two blocks away. While other people would be running for cover under those heavy rain and the possibility of getting struck by lightning, none of that matter to Ace anymore. He would even crawl on his knees if he had to as long it takes him back home.

"Arrgghh! Stupid me! What the fuck was I thinking?" Ace almost roared as he picked up his pace.

When he had reached his house, he was soaked to the bone and his shirt clinging to him almost like a second skin. Stumbling with the keys, Ace quickly unlocked the front door and stepped inside, only to meet a quiet house pledged into darkness. As his body shivered from the cold water it soaked up, Ace blindly reached for the light switch and turned it on, but much to his dismay, nothing happened. Apparently, the power had gone out and for how long, Ace didn't know. Cursing under his breath, Ace scrunched his face and blinked a couple of time to adjust his eyes in the dark room.

"Luffy, are you in here?" Ace said as he walked in a slow manner, walking past from the living room to the kitchen, and still, no sign of his brother. Luffy could be hiding anywhere right now, and the blackout just making his search for the teen even more difficult.

He must be in his room, Ace thought as he walked further into the household. "Luffy!" Ace called out again, louder this time. Taking a deep breath, Ace twisted the door knob to Luffy's room and peered inside, straining his ears for any sounds. But none came. Ace paced Luffy's room, bending over to see under the bed and even opened the closet in case his brother was hiding in that particular spots.

"Luffy! Where are you?"

Where could have he been? Panic started to wash over him as Ace failed to find his brother anywhere in the house. He walked all over the house again, opening all doors and cupboards', peering under the table and a couch, fighting the urge to tear apart the house but Luffy was still nowhere to be found! The teen groaned in frustration.

Just then, his ears picked up a tiniest sound, but enough to let Ace knew it came from his room. Hope was swelling inside Ace as he dashed to his room, carefully opening the door before entering the dark space. Once again, the freckled teen concentrated his hearings for any noise. He wasn't disappointed. Soft sniffling erupted and Ace followed the sound, leading him deeper into his own room almost next to his bed. There, at the corner near his bed, his eyes noticed something curled up in ball, wrapped by a blanket and shaking. His blanket. A relief sigh fell from his mouth as Ace to the steps necessary to place himself near.

Ace kneeled down and nudged. "Lu… it's me." The lump twitched before hands cautiously lifted the sheet, revealing only the head. Ace's heart began to break as Luffy's head came up and looked him right in the eyes. Both his eyes and nose were already red, probably he cried himself too long, his cheeks were also wet and Luffy looked utterly lost.

"A-Ace…" Luffy finally whispered. His voice caught in his throat. "I waited for you and I got scared." The teen brushed his tears with his sleeves, partly annoyed of his inability to form coherent sentence. "So I went to you room, but you weren't here…"

Pair of hands came around Luffy and held him tightly as he began to sob uncontrollably. "Shhh… I'm so sorry, Lu. Don't be scared… I'm here…" The older male sat down, his back against the wall. Ace then gathered Luffy in his arms before gently settling the smaller teen on his lap and rocked him, letting him cry. He brushed the tears that were falling freely now and kissed Luffy forehead, covering both their bodies with the blanket.

Luffy pressed himself closer to his brother cold body and looked up. "Ace, I-I'm sorry if I did anything to make you mad... After this, I promise I won't slow you down and… and I—eep!"

Another thunder clashed of thunder echoed, causing Luffy to almost leap up if it wasn't for Ace's hands holding him down.

Ace held the younger teen closer, patting his back soothingly. The sobbing had stopped as Luffy had finally calmed down. "It's ok… everything will be just fine." Luffy nodded and buried his face into Ace's shirt as he could he hear his brother's beating heart. That alone was more than enough to comfort him. Only then, Luffy noticed that Ace's shirt was wet and the larger male was shivering slightly.

"Ace, your shirt is wet." Luffy moved his hand to touch his brother's arm. "And your body is cold."

Ace smiled sheepishly. "Well, it was already raining by the time I got here."

More than ten minutes later, a loud smack woke Luffy up from his stupor, his head snapping to look at the window before slowly relaxing back into the embrace, eyes finding Ace's.

"Urrm, Ace… I need to tell you something, but you have to promise that you won't get mad." Luffy spoke, his hands clutching Ace's shirt tighter.

Ace raised his eyebrow in return, showing he was surprised. "I won't. What is it, Lu?"

"You see… I've been having these weird dreams lately." The teen fidgeted as he played with the collar of Ace's shirt. He had his brows knitted together, like he was trying to find the best way to explain. "It's about you, Ace… Us actually."

A pause. "About me?" Ace repeated dumbly. "Us?" The cold seemed to be slowing down all cells in Ace's brain.

Struggling with his words, the teen decided to continue. "We kind of did something and every time I woke up…" Luffy let his sentence hang as he darted his eyes away. "There was this white stuff." A blush slowly tinted his now dry cheeks. "And… And my heart was beating so fast, I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

Ace listened in silence, unable to take his eyes off and if possible, it widen with every words escaping his brother's mouth. His intuition was now kicking in.

Dreams? Could it be?

"What…" Ace heard himself say. "… What sort of thing we did?"

"Um… We did n-naughty stuff." The larger teen saw Luffy's face was getting redder as he hid his face into Ace's strong chest. A grin began to pull his lips and he would be shouting 'HOMERUN!" by now if it wasn't for his self restraint. Did that mean the dreams they both had significance something? Perhaps it was trying to tell that… They were soul mate?

"Like what, Luffy…? Ace whispered next to Luffy's ears, causing him to shiver.

"W-we kissed…"

It didn't take a genius to guess what happened next in the dream. Ace felt his own heartbeat speed up. Killer's words suddenly ringing in his head.

'When in doubt, just do it'

"But…" Luffy said again, lifting his head before he thought. "It's just a dream, so you don't have to worry about—"

Calloused hand caught Luffy's chin and tug him upward before a pair of lips crushed to his. Luffy's eyes went wide. There was no softness here, only desperation and need warred with desire. The tip of Ace's tongue traced his bottom lips before nipping slightly. A small gasped was all it required for Ace to plunge his tongue into the boy's mouth. Luffy soon found himself kissing his brother with the same passion, his arms wrapped around Ace's neck to deepen the already passionate kiss. A moan rose from Luffy's throat at the feeling Ace's tongue making love with his own.

Without warning, Ace tore his lips away for air. Confusion shone in Luffy's eyes, wide and uncertain, his breath ragged. "A-Ace?"

Ace kissed the tip of Luffy's nose and leaned in until his forehead resting against the confused teen. "Me too, Lu. I've also been having dreams about you…"

"About m-me…?"

"Yeah… That means I love you, I want you and I need you." Ace took his face in his hands and made Luffy look straight into his eyes. "How about you, Luffy? Do you love me?"

"Yes!" There was no slightest hint of hesitation in his voice. "I love Ace too and I don't want anyone other than you!" Luffy added eagerly.

Chuckling, Ace leaned down and gently kissed Luffy's forehead. "You better be." He said before capturing Luffy's lips for another searing kiss.

This time it was Luffy whom initiated the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ace's neck again. It was rather sloppy, few times their teeth clashing and Ace almost groaned when Luffy accidentally bit his tongue but not enough to bleed. Ace had dreamed about what it would be like to kiss Luffy this way, but this was too different from what he was feeling right now. The way Luffy's lips on his, Luffy's tongue ravaging his mouth was making his previously cold body now burning hot and the heat slowly creeping down to his cock, stirring it to life. The object of his lust, the true love of his life, was actually loved him in return, and was communicating with him in the sexiest way, Ace didn't mind if he die at this instant. But before that, he wanted more and needed more.

Unsure fingers travelled from behind Ace's back, slowly making their way to the hem of his shirt as they try to pry the wet articles off. Fumbling over Luffy's head, Ace gently pushed him off.

Luffy's eyes went dark with panic. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, that's not it." Ace laughed, breathless. "Let's just… move this to bed, ok?" Ace pulled him off the floor and lightly pushed Luffy over to his bed, where the small teen tripped backward on the edge of the mattress and fell on his ass. He then pinned Luffy down on the bed and straddling him with a dark look on his face.

"Are we going to do those things in the dreams?" Luffy asked as his hips coming off the bed in an attempt to make himself more comfortable.

A groan was the answer as Luffy moved his hips again. "Please stop wiggling around, Lu, you are killing me." God, it felt good! Ace could feel Luffy's half hard dick pressed firmly against his. He ground his rigid cock against the other teen's, causing both of them to gasp loudly from the intense pleasure.

Ace grinned wickedly. "Like that, huh?" he purred and licked roughly up Luffy's neck, eliciting another pleasurable gasp from the boy beneath him.

"A-Ace… Ngh… Ah-ah!" Luffy whimpered when Ace ground against him more in a hard and steady rhythm. It was like a pure ecstasy. His mind unable to think as Luffy tried to focus on the thing Ace was doing to him, but the more he did it, the more he felt his pants tighten around the hardening erection. His hands pulled at his hair as a knot formed in his lower belly was tightening with every movement, causing his cries to grow louder as he neared.

"Ah… Ace… w-wait, some—aah! S-something, hap—ungh—penning…"

Ace's hands moved down to hold the younger's thigh when Luffy started trashing around, kissing the hollow of his throat. "Hmm?" He hummed.

"My s-stomach… It feels-haah! Too hot—"

Smirking, Ace sucked the particular spot under his ear that made Luffy go crazy and ground their clothed erection hard, causing the knot to snap.

"Nn—haah! A-A-ace… nyaahh!"

With a loud cry, Luffy came and his body falling limp when his release ended. His hands had stopped it's earlier clutching, letting them relax next to his head, and Luffy tried to breath in as much air as he could to regulate his breathing again. The dazed obsidian eyes were staring at the equally unfocused dark eyes that belonged to the male above him. Luffy panted so loudly, his cheeks flushing red and lips slightly parted, causing the bulge in the older D. pants kept getting larger and ached for him to take the teen now. But knowing that these were like new sacred discoveries for both of them; the emotion and the sexual activities, Ace had to resist from acting like a rutting beast.

"Did you cream pants, Luffy?" Questioned the freckled teen, his breath brushing against his soon to be lover's neck, sending shivers down when the said teen responded by nodding weakly by grinding slightly above Ace's strained erection as Luffy wanted to get rid the wet feeling.

"Um... Ace, my pants—"

Ace gave a reassurance smile. "Shh… Don't worry about it. We're not done yet."

Confused and anticipated at the same time, the younger teen only watched as Ace pulled off his night shirt and Luffy helped by lifting up his body a bit, making Ace's job easier. After tossing the shirt carelessly to the floor, Ace then hooked his fingers to the hem of Luffy's pants and pulled them fully down along with boxer. He took a quick look at Luffy's now naked figure, and smiled in admiration. For these past year, Luffy indeed had put on a fair bit of muscles; his chest was smooth and his stomach was flat; six packs could be seen starting to form. Just to Ace's liking.

Failed to resist the temptation to taste the alluring body, Ace worked his way down Luffy's neck, licking and sucking the soft skin, enjoying the sexy noises Luffy kept on making as he continued to trail kisses down his chest.

"Mmm… Ace…"

"You know, Lu, my shirt is still wet and I'm freezing cold here…" Ace whispered, kissing gently the hollow of Luffy's throat.

Not given enough time to even blink, Ace found himself pinned beneath a very gorgeous and a naked Luffy.

"In that case, let's warm you up then." Whispered Luffy in a husky voice that Ace never would have believes possible to come from the innocent looking boy, the older D. could feel himself getting more aroused.

Ace smiled as he allowed Luffy to push his hands up behind his wet shirt to pulled it off, his fingers tracing the hard muscles. In Luffy eyes, Ace was so hunky without any doubt. His chest was clearly defined; two nicely bulging pecks with a deep ridge down the middle.

"And your pants are wet too. Let me take them off."

Fumbling, Luffy unbuckled his belt and undid the top button before sliding his hand underneath to rub against Ace rigid hard cock through the fabric of his boxer. The teen licked his lips at the wet, hard and hot feeling of the other's manhood. He then leaned down and closed his mouth around Ace's nipple, nibbling and sucking until the nub became hard while rocking his crotch against Ace's still clothed one. Ace could feel Luffy's erection had begun to awaken again, pressing at the bottom of his lower belly.

"F-fuck, Luffyyy… Ace growled out the boy's name as his own knot starting to show sign it was about to snap, but he wouldn't let that to happen yet.

With a single flip, Ace had gained back the position of dominance over the younger D., spreading his legs so he could squeezed himself in between Luffy's legs.

"You'll pay for that." Ace purred, a curve of smirk starting to form at the corner of his lips, despite his own cock was aching with need. He then grabbed Luffy's shaft, stroking slightly and earning a deep, low moan from the teen before lapping the pre-come that was oozing from the slit.

Luffy began to shake slightly. "Ohhh… Nn— aah! Ace…"

Opening his mouth as wide as he could, Ace gently guided Luffy's cock down his throat, letting the head to slide down effortlessly; surprised with his own gagging reflex. A minute after messaging Luffy's dick with his throat muscles, dizziness took over him, so Ace had to pull it all the way out and took another deep breath before repeating the motion again. Luffy's hands came over Ace's head, fingers threading his jet black hair and drowned in the amazement of having his first blowjob ever, arching his hips towards the source of the heat. Every time Luffy moaned, Ace would go down harder, pushing his tongue against the shaft and licking all the way up as he paid extra attention to the sensitive head by sucking it with his lips.

"Unnhh…. Ha-aahhnn…" Ace released Luffy's cock and watched as his lover panted with an honest face, as if begging for him to claim him.

He couldn't take it anymore. Ace pulled open the bed stand drawer and grabbed his secret stash of lotion there while pushing his pants and boxer further down to release his fully erected cock with his other hand. Then Ace took hold of Luffy's knees and placed his arms under it to keep them high before slipping in a lube coated finger. As Ace inserted his finger, he paused when Luffy made a face of mild discomfort and squirmed beneath him.

Leaning down, Ace placed a gentle kiss right on Luffy's scar. "Sorry, sorry. Did that hurt?" Ace whispered as their forehead touched against each other.

The boy shook his head vigorously. "N-no. But it feels weird."

Later, another kiss landed on his cheek. "I know but it'll get better. I promised."

Reassured, Luffy nodded and sighed as the older male starting pumping in and out of the soft and warm place. Impatience, Ace skipped to three fingers, then searched and found his prostate before messaging the sweet spot by making scissoring motion.

Too surprised with the sudden change of sensation, Luffy's breath hitched and quickly wrapped his arms around the older teen's neck and bucked his hips, accidentally rubbing himself against Ace's hard cock. "Aaahh! Ace… Ace—nnnhh…"

The said male moaned almost loudly at the ungodly friction and the way Luffy cried out his name practically made his cock twitched madly. "Shit—nggh—Lu… I told you not to do that."

The boy only gave a quizzical look. "Do what?" He asked with in a naïve tone despite he was panting harshly, his slim fingers tracing the back of Ace's neck.

"Never mind." With that, Ace lowered to capture Luffy's lips again, bruising their lips together. Ace sighed into the kiss, losing more and more of his self control by the second. His cock was nearly purple, stiff and visibly throbbing.

Letting go his legs, Luffy could feel Ace's long fingers hit his prostate once again before leaving his entrance and he moaned unhappily. Without a second to waste, Ace quickly slicked his own member with the lube before hooking Luffy's legs around his waist as he positioned himself. A few seconds later, Luffy felt something hard slowly praying his ass lips apart, causing his whole body to freeze and tightly shut his eyes once more.

Ace stopped moving the moment he sensed Luffy tensed up and instinctively gripping the bed sheet. It took all of Ace's willpower trying not to fuck him senseless although that what was his body was screaming to do.

When Luffy still didn't move and didn't even try to breathe, Ace leaned down to press a loving kiss on his forehead. "Alright, Luffy? It'll stop hurting if you relax."

It seemed like Ace waited for eternity, his cock only pressing at Luffy virgin hole, teasing it but not daring to force through. As Luffy began to relax his muscles for the invasion, Ace would slowly slide into him and suddenly, his cock popped past through the tight ring. Luffy gasped at the new feeling as he could feel the heat of Ace's cock inside him and blood pulsing down its length with a slight burning, causing the older D. to immediately letting out a sigh of pleasure. Realizing that Ace had held back too long, Luffy wrapped his legs tighter to slowly pull him towards him.

"Haaannhh… more…" Luffy panted. Ace hesitated for a moment if he should continue at the same time afraid he would be hurting Luffy, but then he could hold out no more. With a single short thrust, his cock filled him as far as it could go, bringing the younger teen to pleasure and pain once more. For Luffy, it felt truly incredible as Ace's cock snacked its way up inside him, pushing beyond where Ace's fingers had been into. It touched something inside him that made the pain from the stretching turned into a deep pleasure. They both moaned and panted loudly, especially for Ace who had wanted himself to satisfy his own aching need.

Ace looked at his lover again, fear and concern masking his excitement. "I'm… unghh—going t-to move, okay?"

The younger of the two nodded and started to push back, desperate for more. As no second invite needed, Ace gave a few shallow thrust and began a slow rhythm. Few minutes later, their pants and groans echoed throughout the room, accompanied by sounds of mattress creaking.

"Nnhh..ha-aaahh! Fuu—A-again, Ace…" Luffy moaned between pants. It aroused the older teen even more as he drank the vision before his eyes. The way Luffy shook his head from side to side with his half lidded eyes when he couldn't deny the new pleasurable sensation deep within him and how sweat coated his body as Ace repeatedly milking his prostate seemed too goddamn erotic. And it was all his, no one else's.

Ace panted as he increased the speed of his thrust, sweat dripping from his dark hair and onto the heated body beneath him. "God… you—haahh—feels good, Lu…"

Wrapping his arms around, Luffy buried his face in the crook of his shoulder, his gasp and moans increased to match Ace's movements. "Haa—harder! There…aahh! Again! Do—nghh—do i-it…nnhh…! Again Ace!" His eyes rolled back as his hips rocked together with Ace's.

As Ace responded to his request, his hands grasp Luffy's hips and pushed in hard, earning a squeal from the teen and soon, Luffy'a moans and gasp began synchronizing with Ace's. Too consumed with the sensation of Luffy's body beneath him, Ace drove in his cock faster and harder than physically possible before pulling the smaller's head back for a kiss, their tongue playing along with each other as Luffy's moans were muffled by Ace's mouth. He knew he was going to reach his limit as he felt the pressure rose in his balls.

Still focusing with the charging, Ace blindly reached down and stroking up and down Luffy's shaft that was leaking with pre-cum, thumb digging into the sensitive slit. With the last stroke, Luffy let out a sharp cry of pleasure as he came, eyes dilated and white stream of cream jetted out across their belly and ribs.

"O-oh! A-a-ace—nghh—aaahh!" Ace groaned at the feeling Luffy's ass muscles squeezing his cock so tightly and thrust into the delicious tight heat one last time before screaming as a jolt of electric current passes through his balls, traveled up to his spine and straight to his brain.

"Guuhh… S-shiiitt! Luffy…" Against his shut eyes, Ace saw a blinding white light as his rigid body shuddered violently, spurting load after load of his hot, sticky male essence. Luffy flinched, shivering at the strange feeling of Ace coming inside him.

Only ragged pants could be heard of the two could be heard for the next few minutes with Ace's cock still buried deep inside the other. Gradually, Ace regained his senses and withdrew from Luffy before collapsing in an exhausted heap next to Luffy. He was still puffing and shivering from the long pent up lust he had finally let go as Luffy snuggled up beside him.

Pulling him closer, Ace laid Luffy's head against his heaving chest and pressed a light kiss on his wet raven lock, making the younger's cheeks to glow with embarrassment delight.

"Ne, Ace… Did Shanks get mad at you last night?" Luffy questioned through half lidded eyes.

Ace chuckled. "Yeah, sort of…" A paused. "Speaking of him, we have to keep this as a secret between us for now, promise?" He winked mischievously at the younger D.

Being Luffy who was too simple to inquiry Ace's intention, he only giggled and let out a loud yawned. "Okaayyy…"

A pair of arms then circled the smaller body possessively as though he was afraid that if he let go he'd lose Luffy forever and Ace looked down at their sweaty, entangle body before nuzzling against the soft strands that belong to the person he loved the most. Luffy smelled of clean, male sweat and sex together with a hint of vanilla. Strangely, Ace found it sort of arousing, in its own way of course.

"I… luff you… Ace…" Luffy said sleepily, his eyes quickly fluttering closed as sleep overtook him.

"I love you too, Lu." Ace whispered back.

As Ace drifted to into blissful sleep, there was a gentle, contented smile on his face.

**XxXxXx LuffyxAce xXxXxX**

Ace yawned loudly, raising his arms above his head but stopped when there was a little heaviness on his stomach. Still with his morning dizziness, he adjusted his vision back only to find Luffy was still in his deep sleep next to him and the memory of last night rushed back, refreshing his head. Only this time, it was no longer a wet dream or nightmares, but only reality where he had claimed Luffy as his and they were indeed deeply in love with each other. Ace's smile couldn't get any wider.

Reaching his hand forward, Ace stroked Luffy's bangs out of his face and combed the messy hair with his fingers. As expected, Luffy only grumbled in his sleep and buried his face deeper into the pillow and breathed deeply. The larger teen knew Luffy wouldn't wake up with a simple gesture so he nudged the sleeping teen and softly kissed his forehead.

"Psstt… Luffy. Wake up, sleepy head." It succeeded and the said teen raised his head a bit. Light stung his eyes like bees stinging flesh making his world spinning and it felt as though a vice was squeezing his temple.

"Hey, good morning…" Ace said and continued kissing.

Luffy didn't say a word, only staring the male for a solid ten seconds. "Am I still dreaming Ace?" His brows furrowed, asking for confirmation.

Ace chuckled and the boy looked at him confused.

"No, you silly." With that, Ace gave a chaste kiss on the pink lips.

"Really…?" Still not satisfied, Luffy wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him, watching Ace's eyes grow larger. It didn't take much convincing before the older D. began to kiss back.

Luffy pulled away with a grin with his cheeks tinted pink. "Shishishishi, you were right. It's real."

Sitting up from his lying position, Ace laughed and rumpled his lover's already messy hair. "Come on, let's go get breakfast."

Hearing his favourite word, Luffy perked up. After all, he didn't eat much last night and the previous activity had surely consumed a lot of energy and he needed to charge himself up. And it was Saturday, so they didn't have to worry about getting late to school.

"Yaayy! I want pancakes!" Luffy quickly swung his legs out of the bed and jumped onto the floor, slowly followed by Ace. He found his pants and slipped them on, not bothering to put on any shirt to cover his upper body. Unlike Luffy, Ace struggled into freshly clean and dry pants which he grabbed from the closet and sloppily fixing his shirt. Laughing, they both grinned to each other.

"Neh, Ace?" Again, Luffy called out for him. Ace simply began to walk over the door with a smile, but turned around quickly.

"Hmm?" he only hummed in questioned.

"Does this mean… we'll be together… forever?"

With a smile and a small gesture mentioning for Luffy to come closer, Luffy walked over to him and Ace grabbed his head in both of his hands. He gave another quick kiss and leaned his forehead against mine. "Of course we are and this time, I doubted even Shanks can separate us. Don't worry, we'll tell him someday but for the time being, let's keep it a secret, okay? Don't want to give the old man an instant heart attack, do we?"

And with another giggled, they walked through the door, down the hall and stairs to the kitchen. Ace had his arms wrapped around Luffy's shoulders all the while. Before fully entering the kitchen, both teen paused on their feet as their eyes could make out a certain figure was already occupying the room, wearing the most familiar flower pattern apron and was busy setting the table. Sweet aroma of freshly made pancakes filled the kitchen.

Sensing their presence, the red haired man tilted his head up. "Oh, good morning you two. Sit down and eat your breakfast… and why are you staring at me like that?"

Both males gaped a bit. "What are you—b-but we thought—" Alright, that didn't really come out quite right.

To end his foster sons' confusion, Shanks gave a hearty laugh before going to an explanation. "They managed to work out the problem pretty quickly so I decided to come home early. I don't like staying there too long anyway."

Nodding in understatement, they both plopped down on the chair, sitting next to each other like they always did. Luffy had his legs swinging as he waited for breakfast to be served while Ace was ruffling his hair from behind.

Shanks smiled as he set down the plates filled with pancakes and sat across the teens. "And I can see you guys had made up while I was gone." He said, filling his cups with hot steaming coffee and brought it up to his lips, confident that it won't taste salty like that one time.

Ace and Luffy looked at each other before smiling back at their beloved, gentle and sometimes annoying father. "Yerp, I guess we did." Replied the older teen.

But unseen by Shanks, Ace had slid his right hand under the table to lace his fingers with Luffy's left one, giving his hand a slight, loving squeeze. He felt as though his life had been completed at last, a loving family, trustable friends and a true love.

Yerp, life couldn't get any better that this.

_**Omake**_

Kidd frowned at the males not too far from him. Lunch time was supposed to be the only time he hated the least during school hour, but looking at the current situation, he began to wonder if he should start hating this particular time too. Weird phenomenon had been striking lately which evolved around his companions (friends sounded sappy). First, it was Ace who was in depressed mode for days but since yesterday, he had been grinning from ear to ear as though he had won a lottery ticket. It puzzled him more to see Luffy joining them today with his wide innocent smile, as if the angels had sent him down themselves. Then, came Law. It seemed he had contracted Ace's disease, occasionally sighing loudly. If they were the immature type, Kidd would say those bastards were doing that intentionally, to annoy the shit out of him.

"This is so not fair." Law muttered at his lunch.

They all looked up at him, except for Killer who had made attempt to listen to the brunette's rambles.

Kidd sighed. "Now what the hella is wrong with you." At this rate, he won't be able to finish his meal if he was to listen to Law's whine.

"Everyone get their love of their life. Mister Kidd already has Mister Killer and the same goes with Mister Portgas even though he wouldn't even tell us who the lucky person is. And me? I needed to be loved too you know."

Then, the brunette shifted his gaze to the youngest of them. "How about you, Monkey-chan? Want to go out with me?" He said with a slight smirk.

Over protectiveness towards his lover took over the freckled teen who quickly draped his arms over the small body to keep his distance from his well known pervert friend. "No, Luffy, don't look at him. He's contagious right now and you might catch his negative influence."

"Mister Portgas!" Law sat up straight indignantly.

Ace didn't hear the rest of his protest as he quickly pulled Luffy from onto his feet and dragged him along. "Let's go get some juice, Lu."

"That's cruel! Don't leave yet, Monkey-chan! Mister Kidd, helped me out here!" Law called out and wailed at the redhead.

Kidd pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a breath. Clearly, he needed to assign himself to counseling after this.

All the while, Killer only watched as the two marched away with a knowing look on his face. Possessing a slightly high sensitivity among the teens, he could immediately tell what happened between the two so called brothers.

"And what are smiling at? It's too damn creepy." Kidd grumbled, resisting himself from strangling the brunette who was busy whining next to him.

"Nothing." Killer simple relied before leaning over and tilted his head to give his own lover a full, loving kiss on his lips. Well he couldn't let the two new lover birds to beat him, could he?

Too shocked and embarrassed, Kidd only managed to widen his eyes as Killer ended the kiss and quickly pulled himself up.

"M-moron! We're in public!" Kidd shouted with his face already red beat, while Killer only waved his hand goodbye and walked away nonchalantly as class would be starting in few more minutes.

The redhead was about to follow the blond with a huff but failed miserably when tanned arms circled his neck and a body weighing his back. "I'm so jealous. Give me a hug Mister Kidd."

A vain visibly popped on Kidd forehead. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

This seemed to be Law's worst week ever as he received another blow in the head from the very annoyed and pissed off Kidd, sending him yet again to the infirmary.

**-End-**

**A/N : Kotatsu Police: It's a Japanese Entertainment Tv Shows that revolves around kotatsu. Participants will put their bare feet under the kotatsu and guess what's under there. Sort of a funny tv show with a lot of screaming.**

**p/s Holy fucking shit! This is the longest chapter I have ever written and hopefully this make up with the late update I've been promising you guys weeks ago. I wish I could make the smut part longer, but guess I'm running out of dirty idea. (for me, the sex scene is the hardest part to think of.) **


	11. LawLuffy To Break The Future Pirate King

**Title: To Break the Future Pirate King**

**Pairing: Law x Luffy, slight Zoro x Luffy**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Time setting: Taken place after the war at the Isle of Woman and some unknown town.**

**Summary: "Trafalgar Law! That bastard! He's infamous for his cruelty, you know?" The truth is revealed now that Luffy finds himself stuck in a sticky situation with a dark character. **

**Warnings: grammar, major ooc-ness for Luffy, language, mild-violence and rape.**

**A/N: Previously, all the chapters I've written so far are humor/romance type, so I'm going to change the mood for this one and this is probably my first attempt in writing dark/horror fiction, despite knowing how you guys out there are voting for Law x Luffy pairing. *Hieeee! Please don't kill me!***

**

* * *

**

_I laid there on the cold ground of the forest, eyes fixated on the clear sky. Due to the coldness of the night, my body temperature dropped down by each minute, causing me to shiver slightly. But I decided to fix that by turning my heavily bandaged body to the side and curled up. From my current position, I could see what used to be large rocks had crumbled down with some of them stained with my own blood thanks to my earlier rampaging. Even the ground had it colored dark red, as if someone was butchered here. If it wasn't for Jimbei who knocked some senses back into my confused and enraged mind, I would still be acting like a madman that could no longer see any light but engulfed only by pitch black and nothing else. _

_It wouldn't be a surprise. After all, I just lost my big brother._

_Speaking of the fish man, I tried to locate him but failed. Then I remembered him saying something about 'taking a night walk' and 'clear his mind'. My head perked up when I heard the sound of dried leaves and branches been stepped on, but it was quite dark so I couldn't see whoever or whatever it was even after I squinted my eyes. _

"_Jimbei?" Calling out his name, I tried to sit up but was prevented from doing so when the sharp pain shot throughout my whole body._

_No answer._

_Confused by the quietness, I tried calling out again. "Is someone there?" I knew someone was there, but the figure wouldn't step out from the shadow of a massive tree and whispered something._

"_We'll be meeting again Mr. Mugiwara… And don't die on me. There's a reason why I wanted you to live…"_

Woken up by the sudden memory, I jerked my body a little, my eyes still screwed shut. As sleep slowly starting to dissipate from my mind, I opened my eyes and stared at the gentle moonlight that illuminated the inside of the men's quarter. No matter how much I tried to dismiss it, the voice kept on resounded again and again in my head. Deep inside, I knew I've heard that voice somewhere, but I couldn't point out whom it belonged to.

I tossed around in my bed, hoping that I could just continue my slumber just like my nakama that had been enjoying their own so deep since hours ago. This made me jealous and at the same time restless. After staring at the ceiling for about five minutes, I decided that sleep wouldn't come to claim me any soon.

In a quiet and careful manner in which I didn't know I was capable of, I dressed up and picked up my straw hat before creeping out of the room. Luckily, my sandaled feet didn't make much sound unlike Zoro's boots that makes each of the swordsman's step echoes throughout Thousand Sunny like a woman who wear a four inches high heel. Except, even Nami heels aren't that loud. When I closed the door behind me, I let out a sigh of relief that my nakama hadn't stirred. I haven't decided what to do at this hour though my feet had unconsciously began walking across the lawn deck to the edge of the ship.

We've docked our ship for almost three days while waiting for the log pose to set and according to Nami, we could sail out early in the morning much to my relief. For some unknown reason, I've developed an uneasiness feeling from the moment we arrived at this town. It wasn't like I was being paranoid, but there were few times I felt like something was lurking around and hiding itself as if he was taunting me, challenging me to catch him like a game of cat and mouse.

If a game he wanted, then I'll be glad to participate.

With that, I jumped down the deck and made my way to the town. There was almost no movement on the town street, except for a couple of wild cats fighting over some leftover in a tuna can. As I walked further, I curled my arms around my body and dug my fingers tightly into the fabric of my vest to ease the slight shivers that ranked over my skin and I blamed the chilly night for it. But it was my fault for only putting on such thin clothing despite knowing how cold the night could be.

Something moved in the shadow around the alley, waking me up from my stupor. Automatically, my blood stiffened and I tried to keep alert despite my pounding heart. A man stepped out from the shadow, wearing a black sleeves yellow hoodie with a Jolie Roger on the front of his chest and a pair of odd jeans. His right hand was tucked into the pocket while his other hand carried a nodachi over his shoulder. Although the moonlight lit up the alley as bright as silver daylight, he managed to keep his eyes concealed under the fury black spotted hat.

"Mr. Mugiwara," The man's voice drawled politely. "I didn't expect to meet you this soon."

I studied my confronter with confusion. Had I known this person? I didn't think so, but it was hard to tell since I've met so many people through my journey and I couldn't possibly remember them all. So I decided it best to come out with it straight forward.

"Who are you?"

An amused smile stretched over his lips and even with his eyes hidden, I could feel as though the dark orbs were watching me through a predatory gaze. It made me uncomfortable.

"Have you forgotten me Mr. Mugiwara? I'm the one who saved you from the brink of death with my expertise."

By now, I knew that my face distorted from confusion to thinking expression as I dug up all my previous memories and people I have met so far. Then my mind went back to the war scene and while I was at the Isle of Woman for weeks of recovery. I remembered vaguely about Rayleigh –ossan mentioning a name of a certain pirate that had saved me from being killed by those Admirals bastards, but my memory digging didn't stopped there. It went further back when I was in Saboady Archipelago where I fought against the marines outside the auction house.

But I wasn't alone that time.

There were someone else's who fought alongside me. And one of the wore the very same cow printed hat, the overly large sword over his shoulder, the tribal-style tattoos on his arms and had the exact smirk like this man before me.

What was his name again? I recalled Robin pronounced it during our clashing with the guards.

"_You're Trafalgar Law, right? Luffy, he's a pirate."_

That's it! Trafalgar Law was his name! If I put all those pieces together, that's mean he was the one who also saved my life.

"Y-you were the one from Saboady. Trafalgar, right? Thanks for what you did back there." I regarded him nervously yet with equal consideration.

The smile dropped into smirk as the said man closed the distance between us. His boots clicked against the road tiles and the small piece of ropes that tied at the base of the sword's hilt swayed as he walked. To be honest, I've never thought a guy could walk as gracious as him.

It took all my will power not to back away but it was difficult not to when one that had earned a nickname 'Surgeon of Death' steadily approaching me with unreadable expression. Still, I kept it in my mind that this guy had howled my ass back from the land of death, so I remained still on my exact spot. The slim man finally stopped just few inches from me and I had to tilt up my head to get a better view of his face since he was about a head taller than me, the scant moonlight gleamed on his dark features.

He bent down and leaned closer, his smoky gaze locked on mine. "It was my pleasure. And please… call me Law." His voice was only slightly above whisper and I could feel his breath ghosting against my lips due to the lack of distance between us. The scent he emitted reminded me of Chopper's sterilized room but aside from it, there was another too familiar smell attached to him.

A metallic smell. The scent of blood.

I attempted to swallow the expanding lump in my throat as Law continued to bore his gaze into mine and I had to tear my eyes away to remove the chill within my bones. He wasn't saying anything right now, only smiled bemusedly and straightening his back, much to my relief. The gap he provided left me a sufficient space to breathe in which I've been holding for a while.

"How are your injuries? Have they fully healed yet?"

My body tensed up, remembering the time where I've inflicted my wounds and lost Ace. The fear and the memories of the war still lingered in my head. The scenes of battlefield painted in red, dead bodies of marines and pirates lying everywhere, Ace cold, lifeless body in my arms never ripped from the consciousness of my mind. Years had passed, but until now I would still wake up at night with my body trembling uncontrollably, my skin drenched in cold sweat.

Flicking the button of my vest with my fingers, I unconsciously chewed my lips. Something about the doctor made me wanted to bolt away and just returned to Thousand Sunny, but that would be considered rude to my savior. So instead, I forced myself to smile. "My body doing fine I guess though it still hurt sometimes." I answered truthfully. "And Chopper is good doctor too, so I don't have to worry much about it."

"Oh I'm sure he is." The smirk still hugged his lips almost in a mocking manner. It angered me a bit because the way he implicated was as though he doubted Chopper.

'Nobody make fun of my nakama!' I growled inwardly.

"Well I'm going back to my ship now. Goodnight." I said as I tried to bit back my emotion.

My feet were about to spin on their heels when I heard the man let out a barely audible cough, causing me to halt and stared back at him.

"The real reason why I'm here is not for a simple chit chat." The doctor stated slowly, his eyes gleamed like a wolf. "I'm here to collect my payment."

I looked at him, a bit shocked right now. "Payment?"

What payment? I questioned myself. So far, I didn't remember owing money to someone, not even Nami.

Law smiled broadly and leaned back against the brick wall. "That's right, Mr. Mugiwara. The payment for doctoring you back there." A low chuckled erupted behind his smirking lips. "Why, you wouldn't think that it was all free, would you?"

Confused, I blinked several times but it didn't last long when I realized what he meant. "Well…not really. But I don't have the money to pay you right now. Nami is the one who manages our entire budget."

Without looking at the imposing dark male, I continued. "If you want it now, I'll go back to the ship and ask—" My sentence was ended forcibly when a tattooed finger was placed on my lips, efficiently closing my half parted lips. Too busy avoiding his gaze; I didn't realize he had advanced himself close, enough for the fury hat to feather over my forehead. It was when his face entered my vision again; I couldn't help but notice the dark circle under his cold eyes, making me to wonder what had caused them.

The doctor shook his head in disproving. "That's not necessary, Mr. Mugiwara. I never said it has to be money. It could be something else."

Smoky eyes dragged over my face until they met confused obsidian, I stared at him nervously while waiting for his further statement.

"It's quite cold out here. So why don't we go back to my ship and talk about the payment there?"

He looked at me expectantly; one eyebrow rose. That smirk made me uneasy as if the Death Surgeon was plotting something, but I quickly shook the thought away, blaming my own paranoid. Clearly, my head was clouded tonight. This person was a fellow Supernova who saved my life and based on that fact I pushed myself to believe he was harmless, at least for now. Even so, I weighed my options. On one hand, I could deny his invitation and insist paying him with money, which means I had to wake up my navigator in the middle of night over some trivial matter. Or I could follow him to his ship and went along with whatever idea he had in his mind, probably getting my organs removed and sold in the black market. If that was the case, then I wouldn't really mind as long I could repay him.

So I went with the second option.

Slowly, I nodded to tell indirectly that I agreed with him. Law then removed his finger, standing up and began walking down the street with me trailing several steps behind, a satisfied smile spread over his face. We walked in silence, sometimes my eyes would glance around to take in the eerie surrounding. I looked upwards and as predicted, all I saw was a nighttime sky, twinkling stars decorating it and some of them shyly hid behind the clouds that drifting peacefully. When the sound of the footsteps came to a stop, my eyes finally looked down only to find a ship in a shape of submarine already came into sight and we've already at the dock, to my surprise. For the second time my eyes landed on the image of the ship's Jolly Roger, I realized it shared few similarities with Bellamy Pirates' mark, except this one didn't get crossed out but aside from that, the ship itself was different from all the pirate ships I've seen so far. Although I knew I had boarded this submarine once, the memory was hazy, presumably because I was unconscious for the whole time I was in there and by the time my senses started to kick right back in, Law and his crew had left the Isle of Woman.

"If you would follow me?" Law called to me, already several more steps ahead, looking almost impatiently. I didn't respond verbally, just started walking forward again and followed his lead, climbing the side of the ship. Once we were on the deck, puzzlement swell inside me when I saw the ship was completely empty. Not that I imagined it was buzzing with activities since it was in the middle of night right now, but it was as though there was no presence of any other person except us.

The North Blue native stopped in the center of the deck, maybe to see why I was stalling.

"It's too quite." I stated bluntly. "Where're your nakama?"

"I gave them permission to leave the ship and enjoy themselves while we are here. They are probably in some local bar right now." He answered, adjusting his hat back.

Who stayed in the bar in the middle of the night? I wanted to comment, but didn't voice it out when Law already open and held out his hand, mentioning for me to enter the foreign space beyond. About five seconds or so later, I poked my head at the doorway, my eyes scanned around the room and stepped in cautiously. The room was cloaked in darkness. What came into my sight was the smell of medicines and the only source of light was from the opened door but the light suddenly fading off and following it was a small click, making the room became obscure. My heart thumb out in unsteady pattern against my rib cage, rapid with worry and fear.

Out of instinct, I extended my hands right to left in hope to feel for any switch like shape. "Hey! It's so dark in here! I can't see!"

To my relief, the fluorescent light flicked open and I had to squint against the sudden harsh light. After adjusting my eyes for a while before I discovered that I was currently inside a stark white room, from the ceiling, the wall and down to its floor but it wasn't just the color that made it creepy, but also what resided inside it. In the middle of the room, stood a bed with a thin white sheet covering it and accompanied the bed was a long operation table. There were various medical instruments set resting over a white paper cloth, some of them were clean and some of them were bloodied. I knew they were for medical purposes since I've seen those in Chopper's room. A white cupboard with glass door full with shinning metals situated at the back of the room, next to a sink basin. Immediately, I concluded that this must be their sick room due to its similarities with ours', except for the small machine located at the other side of the bed in which I was sure we didn't have one and our sick bay wasn't sterile in whiteness. I was half afraid to touch anything, and that included the floor.

"Something bothering you, Mr. Mugiwara?"

I felt my head snapped up, pulling me away from my thought. Law was leaning against the door, staring intently at me and nothing seemed to escape his scrutinizing gaze. "This room…" I paused. "I've been here."

That was merely a wild guess, but I feel the need to say something.

My statement seemed to be ignored as he paced across the room and stopped in front of the table. "Of course you have…" He began, stopping as he picked up one of the bloodied utensil. "Where did you think I conducted your operation? Although I'm surprised you remember it since you were unconscious for the whole time before we arrived at the Isle of Woman."

"Well-yeah… I don't remember much though." I managed to mumble, my eyes looking at him uncertainty and slowly moved to the door, wondering if I could make run for it if something was unpleasant was too happen.

The atmosphere was started to raise Goosebumps throughout my body and I had been away from the ship long enough, so I figured it was best to settle the payment as soon as possible. My nakama would be worry if they found my empty bed at a time like this.

"So how do I settle your payment, Law?" This probably was the first time I called out his name and yes, the Heart captain looked surprised when I did so. If the rising eyebrow wasn't an indication.

Putting the instruments back onto the table, Law took small steps closer and this time, I couldn't restraint myself from taking a step back. His hand then reached forward, grabbing my chin gently. I let out a shocked noise, stumbling slightly as he pulled me towards him. We were so close, our breaths mingled together when, if it wasn't for the nodachi he was holding separated us, my bare chest would be pressed flushed against his clothed one. Not satisfied with the closeness, Law leaned even closer, his moist lips went next to my ear.

"Well, Mr. Mugiwara, now that you've asked…" Something wet and hot was tracing the shell of my ear. "Why don't pay me with this very body that I had worked on so hard for hours just to make sure it is usable again and perfect for the future pirate king."

Shock at what he's just said flashes in my eyes, his own jaw dropping in surprise. Having no doubt what he was implying, I flinched and pushed the doctor body away from me. Taking the release of my face as an opportunity to flee, I scrambled to my feet. The closed door knob was only centimeter away from my grasp when a large hand gripped my shoulder firmly; I wasn't given enough time to react even when I saw a hilt of a sword came before it made contact to my stomach, just below the ribcage. It was the exact spot where my largest wound used to be. Though I had fully healed, the impact was enough to knock the wind out of me.

"Ugghh! What are you—" I was cut off when the hand that clamped over my shoulder slammed me hard against the wall, causing my whole frame to tremble. Usually it won't be hard for me to take down any assailant but I was during the moment, in disadvantages when not only Law was taller than me, his previous attack that caught me off guard had my body the sudden urge to pass out. Strong hands cruelly clawed into my shoulder, lifting my foot from the ground. The North Blue guy then pressed his chest flushed against mine and even in my dizzy state; I tried to kick at him, though my flailing limbs didn't mean much.

"Ah, ah, ah, where do think you are going, Mr. Mugiwara? I told you about the payment and you had agreed. Fortunately for both of us, I'm a man of my word."

"Let me go!"I shouted. As I gasping for air, Law grabbed the in front of vest and dragged me across the room and flung me onto the bed, quickly straddling me and holding my arms above my head before I could recover. Once the nausea feeling had stopped, I made a vain attempt to fight him off.

"Always such a struggler." The voice filled with eerie delight. After letting go of my hands, his hands went down and ghosted over my chest, caressing my abdomen, his touch irritated my skin.

"You have a nice body here. Even nicer from what I remember years ago."

I growled, and since I had my both hands free, my hands quickly went to punch him at the stomach hard. Using my elbows and body weight, I was able to send both of us to the floor with a mess of limbs, he winced at the pain that went through his stomach and then at the new one when his head collided with the table's leg. At once, I shot up and scrambled away as I tried to make it out the door but only got a few feet when he tackled me and flipped my body so I was on my stomach.

"Get off, Law!" I spat his name like an insult, clawing at the floor to get out from underneath him.

"Oh no you don't." Law snarled, grabbing both of my arms and bent it backward.

Again, I struggled to throw him off, but he just merely pressed me back against the cold tile. "What do you want, you crazy doctor?" I demanded angrily, glaring at him from the corner of my eyes.

Instead of replying me, he reached for the box under the bed. I thought it was a medical kit or some sort but my guess was wrong when he took out a pair of handcuffs, not a medical instrument that I had expected and restrained my wrists together. From my previous confrontations with marines, I knew this cuffs made of sea stone as I felt my energy slowly being drained, making my body go limp.

"I wish I don't have to use this measure, but you are a strong, that I have to admit." The doctor's face broke into a leering smile as his fingers traced the cuffs. "That's why I need to take extra precaution." To emphasize his point, he tugged the chain, making me hissed in pain when the metal dug into my raw skin.

Now partly immobilized, Law pulled me up off the floor and shoved me back to the bed. The hard landing made me wince. I snapped my eyes open when I felt the mattress dip and saw Law was moving me on his hands and knees, making the movement as graceful and predatory as a wolf. Instinctively, I tried to back away from the menacing male using my legs until the top of my head reached the edge of the bed, but clearly Law was having none of that as he grabbed my ankles and pulled me back so I was underneath him again. Only this time he grabbed my knees and pulled them apart before moving to kneel in between my spread legs, unlike before where he straddled me.

"Are you afraid, Mr. Mugiwara?" There was a mocking tone in his voice as his tattooed fingers stroked lightly at my cheeks, which caused a warning growl to rip itself through my gritted teeth.

"Don't touch me." Despite the fact that I was the one at the disadvantage, I still managed to put up a brave face.

My low, warning tone didn't even make him flinch. Then he tighten his hold on my face and covered his lips over mine, a tongue sliding past, removing the possibility of even trying to protest. Fuelled by anger and disgust, I sank my teeth into Law's lower lips and gagged on the coppery taste that followed.

Law withdrew just enough to lick his bloodied lips. "Now, now. That wasn't very nice."

To my displeased, he leaned in and captured my lips again; his tongue resumed its previous deed. The wet muscle traced my lips as Law coaxed me to open my mouth but my determination outwitted him, clenching my jaw so the filthy organ couldn't intrude more than it already had. It went on for few more seconds before a hand sneaked behind my head and grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking it. I gasped in surprised and pain and that was all he needed to plunge in his tongue, teasing over my teeth and tongue, swirling it around in attempt to make mine to join in the forbidden dance. With difficulty, I turned my head to break the kiss, but my action met with less success as the hand behind my head never stop its clutching, only tightening its grip even more. Not one to submit defeat easily, I clamped my teeth down onto his tongue. Just when the pressure I applied to my jaws was enough to make him groan in pain, his other free hand quickly grabbed my lower jaw so my idea to bite his tongue off could never be accomplished.

Hands being cuffed, legs that unable to kick my assailant, upper body pressed firmly against the mattress and my head trapped between Law's hands. The frustration was beyond tolerable. Nothing much I could do except to allow him to keep on violating my mouth but didn't respond to his kiss, rendering it an entirely one sided affair as the male above me with increasing intensity. My awareness had narrowed down to only two things: Law's burning, hot tongue sliding my own, tasting, pushing, teasing and demanding; and Law's thighs between mine, spreading my legs apart, rubbing his crotch against mine that sent electric shock down to my spine. There was rapidly growing tightness at the lower region, but I couldn't tell if the searing heat that gathered was mine or Law's.

It didn't matter. I didn't like where this was leading to.

Law pulled back, leaving me to gasp. Panting for breath, I could feel my lips grew sore from the kiss.

"Was I too rough? My apology, Mr. Mugiwara." He apologized cheekily. "You are just too much for me to resist."

"You crazy doctor! Let me the HELL out of here!" I yelled angrily, not caring if I pissed him off.

"Do you want to know why I choose to save your life back there?"Law asked, voice slightly husky.

"No, I don't want to know and I don't care! I'll definitely kick your ass after this!"

Ignoring my outburst, he continued. "Because I won't allow my rival to be killed by someone else except me." Without so much warning, his hand wrapped itself around my neck, cutting my air supply.

He was going to kill me! My mind screamed as I squirmed helplessly under him. Countless images flashed behind my closed eye lids. My nakamas, my brother, grandpa, Shanks, mayor, Makino nee-san, and many more in which it was rather hard for me to recognize as my body slowly suffered from the loss of oxygen. Just when I thought I was really going to die, leaving everything behind including my dream, Law abruptly removed his hand. I coughed violently, inhaling as much of air I could before glaring at him with much hatred.

My eyes narrowed at Law smirking face loomed down on me, a manic smirk stretching over his tanned skin. "But… I take much pleasure breaking them into pieces before I proceed to the killing part. It's just so fun to watch, don't you agree, Mr. Mugiwara?"

"You sick bastard! Like hell you can break me!" I bare my teeth at him. How much I wished to break free from these cuffs and beat the living out of him. But I couldn't! Since when I've became these weak? Letting a sick bastard like him to toy me around like I was some kind of rag doll.

"We'll see." The smug, knowing expression he was wearing made me uneasy.

Suddenly, he ran his hand under my vest, forcing it down on my elbows, pooling there so my front was completely exposed. My breathing has skipped several beating as Law kissed, nipped and sucked on my neck. Then turned to bites on my shoulders that would surely changed into bruises which my vest won't be able to cover it in the morning.

This bastard was marking me!

But his ministration didn't end there. Law moved down my body, lips tracing over my ribs and then across my belly, causing it to tighten painfully, my guts twisted with chilled fear as the doctor's hand trailed along the waist of my pants.

My eyes widened in alarm. What was this man thinking? "What are you doing?" I asked in panic.

"Isn't obvious? I'm going to fuck you." Law said factually as his fingers found the zip and slowly eased it down. My breathing quickened and I tried once more to hold on desperately to the last shred of dignity I had left.

I stared at him in obvious disbelief. "You wouldn't."

Due to disgust and the lack of sexual stimulation, my eyes were wide open, glancing at Law as he began tugging on my pants along with my boxer and sent it pooling on the ground. In between, my leg trashed around and caught him by the chin. Snarling at him, I wasn't prepared to be smacked with the back of tattooed hand.

"Stop it or I won't be so nice after this." The man hissed, his eyes narrowing at the shocked expression on my face.

Pulling off his own shirt and tossing it to the floor, he smirked when he noticed my eyes unconsciously staring his bared skin. "See something you like?"

"Shut up!" I snapped. Law only chuckled and lowered his head, kissing my inner thigh. Each kisses caused my stomach's muscles to jerk. His attention was crystal clear, causing panic to bubble inside my chest.

"Don't you dare! My nakama—they'll get you for this!"

No, no, no. this wasn't happening!

Law grinned, as if taking my warning as a challenge. "You can tell them all you want." Giving the tip of my dick a quick lick, he continued. "But don't forget to tell them just how much you enjoyed it."

Without breaking our eyes locking, Law curled his fingers over my length, kneading and stroking it slowly. He then rubbed the head with his thumb, added with some pressure, flicking around the foreskin and over the leaking tip.

"Nnhh!" I bit down a gasp, feeling myself swell to full hardness in his skilled hand. Gratified to receive a respond at last, the dark male released me and gazed me intently as if he was studying me. His thumb caught the droplet of pre-cum that dribbling over the head my cock and brought his hand to his mouth, his lips parted and sucked the said thumb.

"Even your taste is quiet nice."

"You—" Any other string of curses died in my throat when his tongue leisurely traced the throbbing vein that ran my length and went back up to lap at the tip. Determined not to give Law the satisfaction of hearing me cry out, I bit my lips, my fist clenched at my back as I tried not to move.

With no warning, he lowered his head and took me into the hilt, relaxing his throat muscles as he did so. My knees nearly buckled up while my mouth still clenched shut to prevent myself from screaming or moaning, but my resistance went futile when he pulled slowly off, scrapping his teeth across the sensitive skin.

"N—aaah!" A loud shamelessly formed, there were tears in my eyes as my vision blurred slightly. I felt my body trembling uncontrollably. This—everything felt dirty and wrong. Kicked, slapped, punched or even stabbed, all that I could handle without even battering my eyelids, but this?

It was intolerable.

Not wanting to know what Law was up to down there, I shut my eyes, my tears rolling down my face. Even so, my mind informed me he was swirling his tongue around me and when he began to suck, I couldn't help but to bulk up into the irresistible heat.

"S-stop!" I jerked my legs, but Law held them down as he continued to bob down my cock, swallowing and messaging the length with his throat muscle. Several times the head of my cock bump the back of his throat and then he eased off, pressing his tongue against the throbbing vein on the underside as he made his way up.

It was too much for me to handle. It felt so good and I was afraid of losing myself to the bastard talented mouth. Anything would have been better than this. Naked, bonded and practically squirming under his tongue. Not only it was unfair, this was beyond cruel.

"Why should I stop when your body is begging for more?" Law paused, quirking his eyebrow after releasing my dripping cock, hand wrapped loosely around it but never ceased the stroking.

I couldn't form any answer. I couldn't even think straight right now! With the shit eating grin of his, he took me back into his mouth. More pleas tumbled off of my lips, but all that was lost when the brunette ignored me, sucking harder on the organ in his mouth and sliding down as far as possible. Before long, I was positively whimpering, my entire frame trembling from pleasure while my bonded hands managed to grip the thin sheet below me with intensity. My back arched up suddenly and I uttered a strangled cry.

"Stopstopstops—aaaahhhhh!" With great disdain I came, feeling his gag's reflex tighten on the head. Law swallowed me down completely, carefully catching every last drop, but still managed to miss some. Sitting back on his heels, he wiped a smear of cum off his face before licking it off the back of his hand, looking slightly smug.

I refused to open my eyes. "Y-you bastard. This is not fair."

"But you liked it." Law said, leaning down to lick away the semen that he had missed that splattered on my skin.

Grinding my teeth hard, I managed to say. "I did not."

Law didn't reply, only pressing his slender body against mine in way to tell me on his aroused body as I felt something hard beneath his jeans was nudging my bare ass causing me to gasp in pure horror. He chuckled at my surprised expression.

"Let me go… Just—I can't take this anymore. Let me call for Nami and I'll pay." This wasn't like me at all, to beg for a bastard that's not worth it but all of this was new for me. It was terrifying as hell.

"But that would ruin the fun." Law's word took on a teasing tone, leaning forward so that his breath washed over my face.

Behind the utter panic in my brain, I wanted to curse the man like a pirate I was, but held my tongue. Every second in this stark white space made me felt like I was on the verge of going insane.

"Dammit. Just stop will you!" I shouted, my voice becoming desperate and hoarse. Several times I had considered slamming my head back, if only to knock me unconscious. Better yet, maybe I should bit my own tongue off and end this miserable, humiliated life.

His blunt nail made its way over my shoulder, digging my skin as it did so, and trailed over the muscles of my chest as it left pink trail and goosebum along the way. "No. I don't think I will."

Roughly, he lowered his body onto me, grinding into me. When he heard I grunt loudly, he bit down hard on my neck.

"Owwiiee! That hurt!"

"Hush now, Mr. Mugiwara. This is nothing to compare what yet to come." Fingers thrust into my mouth, shoving them past my lips with one harsh motion. I was about to bite down the tender flesh when Law yanked on my hair and gave a warning growl.

"Keep on doing that and your precious nakamas will end up losing few limbs and missing organs. You do remember what I'm capable of, don't you?"

That warning alone was enough to my heart to skip a beat, automatically releasing his fingers.

No, I couldn't let them involved. They had enough issues to worry about, and if they found out what this bastard was doing to me, they won't stay still, especially Zoro. My first mate had a quick temper and he was always overprotective towards all of us, secretly looking over us, despite his love towards nap. He would surely declare war with Law and his crews, quenching his thirst for revenge. They wouldn't nickname him demon for nothing. But the dark doctor was dangerous; his real ability and combat skill was still a mystery. And I couldn't bear the thought of ever losing what important to me. This was my own mess and there was no way I was going to drag them in. I had to deal it myself, even it'll cost my own life.

Tears started to form again as I nodded slowly, sucking the digits as well as I managed, with my attention now on wetting them thoroughly. Law withdrew his fingers from my mouth and roughly shoved one of them into my ass which hurt like hell.

Hissing, I forced myself not to yell although the pain was jumping through my body. "Ahh, jerk! What the hell?"

The spit definitely hadn't been enough. After all, saliva was not, by any means, a sufficient lube. Another finger added, entering me more violently than the last time, the accustomed feeling jarred my body. Never in my life occurred the thought of being penetrated, let alone the idea getting fucked by other male, a real shitty bastard to top that. I let out another hiss as they began scissoring, stretching me what would soon come. Along the process, his fingers occasionally grazed something inside me that made me shuddered and quickly I clenched my hands tightly, digging my fingernails into my own palm so I could focus the pain in my hands while my lips drawn tight in determination. To let myself completely lose control to this man was out of range of my ideas.

Law withdrew his fingers, causing me to gasp for air, not realizing I had been holding my breath for a while.

Lust and excitement were definitely in his eyes. The sadistic grin he was wearing right now was enough to let me knew he was enjoying every damn second of tormenting me. The sound of the clank and jingle of Law's belt buckle could be heard as well as the rough slide of cotton on skin as he pushed his jeans down.

"And the real fun starts here…" Law cooed, and just as I was about to open my mouth to at least insult him, he pushed inside me with force. He did it fast, burying himself inside in one swift stroke.

"Law you basssstarrrrd!" My resolution not to give him any self satisfaction crumbled as I screamed on top of my lungs. My eyes and my ass burned, and I saw his body shivered slightly, probably due pleasure jolting inside him. In contrast with my small asshole, I felt so wide, so big, so long. Although I knew better, it felt for a moment, I might not be able to get his whole length inside. But it did go in, to the hilt until his balls rested on my butt cheeks and I could feel my tender backside tore. Something warm flowed down my thighs and I didn't dare to guess what it was, it hurt so much until my earlier screeching turned into a silent scream.

"Help… Everyone…Zoro." With a tear streaked face, I chocked for help. Like a chant, I kept calling out their names, if that was the only thing that could help me subdued the burning pain.

"Kami, you feel so good!" Law, sucking on that spot on my on my goddamn neck. He began slowly moving, pulling nearly all the way out of me, then impaling back inside immediately. I let out a noise that was somewhere between a scream and a plea.

"Why are you crying, Mr. Mugiwara?" No matter how much he licked away my tears, they still refused to stop.

I didn't reply. Every of my thought was blocked as thought the pain had damaged in the cruelest way, I couldn't even distract myself from focusing other thing than the pain itself.

"Nnn… Law… N-no more…" I begged him pathetically, repeating it for him to stop, but he did the opposite and only fucked me faster, shoving his cock in short, fast stroke. Back and forth, back and forth, I whimpered in agony. His thrusts were hard to the point of slamming me into the mattress below. The filthy sound of squishing accompanied the creaking noise filled me with shame, there was nothing I wanted right now but to wish that I would just pass out due to the intense pain and let him abused my body like a toy. When Law's tempo quickened as he lose his own composure to this fucking session or when I heard he let out a low moan, I knew he was nearing the edge.

"Can't forget about you…" Law whispered darkly into my ear.

Reaching between our body, his hand found my arousal and began stroking it in time with his aggressive thrust, a firm and sure grasp. I was gone. The control over my body abandoned me in a fast rate as he shifted his position causing a groan nearly ecstasy escaped my lips. My mind was lost in a haze somewhere between the pleasure of his hand on my, forcing me through my second orgasm and the pain that concentrated on my lower half part of the body.

"D-Don't—nngghh…" Law's decision to draw his fist up the length of my erection and rub the around the head didn't fail to pull helpless moans from my throat. He would slide his fist down the base of my cock, than below, to rub my balls a little, and then back up. Hard and fast, repeatedly. It was impossible not to roll my hips just so, to lessen the pain and to end this maddening torture. It worked a little, with all my attention pooled on my dick, my stomach and groin were wound up like spring, heading fast towards my breaking point.

"D-damn you… Shiiiittt!" Curses surged forward as I came in sticky, hard bust of pure white, rapidly dripping down into Law's tight fist. The shockwave made my body shuddered violently, my previously blurred vision now coated with flashing white. My body clamped around him on impulse and he growled heavily against the crook of my neck.

"How rude… you—ungghh—didn't even wait for me." The whisper was low and deep as the dark haired male continued his erratic pace, causing the bed to shake. He was panting with slightly parted lips, and his hair clung to his forehead, damp with sweat.

The dangerous drawling tome pulled me back from the forbidden realm. Panic licked along the outskirts of my coursing fit of pleasure as I realization hit me sharply.

I didn't want his filth inside me.

At the last minute where I knew he wasn't far from climax, I tried to squat backward but my attention went noticed as he gripped my thighs, digging his nails into my sweaty flesh.

"N-No please! Not inside!" I shrieked in horror, but Law did the exact opposite, groaning low as he sent his essence deep into my body. Again, I shuddered at the strange yet sick feeling of wetness that spilled inside me; I had his nasty male essence coated inside me, tainting what used to be my virgin body.

After a few moments, both of us froze in our orgasm. He collapsed on top of me, laying his head down onto my shoulder. His forehead was slick with sweat and so was my skin where he touched it as he continued to pant, but his breathing had calmed.

"That was better than I expected, Mr. Mugiwara. Maybe I should let you live a little longer as a reward." He murmured into my ear, running his tongue along the edge.

I didn't reply because I was crying right now, totally ignoring to everything but the dark heaviness in my mind. Or even when the tattooed hand smoothed over my cheeks, his lips on mine, whispering cruel sentenced that I could no longer comprehend.

For how long I had been there in the grip of despair, broken and sobbing under a cruel light, I didn't know as my consciousness slipped away and darkness filled my vision.

**XxXxXxLaw x LuffyxXxXxX**

My awareness jumped when my body shaken slightly by warm, inviting hand. A familiar voice was calling me, urging me to acknowledge it. And I obeyed it, slowly opening my eyes. As though I was watching movies my eyes glazed over and the memories flashed before my eyes in replay.

For a moment I panicked, bearing the thought that I was still under that bastard's mercy. "No! stop! Don't come near me!" I screamed, flailing my limbs around like an animal to be slaughtered.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there Luffy! What the hell has gotten into you?" The voice desperately trying to reach me, calloused hands wrapped around my arms to stop me from thrashing. Too afraid to face my further humiliation, I screamed, yelled, and kick until my throat felt like sandpaper, but when my vision was replaced with green hair, my violent movement slowed down and I blinked my eyes couples of time for better adjustment. I found myself lying on the bench at the middle of Thousand Sunny's deck, fully clothed. The sadistic must had carried me here after I blacked out.

Zoro was kneeling over me, staring down at me with incredible concerned eyes. "Are you alright? Why are you sleeping here?"

Rubbing my eyes, I nodded my head weakly and reached out with both arms. Zoro looked utterly confused and uncertain with my actions, but nevertheless he wrapped his strong hands around my shaking body, rubbing my backside comfortingly. My heart ached terribly as I fell into his embrace, not to mention how sore my lower half was.

Lost, Zoro let me steal his body warmth, but slowly prying my hands off. "Luffy, what happened?" He asked, his eyes hard on me. Surely he knew something was amiss, but my decision not to get them involved stood strong despite how heavily my body and my mind were broken.

"I woke up early this morning and you weren't in your bed, then I found you here sleeping on the bench. Did you leave the ship Luffy?" Zoro's instinct was scary sometimes especially when it hit right on the spot. Even if I tried hiding it from him, my current condition plus with my earlier hysterical screaming would not be able to convince him that I was alright.

"Please Zoro…" My voice crocked horribly. "N-not now… I j-just needed some rest, that's all. I'm tired." The second part was indeed true, considering what my body had suffered from in one hellish night.

My first mate studied me for moment and let out a heavy sigh. Sneaking one arm under my knees, and the other behind me, Zoro carried my bridal style. My hands quickly circled around him, burying my face into his chest, his strong, healthy heartbeat soothing my trembling frame and I cried along the way but Zoro ignored me although I could hear his clenching teeth. Everyone was still deep sleep when we enter the man's quarter since it was still early, barely reaching dawn. With extra careful, Zoro dropped me onto my own bed and immediate I pressed my face flush against the pillow to hide my teary face, ashamed. I was hoping for the sound of heavy boots to retreat, but it didn't happen. Instead, Zoro stayed still for a moment, boring my backside before covering me with blanket.

My body flinched when his hand ran through my hair, gently combing it with his fingers like a mother would do to her child. "Just try to get some sleep for now and you're going to tell me what happened after you wake up."

Then, he left after closing the door softly, not wanting to wake anyone in the room. There was no way avoiding myself from Zoro or disobeyed his demand and I cursed myself highly for not able to put up a tough act in front of my first mate. Pulling the blanket over my head, my sobbing resumed and I had to suppress my voice so I wouldn't wake up my nakama.

Thousand Sunny which is my home would never be safe again. Not when the dark doctor is still out there in New World, not until he is fully satisfied tormenting me and definitely not until I am dead in his hands. The very same hands that saved my life are now agonizingly ripping my life force.

**-End—**

**P/s This was the hardest piece of all my stories so far since I'm not used to writing angst fiction, especially when Law is involved. Crap, I'm so sorry everyone for making Law looked like a big time jerk *kneeling and bowing repeatedly*.**


	12. Shanks x Mihawk x Luffy Weekend Lesson

**Title: Weekend Lesson**

**Pairings: Shanks x Mihawk x Luffy, Ace x Smoker**

**Rating: This is soooooo M**

**Warnings: Languages, grammar mistakes (seriously, I'm lazy to Beta it), Luffy naughtiness, Mihawk's mischievousness and A LOT of lemony scenes.**

**Summary: All Shanks wants is to mark the test paper, but luck is not on his side when he get visited-by sexy, naughty teen, and a hottie such as Mihawk? Sequel to After Class Lesson.**

**A/N: Initially, it hadn't occurred to me to write the sequel for After Class Lesson but lately I've just noticed how HOT Shanks is! Then someone suggested to me to include Hawk Eyes and so I thought it was an awesome idea. 'sides, I enjoy writing AU more because it's easier for me to construct ideas.**

**Requested by Vampire Raven. Thanks a lot for giving me the inspiration to write this hot pairings! And for those who are waiting for their pairing to be come up, please be patient with me. .**

**

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Scribble-scribble-scribble

Crimson eyes narrowed sharply at the numbers filled papers scattering on the dining table, mumbles and curses slipped passed his lips. Hours passed and three cups of coffee, yet the red haired male still hasn't finished marking his students' test paper and there were about half more to go. Usually, this sort of task will only consume half day for him to finish but it seemed that today was an exception.

Why was that? It was because his mind was stuck on yesterday incident, when Luffy stayed after his class and they… Shanks quickly shook him head in embarrassment. God, he just needed to focus on his work! The test papers must be returned to the students by Monday and he couldn't let the perverted memory distracting him. It didn't work well enough though.

Shanks sighed, staring at his paper for a long, long time, somewhat hoping that it would mark itself like a magic. But that didn't happen either. No matter how he tried to ignore it, the voice at the back of his head would scream 'I fucked my student in class. And Smoker saw it.'

Now people might wonder how he helplessly managed to get away from the embarrassing and horrifying situation, so here's the story.

_**XxXxXx Flashback xXxXxX**_

"What the flying fuck is going on here? !" Smoker also nicknamed White Hunter (God knows where that name came from, but he got a rough idea that it might due to his position as a discipline teacher) screamed in pure shock and horror. The look he was giving was as though he had witnessed someone been bloody murdered in the room, although in Shanks' opinion, if these known by the Vice Principal Hina, he would be most likely decapitated and he'll be lucky if she kill him before she started cutting off his limbs.

Still standing in the doorway, the white haired male was looking pretty red… and pissed. Being an adult who has known Smoker for a while, Shanks knew there was no way to fool his colleague or to explain himself properly. As if that was going to happen! Everything was crystal clear here. With Luffy gloriously naked underneath him and his cock that out of its confinement along with a white, sticky residue splattered on desk surface, it didn't need a genius to fully figure out what had happened here. If possible, they might as well draw a diagram based on their current position.

Instead of lurching forward and strangling the redhead like what Shanks had expected, Smoker pinched the bridge of his nose and put his palm on the doorframe to brace himself, letting out a deep sigh. Three of them stayed silent, only Smoker's heavy breathing could be heard.

Then he looked up again, now running his fingers through his thick hair. "What—" He paused momentarily and continued. "What exactly are you thinking, Akagami? Relationship with student is one damn thing,"

Like Smoker, Shanks was also nicknamed because of his bright red hair that stands out and he knew the way Smoker pronounced that name showed how utterly lost the man was.

"But for fuck sakes, sex in classroom?" Alright so it wasn't the fact that Luffy is his student that pissed him, but it was the venue which was still bad as it supposed to be. "If higher ups know about this, especially that pink haired witch, they'll be chewing on your guts! And Luffy, put your goddamn clothes on already." Smoker said in venomous voice, his eyes twitching.

Looked like Luffy that was still coming down from his high, the teen hasn't realized what kind of mess he got into this time after seducing his math teacher, getting fucked halfway to heaven or how angry the third person was. With his jelly body, Luffy made a small whine as if he hadn't done anything wrong before pushing himself off the table and reached down for his forgotten clothes. For Shanks, he couldn't answer any of his colleague's question as he was loss for words. All he could do was to lean his back against the blackboard and face palmed himself.

Seriously, what COULD he say? Fucking session definitely had occurred in that room and he couldn't say that Luffy seduced him and he got horny, could he?

But honesty is always the best policy right?

So Shanks thought it was better to come clean with it. "Alright I know that it's—" His confession got cut off when he saw another head suddenly poked through the doorway, his eyes scanned around. What made Shanks cursed his luck more was when the fourth person has the same unruly jet black hair like the horny teen behind him, the same dark eyes only he is taller and has freckles on his cheeks.

He is none other than Luffy biological brother, Ace which is a third year student and studying in the same school.

Someone up there was indeed messing with him, Shanks cursed inside his mind.

"Hey Smoker sensei, what are doing standing there? And what's up with that look? Have you seen my brother?" Since Smoker's larger built body was blocking his fully view of the classroom, Ace kept on rambling and tiptoed to peer over the man's shoulder.

There, in front of the class was his brother and another man which Ace immediately recognized as Shanks sensei who looked surprised with his presence. "There you are, Luffy! I was searching all over for you and I thought you've gone home—" Ace went mute as he slowly and forcefully shoved Smoker aside, wiggling himself through the gap of the door to have a better view.

And here what he saw.

1. Luffy was wearing no pants and doubted he even had his underwear on.

2. Luffy was buttoning up his shirt, his hair was damp with sweat.

3. His hair was disheveled. So was Shanks'.

4. Luffy's face somewhat looked glowing.

5. Shanks's pants were undone.

6. Smoker looked mortified beyond anything.

It's just like Shanks had mentioned earlier. It doesn't need genius to figure out what exactly happened here.

"Shit." Now Shanks wanted nothing more than to jump out through the window.

"No, not shit. It looks more like a fuck to me." Ace commented, his expression unreadable.

Unlike Luffy, Ace is well known among the students and teachers as he is like a polar opposite to his brother, calmer, polite and looked matured for his age. But he is also known for having the tendency to get violent when someone has the balls to bodily and mentally harm his brother. Last time it was attempted, five students were sent to the hospital with broken bones, fractured skull and gashes all over their body. When asked, they only babbled 'he's a demon!' but never did mention any name or what he looked like and although the school knew who the culprit was but due to the lack of evidence, they could not perform any punishment. It wasn't hard to guess when those students would run like a professional athlete every time they saw Ace.

And Shanks heard the reason they were almost killed was because they whistled playfully at Luffy, calling him cutie and unfortunately, one of them grab his ass. The last part must have been the main trigger.

So if the story was indeed true, then Shanks knew his own safety was on risk. He started to doubt that Vice Principle Hina would be able to tear his limbs since most likely he would be killed by Ace before hand and God knows what's going happen to his dead body after that.

Maybe he would be chopped to bits and pieces and fed to some wild animal. That mentality made the red haired teacher shivered violently.

But the said teen hasn't done anything yet; he didn't even move a muscle. His eyes darted from his brother to Shanks, then to the desk and lastly to Smoker as if he was calculating something, deep in his own thought. The tension was unbearable, making Shanks almost wanted to scream and kneel down for Ace's forgiveness before committing Seppuku. Finally it was Ace who decided to break the silence as he did something that startles the other three males.

Ace gave a lecherous smirk and said "Hoo… So that's why you always stay after school huh, Luffy. Soo… since you guys are busy…" Then the smirk turned into a leering grin before the older D. spun around and grabbed the confused Smoker by his wrist, dragging him forcefully again out of the room.

"Portgas, where the hell are you taking me? !" Smoker hissed, his free hand gripped the doorframe as he wasn't ready to leave the serious matter alone yet and the act of pulling and bickering went on for about a minute. Luffy who was fully clothed stared at the ridiculous scenes between his brother and White Hunter alongside with his flabbergasted teacher, wondering what was the actual issue.

Smirking, Ace's used his other hand to pry off Smoker's iron grip and leaned closer to whisper something to the male but loud enough for Shanks and Luffy to hear. "C'mon Smokey… These two lover bird gave me an idea and I certainly don't wanna miss the opportunity trying it out." He was all but purred, nipping slightly at Smoker's sensitive ear.

The nip took Smoker by surprise as the male made a spluttering sound instead of a hiss or snarl, but quickly regained his usual scowling expression back though his cheeks were tinted red. "Wha—What are you saying Portgas? !"

Shanks' instinct alerted. Wait, could it be that these two…?

Shaking his read head from left to right as if to get rid the illusion that his mind was playing, Shanks opened his eyes again and saw Ace already succeeded in removing Smoker from the door who frantically trying to free himself from his abductor. Before fully exited the room, Ace gave a thumb up towards the two male and muttered silently 'Good job, Lu! I'd never thought you would be this kinky. That's my brother!'

Then he left, dragging Smoker with him to heaven knows where. Smoker's loud curses were still echoing through the hallway before the sound of door being closed replaced it, followed by a faint click.

And Shanks was still staring at the door, his mouth gapping.

"So Shanks sensei…" A voice behind him drawled, causing the older male to stiffen his body. Too absorbed with those two, he had forgotten about the teen that has been turning his world upside down like ice blended mocha.

"Do you want me to fix your pants?" He continued, waiting for his favorite teacher respond.

No answer was given as Shanks sprinted out of the room, not caring if he leaves his belongings and his shoes behind… or if his pants were still undone.

_**XxXxXx End Flashback xXxXxX**_

Shanks' head jerked up from his stack of papers when he heard the doorbell rang, wondering who it might be since he didn't expect any visitor today. He half tempted to ignore it but when the soft sound of a tingling bell resounding again, the math teacher decided to answer it and deal whatever business this person has.

Reluctantly, Shanks put down his pen, adjusting his blue framed glasses and got to his feet. With a soft click and a push to the doorknob, the red haired man slowly opened the door.

"Who is—" He stopped mid sentence when saw too damn familiar figure standing in the hallway, or to be precise, in front of his house.

"YOU! !" Shanks cried out and unconsciously took a step back as he had a fully view of his visitor. An average height teen with smooth, creamy skin, boyish features and small scar under his left eyes looked back at him. He was wearing knee length jeans, a snug sleeveless hoodie that showed off that toned body nicely and a cap loosely placed on his head together with a red sling bag. Obsidian eyes glittered in joy when he knew his favorite teacher was in the house after all.

Akagami no Shanks made a small reminder to himself. Monkey D. Luffy is going to be the death of him.

"Shanks sensei!" Luffy exclaimed in respond, oblivious to the shocking look his teacher was giving him.

Oh God… Now he knows where he lives! But no, Shanks wasn't going to lose this fight! He will get rid of teen in one way or another. No matter how delicious the teen looked right now, with his hoodie hugged his sculpted torso, tapering from his shoulder to his waist. Or how his jeans were taut across his hips and the thread seemed to be stretching thin by his crotch that made Shanks' mouth dry.

No.

No.

NO.

This IS not happening again…

And he did not getting a hard not because of the teen. AGAIN.

Shanks frown, trying his best to look annoyed. "Luffy, how do you know I live here?"

"Ace told me." Luffy answered casually. "I think he hacked the school system… again."

Disbelief was obvious in the teacher's face because Luffy was grinning and he couldn't belief he was caught off guard by a mere boy. Make it two boys… That Ace better be careful next time if he sees him.

"And you are here why?"

"Ehh? What are saying? ! I'm here for my 'weekend lesson' of course." The obviousness of Luffy's attention made his pulse accelerated. Then the teen pinched the fabric of his hoodie between his fingers and lifted it up until his stomach was revealed in a pumping motion, moving the air over his slightly sweaty skin assumingly to cool of his body. Shanks knew he was doing that in purpose, because he knew it would make the older male all hot for him. And made his dick wants him in generally speaking.

Shit.

He really needed to relax.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

"I'm busy, Luffy. Come back another time." Better yet, never come back at all! Shanks wanted to scream, but instead he only growled so it didn't sound like he was aroused and turned to get back into his house.

That didn't affect the teen even the slightest. Luffy took a deep breath before speaking in a loud voice, enough for the neighbors as well as other occupants on the same floor to hear. "But sensei, I came all the way to here on weekend so you can help me with my math!"

Shanks froze and for a moment, he felt as though he couldn't breathe. The teen sounded way too serious to him. Since when does Luffy interested in anything other than getting into his pants? And math of all thing?

"Oh really?" Shanks narrowed his eyes.

Luffy had the nerves to look a little sheepish, but still putting up with his act. "Well, I needed to get a good grade for this subject and now its dragging me down."

In Shanks' point of view, his student cunning was admirable. He knew exactly what Luffy was trying to pull. If he drives him away, people would think he was an asshole teacher who was not willing to help his hardworking, innocent student.

Oh all angels in heaven, please so help him. Shanks rubbed his temple, trying to think as he felt another wave of headache coming.

"Sensei, please~" Luffy pleaded again, knowing what kind of inner turmoil the man was suffering from.

With a growl, Shanks yanked on the teen's arm and pulled him towards inside the house, not caring if he hurt Luffy before closing the door behind them. Once they were in, the man glared hard at the boy with his wrist still in Shanks' grasp.

"Look Luffy. I don't know what game you are playing at, but knock it off! It's bad enough Smoker saw us and I don't want my organs ripped out by that damn pink haired witch!" Yep, Shanks could tell this was one of Luffy's games. And the way it seemed to be heading, Shanks was sure he would end up getting himself into trouble as he felt his will started to dessert him slowly. He is a teacher, an educator for God's sake! How he gets himself tangled in this sort of deed in the first place was beyond his imagination.

Since Shanks still had his wrist, Luffy took the advantage and pulled himself closer. "I'm not playing any game."

"Then what is it that you want from me?" Shanks gave a wary look that showed all hints of impatience.

"Shishishishishi, I don't know you can be dense." Said the raven haired teen as he took a step towards him.

Drawing back, Shanks frowned, his glasses slid down by centimeter. "What-"

"Isn't obvious?" Luffy asked huskily.

All of sudden, Shanks felt the back of knees hit the armrest of his Chaise sofa as he realized he had been backing the whole time. Without so much effort, his body was pushed down by the cunning boy and landed on the velvet fabric with a soft 'flop'. As Shanks quickly regained his composure, he looked up only to see Luffy hovering above him in all four. He kept on moving, leaning down until their bodies met and he pressed against the older male.

Luffy slipped his hands under his teacher's shirt and caressed the naked flesh, enjoying how the skin quivered under his talented fingers. "I want you, Shanks sensei~"

It was then Shanks felt his mind just shut down and he began noticing something. Luffy's scent… He smelt like chocolate and honey, added with fruity shampoo. Nothing unusual, but the wonderful scents were too divine.

…Wait. Why he sounded like beast in rutting season?

"Luffy, what the hell…? !"

For an answer, Luffy pulled himself up and nestled his butt against Shank's crotch, rather satisfied with the growing bulge poking his ass crack.

"I told you before right? You are the only one that can make me…" Very determined, Luffy began moving his hips so his butts moved back and forward, earning himself a loud gasp from his teacher. "… this hot."

"Stop that, Luffy!" Hissed Shanks in his last attempt to save his rapidly disappearing sanity. The hotness that Luffy mentioned about could be seen clearly through the tent that his jeans formed. Each movement would press his erection against Shanks' lower belly. However, instinct was something he could never stop, his cock twitched against Luffy's perky ass and soon his hips began to hump back.

Smiling, Lufy rubbed his own cock through his jeans as he knew his teacher started to lose his earlier will and now low moans continuously escaping his lips. "Ever since the first time I saw you—haah—I kept on fantasizing you every single night."

"S-shit… I'm serious Luffy. We've got to s-stop this..ngghh—" Shanks protested weakly, his hands went to the slim waist as he tried to get his student off him but fail when Luffy applied small pressure to his grinding, causing Shanks to buck up his hips.

Satisfied with the man reaction, Luffy kept his steady rhythm and leaned down, kissing and nipping Shanks' adam apple. "During the entrance ceremony, I even had a terrible hard on just by looking at you, sitting in front of the hall and looking totally sexy."

Just hearing Luffy's dirty words made Shanks's erection fully hard inside his pants, his breathing get heavier and when the teen licked the special spot behind his ear, it hitched.

Honest to be told, Luffy wasn't the only one that gotten himself persistently horny over someone. So was Shanks. Since his first sex experience with Luffy, he reluctantly started to except that he might be gay after all but in his mind; bear the thought of having sex with student is so wrong and that made him felt a little guilty. Not only Luffy is his student, but he is an underage! Even so, lust seemed to be overpowering his rational and he still ended up wanting the teen all to himself and every time he teaches Luffy's class, he couldn't tear his eyes off him. Luffy probably noticed it too as he would intentionally unbutton his top two buttons of his school uniform, loosen his tie and gave him a heated gaze throughout the class, licking his pink, luscious lips occasionally. With nothing underneath the thin white fabric, anyone would notice his chest, his erect nipples and his developing six packs that made Shanks wanted to jump the teen right there in front of everyone. Never once in life, Shanks ever been so lustful towards someone and that someone is his own student.

And his object of lust was unbuttoning his shirt right now with his delicate fingers. "That time in the office was my first and yet it felt so good. I just can't have enough of you. I wonder if I'm addicted to you sensei. Shishishishi."

That was supposed to be my line! Shanks groaned mentally. His chest lie there exposed and his abs twitched as Luffy caressed his torso. Luffy began kissing the middle of his chest, gently sucking with each pinch of his lips. Shanks could feel Luffy's warm mouth navigate down to his belly button, and then his tongue darted straight to his naval.

Unlike before where the teen went impatience and practically jumped straight towards the sex part, not caring if shirts and pants were tore in the process, this time not only Luffy was taking the lead, every damn things, the kissing, the touching, the nipping, he did it in agonizing slow manner. Before this, foreplay never exists in his dictionary as Luffy would have none of that.

Now Shanks had given up his struggling for the feeling was amazing and he was paralyzed with ecstasy. His dick was leaking with pre-cum, drenching his boxer. All he could do was moan. "Luffy…."

The way Shanks moaned out his name sent tingling sensation to his spine, lifting the hair all over his aroused body. In swift movement, Luffy pressed his lips against Shanks' in which made the older male's body jerked in surprise. His mouth opened and instantly, Luffy's tongue thrust in. Pulled back and thrust in again. His wet appendage caressed Shanks' mouth, his teeth and his tongue, tangling it. But even Luffy needed air, and at last when he broke the kiss to breath, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips together before snapping off and landed on their chin. Luffy then bent down again only to bit the redhead's lower lips passionately and whispered, "And I know you feel the same too about me, right?"

Shanks shuddered hearing the sultry voice and his heart pounded against his ribs.

Slowly, Luffy slid off his laps and inched backward. Ignoring Shanks' protest, the teen reached for the zipper, happy with the way his teacher raised his hips towards his hands. But Luffy had other thing in his mind. He leaned down and captured the metal zipper between his teeth, locking his eyes with Shanks' crimson one, his raven lock tickling the man's lower stomach. With only a small gesture, the zipper was pulled down and Luffy had been careful not to touch his cock just yet. Looking how desperate Shanks was, the boy couldn't stop himself from teasing his teacher more and he did it by licking and blowing the skin just above the waistline. Luffy's hot breath made his cock to spew out more pre-cum. At this point, Shanks was drenched in slippery wet juices.

"Damn it, L-Luffy… Stop teasing…" Shanks muttered between long moan.

"Hmm… Lusty Shanks sensei… I only teased you a bit and you already like this." The pants together with the boxer then pushed down and instantly Shanks' hot manhood popped out, a thick pre-cum flew and covered the shaft of his erect cock.

"And dripping too…" Luffy said, smiling broadly as his finger swished the drop of pre-cum around the head before bringing up to his lips, sucking it like it was a chocolate syrup.

"Oh God…" Shanks moaned when Luffy began stroking him with a very competent hand.

Dipping his head down, Luffy ran his tongue down around the shaft and traced it along the throbbing vein, up and down in repeating motion. "Ittadakimasu." He whispered against the twitching cock and slid his lips over the head, sucking on it.

By now, Luffy knew Shanks reluctance had disappeared into thin air when he responding to his student's erotic mouth. He grabbed a hold of Shanks' hot rod and slowly masturbating him as he swirled around his tongue, coating his dick with saliva, making him writhed in his sofa. Finally, Luffy swallowed his cock all the way to base with his sweet, wet mouth and began bobbing his head up and down on his teacher hot, moist cock. To intensify the pleasure, the teen's other hand moved in on Shanks' ball, his fingers slipping under them and teasing them in a very pleasant way.

Shanks' head fall back in ecstasy. "Faster Luffy…" He said with a shaky breath in which Luffy replied, "Mmmm… mmm… mmm…" The vibration made the older male to groan loudly, his hand reached out to play with his student's hair, the silky strands soaked between his fingers. Still, Luffy obliged his teacher demand and began moving faster while Shanks began bucking his hips towards the teen's mouth until Luffy could tell Shanks was ready to cum.

But Luffy had other plan for his teacher's load so he stopped, removing his mouth from around Shanks's cock, a trickle of saliva running down at the corner of his mouth.

"Luffy…" Shanks moaned in protest. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Not yet sensei." His student said between pants and sat on his knees. Shanks's hazy eyes followed every movement Luffy made as he stripped off his hoodie, revealing his naked upper body.

Making a pouty face, Luffy let out a needy voice. "It stuck. Can you help me with my pants?"

The lust filled voice made Shanks almost to come now and there. Too close but he managed to get hold of it. Pushing his body off the sofa using his trembling elbows, the redhead took the hip hugging belt buckle and tried to unbuckle it. Soon it gave away. He then went for the button before proceeding with the zipper. Lastly, he pulled down the pants together with the teen's boxer, getting rid the offending fabric to get a nice view of his fully naked Luffy. Happily, Luffy raised his knee one by one to step out of his pants using Shanks' broad shoulders as leverage, his cock stuck straight out towards the redhead's face. He was so hard that it hurt. Decided that he wanted to taste the boy, Shanks was about to lean forward and wrapped his mouth around the tasty looking dick but stopped when Luffy pushed him back to lie down on the sofa again, surprising the older man.

Luffy shook his head disapprovingly. "Nuh-uh. Sensei won't be doing anything today." That made Shanks body quivered in excitement. Really, who would think a dominant, aggressive uke could be this fucking hot?

"Fuck Luffy. You're killing me here…" Willingly, Shanks lay on his back and Luffy recalled his position, drips of his pre-cum landed on Shanks' stomach.

"Nooo…. I'm pleasuring you." Luffy made a childish yet husky voice as his hand reached out for his pants before retrieving a small tube of lube.

Shanks raised his eyebrow. "You still carry that around?" He wanted so badly to stroke Luffy's glistening cock, but held it back as he knew the best part was yet to come.

"Sure I do. It comes in handy, nee?" Giggling, the teen squirted a good amount of the lube onto his fingers, rubbing it for few seconds to warm it up. Fully preparation wasn't needed in Luffy case because no matter what, he could still take Shanks manhood in pleasurable way of course as though their bodies are made for each other. **(A/N: Actually I was too lazy to write the fingering part... hehehe)** So he only whipped the slippery lube around his butthole, slipping in his index finger to lube the inside as well.

The expressions Luffy was making which contain only pleasure was indeed torturing his teacher. From now and then, the teen moaned out with his eyes half lidded as he finger fucking himself, not one second his obsidian orbs left his teacher's gaze. Having enough pleasuring himself, Luffy took his finger out of his ass and poured out more lube into his sweaty palm. Shanks jerked again when the lubed hands stroked his length, coating it thoroughly with the substance.

Ragged pants escaped the older male's lips. "Hurry up will you…" If the thing that Shanks has been waiting for ages don't happen this instant, he decided he would take charge and fuck the teen until he couldn't remember his own name.

"Patience is a virtue~" Luffy gave Shanks' cock a final stroke and then moved to kneel astride his legs. He was about to continue but when his eyes caught the sight of his teacher glasses that resting comfortably on his nose, he paused, examining the blue frame with interest. "I don't know you wear glasses. You never wear them before."

Patience is definitely something that Shanks not really good at. "That's because I'm not wearing my contact lenses like I always do! I swear Luffy, if you keep on stalling I'll make sure you will be walking like penguin for the whole week...!" The math teacher groaned. This is not the time to be awed at his glasses!

Another giggle rose from his student and he leaned forward until their nose touched. "I like it." Luffy whispered, grinning hugely and licked Shanks' bottom lips. "It makes you look smart… and hot." The new tone that entered Luffy's voice caused shiver to run through his body.

Luffy held the shaft pointing upward and guided it to his entrance, the seized the hot rod with his butt cheeks and squeezed it hard, making Shanks to cry out at the incredible capture. As the first inch of his teacher's cock entered him, Shanks sighed but Luffy became more excited. He bounced up and down few times, teasing his pucker hole and stretching the muscles, taking more of the head with each movement. Then he relaxed fully and pressed downward, letting his weight to force the cock in without too much resistance until he felt Shanks' balls underneath his ass and it drove both parties wild.

They moaned simultaneously.

"Haahhnn~ Sooo big…"

"Yesss Lufffyyy… Take it all."

The quivering in Luffy's body showed how much he was burning in eagerness, throwing his head back and rolled his eyes, barely able to contain the waves of ecstasy that washed up and down his whole body. Shanks was no better. He was moaning like crazy at the feeling of his student's tight, hot ass squeezing his dick. Happy with the pleasure he was giving, Luffy grinned and leaned back, messaging the cock with his ass muscles before slowly raising himself a bit only to lower himself back.

"Shanks… Shanks…" Luffy whispered in his ear, flicking the tip of his tongue over the lobe and began to move his body up and down.

Shanks tried to keep the pace slow and easy, but the tight friction affected him, causing the enormous pressure in his groin. He began jerking his hips up and his hands moved Luffy's hips to slide and bump with his. It started with a long stroke where Luffy lifted his hips up to the point only the head of the cock was left inside before sinking back down. The strokes gradually increasing in pace and force, Shanks no longer had the control as Luffy took the control up on his own much to their mutual enjoyment.

"Ah fuck, Luffy." Desire consumed Shanks entirely, helpless moans of wants rumbled through his chest.

"Yes, Shanks sensei. Fuck me." The boy moaned long and low, seating himself hard on Shanks' cock.

"Lu-Luffy—ngghh—slow d-down… you are g-going to make me cum—ahn!—fast…" The redhead managed to stammer, reaching out his hands and took hold of Luffy's butt, and he held them as the boy bounced up and down, trying hard to ease Luffy's frantic movement.

Nothing could stop Luffy now, however as he started riding his teacher like he'd been dying too. The pure pleasure was too much for Shanks to handle. Above him, Luffy was laughing with delight at good it felt to have Shanks' cock moving in and out of his ass and increased the pace of his enthusiastic bouncing. Electric tension tightened Shanks' nerve, the tingling sensation run through his body rapidly.

Shanks started panting hard and fast, knowing that he getting was near.

**XxXxXx Meanwhile XxXxXx**

Outside the house, Dracule Mihawk pulled out his cellphone again; flipping it open and his finger went to push the keypads buttons for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. Just like previously, instead of hearing a certain redhead's voice, the beeping sound went on until he was directed to a voicemail.

He sighed. Today was weekend and why had The Vice-Principal Hina chose him as the errand boy to give a document to his colleague was beyond his understanding. It is not like the file he was holding contains government's top secret information, it only had some papers in it concerning about the conference between high schools that will be held next month, in which the four of them: Shanks, Smoker, Hina and himself will be presenting their school. It was certainly hard to say no to The vice Principle when she was practically giving them a dark, murderous look. Besides, the document can be given on Monday but yet, the woman insisted for it to be delivered as soon as possible.

It was annoying.

Mihawk sigh again. He hasn't been to the redhead house for a while although they still met up after work for a drink. After he rang the doorbell and waited for ten seconds, he immediately tried the door which was unlocked. The social teacher raised his eyebrow. It isn't like Shanks to left his door unlocked.

He must have forgotten to lock it or it was simply his lucky day. If the math teacher is not in the house, he would just drop the file inside and went back to his house to have a nice, long nap.

Inside, Mihawk was about to call out for the redhead's name to see if he is present, but held back his voice when he heard a grunting, and crying sounds that came probably from the living room. His heart speed up a bit. Worried that something bad might happen to Shanks (He didn't care, really. He just didn't want to lose his drinking buddy), Mihawk quickly pulled off his shoes and rushed to where the sound came from.

Too indulged with the yet again, another hot fucking session, neither of them listened to anything but their own scream, moans and pants, which made it impossible for them to hear the ringtone of Shanks' cellphone, the doorbell and even the sound of the door being open. Only when the sound of surprised gasp echoed in the room, Shanks froze.

"What in the world—" Mihawk stopped in the middle of his sentence, standing opened mouth. He couldn't believe his eyes as he wasn't expecting the scene before his eyes at all. A soft voice inside him urged him to just leave the file anywhere and quickly get the hell away from there, go back to his house without any detour, take a decent cold shower and sleep in hope that he could forget about any of this. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tear his gaze away from the sight that literally burned into his yellow eyes, his fingers still grasping the file tightly enough to turn his fingers white.

In front of him, Luffy which was also one of his students was bouncing up and down on Shanks' engorged cock, squealing in pleasure with his eyes scrunched tight. No wonder he didn't notice the unblinking eyes that had been staring them for a while. His round hairless ass was slapping off Shanks' tanned lap and balls as he rode him wild.

And Mihawk noticed the panic look on Shanks' face although lust and pleasure were definitely present at the same time. "L-Luffy, stop! Listen-aaaaahh! Listen to me-nhh!" That was all Shanks managed to hiss out through his long moan as Luffy still riding him violently, totally oblivious with his surroundings.

What is it with him and forgetting to lock the damn door? !

"Don't wanna—hauuhnn—I want you to come inside me…haaaahh!" The teen wailed and slammed down one more time. This took him over the edge and his balls tightened, his toes curled.

Without touching his own cock, he blew his sticky cum up and all over Shanks' chest. "Uwwaaa… Shanks sensei!"

The heated convulsion of Luffy's ass muscles creeping all over the redhead's cock as Luffy still riding out his orgasm, something inside man's belly snapped harshly. His climax wrecked his frame with a violence that made him temporarily forgot about his colleague that was currently watching them with such intensity, Mihawk's eyes gave a particular piercing look. Shanks' breath locked in his throat as his body bucked up and quaked. Hard. "Ugh... Gaah!"

Luffy collapsed on top of his teacher, murmuring his name and still twitching with pleasure. Both male was panting hard, bodies coated with thin layer of sweat. It seemed that Shanks' tremor was the one to subside first as he quickly regained his sanity and pushed himself up with much difficulty since his student weighing on top of him only to see Mihawk was still standing there, his facial unreadable. Somehow in hazy mind, the redhead noticed how Mihawk's eyes were getting darker.

Something about the expression and the eyes made Shanks extremely uncomfortable. He had a bad feeling about this. Like real REAL bad.

"Luffy, get a hold of yourself already!" He hissed, giving Luffy's hunched up body a shake. Affected greatly by the mind blowing sex, the teen collapsed on his back and his mind was still in some La-La land. All he could do was to enjoy the after glowing and ignored Shanks panicking state.

Fucking.

Shanks fucked his student, right there in front of him, the detail scorched into his memory and now they had finished, still naked and Luffy hadn't yet to notice his presence.

He isn't asexual, Mihawk can tell that much. Like any other men, he can get aroused and the need to release, but what he didn't expect was such sexual activity between two men is… disturbing. But he had to admit how ridiculously beautiful Luffy was throughout the whole time, especially when climax hit him, his gorgeous face contorted into all sort of expression. Even now when his face was relaxed and unguarded, he was still without any doubt, beautiful.

There was unmistaken tingling sensation near his lower region.

From the boy, Mihawk looked up and saw Shanks already looking at him, about ready to burst out any kind of explanation. Hormones raced through his body, his heart pounding against his ribs, sending hot blood through his vein as he watched the other man was staring him with those boiling crimson eyes.

Did he ever mention how he always thought that Shanks is a quite good looking guy? Probably not.

And remembered how his earlier inner voice told him to run away? Right now it was telling different recommendations. So Mihawk is going to oblige it.

Willingly.

Letting the file to fall from his grasp and onto the floor, Mihawk crossed the room in four long strides towards the sofa, ignoring Shanks surprised gasp and kneeled down on the carpeted floor to have a good view of Luffy who still had his eyes closed. His earlier voice also told him to hit the redhead and demand explanation; his second was to run.

He did neither.

What he did was, he sneaked his hand underneath Luffy's head to cup it and kissed the boy.

Startled when there was a pair of lips descending on his, Luffy finally opened his eyes slowly. At first he was sure it was Shanks', but when a raven locks just like him entered his vision and saw Shanks was far above him, looking like a bomb just exploded next to his head, Luffy knew something wasn't right with the picture. His first instinct was to bit the stranger's lips and struggled to get free, but as soon as the man's tongue entered his mouth and started to suck on his tongue, all actions seemed to halt. Instinctively, Luffy opened his mouth so that person could go deeper. The taste of his mouth was that of wine. It was soft, warm and almost hot. His saliva began pouring into the teen with each gentle suck; Luffy had to swallow a couple of time.

At last, he pulled out from the boy, his tongues slopping out of the hot cavern.

When Luffy finally had a good of the intruder's face, the raven haired teen had no problem figuring out who had given him the kiss that alerted all of his previously numb nerves. It was the eyes that similar to a hawk that provide him the biggest hint.

"Mihawk sensei…? What—" The teen was cut off abruptly by his math teacher that had just recovered from the shock only a second ago.

"What are you doing here, Hawk eye?" He inquired the social teacher who only smirked.

"That was supposed to be my question actually Shanks. What are YOU DOING here?" Mihawk said quietly.

Shanks paled slightly. "Well that… you see…" Shanks mumbled, avoiding the sharp gaze his fellow co-worker was giving. Mihawk's face didn't lose its neutral and that worried Shanks, who had expected at least an enraged scowl.

"No need further explanation, Akagami." Mihawk said, a smirk crossing his feature with a predatory glint in his eyes as his hand reached south of Luffy's body. "Everything is clear here."

The teen gasped and so was Shanks when Mihawks grabbed the boy's cock, both male tensed at the look in Mihawk's eyes. Luffy's head fell back and he groaned as Mihawk's hand gently stroked his cock, then his pale colored hand started to pump.

Up down, up down, up down. It was pump like that, continuously and sometimes Mihawk's thumb would graze over the head, digging slightly into the sensitive slit and not forgetting to pinch the tip of it.

"Noo—aaahnn! Sensei… uhn… Shanks—gaahh—help!" He couldn't believe Mihawk, his scary looking social teacher was doing this! Luffy was lost. Completely and utterly lost in the feeling of Mihawks stroking him slowly, gently, and then it went faster and harder.

Shanks tried to do something, anything at the moment to stop his friend, honestly he did! But his cock was still trapped inside Luffy, the tensing of the boy's muscles were messaging his length deliciously and he was hardening again. "O-Oi Hawk Eye, s-stop that!" He protested weakly.

"No, I don't think I would." With uncertain hand, Shanks tried to pry the other male's hand away from his student growing cock but was easily slapped aside. He tried his best to gain control of his traitorous body from thrusting his hips forward into the tantalizing heat of the teen. Same dilemma strike Luffy as he had to hold himself from bucking up, towards his social teacher's talented hand and his math teacher's hot rod.

Either way, he was torn in between.

Luffy moaned again as he felt himself trembled. He was so close, so close…

He gave an inarticulate cry of frustration as the hands stopped him from coming. His eyes opened and looked at Mihawk smirking, handsome face. "Sensei please…" Frustrated, Luffy didn't even know what he was begging for anymore. All he knew that he needed to release the tension coiling inside his belly.

Tracing his wet tongues along the teen's ear shell, Mihawk whispered, "Do you want this Monkey D. Luffy?" His other hand grabbed his student's wrist and brought the smaller hand towards the growing bulge of his pants, causing the youngest of the three to gasp loudly. Mihawk sensei is big! And he could feel the man's hard length throbbing in his palm. Unconsciously his hand moved up and down along Mihawk's tenting fabric; a low moan escaped the man's tight mouth.

Curiosity and needs clouded the teens mind as he marveled his social teacher's rock hard cock. Shanks is perfect and definitely hot which Luffy had to admit but deep inside him, he had a big urge to taste the new sensation Mihawk had to offer. He REALLY wanted it.

As though asking for permission from his lover, Luffy gave Shanks a look that could make even people with iron heart drop to their knees. "Shanks sensei… can I?"

Shanks stilled and nothing came out from his mouth. Passing out his partner to someone else sounded rather cheap and immoral, but similar to his student, he was actually curious how threesome would feel like, especially when someone as melting hot as Hawk Eye joins in action.

Would it be the same or would the pleasure doubled?

Sensing his acquaintance inner turmoil, Mihawk slowly moved the teen, separating him from his math teacher. Both males made incoherent sound at the same time: Luffy whimpered as Shanks' dick left his ass while Shanks gasped when the heat surrounded him disappear and replaced by coldness.

"Hawk eye, I don't think—" Shanks wanted to voice out his uncertainty but a finger on his lips prevented him from doing so.

"Hush, Shanks… Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt the boy. It's the other way around to be exact."

The assurance silenced the math teacher. With a careful motion, he gathered Luffy in his arm and scooped the smaller teen up before gently placed him on the coffee table in front of the sofa, letting the boy to lie on it. Mihawk the adjusted him so that his hips was at the edge of the table, kneeling on the floor and position himself in between Luffy's legs.

There was a small tug on his sleeve before Luffy spoke. "Your shirt. Take it off." He ordered.

An amusing smile pulled his lips. "Quiet demanding is he?" The question was directed to none other than his fellow educator.

Shanks made a small snorting sound as he adjusted his body to get more comfortable on the sofa. "Pfft. How do you think I get myself into this in the first place?"

Hearing that made Mihawk chuckled. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

The two adults' conversation caused a deep frown to form on Luffy child like face and he pouted slightly. He wanted to retort but a yelp came out instead when Mihawk latched his mouth on his neck, sucking and nibbling the soft skin there. It was weird to know that it wasn't his math teacher anymore that was feasting on him, but the feeling wasn't unpleasant either.

"Aaahhh!" Luffy was brought back to reality when the mouth had left his neck and moved downward, capturing his nipples between the thin lips.

This was Mihawk's first time involving in male sex, but that doesn't mean he has no clue at all on how it is done. Based on his limited knowledge though, the social teacher continued his ministration, sucking the hardening nub that made the teen wailed out his name. And that also made his cock jumped in excitement inside his too tight pants. The sex scenes before had turned him on greatly and now with the new sight of Luffy moaning and writhing under him, it made him harder than he had ever been. **(A/N: OMG, I can't believe I wrote Mihawk naughtier and hornier than Luffy. Sorry…)**

Mihawk pulled away from the needy teen to take in the picture before him. Underneath him, Luffy was panting loudly, his face was flushed, mouth parted and his hair was drenched in sweat resulted from the previous sex. Of course, what caught his eyes the most was the boy weeping member that was begging for his attention. Next to him, an equally naked Shanks was watching their every move intently behind his glasses almost like he wanted to devour the teen all over again.

"I think he's ready for you." Shanks said, pointing at Luffy whose body trembled with needs.

"I don't know… It might hurt him if I don't fully prepare him. I mean, I am quite BIG." Mihawk said in a teasing voice, smirking at his fellow teacher.

Shanks grinned. "Yeah, maybe he needs more preparation… What do you say Luffy?"

Luffy's eyes flew open. No! No more preparation or foreplay! He wanted it and he wanted it now!

"Now sensei!" Luffy demanded. "Give it to me now or… or…"

"Or what Luffy?" Asked the social teacher, raising his eyebrow in challenge.

The teen gave an indignant look. "Or I won't let you go." With that, he crossed his legs behind Mihawk's and brought him closer, securing the teacher's waist to keep him in place.

Just looking at Luffy's determination aroused him more. "That will be indeed a problem for me. I guess I have no choice then."

Sensing that Mihawk won't be teasing him any longer, Luffy unlocked his legs to give his teacher more wiggling room which Mihawk used the opportunity to work on his belt, dipping his fingers beneath the waistband of his jeans and eased the material down over his ass, freeing his straining cock in the process. Luffy wasn't disappointed. Mihawk's cock was longer than his favorite math teacher, but not as thick as Shanks's. Dark obsidian eyes fixed upon the length of Mihawk's cock, dusty pink and curved upward, leaking creamy beads that Luffy wanted to swipe up his tongue.

Luffy was so busy accessing his teacher's dick, he didn't realized his knees was brought up and kept in place underneath Hawk Eye's arms. Mihawk position the tip of his dripping member at the twitching hole and without warning, he snapped his hips forward and buried himself completely in one thrust, earning him an adorable, surprised moan. Shanks' cum previously had provided more than enough as a lube so the redhead wasn't all worried if Hawk Eye hurt him although Luffy might feel weird since the member jamming inside him now was different from usual. But watching how the teen's face distorted, wailing his colleague's name, it showed otherwise.

"A-ah-! Sensei more!" His lithe body jerked upward, loving every inch at the feeling having Mihawk's cock throbbing inside him. Pain wasn't there at all, only raw pleasure coating his entire frame.

Mihawk stopped, letting Luffy to adjust to his cock but clearly, the teen was in brink of nirvana he began begging him. "Hawk s-sensei… Please move…"

He obliged.

"Ahhnn! More… deeper…nyaa! Sensei felt s-so good!" Luffy babbled.

As Mihawks leaned down to give the teen's neck a long lick, Luffy clawed his back, sinking his teeth into his shoulder and suck on his throat. Growls of appreciation and encouragement slipped past Luffy's lips as he bucked off the table and trashed under the older man, and when Mihawk hit his prostate, Luffy let out a loud shrieked. One of the things that make a man thrilled is when he hears his bed partner screamed in nothing but pure ecstasy and Luffy was doing it perfectly without any flaw.

The raven haired teacher knew he was close to his climax when his rhythm was out of sync, but still keeping up with his erratic pace. The sound of his ball slapping off Luffy's ass was like music to Shanks that sang by some kind of succubus, sexy and a major turned on. It went on for a couple of minutes and then died down, both of them dripping with sweat. Mihawk stared at Shanks and he looked back at the panting teen beneath him. Smirking, Mihawk ran his hand up and down Luffy thigh, fondling his balls slightly, causing the boy muscles to tighten and he shuddered.

"Uhn… What are doing… Hurry." Luffy pleaded. Instead of obliging, Mihawk leaned up to Luffy's ear, his hot breath passed by his student's ear as he whispered something in his ear. The young teen grinned and nodded.

Back to action, Mihawk angled his hips and gave Luffy a hard shove, sinking in deep before drawing back out almost all the way until just the flushed head of his cock held Luffy open.

A good, long screeched erupted from Luffy's throat as Mihawk work on him more, but this time with a different name.

"Nghh… Shanks sensei… more, ahh—yess! Shank… Your cock—mm—feels so good inside." He moaned, backing back onto Mihawk's cock, harder and harder as he gave up every ounce of control, not that he had much to begin with.

"Don't say my name like that Luffy…" The redhead groaned loudly enough for both rutting males to hear. Can't they tell how ridiculously aroused he was right now watching them humping each other like dogs in heat?

"He wants his favorite teacher I guess…" Mihawk muttered with difficulty, slowing his pace again.

"Nnn…no, don't stop… not that… Aaahh, Shanks sensei… help." Luffy rolled his hips, trying to nudge Mihawk to pick up his pace again while he turned his head towards Shanks' direction and reached out his hand, eyes pleading.

Swallowing the hard lump in his throat with his swollen member now pulsing and dripping wet, Shanks slid off from the couch and inched himself closer before kneeling next to Luffy. The teen quickly gave a happy sigh when Shanks' mouth covered his, much like Mihawk's kiss that made him weak. His finger threaded the raven lock, tilting his head upward so he could deepen the kiss.

Suddenly, Mihawk jerked his hips forward again, pumping his cock into the incredible heat of the teen. The change in movement made Luffy to squeal into the kiss, his hands now gripping Shanks's arms, digging his blunt nails into the tanned skin.

"Mmmhh…mpphh..mphhh!" At the moment, that was the only sound Luffy could make since Shanks greedily drinking his voice. But it didn't last long as Shanks released his swollen lips with a loud 'smack'.

Panting harshly, Luffy found Shanks' twitching erection that was near his face suddenly appetizing and so he took it and gently guided the hot rod into his mouth.

Soft moans vibrating in his throat when Luffy sucked the head of his cock like a lollipop, swirling his tongue around to gather the small beads of pre-cum. The redhead didn't need to force his cock down to Luffy's throat as the teen took the initiative himself, grabbing his ass and pulled him closer so his mouth could take more than it already had.

Luffy had never felt this full, with Shanks' cock fucking his throat and Mihawk's length sliding in and out of him below, nothing had ever felt so wonderful. He could feel Mihawks grunted as each thrust pulled him closer to the edge; his cock went deeper and harder than before.

"I'm close…" The social teacher moaned softly, moving his hand down the slim line of Luffy's stomach to the coarse curls at the base of his cock, then along the throbbing shaft. Pale hand squeezed it, causing Luffy to buck ferociously and cried out. The vibration made Shanks' cock twitched in his mouth, delighting the teen more. Although his climax was dangerously near as he felt the boiling cum in his ball was about to rush out at any second, Luffy desperately worked his mouth on Shanks' manhood, sucking it hard and nipping gently at the flushed head.

This was it. All three males were nearing their orgasms; a nudge was all it required to push them over the edge. Just then, Mihawk shoved his whole cock deep inside the teen, hitting Luffy's sweet spot hard and the teen came in a sputtering, white sticky juices. The residue dripped all over Mihawk's fingers, some landed on Luffy's stomach as his hand still stroking him hard as if not wanting any of his cum left behind.

"Mmmpphhhhhh!"

Luffy's sinful mouth was also giving Shanks the hard time as the teen gave out a long moan with his cock still stuck in his mouth. The strong vibration made by Luffy throat, convulsing around his shaft was more than enough to push him into his second climax.

"Shit, shit, shit, ngghhhh!" Was all that came from his mouth when shanks unloaded his cum into Luffy;s awaiting mouth. All he heard was his student gulping and sucking harder of his member.

The clenching muscles drove Mihawk into his orgasm. He thrust hard into Luffy one, final time, causing his balls to draw up tight. Somewhere, he was aware that he was groaning uncharacteristically, but right now he didn't give a damn about anything. Solemnly, his attention was focused on the crawling heat inside of Luffy's body. Mihawk rode his release with gritted teeth, ragged breath and blinding light behind his eyes. It was so much cum, it started to drip out of the boy's ass as the male still thrusting into him with frantic jerks. Gradually, he slowed down and then came to a stop.

Both teachers slumped forward, crushing the teen beneath them as they waited for their orgasms to dissipate. Shanks' reading glasses were missing and he didn't have a slightest idea where it had disappeared to. With a resort, Shanks supported his weight on his elbows by placing them at both side of the boy's head and gave butterfly kisses on his damp forehead. The teen only sighed in respond although his eyes were unfocused and his mind had been dashed into pieces. All of the air in his lungs had caught fire.

With a shudder, Mihawk slowly exhale against Luffy's chest, absorbing in the last drop of pleasure. He started collecting his mind and slid his manhood out of the teen's ass while lingering kisses on the boy's chest and stomach. The glass table which Luffy was lying on was slippery with the combination of their sweats and the adults noticed the uncomfortable whine Luffy was making.

Once his breathing evened out, Shanks lifted his student gently and moved him to the sofa where he can rest. A gentle tug on his red hair brought to his attention and he saw Luffy was staring him with tired eyes.

"You are still my favorite, Shanks sensei." He murmured, his body limp as he sank against the sofa where Shanks's respond was to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"And Mihawk sensei was amazing too." Luffy paused as he yawned happily. "Maybe we can do it again… at where we had our first sex. Shishishishishi."

Shanks gawked in fear. Knowing Luffy, he knew the teen wasn't kidding about what he said or his attention. Now he was sure that after this, the teen will chase him around the school to fulfill his promise and that scared him a bit. Alright, he was scared shitless.

He would have given the horny teen a good smacked if he wasn't already sleeping soundly with a cute, adorable face.

His inner battle was interrupted when he heard a low chuckle. Fully dressed, Mihawk was sitting on the empty sofa across him, looking highly amused… and satisfied should he say.

"It seems that the office was his favorite place after all." Hawk Eye smirked and gave the redhead a mischievous look.

"Yay to me. Now I can't even walk peacefully in school without having the fear being jumped especially in the office. And… and…" The math teacher stopped his blabbering.

Wait, he or Luffy never mentioned anything about office… so how…?

Turning his head so fast his neck hurt, Shanks gave the man a look that, hell he didn't know what sort of face he was making right now.

"…Oi Hawk Eye… H-how did you know about the office again?"

"That because I saw you two that time when I went the office to fetch something I forgot. You were so into it, so I didn't bother to make any disturbance." Mihawk replied in unfazed expression while inspecting his nicely trimmed fingernails.

The entire world went still for Shanks, too shocked with his friend's confession. Maybe within one month, everyone in the school will know about their… lewd activity.

"Oh, and Shanks?"

"W-what is it?"

"Hina was also there with me."

"NANIIIIII? ! !"

Mihawk just smirked and went to the kitchen in case if there is nice booze stored in the cabinet with Shanks still making a spluttering sound on the floor and Luffy snuggling against the cushion.

**-End-**

**A/N: This was the longest sex scene I've written so far and that's why I don't really prefer threesome action. Seriously, it was difficult to write three POVs at the same time! Yet, it's HOT…**


	13. Lucci x Luffy The Secret

**Tittle: The Secret**

**Pairing: Lucci x Luffy**

**Rating: M… duh!**

**Warning: Grammar (please don't complain, I'm quite a lazy person), cracks, OOC-ness (flustering Luffy and Lucci's pervertness), lemon, and fluffy cuteness. Xp**

**Summary: After knowing Lucci's secret, Luffy intends to spread the word to the world. To save his pride, the ex-agent decides to silence the pirate using his own Rob Lucci's style.**

**A/N: Lately, I've watching back the CP9 Saga (I got the whole seasons collection in my HD, mind you), and suddenly and accidentally falling in love with the characters. And oh, this is the hardest piece I've made so far… Why? Because I kept mistyping the name Lucci and Luffy. I mean, for God's sake, they are just too close! **

**P/S: Requested by dreamkitty26, whiterosetenshi and XxRazorgirlxX. Damn, sorrrryyyy it took me TOO long to make this piece. Hopefully this can make up for you guys. *wink***

**

* * *

**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

For someone like Monkey D. Luffy who worships adventures even more than a nicely cooked tender meat which marinated in dozens of spices, there was no way in hell he will be sitting still and cooped up inside the ship after he was told by his navigator to look after the ship for ONLY a couple of hours. Nu-uh. Not going to happen. Especially when the town was presented before him, begging for the petite captain to explore the newly discovered island. Watching over the ship was one thing, and left alone was another thing! Alone wasn't really a suitable word since Franky was also there, but he was busy repairing the damaged parts of Thousand Sunny, so it was up to him to entertain himself. Luffy was sitting on the swing while looking at the tempting town with a small pout, then back at Thousand Sunny. Town. Ship. Town… The teen frowned and thought about taking a nap. Just as he was about leave, a positively fiendish idea arose in his mind.

He already did his job looking after the ship, right? For only about half an hour though. Besides, Franky was there and that was more than enough, no?

Luffy smirked knowledgably as he dropped his sandaled feet to the floor and stood up.

'New town here I come.' Luffy grinned mentally as he jumped off Thousand Sunny.

So now we found out our trouble making captain stalking through the streets, the sun was high in the sky. It was midday, winds 2 mph, NE. Temperature 32 ºC. For some unknown reason, the streets was annoyingly busy with hustles of people, children running around, merchants shouting to each other, the scenario somehow made Luffy wondered and a little dizzy. It was hard for his lithe body to walk in the crowd like a headless chicken without bumping someone else's shoulder or stepping on their feet and he ended up apologizing for every ten seconds.

'This is annoying. I can't even see anything like this.' The boy mumbled to himself.

Glancing upward in search for something that he could get hold on to, Luffy saw balconies from where he was standing on the hard pavement that belonged to a building and not far from his reach. With a long stretch of both of his hands, the straw-hat wearing captain hold firm of the rail and practically flew over before landing on the fourth floor balcony with a soft 'thud'.

"Phew, I made it. What's up with this town anyway?" The captain asked mostly to himself, readjusting his hat and from his newly made position, he could have a better view of the town.

Truly, it was one busy town indeed. It seemed that they were working on something, and interesting should he say and as soon Luffy's eyes noticed the set up tents, he chirped. "I know! They are having a festival! There is no way we are going to miss it…" And he know they won't, since much like him, all of the Mugiwara Crew loves festival and partying, even Nami don't have the nerve to say no to this.

Satisfied with his discovery, Luffy was about to jump off the balcony when his ears picked up a sound of a key entering the lock of the door inside the room. As the door swung opened smoothly, a person stepped inside the room.

'Hmmm, so this is an apartment building…' It certainly was NOT like Luffy to pry (it's more like a peek really) into other people's life… err, he meant room, but a tiny voice inside the East Blue captain urged him to do otherwise. The room had no windows except for a single glass door connected to the balcony which covered with thick curtain, but the small opening that the thick fabric provided was more than enough for overly curious Luffy to see whoever resided in the room. Uncharacteristically, Luffy moved closer to the glass door and narrowed his eyes and he could see an outline of a man through the glass as he rotated his head 20º to the left.

The man was well dressed, a white button-up shirt covering his torso and black pants on his long legs. He was tall and has a shoulder length wavy hair. Most of his face was in shadow since the room itself was dark, only small amount of sunray managed to seep through and lit the room, making it impossible to recognize him. His hair was pulled back by something but it was hard to tell. Nothing extraordinary or supernatural about the man, so Luffy was going to let his curiosity go until he heard the sound…

"Cooo."

That sound, he knew that cooing sound somewhere and it triggered the distinct feeling that Luffy had heard it somewhere before. Now that the curiosity (nasty little feeling) had came back, Luffy pressed his head as close as he could into the cold glass until the point it was unimaginable how the man inside the room hadn't yet realized he was being watched and luckily, the glass didn't break under the pressure. As the man closed the door behind him, the captain squinted slightly to try and make out more of the man's features and whatever that made that familiar sound. Luffy wasn't disappointed when he moved closer to place some sort of plastic bags on the table, his footsteps creating little noise against the wooden floor. The distance was enough for Luffy to see his face and his eyes clearly, even with the dim light.

Luffy's eyes widened comically, but narrowed soon after.

The arched brows, the close shaved goatee and the white pigeon perched on his right shoulder, occasionally cooing and ruffling his wings. In an instant it all came back to Luffy, why the sound (and the man) sounded so familiar.

Water 7, Galley-La, CP9…

"It's that pigeon guy. The one who worked for the bastard who tried to kidnap Robin…" Luffy growled lowly, ready to barge in and beat the crap out of him for the second and hopefully for the last time. The idea of finding Lucci at this place did not thrill the teen at all. Just then, Luffy saw the former CP9 member dived under his bed, much to the captain's puzzlement, causing him to halt. Elsewhere, Hatori was already flew and back inside his cage, equally oblivious with Luffy's presence. Finally, Lucci emerged with a ball of… yarn?

And that is when Lucci started talking and Luffy started listening... and watching.

**XxXxXxLuccixLuffyxXxXxX**

Rob Lucci felt like breaking something. That something happened to be what people can describe as his companions' neck. He repeats. OTHER PEOPLE described it, NOT him. Or maybe Kaku did think their relationships are more and less like comrades. And also Kumadori. And let's not forget Fukurou… Damn, was he the only one who hates them all?

Grumbling, Lucci practically kicked shut the door behind him before pacing the small yet comfy apartment room and placed the items he had bought on the table none too gently, startling Hatori who only made a cooing sound. The annoyance aura emitted from his master gave the pigeon enough hints that he needed to leave the man alone with his own agenda, so the bird quietly flew back into his own cage and far away from Lucci's internal rage. Along the way back to their apartment, few times Lucci almost lost his collected self and had the urge to go Zoan, wanting nothing more to roar viciously at the crowd to ease down the pressure but Hatori, the ever loyal pet somewhat managed to cool down his owner by patting the side of his cheek in comforting manner. It worked miraculously and arrived at their room without getting any civilian hurt in the process.

Lucci's eyebrows twitched as he took out some of the newly bought stuffs from the bag. Two more books to fill in his idle time, a bottle of liquor, Hatori's food…

"I really can't stand this-this madness anymore." Lucci growled dangerously.

"—at times like this, ONLY one thing can be done!"

Setting the bottle down, the ex-CP9 member quickly ran towards his bed. "If I don't do 'that', I might end up killing those incompetent morons!" And he dived under his bed, Lucci's right hand frantically searching for something until his finger tips made in contact with something soothingly fluffy.

With a relief smile, the leopard zoan pulled out a fuzzy, red colored yarn.

There are a lot of things that Rob Lucci can enjoy in this pathetic boring world. For example, he enjoys reading during his leisure time.

And nice alcoholic beverages.

Or how he likes spending hours in front of mirror every morning to maintain his good look, especially his goatee and his brows. Kaku almost swore that even Kalifa doesn't spend time as much as he is and Lucci doesn't appreciate the young Zoan complaint one bit. Usually he would throw his innocent hair brush or anything within his reach at the herbivore to shut him up. Or to get rid of him.

Strangely enough, Lucci actually enjoyed his time being in Galley-La as the shipwright knowing that he had the talent other than assassination. Of course, he would never admitted it out loud because he knew Kaku would give him the knowing grin which Lucci wanted to wipe it off from the younger's face himself. With his claws…

The last in the list is his obsession towards anything that is round shape, chewable and has a fuzzy, feeling like. Like yarn. And he blamed entirely his cat Zoan nature.

Don't get him wrong, it's not he like his pet pigeon any less. After all, Hatori had been his companion and best partner ever since he could remember, but the nature and the curiosity possessed by the cat family outwitted his every sense including his lust for battle. Although the Neko-Neko no Mi enhance his physical ability the most, he couldn't deny the cat traits tire him sometimes.

Enough with the explanations for the time being, he needed to satisfy the urge first and accidentally, that helped reducing the tension boiling inside the man.

Without wasting time, Lucci raised his hand high and launch the red, ball of yarn straight at the wall, causing it to bounce back to the floor before rolling off. At that very moment, Lucci transformed into fully leopard and pounced on the sphere in record time, gnawing the knitting supply with his canine teeth while his sharp claws kneaded the soft material.

"Stupid Jyabura and his own stupid competitive issues. Just because he lost to me in Douriki, now he wanted to compete with me who has the better pet? So what if his chicken can do some weird tricks? Like I give damn."

Then Lucci leaped back, his tail whipping back and forth and stared at the small object as if he was facing some sort of enemy, he even let out a predatory growl.

"Besides, Hatori is obviously far more intelligent than that overgrown, two legs beast that owed to be served on the plate for dinner."

In a cat-like manner, the leopard inched slowly towards the yarn. Reaching his hand out, he pawed at it, once… twice… again and again until the small ball was within the confines of his fist.

The man grumbled more. "That Kaku… Does he need to keep saying how awesome and godly creature giraffes are? He keeps on butt headed the ceiling every time he went Zoan for hell's sake! Stupid grass eating herbivore…"

Tossing the ball of wool high up in full speed, the zoan was up and seated in crouch. His ears were flat, his tail stilled, and his body was taut and ready for anything. As soon as the soft ball hit the ceiling, Lucci leapt from his spot and catch it midair with his teeth before landing gracefully on his feet.

"And Fukurou… If he won't shut that big mouth of his, I'm going to rip that zipper and sew his mouth with wire myself.'

Soon after the yarn had been rolling off all over the place many thanks to Lucci who kept pouncing on it here and there, the threads from the yarn coated everything in 10 feet radius, coloring the room with a dark shade of red. Some of the material tangled around his limbs, restricting the leopard's movement by milliseconds, but the man turned beast didn't bother to untangle it as long he could still move around.

About ten minutes relishing his frustration to his favorite yarn, Lucci heard a madly cackling noise by the balcony and his head automatically snapped up. Who's balcony again…? His balcony. Using Soru, it didn't take more than one second for the leopard zoan to transform back to his human form and reached for the door connecting to the balcony and opened it up. Only a few seconds later the sliding door opened and Lucci thinks his eyes must have popped out of his eye sockets from sheer shock.

There, on the balcony, Monkey D. Luffy was on his back, laughing his guts out and his whole body now trembling and twitching uncontrollably.

"Aha-haaahahahhaaha!" The teen slightly squeezed his stomach and kept on laughing until his sides hurt despite knowing that the former CP9 member had now noticed him.

"Mugiwara…What. Are. You. Doing. Here." Lucci snarled, his face reddening from embarrassment and shock. The shock wasn't caused by the encounter with the pirate, but it was the fact that the boy had seen him in that state! From the moment he had discovered that he inherited many traits of cat habits, Lucci had tried his hardest to keep his 'hobby' as secret that anyone else was forbidden to know about it, except for Hatori of course. But now, the secret had leaked out to a single boy, who defeated him cleanly much to Lucci's humiliation.

Luffy wiped away the tear that had escaped the corner of his eyes and pointed at his enemy with shaky hands. "I really c-can't believe this... it just…"

Again, Luffy hold his stomach to fight the urge from laughing again. "Y-you have no idea how you looked like back there…"

The man's blush deepened and he glared at the teen. "Mugiwara… You might want to shut close that mouth or I will shut it myself."

Not one to be threatened, Luffy merely let out unintelligent snorted sound to quell his laughter. "For a bastard who tried to kill me, I have no idea you can act like a…a…"

"I'm warning you… Mugiwara…" This time, fangs started showing itself in between Lucci's snarling lips, dangerous look carved onto his face.

"—extremely c-cute…" The teen paused and pursed his lips for a moment.

"Don't you dare…" The man hissed.

"KITTY!" Laughter suppression was no longer an option and Luffy fell back on the floor holding his belly to ease the cramping as another round of guts laughing poured out.

Even with his well known reputation as a cool and collected ex-CP9 agent that almost never displayed any emotions, Lucci could still feel the subtle heat at his cheek.

When Luffy had finally calmed down, he sat up but still held the grin that made the man's face contorted into a definite scowl, showing he was indeed worried with the expression the pirate was giving him.

"I wonder what will happen if I tell the others about this..." Luffy said in a playful gleam in his eyes. The image of his enemy, the main antagonist in Water 7 incident, alive and healthy like a horse, standing in front of him didn't faze the captain anymore as now, he had more delicious gossip to spread around.

Lucci looked at the teen before him and widened his eyes to a size of dinner plates when sudden realization and panic hit him like thunderbolts.

'He's going to tell on me?'

Horrified, the man could almost predict the outcome better than any gypsy women can. First, the pirate will tell his crew. Okay, somehow that didn't worry him much as what would happen next. Knowing Nico Robin who had personal grudge with the World Government, she will DEFINITELY inform the other CP9 members using letter or some sort. Then, those morons will laugh at him silly, especially that mutt Jyabura, giving him nasty, cute nicknames that would make his ears bleeding. The worst scenario is when that big mouth Fukurou started gossiping (with loud voice) all around the town and soon it would spread among the town people like a wild fire and… and…

'Like hell I would let that happen! No one knows about Rob Lucci's secret and live to tell the tale!"

Off guard, a hand grabbed Luffy's arm and immediately pulled the teen off his feet before dragging him into the room.

"Hey! That hur—" The last word was cut off when he was shoved backward into the wall. The hand now had moved from his arm to his shoulders.

"You've picked a wrong time visiting me, Mugiwara. Now I'm going to kill you… Without failure." Lucci told him smugly, leaning closer. Luffy's breath caught, his body frozen in place as he felt the older male's nose brush his.

"Arrggh! Let me go bastard! I'm definitely not going to lose!" Luffy all but shout, enraged with the man's threat on killing him.

"Hn, we'll see about that."

"Lucci!" A knock came on the door a brief moment before the door swung open to reveal a black cap wearing ex-CP9 along side with a dark skin man.

At his moment, Luffy found himself thrown over to the floor, next to the bedside and facing the wall. In which to say that, he was not within the uninvited visitor's range of view seeing that the small frame was well hidden by the piece of furniture. Together on the floor was Lucci with his hand securely around the teen's neck. Luffy tried to pry the fingers from around his neck, but when Lucci increase the pressure as a warning for Luffy that he would really snap his neck if he kept on struggling, the captain stilled. He could still breathe, he wasn't being strangled but he couldn't speak. And somehow the leopard zoan managed to snatch the newly bought book, holding it with his free hand, giving the impression that he was reading the material intently.

"What is it?" The man asked nonchalantly with his back against the two visitors, although he still made the effort to turn his head slightly.

The males still standing at the doorway, not taking any step further. "Is everything—why are you sitting on the floor?" Kaku asked while peering at the man.

"I just feel like it." Lucci lied.

"Oh…" Kaku said stupidly. "Anyway, is everything alright here? We sort of heard ruckus. Is someone else here with you just now?"

"Everything is fine, just practicing my ventriloquism with Hatori."

"Aahh… Because Jyabura here swore that the voice sounded like the pirate boy, Mugiwara."

"Absurd. The filthy mutt over there must be hearing things again. Don't you know, hearing voices is part of delusional and delusional is one of the early symptoms of Rabies?" The man lied again. Being undercover in Galley-La sure did polish his talent in lying. It was for the sake of his own dignity, since he would not be able to explain why Monkey D. Luffy was inside the room (underneath him), looking like he held the juiciest gossip of the year.

"Why you monster cat… I do not have Rabies." Jyabura, the wolf zoan growled under his gritted teeth and about to take step inside the room, but Kaku stopped him by gripping the back of his flowery button up shirt. Last time they went inside the forbidden space, the house cat almost skinned them alive and luckily, Kaku still remembered the dreadful incident. Unlike the other male next to him.

"Enough both of you." The young zoan gave a defeat sigh.

Jyabura insisted. "B-but, I really heard it! It sounded really like that kid! Before that, I pretty damn sure I heard someone was laughing his ass off and I know it did NOT come from Lucci. "

"Let it go, Jyabura." Kaku further shushed the older male. He can't effort to have them kicked out from the landlord just because these two carnivorous zoan could not act like their age. And that's why giraffe is a better animal.

Frowning, Kaku stared the inside of the room more before making a comment that almost gave Lucci a major heart attack. "Still, this room is a mess. What is this red stuff? It's everywhere!" Then, his big, black eyes landed on the small, red ball in the corner at the back of the room.

"Is that… yarn? This red stuff is the threads coming from a yarn? What are you—"

But the man quickly cut him off before conclusion could be process. "Hatori was playing with it."

"Cooo?" Was all the bird reply.

"… I see…" Kaku scratched the back of his head. "Well, if nothing is up, then we better get going."

"Do that. You are interrupting my reading."

"H-hey! I'm not finish yet!" Jyabura yell at him in indignation.

The younger male ignored the wolf zoan, dragging him along out from the room. "Yes, you are."

When both of the ex-agents left, Lucci slowly loosened his grip around Luffy's neck, letting the boy up off the floor.

Instantly, Luffy coughed out to check if his vocal cord was still functioning after his neck being held hostage for minutes. It was still working though.

"Stupid pigeon guy." Luffy managed to wheeze out. "Are you that scared if they find out?" The captain looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Lucci shot him a withering glare, which made Luffy quickly gaining his footing and went into fighting mode.

"You want to fight? I'll just beat you again this time!"

A narrowed yellow orbed watched him inconspicuously. "Oh, don't worry Mugiwara. I won't be fighting you this time."

For some reason the strangely sinister sounding tone in the older male made Luffy cocked his head in puzzlement. "You won't?"

Lucci let the question hung as he moved to the door and turned the lock into place. "And… you won't be telling anyone what you had seen either."

"I… won't?"

The ex-agent then moved across the room to close the sliding door and the long curtain, while Luffy only watched every of the man's movement warily. "You see, Mugiwara. I don't need to kill you just for the sake of shutting your mouth when there is another way to do it."

The twisted grin on the man's face grew just a bit wider. A dark chuckle reached the teen's ears.

"Wha—how?" Luffy's voice was tad higher than usual, but he didn't think about the reason for that.

The man stayed silent while covering Hatori's cage with a piece of cloth and send Luffy a sort of evil gaze. His hands were lifted slowly to the third button of his shirt seeing that the first two buttons had already undone. Tilting his head back slightly, Lucci began unbuttoning the white garment.

"I've read an article somewhere saying that intense pleasure can cause disturbance to people's mind. Or even altering their memory…" **(A/N: Alright, I'm bullshitting about this one. Heck. Whatever.)**

Somehow Luffy felt the room had gotten a bit chilly at those words. Luffy had never heard Chopper mentioning about it (as if Chopper would anyway), a bad sense of foreboding went through his body but he tried hard to ignore it.

"Really?" Luffy asked stupidly, his voice a little bit strained. "What that has to do wi—why are you taking off your shirt?"

Lucci purred low in his throat. Inch after inch of toned skin was revealed as the delicate fingers went down further to work on the rest of the buttons. In short time, the shirt was entirely unbuttoned and Lucci stripped off the article before tossing it over the back of the chair.

"You talk too much, Mugiwara, just like Fukurou. At least I can shut the zip on that owl's mouth. Well, to answer your question, you can say that being naked is the preliminary process."

Luffy swallowed thickly, his voice caught in his throat and his eyes slightly unfocused as he stared at Lucci's bare chest. Unconsciously, Luffy stepped back with his uncertain pair of legs until his back hit the wall and at that point, the teen realized he was standing in the back corner of the room. He squirmed underneath Lucci's heated vision.

"Get over here." The man ordered.

"No."

"Don't make me come there Mugiwara."

"Try it." The boy said as he still stood his ground. The pride had clouded Luffy's awareness about his soon-to-be deep shit situation. Then, his heartbeat's trepidation went fast when he realized those challenging words would be the death of him and he swore he only said it because his brain-to-mouth filter wasn't working properly. Just for the acknowledgement, it wasn't because of the fear with the smirking man before him, but it was purely out of confusion with the man's intention.

… Yeah, right.

Like Monkey D. Luffy would be that stupid to comprehend WHAT THE HELL IS LUCCI GOING TO DO after all the hints given out by the leopard zoan.

… or is he…?

"Don't mind if I do." The man gladly accepted the challenge. The raw desire and lust flushing as Lucci ranked his eyes over Luffy's terrified form.

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. Bad mouth. Bad Luffy!

"…eep?"

Faster than Luffy can say 'SANJI, FOOD!', Lucci had swiftly moved from his position to right in front of the teen, causing Luffy to goggle and accidentally hit his scull at the wall. Since the speed during the impact was fast, the momentum created was also big and it made Luffy cringed in pain from it although he was a rubber man.

Curse the Rokushiki user and his Soru!

While Luffy was still busy grunting in pain, Lucci watched in amusement but didn't waste the precious opportunity; quickly he grabbed the pirate around his thin waist. The sudden tossed of his body over the man's shoulders startled Luffy and he started struggling. Unfortunately, such actions didn't have the slightest effect on the ex-CP9 agent as Lucci frog-marched to the bed dropped the teen.

The captain let out an unmanly yelp as he bounced slightly from the repelling mattress and looked up at Lucci. Countless thought preoccupied Luffy's, so when a hand grabbed the back of his head, it took him by surprise. More so when foreign lips on his. Luffy went rigid like a brick wall, but when a tongue slowly ran over his bottom lip, the panicking struggled resumed and the teen detached their lips by pushing the larger male's body.

"You-you! What are you doing?" Luffy spluttered, wiping his mouth with his hand as if the short kiss was poisonous.

"Are you always this stupid? I'm kissing you." Unfazed, the man replied.

To be kissed certainly wasn't Luffy everyday routine (or rather he had never been kissed), so seeing how flustered and panicked Luffy was also wasn't a common sight. His panicking brain struggled to think of a rational, smart ass comeback that would save him from whatever worse than shit situation he was in.

"B-but, I'm a guy!"

Apparently, it wasn't smart ass enough.

Lucci's eyes followed Luffy's retreating body. "Gender is not an issue when it comes to this kind of… activities."

"What activities?" Luffy half screamed.

Too tired responding every of the teen's outbursts, Lucci wrapped his big hands around Luffy's waist, pulling him and flipping him over until the smaller male was under him. Then he straddled the teen, placing a knee at either side of his hips and settling his weight comfortably on Luffy, successfully trapping the boy. Any question or complain was cut off when the ex-agent lips descended on Luffy's again. Confused to react or to participate, Luffy lied there and let it happened. Let the older male part his lips with his tongue, let him slide the wet appendage deep in his mouth, let him suck all the oxygen out of his lungs while Luffy still lying underneath the ex-agent, shaking and unsure. Of course Luffy knew being kissed by his enemy, a man to top that was so bloody wrong in every angles, but the strength that managed to beat the man and sent him into comatose seemed to ditch his now shaking body. So when he trashed under Lucci and hit his back to make the man at least paused if throwing him off was no longer in his to-do list, the efforts went futile. The process continued with Lucci's cat-like tongue assaulted every corner the inside of Luffy's mouth, then teased the boy's tongue with the tip and he could feel how the organ jerked in surprise with the sudden contact as though the tongues itself were alive. Knowing the boy was inexperienced in sexual activities, Lucci didn't bother to force the wet, sweet appendage to tangle with his own. Instead, he just greedily probed his tongue inside to taste Luffy's warm cavern. He held Luffy's trashing hips and rubbed against him repeatedly. The way Lucci ground himself against the teen was just like the kiss. Rough and hard.

As minutes passed, more air emptied from his lungs. Luffy never made desperate, out of control noise. But the taboo had been broken and now he was whimpering when dizziness started to get him. The sound reached the ex-agent's ears and reluctantly, he pulled away with a loud 'smack', making the boy instantly gasping for air as a prevention from passing out. Above him, Lucci was looking at the boy, open-mouthed and panting slightly, his eyes shimmering with jewel tones and lust.

Still breathless, his body managed to jerk in surprise when Lucci's hand slid under his vest. "H-hey! Stop that! Help, marine! Jii-chan! There's pervert on the loose!"

Lucci only chuckled at the boy's failing attempt to wiggle himself free and he continued peeling off the material covering Luffy's upper body. It wasn't all that difficult since the cloth itself was already unbuttoned and it was only a simple VEST.

"You like a little dominance, Mugiwara?" He asked, his voice dropping into growl.

"Errmm…" Luffy frowned at the question.

Luffy barely finished his question when Lucci reached down to grab his wrists, bringing them above his head and held them there. The man squeezed them, enough for Luffy to feel the pressure and the boy shifted underneath him, making a small sound. That somehow, didn't satisfy Lucci. He then sank his teeth into the firm, tanned flesh of Luffy's neck, feeling the body bucked beneath his grip as it trashed under him.

"N-ahhnn…!" When that pulled a moan from the captain, Lucci smirked against the skin and pulled back, soothing the abused skin with gentle, opened mouth kisses.

"Enjoying yourself Luffy?"

Lucci could tell the teen liked the sound of his name on his lips as Luffy shivered against him and when he released the entrapped wrists, the teen unthinkingly growled a little. The mouth attached itself at the boy earlobe and nipped the tender skin.

"Uhhn… N-noo…" Luffy gasped as Lucci's hands began to roam all over him, brushing against his perfect pink nipples, the slim waist and the flat muscled stomach, savoring the boy needy whimper when the movement increased the friction over his groin. The raven haired teen lost himself in the in the touches. His honest body arched with pleasure and his mind reeled with bliss.

Pulling back, Lucci wasted few moments just absorbing the look of the teen below him. His face, despite the scar under the left eye, was almost too cute to be masculine. His obsidian eyes too wide, his lips were a 'kiss me' type, his hair, messy and darker than black, every of the un-masculine features suited the boy perfectly. Only the fact that his toned slender body was so blatantly male saved him from being entirely feminine.

Luffy let his head fall back against the mattress, his dark eyes under the heavy lids hazily surveying the naked flesh of Lucci's with a feverish glitters. A delicate flush rose along his cheekbones, beneath the healthy tan that came from being young and adventurous. Some of the raven locks were clinging on his forehead and his chests rose and fall with each of harsh respiration.

As his eyes never leaving Luffy's, Lucci's began slowly removing his black pants. He worked on the belt buckle and the blasted button before pulling the zipper down. Slowly, the man rolled his hips as he pushed the pants down his thigh. He stepped out of them and dropped the pants lazily to the floor. With his thumbs, Lucci dipped them into the waistband of his boxer and pulled the cotton off his hips just like the rest of his clothing, sending it yet to floor and joining his pants. The raging erection sprang free in its glory and Lucci's caught the choking noise Luffy was making.

Beneath the messy mass of dark hair, Luffy's innocent eyes had been following his every moved for a while, filled with uncertain attraction. He was staring, Luffy knew it, but he couldn't stop his traitorous eyes. Lucci's naked body was tall and slim, yet muscular and finely sculptured. The shoulders were broad unlike his narrow ones, a chest packed with hard muscles that only comes from a long physical training. Well, it shouldn't be a surprised knowing that the man had undergoes training in becoming government agent since a very young age. Then the black pants that he appeared in (before they were stripped down) framed his long legs and narrow hips perfectly. With his thick, wavy hair down to his body, Rob Lucci was like a man in every woman's dream.

"You know," Luffy tried to keep the man from leaning closer. "I- I think I've been away from the ship too long."

"Uh-huh."

"If I don't get back by now, the others will get worry… So if you just let me go, I'll—I'll—" When the next tickle registered, Luffy jerked, eyes wide. What the heck is he doing with his shorts? "Uhh…"

"You sure you want to leave?" Lucci said with his shit-eating-grin. "When you are like this…" The hand stopped only to had it lowered to the boy's crotch and squeezed the clothed erection, causing him tilt his head back and let out a low moan.

The grin transformed into a satisfied smirk. "I've thought as much." The tone was all smug and knowing.

"Well…Ahhnn…" Luffy struggled to think, not really an easy task while majority of his attention was focused on Lucci's fingers that was working on his pants with ease.

Damn, he really should start wearing straps and buckles on his pants. Just in case if there are more perverts like the pigeon guy out there so—Woah. 'Damn it! There is more important thing to be worried about like the pervert before him RIGHT NOW.' Luffy shout to himself, cursing furiously at the oblivious of his own safety.

ESCAPE! FLEE! RUN! HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLP! Too late, he already got the pants!

"What are you—give my pants back! And stop touching there! Eeeeekk!"

In any circumstances, Luffy would never freaked out and let out oh so girly squeal, but panicked together with horror was swelling within him and he felt it was way past time to flee for his life. His last resort to shove the man away was stomped like a bug that Nami always do whenever she spotted one when Lucci's hand gently stroked his dick. For a minute, neither man said anything including Luffy who tried his hardest to suppress his moan by biting his lip as Lucci teased the foreskin to expose his moist head. Luffy opened his mouth probably to yell, but as Lucci's opened his mouth and took him between his lips, he forgot what he wanted to say and let out a moan instead.

"Mmmm… Damn pigeon guy… Thi-this is—ahn—not f-fair…" Despite that, Luffy rested his hand on the back of Lucci's head, his fingers pushing into the wavy hair as Lucci's head began to move up and down. He really wanted to push the man away, but instead he found his hand pulling Lucci downward onto his cock. The feel of his soft lips and his tongue was just too good, the boy started to wonder if it has to do with his cat-like ability.

"Hauuhnn.. That f-feels so weird… ngghh…" Luffy threw his head back and moaned as he began to thrust into Lucci's mouth. Surprisingly enough, Lucci also found the action rather exciting even for someone who is not one to be ordered not to mention pushed around. And Lucci was no sloppy. He knew exactly how to move, how to suck and how to use his tongue.

Luffy closed his eyes and whimpered. "Oohh…! I really want—ngghh—to k-kick your ass but it just-just so good-nhh—" He forgot all about Lucci's kitty cat manner or how he hated the man for hurting his friends and just abandoned himself to the erotic sensation.

The ex-agent felt Luffy had surrendered and sucked him deeply, savoring the semi-salty taste of the pre-cum that started pouring out. He pressed the tip of his tongue into the small opening at the tip, then focusing back down at the shaft. Turning over the head to the side, Lucci then inserted his tongue inside the foreskin of the teen's cock, tasting more of what the young pirate could offer. The interesting flavor burst into his taste buds caused him to become bolder in his explorations by circling his tongue around the head more forcefully. The boy's breathing started to get rapid and heavy as Lucci moved his wet lips over his aching cock in fast motion. Angels in heaven, the loud slurping noises sounded so obscene, so dirty and so turning him on.

"Haaahhh… uhnn…" Lucci felt the sign of impending orgasm. But orgasm wasn't on the menu at the moment as Lucci suddenly pulled back, earning himself a noise of protest from the teen. Leaning down, he covered Luffy's mouth with lips that taste faintly of his own essence. Luffy licked at that salty taste with the tip of his tongue, and Lucci met the tongue with his. It was then Luffy's hands come alive, wrapping his delicate hand around the man's thick shaft. Lucci gasped into the teen's mouth as he felt that hand slowly stroke him.

"Already paying back, Luffy?" He gasped out, tucking his head into the crook of Luffy's neck, licking and nipping at his jaw line. The wetness make the boy shivered despite the heat.

"S-shut up…"

"No need to throw tantrum. There are more to come." Lucci whispered hotly into Luffy's ear before nibbling softly on the upper cartilage. The boy had his eyes closed for a while; probably the lust that started building up was blinding him.

Luffy shivered in anticipation. "There are…?" He cracked open his eyes, and widened when his vision returned to the sight of fully nude Lucci, in particular, the thick length that twitched under the younger man's gaze. It arched perfectly upward, a thin string of pre-cum dripping off the end of his cock as it bobbed with each movement. Luffy unconsciously swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. A mild chuckle shook him from his trance as he looked up at a now smirking Lucci.

Really, that smirk never failed to piss every living cells of the young captain and he still loath it with passion.

Reaching an arm out to his nightstand, Lucci opened the top drawer and pulled out a bottle. One glance, Luffy could tell whatever content in the bottle was still full. On the label below the brightly-lettered brand name was the description of the contents: PERSONAL LUBRICANT.

True that Luffy was undeniable naïve and stupid. But he knew what that stuff was for.

"_It's what adults use when they make-love! Dahahahahahaha!" Said Shanks when the still young Luffy asked what lube is for after he had accidentally found stacks of womanly magazines under the red haired man's bed._

Only now, Luffy was wondering how Lucci possessed the 'sexual' item when he seemed asexual himself?

As if reading the teen's mind, Lucci answered. "Free gift from buying twin-pack of hair conditioners."

'Oh right… Free gi—Wait a minute! What sort of shop that gives lube as a free gift? That-that's too pervert! Can't they just give chocolates instead?'

"I wanted to throw it away, but I thought I might as well keep it in case someone would plop himself down in my lap like a gift from God."

'Ha di ha… Very funny… Eh-eh-eh why is he giving it to me? Oh crap…'

Luffy looked down at the bottle that Lucci just placed into his hand. Then back at Lucci before scanning over the bottle for any sort of instruction label.

Alright, just because Luffy knew what it is, doesn't mean he knew HOW to use it. That was because Shanks didn't bother explaining it to him considering he was a brat at that time. Or rather because Makino was holding a genuinely sharp knife and pointed the tip of the blade at the man's back, whispering "Say more to the boy and your pirate life will be ended instantly, taicho-san."

And she was smiling sweetly.

Once the obsidian orbs settled on the word INSTRUCTIONS, he started reading.

Let see… Apply two drops of personal lubricant… Use your finger to apply the drop around the entrance of the orifice… Apply another drop or two… Hmm… If you are administering any medicine, the applicator now can be… blah… blah… blah… Heck, just WHICH exactly is the instruction?

Watching the boy scrunching his brows together while reading the label amused Lucci to never ending. But… As a man with aching need, entertainment was not really appreciated at this point. With that he snatched back the bottle from the teen.

"Can you be any more stupid that you couldn't even understand slightly higher level language?" Lucci flipped the cap opened, pouring the content onto his hand and rubbed the slick substance between his fingers.

Smarts retorts would definitely slipped pass Luffy lips if it wasn't for the finger that circled his butthole and then firmly and quickly slide into him until the knuckle is wedged between his cheeks, tight against his entrance.

"Wha—aaaaahh!"

'WEIRD! WEIRD! WEIRD! HELL WEIRD!' That was all Luffy screamed in his mind though his mouth seemed to be pouring out different noises.

"What do expect the label says, Luffy? 'Pour the lube on your hand and stuck your finger into the butthole'? Or 'coat you cock with it'?"

"Nghh… Haahhhh… Shut—gah!—up…" Luffy gasped as the sensation began to rocket through his body. And soon he was bucking and thrusting in time with the finger as it penetrated his ass over and over.

About the time Luffy began accustomed to one finger in his ass, the man pushed in the second with the first and he had to bit his arm to keep from crying out. Yet, he failed.

"Don't tell me that hurt. It's just fingers and you're made of rubber after all." While working his fingers, Lucci gave a long lick, from the teen's navel towards the chest, flicking over the skin there.

Luffy somehow managed to whimper. "Weird…"

The man corked an eyebrow. "You're supposed to say 'it feels damn good. Give me more Lucci'."

"Like—mmmm—hell!"

In time the third finger slipped in, Luffy was moaning almost continuously and pre-cum running out of his cockhead in a constant drool. The sudden removal of the fingers from his ass cause Luffy to snap his eyes open and made whimpering sounds which he would never later that the embarrassing sound typically came from him.

"Persistent as ever…" Said Lucci as poured yet another liberal amount to his hand and slid over his length, slathering it. He flipped Luffy so the said teen was on his stomach, lifting his hips up and placed a pillow under his pelvic region.

"H-hey!" The lewd position, with his ass darted in the air and his face buried in the mattress made Luffy felt that he wanted to simply die at that instant in agony. Softly spreading the boy's legs apart so he could wiggle himself in, Lucci took Luffy's mouth and covered it with his hand, being careful not to block his nose.

"This might hurt a bit and I can't have your scream shaking up the whole building." Lucci's voice was soft but forceful. Luffy knew the man was serious; his hand covered the smaller's mouth tightly as he felt him guide the head of his cock towards his entrance. The massive cock pressing against him and Luffy winced as the head penetrated his virgin ass. Luffy could feel himself stretching and the pain became intense as the head went deeper. Although a rubber body surely gave him an advantage by decreasing the amount of pain, the feeling was still there!

"Mpppfffhhhh…" Luffy tried to scream, but Lucci wouldn't let it up. His hand became tighter around the boy's mouth and small tears started rolling down on his face and onto Lucci's hand. This excited the man more. Then Luffy felt the head passed the tight ring hole. Just when Luffy thought he might pass out, Lucci stopped and the teen could feels the man's cock throbbed in him.

"The worst is over. Now if you just breathe and relax and stop clenching around me so much, it won't hurt as much anymore." The man panted, feeling slightly torn between the need to shove himself in one short, forceful thrust and the boy's muscles that was gripping him like a tight vice. But if he forces himself in, the result will be like a double-edge sword and hurting him in the process. Well, he still wanted to stay as a man after this, thank you very much.

Seeing how the clenching had yet to cease, Lucci removed his hand to allow Luffy to take deep breaths and relax. So relax was Luffy did immediately. The leopard-man heaved a relief sigh when the clenching had reduced and Luffy started to open up more.

After a minute or so, the pain engulfed the teen was gone and Luffy finally managed to whimper. "That hurt…"

"It wouldn't be if you just relax."

Luffy glared at the man over his shoulder. "Well, you are not the one getting his butt tortured."

Out of warning, Lucci again covered the mouth that was tempted to let out more mumbles. "Shusshh… No more talking…"

The captain tried to wrestle free but it was in vain. As Luffy did so, Lucci pushed his cock all the way. The teen gasped, his body was burning and aching around the slick flesh that filled him completely.

But the earlier pain quickly faded when the head of Lucci's cock hit his prostate and Luffy moaned in pleasure. It was the most incredible feeling he had ever felt over his entire life.

"Nnnn… mmphhh…"

Lucci's grip on Luffy tightened as his body tensed from his head to toes, his breath leaving him as Luffy's delicious heat enveloped him, clinging to every inch of his intruding cock as though he would never go. He took his hand from the teen's mouth again, but this time Lucci slid his fingers under the tongue.

"Suck on that."

"Mnmkhay.." Luffy surprisingly did as he was told and started sucking Lucci's fingers. Lucci gave a few experimental moves. Out an inch, and back in. Out two inches and back in. Out halfway and back in. Out until only the head was and back in all the way. By that time Luffy was thrusting back on Lucci and clenching around the man's cock for the full length of each thrust. At the bottom of each stroke, the ex-agent's cockhead would his hit the teen's sweet spot directly and Luffy would squeal, more pre-cum oozed out from his hard length.

Yet, the speed didn't meet to Luffy's liking; he bit down hard the digits in his mouth, forcing the man to remove his fingers with a hiss.

"Ngghh… to s-slow, pigeon—haahhh—guy..." Luffy whimpered as he moved his hips to meet the man's thrust.

Lucci's animal instinct then kicked in. He stopped and without missing a beat, he turned Luffy over on his back while his cock stayed firmly in the teen's ass.

Luffy cried out. "Nyaaahh—aahh!" He was now dripping wet, some pre-cum landed on his skin and pooled in his belly button. Lucci couldn't help himself as he dove down and began to lick up the delectable substance from Luffy's navel just like a cat lapping cream.

"You can't even say my name properly… or have you forgotten already?"

Not given chance to even gasp, Lucci raised himself back up on his knees, slinging Luffy's legs over his shoulders and started thrusting in and out with sharp, long strokes. He angled them so that he hit Luffy's special spot over and over again in order to bring the ultimate pleasure to the teen. Lewd slapping sound of sweaty flesh filled the room though occasional gasp, grunt or moan would follow after.

"Unnhhh… S-so good…Nyaahh! To-to much…" Luffy groaned, moving his hand from clutching the bed sheet to his own weeping member, desperate for release. Just as his finger grazed the skin, Lucci released his hands on the teen's legs, letting them to fall by his side and quickly ripped away Luffy's hand. Not only that, he held them tightly above the boy's head using only one strong hand.

Lucci leaned forward and whispered hotly into Luffy's ear. "Did I say you can touch yourself?" The man grunted, changing the pace from short and quick to long and deep. Luffy twisted under the sudden changes, noticing the inside of him had become quite sensitive from the pounding it was taking and he couldn't bear the crawling heat in his belly any longer.

"But-b-but I—hannghh—please…" It almost took all of his remaining strength to utter the incoherent sentence as he felt his cock practically quivered.

"Hmmm…?" The man only hummed and tightened his grip around the boy's wrist.

"Lucci…"

Satisfied smirk was visible on the leopard man's face, a kinky idea popped into his head and he smiled perversely. Without warning, a light brown, spotted fury tail appeared from Lucci's back and snaked its way in between their bodied and wrapped itself around the teen's neglected, aching flesh. It moved up and down agonizingly slow, firmly squeezing and circling the rigid cock.

In return, Luffy wildly wrapped his arms around the older man the second his wrists were released. "Gaaah! Aaaaahhhhnnn…More—nnghh—more…" He cried out, his previously soft moans and whimpers slowly transformed into a guttural howling as he dug his blunt fingernails into the sweat-slick flesh of Lucci's back.

"Heh… Such a tempting boy…mmnhh…"

Panting, Lucci resumed his frantic movements with force as if driven by an animalistic lust. He leaned down and captured the boy's lips before he could make anymore sexy cries. The familiar tingling in his balls was telling him it would soon be over, his thrust became faster and out of rhythm. Even the mattress was squeaking loudly as if to tell them it couldn't sustain their weight if it continues any longer.

Every nerve in Luffy's body was stimulated at the same time by the man's simultaneous actions, but when the leopard's tail gave a particular harsh squeezed to the head of his cock, the teen came with a muffled shout. His cum drenched the still stroking tail and dripped onto his skin.

"Nnnmmmpphhh…!"

The tense feeling of the Luffy's body and his ass clenching around his cock as the boy continued to writhe and moan produced more pressure inside his groin. Moving from the Luffy's kissable lips, Lucci now claimed his mouth over the neck presumably to prevent himself from making too much sound. He could only bear few more thrusts and he began to grunt his partner's name, groaning as his climax shot through his body.

"Damn—nnhhh—Luffy…" Lucci groaned against the moist skin and shot his seed deep inside his mate. The teen's ass that was still clenching and unclenching milked him until there was nothing left inside his balls.

They both shuddered from the effect of the climax and Lucci collapsed on the boy, leaning his forehead into Luffy's smaller shoulder. He fit there perfectly, between the delicate curve and sweep of collarbone and the swell of muscles in chest and shoulder, inhaling the teen's scent like a cub imprinting their mother's scent. Minutes passed with no conversation between the two males, only soft sighs broke the silence. The whisper on Lucci's cheek pulled him from his aftermath.

"Mmm… you're heavy…" Luffy groaned, feeling the man was squeezing the air out of him.

Bracing himself with his elbows, Lucci looked straight into the unfocused dark eyes. "You okay?" He inquired.

"Eh?" Luffy answered, still trying mend up his shattering mind and figured out where the hell he was and what in the world had happened. "What?"

"Better question. What's your name?" Smirking, the man questioned more.

"Errmm…" The simple question was answered by uncomprehending mumbles that made Lucci to wear victorious smile.

"So the research was proven to be correct after all."

Slowly, Lucci withdrew his cock from Luffy's ass, rolling off and lay beside him.

Strong arms looped around the captain's waist, holding him firmly in his place before the older man curled up and snuggled closer to the surprised teen. Luffy wanted to make a confused comment but interrupted by rumbling sound that came faintly from the man. The vibration resonated through every inch of the boy's body as he was pressed closer to Lucci. And the sound went deeper and louder and Luffy noticed the sound actually originated from his chest.

Wide eyes, Luffy stared at the ex-agent. "You…"

Lucci cracked open one eye. "What?"

"You're purring." He stated as matter-of-factly, which made the grown man stiffened.

"Like a kitty." The teen added. In a split second, both eyes popped open as though that one word was the biggest taboo that ever existed in the history.

And so it is… For Lucci at least.

Untangling his limbs, Lucci propped himself up in an elbow so he could stare down at the boy.

"Luffy." He began. "Now you know it, I have to make sure it stays only inside this room."

Luffy frowned, not liking where the way it sounded. His mind was still hazy from the intense sex and now he was already forced to use his brain cells to think.

"So you have to choose." Said the man as he slowly rose and continued to stare at the teen with unpleasant glint in his eyes.

"DIE or FORGET?"

Both words didn't sound appealing to him, but his unwisely and clouded mind at last made the decision that Luffy would later regret. "Err… Forget?"

And Lucci pounced.

**XxXxXxLuccixLuffyxXxXxX**

Agitated beyond everything, Jyabura strode the street, kicking the innocent pebbles as he walked. It wasn't the sun, the cloud, the wind or even the woman that accidentally knocked over her potted plant from the windowsill which later crashed directly on his head that annoyed him.

It was Rob Lucci!

'Bah! Ventriloquism my ass!'

Who was Lucci kidding with? He's a wolf zoan! Maybe his ears were playing tricks on him, but no one, not even the ever so POPULAR Rob Lucci could lie to his nose. One sniff was all he needed for him to know that the Mugiwara boy was there inside the room. To make the matter worse, his sensitive ears also picked up faint moans coming from the house cat's place that couldn't be mistaken for anything else (He didn't eavesdrop okay! It's just… Arrghh it's all Lucci's fault alright!). That's why he had to get out of that place, away where the cursed sound could reach him or else he would go nuts!

If only the others would believe him instead of accusing him being jealous with the house cat and wanted nothing more to jeopardize his life.

"Oi, you over there."

The voice popped the bubble in Jyabura's head and his eyes glanced around to look for the owner of the voice as he had the feeling it was directed to him. On his left side, he noticed a blonde man sitting alone in an open air café and was staring directly at him.

"So it is you after all. The shitty wolf of CP9." The stranger stated more.

Taking small steps towards the man until he got a closer look at him, Jyabura locked his eyes with the baby blue ones for few more seconds and it clicked him.

"You're Nico Robin's friends." 'The one that managed to beat the shit out of me', he wanted to add. But that would be like rubbing his wound with sea salt.

Sipping the steamy liquid from the white porcelain cup, Sanji narrowed his eyes. "So what are you doing here? Being undercover again?"

Jyabura shrugged, tucking one hand inside the pocket of his pants. "Nah, we're pensioner now. We don't collect the pension though."

"Whatever. If you guys do anything weird, I'll just kick you until next week." The blonde paused while studying the long-haired man. "You look like shit by the way."

The threat and insult didn't really penetrates Jyabura's mind as the agitation was still raging inside him. Without any invitation, he flopped on the chair opposite Sanji and crossed his arms over his chest, mumbling 'no shit' along the way.

"No, really. You do look like a shit, with all that dirt. Did you just crawl on your way to here? Weird… because I thought I saw you walking with two legs."

"A potted plant fell down on me." Jyabura answered, brushing off some leftover dirt from his hair and shoulders.

"Hmm… Somehow I have the feeling that wasn't the main reason why you're murderously annoyed." Although Sanji knew something wasn't right with the picture here as he was currently chit-chatting with someone that tried to claw his eyes off; he was in a cheery mood and decided to avoid any sort of fight. Unlike… Oh shit.

"Seeing you guys here, now I'm more worried about our idiotic captain in case if he bumps his way with that guy he fought. That shitty piece of rubber is going to cause uproar for sure. And that marimo told me that leopard guy is strong…" Sanji clicked his tongue. If Luffy was going to cause uproar, no doubt a building or two would be destroyed and that will serve inconvenience for all the crew, though they are used to it by now.

Sanji long speech was cut off however.

"You don't have to worry about that for now at least."

One curly eyebrow rose in question. "How do you know?"

"Mph. Because right now that bastard Lucci is…" All of sudden, Jyabura eyes twitched erratically just by saying the leopard man's name. "In a rut."

"Really?"

Jyabura nodded.

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

"Want some tea?" Nonchalantly, Sanji asked the waiter to bring him another empty cup and reached for the teapot (Sanji insisted that he wanted to make the tea himself and requested the waiter for the whole pot), before pouring the amber colored liquid into the tableware. Done that, he settled the cup gently in front of his 'companion'.

Jyabura eyed the fresh batch of tea as though it was poison, one touch and he'd die.

"Mph."

Nevertheless, he gripped the ear of his cup, brought it to his lips and sipped its content. Soon he found his tensed features began to relax.

Jyabura wasn't a big fan of anything other than sake, but he had to admit, the tea made by the blonde was just something else.

**-The End-**

**A/N: Good Lord, it's done! Kyaaaaa! Anywayyyy… I've noticed that in the recent pairings, the smutty part was 'discussed' wayyyy too detail, so I've started wondering if it's a good thing or bad… Hmm… so do give me your feedback kay. Still need to polish my story telling. . **


	14. Jyabura x Luffy The Damn Pheromones

**Title: The Damn Pheromones **

**Pairing: Jyabura x Luffy**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: In such intense heat, Jyabura only wanted to enjoy his sake while Luffy with his vanilla cone, but why things ended up this way? They put the blame on the damn pheromones. Sequel to The Secret. **

**Warnings: OOC-ness (especially Jyabura), language, and grammar. **

**A/N: Nyaaaaa! The most late update ever! *sniff*sniff*. This semester is totally shit, I couldn't do anything to my precious story. Besides, I was torn to choose the next partner for Luffy. Heh… Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_This story is a __**sequel to The Secret**__ XD_

Ah summer~

No one would even deny it was the best season of the year, including Jyabura. For the ex-agent of CP9, several factors contribute to his fondness towards summer. First, it is the food. Jyabura deduced that many interesting foods that can only be found during summer like melon flavored shaved ice, cold noodles, salted sweet fish and crap… now he's getting hungry. Summer also means hot chicks in swimsuits; especially the high-cut one. Although he wasn't a lady man like some blond cook he knew, the scenery of half naked woman running along the beach wasn't bad either way. The night of the summer is another thing. Watching brats with their fireworks, and listening to the sound of distant festival, just like he was doing right now. An hour ago, he managed to find a decent spot at some grassy hill, not too high so he could observe his favorite summer scenery while drinking his sake. But of course, good things always accompanied by bad things as well. The only and sole thing Jyabura dislike about summer.

It's the heat. Not the usual delicious warm heat, but the blazing one. Exactly like tonight.

Tonight, the heat was pissing him off. He could feel beads of sweat tracing sticky lines down his body. The wolf zoan was tempted to peel off his clothes and lie on the grass in all his natural glory. It was simply too hot too care but he was also too hot to move, so Jyabura simply lay there and tried to imagine what snow felt like.

He wondered if the blasted Lucci had finished rutting with that Mugiwara boy so he could go back and sleep without having to hear any moaning and thumping noise. Really, how can they even do 'that' in this heat? If human is made out of butter, those two beasts in heat surely melted and evaporated by now. Hmph, good fucking riddance, Jyabura thought.

A rustling sound caused Jyabura to snap him from his thought.

'_Someone is here'. _

Slowly using his elbow, Jyabura pushed his upper body off the cool grass and twisted his neck a little to see the stranger. If it was someone in his hate list, he would definitely kick them to the next island for interrupting his summer night. When the person came into his view, Jyabura had to admit he wasn't entirely shocked since his presence was within expectation even for the slightest. And he wasn't a stranger after all. He was the reason why Jyabura couldn't bring himself to go back to his house.

"Hmm… it's just you Mugiwara." The man said in a bored tone, watching how the boy's expression distorted into a shocked one.

The owner of the name looked bewildered, pondering how the man know his name although a voice inside his head told him he had seen this guy somewhere before. It shouldn't be a surprise actually, since Luffy has met so many people in his journey, so he owed to meet them again although he didn't expect this soon enough. The bored looking guy was oddly familiar to the teen, but Luffy just couldn't remember him.

"How do you know my name? Have me met before?" Luffy asked as he strode forward, his body slightly limping from the previous 'activity'.

He would never think that he could still move after being fucked senseless by Rob Lucci in different positions hours ago that made him wanted to die in embarrassment. In fact, he was lucky to finally get a chance to escape from the heated room when the leopard zoan was sleeping contently and satisfied to the root. It took every ounce of his will not to strangle the man but remembering how Lucci managed to make him moan like crazy, Luffy ended up blushing furiously and all killing intent disappeared into thin air just like that. At the end, with his limping and hickeys covered body, the teen quietly dressed up and jumped out from the window in agony. Oh how Luffy remembered the soreness of his lower half especially the stingy pain that came from his hips, causing him to wince for every step he took. The pain had subdued by now, but his body was still limping however.

Hmph, whoever thought that male sex is enjoyable should be punched into dust. Luffy gritted his teeth.

So the boy doesn't remember him, Jyabura silently mused. It was amusing indeed watching the boy's condition. Even under the dim light, the numerous red spots on his neck were obvious and his hair was messier than usual as though the teen had been fucked half way to heaven. Oh wait; he did get fucked by that over grown housecat didn't he? And he even reached heaven perhaps.

Should he tell the kid? Well, it's not the kid can fight him in current condition so what the heck?

"We've met before, in Enies Lobby when I was still the CP9 agent." Jyabura replied nonchalantly, after gulping down a mouthful of his sake.

Luffy stopped from advancing. Not because of fear, but shocked."Really? I didn't see you in Water 7."

"I wasn't in the undercover. I fought with your cook."

Jyabura was half expected that the pirate would at least glare or scowl at him if he didn't pick up a fight with him after knowing his identity, but instead Luffy just shrugged it away and started to advance before sitting down a few meter from the ex-agent. Who would guess that sex make someone as hotheaded as Mugiwara no Luffy calmer even a bit?

Even when his heart was tingling with fury after knowing the man was a former CP9 member, Luffy couldn't get into the mood to fight. Damn, he wouldn't even give a flying fuck if someone told him that Gold D. Roger is actually still kicking alive and playing the game 'smash the watermelon' in some summer island. All he knew that he needed to sit down and enjoyed his vanilla cone. That wasn't the only reason to be exact. The heat was too intense; it was extracting every microgram of irritation off him and he almost lost it. Just like now, when the teen asked how much the vanilla flavored ice cream is, the vendor man suddenly told him that the chocolate flavored that they have tonight was much sweater and had chocolate chips inside. That Luffy could tolerate since the answer was at least related to ice cream although he still hadn't told him the price. But when the middle aged guy started talking about his youth and how he and his girlfriend (his current wife) would enjoy their shared chocolate ice cream while sitting side to side on the beach, Luffy suddenly wanted nothing more but to pick up the nearest cone and shove it up the man's ass. He just wanted a goddamn vanilla cone for goodness sake! Fortunately, the last shred of sanity prevented him. So without a word, Luffy took the cone himself and planted two scoops of the sweet treat on it before throwing a couple of beli to the man. **(A/N: I made Luffy as an emo boy here . )**

"Hmm… who won then?" After three minutes of silence, Luffy mumbled around his vanilla cone as he stared to no specific direction.

"It's your cook. If I had won, I wouldn't look so much like a loser right now." Jyabura replied, his eyes focused towards Luffy's direction. Not that he wanted to stare the kid, but he simply couldn't tear his eyes off while Luffy pinched the thin, sweat stained vest between his free fingers and lifted it from his stomach, mimicking a fanning motion, only to have it settle back on his stomach. The motion repeated and every time, the piece of material would cling to his every cute muscle. Sweat began to pool in the dip of the teen's throat and a stray drop would occasionally run down and disappeared underneath the vest.

The disturbing view wasn't all limited to that. From his lithe body, Jyabura eyes then slowly fell to the pirate's luscious lips. Jyabura knew the kid wasn't doing it on purpose, but the way he ate his ice cream was X-rated to the extreme. He licked it from the waffle upward, before wrapping his lips around the peak and suckling it. When his teeth touched and reacted to the freezing sweetness, the pirate would make a cute, slightly pained face. But due to the temperature, the ice cream was melting dangerously fast much to Luffy's dislike, some had dribbled over his hand. Annoyed, Luffy cleaned up his hand by licking the melted ice cream away. But because he held the cone higher by extending his hand upward, the treacherous treat dripped on his cheek, annoying the teen more. Grunting, Luffy wiped the residue off his face with his thumb and brought it to his mouth, before suckling the digit in a sexy way that made Jyabura very unhappy in his pants.

Holly shit!

This is so gay, and yet he wasn't even gay! The sane part of Jyabura was ready to fully accuse the pirate for doing… that! Nothing was wrong with whatever Luffy was doing in normal point of view, but-but-!

The older male tried to pry his gaze away from the lewd performance and concentrate with his sake, but it was really hard to do because of the pheromones that Luffy emanated. Jyabura wished he made that up or it was his imagination, but his wolf-like nose would never lie to him. Fuck, he bet he could smell it miles away. It made his head go dizzy, so much he couldn't even count the stars on the sky, not that he wanted to begin with.

"Arrgghh! Stupid ice cream!" Without realizing the impact he had put on the ex-agent, Luffy cursed as the ice cream melted too fast and dripped over his hand before down onto his vest. How refreshing. Not only his hand was sticky, now his shirt was ruined as well.

So with his nimble fingers, Luffy quickly worked on the buttons of his vest and took it off, throwing the sweat and ice cream stained top onto the ground. A smooth, damp expanse of skin was revealed for Jyabura to ogle on. As soon as the summer breeze made contact with his naked skin, Luffy tipped his head back, revealing the vulnerable curve of his neck. What did the boy think he was doing moving his body like that? It was too indecent and worse than Kalifa's definition of sexual harassment.

Shaking his head furiously, Jyabura gritted his teeth at his body's odd behavior. "What the hell am I thinking? Now I sounded like a perverted old man." He muttered to himself.

How the hell could someone like Mugiwara be this alluring? Sexuality was dripping off him and the scent was everywhere!

Unbidden, blood began to pour south and his erection was trapped beneath his pants, aching so much it was almost painful. Jyabura knew he had to move, to get up, and to put a stop to this. But the bloody body won't move, not while Luffy was wantonly putting a show for him. Then, much to Jyabura's displeased; Luffy raked his fingers around his hips until they were resting on the button and the zip.

Jyabura heard something snap inside his head.

Just when Luffy brought the ice cream closer to his mouth so he could continue eating the sweet treat, Jyabura leapt off from his spot and snatched the cone from his hand in a swift moment. Before Luffy had the time to express his shock, the ex-agent dumped the ice cream onto his chest, smearing the remains all over Luffy's torso.

"What the hell are you doing?" Luffy yelled, frustrated that his ice cream is now gone and his craving for something cold and sweet could no longer be satisfied.

Jyabura placed a hand on Luffy's ice cream covered chest and pushed him hard. The sudden impact caused the youth to fell back on the grass with a look of surprise. It took a while for Luffy to think normally in this heat, but when he was about to grasp the situation, Jyabura had successfully pry apart his legs and kneel in between them, hovering over his much smaller body.

"What the hell am I doing? That should be my question!" Jyabura growled back as he inched closer to the teen, careful enough so his shirt wouldn't touch Luffy's chest. "Your damn pheromones are all over the place, it's no wonder that overgrown house cat couldn't keep his paws off you. For zoan type like us, it's like seeing a whole day buffet with 'Please ravish me' sign attached on your body."

There was definitely something in those predatory eyes that's not quite right and its something that Luffy had seen before. Those orbs almost looked like they are clouded with lust and want for—

A fearsome realization hit Luffy. Another pervert appeared!

Another growl rippled from Jyabura's throat as his breath ghost Luffy's ear, panting hotly against the boy skin. His lips brushed against the pirate's throat before flicking his tongue out to lick the salty skin there and sucked on his Adam's apple, enjoying the gasping sounds that escaped from the quivering mouth. From there, Jyabura continued the trail downward until he reached the chest, immediately enveloped the boy's nipple with hot lips and teased the nub gently with his tongue. The muscles Luffy's chest tensed, his hips thrusting upwards, grinding his crotch into Jyabura's abs and groaned afterwards at the feeling of Jyabura's firm, hot erection that pulsed against him. After the mouth left his nipple, Luffy could feel the tongue licked up the smeared ice cream on his chest before travelling further down. The wicked organ swirled around and dipped teasingly into his navel.

"N-ngghhh…" No matter how hard Luffy tried to grit teeth, the forbidden noise still managed be formed.

'_This CP9 people. Rokushiki user my ass! They are just a bunch of perverts!'_

Looking back, Luffy realized that there had been plenty of ways to escape from the ex-agent. He could kick, punch or even butt head the wolf zoan because his strength is far too superior to them in the first place! What he shouldn't have done was lay there, rooted to the ground with his fingers digging into the grass, letting another pervert feasting on him like he was some kind of dinner buffet like Jyabura seeing him as. But it seemed that it was easier said than done as his body have yet recovered from the sex aftermath and was still sensitive to the core. If that wasn't the case, why did he punch the guy who accidently bumped him on the street and glare anyone who's within 2 meter radius? Hours passed, Luffy still couldn't believe that his body could still act this lewd.

Satisfied that he had finished cleaning up the mess he caused earlier, Jyabura moved up and latched his lips onto Luffy before he could respond, forcing the teen's mouth open with his tongue and sucking Luffy's mouth into his own mouth. The slick muscle slide along the underside of Luffy's own as it did so; the teen could taste the sweetness of the vanilla pouring into his mouth. As he felt Luffy's mouth slackened and hang open slightly, Jyabura quickly delved his tongue deeper into the warm cavern. He raked the tip of it along the ridge of Luffy's mouth, ending at the back of his front teeth. When Luffy's body arched off, his cute muscled abs teased Jyabura's and the man could feel the teen's rapidly growing hard on.

"F-fuck." Jyabura gasped, pulling back in surprise as the teen's cock came in contact with his again. Hot tremors shot straight down his spine; his knees trembled because it felt really good. So with his solidified erection, Jyabura ground his balls down against the boy's in return, hoping to get that hot sensation of another dick against his own.

"Gaahh!" Luffy groaned and threw his head back, hitting his skull but he barely felt the pain. Slowly, the ex-agent rose up on his knees and had a full close up view of Luffy's face.

Goddamnit… look at that.

Luffy's eyes were wide and dilated. His hair was tangled mass and his lips, bruised from kissing, were red and sexier than Jyabura could have imagined.

"W-what… pheromones…?" The question came out was barely a whisper because the lack of breath Luffy was suffering. He was still gulping down the remaining ice cream mixed saliva that lingered in his mouth.

The older man blinked at the boy underneath him before chuckling madly.

"S-shut up! Sss-stop laughing at me!" The teen huffed, trying his best to glare at Jyabura.

Leaning down, Jyabura whispered hotly into the boy's ear, tracing the outer shell with his tongue. "Because you are an interesting brat, Mugiwara… Basically it's a scent you release that can affect other people…" He gave playful nips at the pirate's earlobe before continuing. "Sexually."

Between the nips and light kisses, Jyabura's hand travelled down and groped the button of Luffy's short, popping them free. He didn't even bother to pull the zipper all the way and tugged the short down to the teen's knees despite the weak, half hearted struggle. The only coherent thought that Jyabura had was that he didn't want any of this to stop. God, he just wanted to crawl inside his skin! He wanted to meld with him in some way he couldn't even explain. At that thought, Jyabura pushed the pants all the way down, removing the only material covering Luffy's skin and chucked it next to the ruin vest.

"What—"

Whatever Luffy had been planning to say disappeared in soft, wordless moans as the older man wrapped his fingers around the teen's erection. He squirmed under the touch, one hand gripping Jyabura's wrist in uncertain grasp. Each breath came as a struggle for Luffy, his chest heaving as he tried to suppress the gasp and needy sound that each flick of Jyabura's wrist drew out. Luffy's hips jerked when the ex-agent skinned back the foreskin and ran his thumb over the head of the cock, smearing the slippery pre-cum.

"Mmmnn…"Mewl of pleasure that simple action produced nearly undid the tight coil in the man's belly. His whine got even louder as Jyabura the speed of his strokes, curling up slightly, the cock was slick and hot in his hand and the desire to be deep inside the boy finally reached its peak. Then he let go and set up, an explosive breath escaped the boy.

Jyabura pushed the boy back when he made a move to sit up and returned his attention on his pants. In order to peel the offending material away, he needed to stand up which will be too much of a hassle. Instead Jyabura settled for yanking them just past his thigh, squirming his hips a bit to get the material down. His thick, uncut dick was so hard that it slapped up against his abdomen as soon as it was freed from the confines of his pants. Lifting his right hand up to his mouth, Jyabura slowly pushed his middle finger through his lips up to his knuckles, wetting it thoroughly with his tongue. He then did the same to his pointy finger and ring finger until all of them were fully coated with saliva. It wasn't a proper lubrication, but it was better than nothing.

To partly immobilize Luffy's movement, Jyabura put his hand on the boy's chest and pressed him firmly to the ground while his wet fingers made their way down between his butt cheeks.

The raven haired male tensed when he felt a slick fingertip pressed lightly against his entrance, raising his hand to have a push at the broad chest but under the immobilized state, his fingers barely graze Jyabura. Although Luffy clawed and dig his fingers into the hand that was pressing him down, the assault didn't make the ex-agent flinched. "Let go, b-b-bastard."

As expected, Jyabura ignored the barely-there pain on his hand because he had other task to focus on. With his finger, Jyabura noticed Luffy's entrance was swollen and still slightly lose. Not only that, the pucker hole was slick wet and Jyabura didn't even need to guess the cause of it. That means the preparation wasn't needed anymore and he could go straight to the fucking.

At last, Jyabura was all ready to be deep inside the alluring body of the teen's. He shifted his body to coax the legs to spread more and guided his cock to Luffy's entrance, nudging it few times.

The feeling of Jyabura's cock nudging his ass sent Luffy to unusual panic mode, his throat immediately formed a whimpering sound. It wasn't like he was afraid of pain or non-con sex, but it was the opposite. Somehow for unknown reason, his body wanted this, craving to be filled, owned or whatever that could ease down the heat. He still didn't understand the pheromones thing the man just told him or how it works, but what he knew was that thing constantly turned people around him into a horny beast and wanted to jump on him. What if his body keeps on emitting these pheromones and affects his own crews? The consequences were feared indeed. And just having the thought of it made Luffy scared.

Naturally, Jyabura would listen to his own need and thrust forward, burying himself in the delicious heat. But the weak whimpering sound his ears pick up on caused him to pause. Looking down, the wolf-zoan noticed Luffy's hand was no longer clutching his wrist because the fingers has slackened and trembled. The ex-agent smelt fear coming from the boy.

_Is he afraid of pain? He shouldn't be, right?_

Another nudge pulled a hitch breath from the boy.

_Even if it's painful, it won't last long. After a while, it'll be okay. It'll feel good for both of them. All he need is just to push forward and it'll definitely slip right in—_

Luffy's eyes began to water. Bit by bit, a small bead of tears slid down his puffy cheeks. Sanity slowly seeped into Jyabura's brain, polluting the lusty need.

_Shit, doesn't that make him even worse than that overgrown house cat? But what can he do? He's hard as rock and so is the kid._

Sighing, Jyabura re-emerged to Luffy eye level. "Stupid brat. Do you really think I'll be that low like Lucci? I won't do anything, so just…" He licked the tear stained cheek. "… Just stop crying." **(A/N: Nyaaaaa! Who would have thought Jyabura is weak against tears…)**

There was a few seconds of quite beside the soft whimpers Luffy made. After the sobs calm down, Jyabura grabbed the back Luffy's thighs, adjusting his position and pushed forward. But instead of entering the boy, the ex-agent aligned his manhood so it would osculate against Luffy's with each thrust; every inch of them that was connected sparked an erotic heat. Their pulsating members burned together between their slicked bodies.

"W-wait…nghh…" The world came into blur. Lufy shivered at the friction produced, his back lifted off the ground. Gradually, the grinding of Jyabura's hips became less controlled and more compulsive. He leaned on his forearms as his the pace of his thrust increased, dipping his head to the crook of his neck so he could savor Luffy's scent and lick his throat as his string of moans echoed the summer night. Both their cocks were slicked with pre-cum, one of Jyabura's hands went down to grip his ass and pulled him in tighter while he nipped the skin above Luffy's collarbone, running his tongue over the spots after each bite to sooth it.

Consumed by heat and need, Luffy's legs unconsciously tightened around Jyabura's waist and the ex-agent next thrust allowed the pirate to feel the full length of Jyabura's cock rubbing him in a very delicious way.

By now, Luffy had lost his mind as his body was overtaken by the need for release. He quickly wrapped his arms around Jyabura broad back and pressed his chest against the wolf zoan while their thrusts jerking wildly. Mindlessly, Jyabura captured the boy's lips as their rhythm quickened and soon after, Luffy tipped over the edge.

"Mmpphhff!"

Jyabura relished the muffled cry of pleasure spilling from Luffy's captured lips as the slender body bucked and writhed and pulse after pulse of the boy's cum spread hot and wet between them. It sped up from there, the ex-agent's breath torn from laboring lungs, his heart pounding, mimicking the movements of their hips. The tightening coil in the pit of his stomach informed him that he wasn't going to last any longer. A few more and everything will end.

However, the wolf zoan was taken by surprise as Luffy tore his lips away from Jyabura.

"Noooo! Stoop!" The desperate plea didn't fail to make Jyabura ceased. It took the moment for the words to sink past the lust clouding his mind and when they did, a shattering disappointment rocketed through him.

"Dammit kid… wha—" The he caught the look in Luffy's eyes that he had never seen before, lightening the dark orbs. But he couldn't determine the meaning behind the look as the boy circled his arms around Jyabura's neck and he could feel the boy's lips next to his ear.

Much to Jyabura's surprise, Luffy's nipped at his earlobe although he could sense the kid was embarrassed and was purposely hiding his face. Those nips again, Jyabura was mad with need the he felt something against the tip of his already weeping erection that sent sizzling bolt of down in his gut. His cock was harder than he had ever known and leaking copiously.

"I-inside…" Luffy said through gritted teeth in which the ex-agent could not comprehend what it meant.

"What?"

Clearing his throat, Luffy whispered with a croaked voice again, louder this time. "Do it inside."

Inside? Did the boy just ask him to do him? Jyabura didn't understand; the boy was obviously unwilling before and now he would let him to take advantage of him? It was very unlikely for the pirate. Confused coated his maddening need, Jyabura threaded his hand through Luffy's hair so he could pry the kid off him but to no veil.

With a defeated sigh, Jyabura let the boy clung to him. "Idiot. You are swollen down there." He said with a slight concern.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! Do you want it or not?" Luffy said between pants, his voice filled with lust coated by frustration.

If anyone dares asking why Luffy was behaving the way he is right now, the pirate himself have no slightest idea for it. All that he knew, multiple voices screamed inside his head, telling him just to follow his primal instinct which he feverishly hoped that he wouldn't regret the decision later.

With that, Luffy harsly grabbed the confused man's collar and connected their lips, forcing his tongue into Jyabura's mouth. Jyabura grunted in surprise but didn't stop the boy's clumsy ministration. The awkward kiss for a few moments more, until the inexperienced mouth opened, releasing a poorly restrained chuckled.

"W-what is it?" Huffed a blushing Luffy after breaking away from Jyabura.

"You are a crazy kid. And a bad kisser." Jyabura said truthfully. Luffy, if possible blushed into deeper color of crimson.

"I said shut up! You know what? Forget it! I'm going back!"

Before Luffy could do anything, Jyabura pinned the boy back to the ground. "Okay then. You ask for it."

Jyabura's hand slid between his thighs, stroking at the satiny skin and Luffy unthinkingly spread his legs wider. Growling, the man positioned himself between the splayed limbs and wasted no time pressing the dark ruby-head of his cock against the boy's entrance. "Don't you dare cry on me, kid." He said as he pushed forward. "Because no way in hell I'm going to stop anymore." Jyabura added as he began to push through a still resilient guarding muscle. Even though the cum from before provided enough lubrication, the feeling from being filled was still foreign and Luffy couldn't help from clenching and tensing his muscles.

"Kid." Jyabura winced. "Breath and bear down." The man coaxed and Luffy tried diligently to obey. He bent over and kissed the boy's eyebrow comfortingly.

"Unnhh…" It was slow and it was painful, but when Jyabura finally sank fully inside the tight hot sheath and Luffy relaxed around him, it was the most wonderful, the most exquisite feeling Jyabura had ever known. It was taking a great deal of self control not to fuck his brain out on the spot, but Jyabura waited until Luffy completely relaxed. His cute little ass squirmed against Jyabura, apparently signaling to the older man that he was ready.

Upon the signal, Jyabura pulled his hips back, bringing his dick with them, until only the head was buried inside Luffy's hole. He then pushed forward, sliding back inside the boy. Luffy moaned softly as the gliding sensation became more pleasurable as his body opened and relaxed. The unbearable heat created by the cock rubbing against the inner wall of his asshole made him shivered uncontrollably, Luffy though he would pass out from the intensity. Slowly, Jyabura began to rock his hips slowly back and forth, pulling in and out of Luffy. Every nerve in Luffy's body seemed as if they were being stimulated at the same time, he started to wonder if this is the effect of the pheromones. His dick got even harder than before and he started producing more pre-cum than he had ever produced in his entire life. The feeling was too much for the boy; Luffy wrapped his arms around Jyabura's, pulling their bodies closer together. Submitted to the pull, Jyabura laid squarely against the teen beneath him.

"Aaahh! Nghhh!" The new position caused Luffy's mouth to hang open as it sent another bolt of pleasure throughout his body. With every thrust, their chest rubbed up and down together, causing their nipples to collide repeatedly. Even Jyabura was shocked to discover how sensitive his own nipples were. The noises they made were so erotic… their moans… grunts… the sound of skin slapping. The man watched the teen's shuddered with pleasure and loses control when he thrust harder and harder against the special spot, his eyes were half slit now, his groan deep and long as Luffy took the initiative to move his hips upward in order to meet Jyabura's strong thrusts. The best part of the shag was when the Jyabura toyed with the boy's ring, fucking it only his gland. He held his cock by the base and wave around to circle the hole and stretched it. It was utterly divine. There was no other sensation in the world that can make him scream, and Luffy felt the burning inside started to concentrate around his balls and ass.

"Nnnhh, touch it again!"

"Like that huh… mmmhh, Mugiwara?" Jyabura asked the boy between moans as he slid his big cock all the way back in, aiming to hit the spot again with every thrust. The teen trashed wildly under him as Jyabura grabbed his ass to penetrate him deeper.

"S-soo deep…"

They continued like that for only a moment longer until Jyabura couldn't take any more, feeling the familiar heat rising from his balls. He could feel that he was going to cum harder than he ever had before.

"Ughh… fuck, kid…" Jyabura moaned while losing control of his rhythm as Luffy's dizzyingly tight wall kept on loosen and contract on his on his painfully erect member. "Yess… Keep doing that…"

There was no way the ex-agent would be able to hold back at that point, every muscles of his body spasmed, and he thrust harder, faster and deeper into the teen. They were both yelling and he couldn't care less if someone heard them.

Fumbling, Jyabura's hand found Luffy's cock and started jerking him, his hand moving his hand furiously. The feel of the hard grip on his cock and the pressure on his prostate of Jyabura's thick, throbbing dick was more than enough for Luffy to hit his orgasm.

"Nnaaaahhhhhh!" As the older male stroke him, multicolor stars danced behind Luffy's eyes, his body shook and convulsed in the most intense release. The boy's seed flowed out, squirt after squirt and it was everywhere as the power of his orgasm lifted his ass off the ground with Jyabura's cock still in it.

With Luffy's ass clenched around his cock, Jyabura could no longer thrust his hips forward. He was held deep in a wet cavern of Luffy's ass and his own impending orgasm made itself known, throwing his head back as his cock started to pulse. His warm cum shot into Luffy's ass as Jyabura thrust again and again with short sharp stabs.

"Ooohhhhhhhhhh fuck!" Jyabura howled like wolf he is as he shot over and over together with Luffy. Cum was everywhere – on his face, on Luffy's chest and face, the grass because the pirate's body was jerking wildly in ecstasy.

They had to have been cumming for a few minutes now, the cum dribbled out of Luffy's tender hole and Jyabura still lightly thrusting until the boy felt the man's thigh muscles fluttered and his frantic bucking froze. Then he dropped onto Luffy's chest with their bodies heaving with hard breathing, feeling the teen's cum gluing their bodies together. Their cocks finally subsided and Jyabura slowly slid out off the boy ass, causing Luffy to moan quietly. Both sated males laid there for some time as the Jyabura nuzzled Luffy's neck, gasping like no oxygen would ever been enough. A goofy grin was on the wolf zoan's face while he lazily enjoyed the tingles in his toes, thighs and everywhere else.

"Hey…"

The ex-agent was pulled abruptly out of his body's aftermath. "Hmmm…?"

"Is it gone?"

Jyabura opened his eyes and looked down at the innocent eyes of the future pirate king.

"What gone?"

"The pheromones thing…" Luffy murmured, feeling his heart started to slow down and his breathing grew heavy. "Is it still there?"

Wordlessly, Jyabura bent down to nuzzle the fine raven hair and inhaled the boy's scent. Luffy smelled like vanilla, sweat and sex, but he didn't detect the presence of the damn pheromones anymore. "Neh, it's gone for now… I think." He stated, grabbing the unresisting body of the teen by his shoulders and rolling them over.

"Hmmm…" Luffy gave a soft, drowsy murmur and wriggled as his back was re-cooled by the air, laying his head unconsciously on Jyabura's damp chest. Now tired, Jyabura combed his fingers through the boy's hair, listening to the rustling of leaves caused by the summer breeze and the chirping sound of crickets, completely content as he lay on the grass with Luffy on top of him, obviously in his deep slumber.

For the last time, the wolf zoan inhaled the scent of musk and completion that still lingered in the air and decided he liked the hot summer more than he had thought.

**Omake:**

Morning at Thousand Sunny had never been this chaotic after the captain of the ship has been missing since yesterday. As for the crew, the situation was down hell frustrating.

"That stupid captain! Where could he have been?" The navigator roared.

"That Luffy… Maybe he got lost…" The swordsman said in a lazy tone while yawning.

"Great, now his navigating skill is as the same level with shitty marimo. Can't you like sniff him out or something, Chopper?" The cook suggested after lighting his tobacco stick.

"Sorry… It's too hot right now that I can't get my nose working properly." The doctor apologized feverishly.

"Hmm… I searched all the restaurants in the town and still no sign of captain-san. I wonder where he went." The archeologist murmured, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Do you think he's involved in a fight with the CP9? They are in the town right, Sanji?" The marksman panicked, afraid of the outcome of the battle.

"Well, the cook-bro said they are no longer with the government, unless that Lucci bastard is picking a fight with Mugiwara." The shipwright murmured.

"But I don't see any anything damage in the town, so he probably haven't encountered with them yet. Should we go out and look for Luffy-san again?" The eyeless musician recommended. Although he never met these CP9 people in person, but the way the other crew described it, they are indeed sound dangerous. Finding the missing captain and leaving the island as soon as possible would be advisable.

After not-so-long thought, the crew decided to go for Brooke's suggestion – to search for Luffy all over again at every corner of the town. A soft padding of footsteps alerted them, somehow. The so called missing captain had suddenly immerged out of nowhere on the deck and was striding past them. For someone as lazy as Luffy, it wouldn't surprise the crew if he doesn't dress up smartly but this time, he was messier than ever! His hair stuck up on one side of his head while the rest was plastered on his face. Not only the vest was unbuttoned, even his knee length pants was missing the top button but luckily the zip still managed to keep them still on his hips. Traces of dirt were everywhere and his normally healthy complexion was unusually rosy.

"Where were you Luffy? What happened?" In this stressful moment, Nami wanted nothing else but to shout at her captain and give him a piece of her mind, but after seeing Luffy's miserable condition, she couldn't help but to feel concern. Did he really encountered with the CP9 and get himself injured?

"Nothing. Just get moving, we are leaving." Luffy didn't even spare a glance at his crew as he quickly made his way towards the men's quarter, his hand reaching for the doorknob.

"Oi Luffy, don't tell me you fought with any of the CP9 mem—" The rest of the sentence was stuck in Sanji mouth when Luffy suddenly whirled around, his face was seething in rage.

"If I ever hear the word 'CP9', I'm going to strip those who say it butt naked and tie them up on the mast." Luffy muttered venomously to no one in specific.

Without any more words, the captain of the ship entered the room before slamming the door behind him, causing the rest of the crew to wince.

"What's wrong with him?" Zoro questioned, not accustomed to see Luffy in bad mood without any strong reason.

"Hmm~ Who knows~." All the crews answered simultaneously, but decided to leave the matter behind. Right now, they have better things to be concerned about, for example leaving the island and sail at full speed rather than involving with unusual emotional captain.

Once inside the room, Luffy's face twisted into a whole spectrum of emotions, mainly rage and embarrassment before throwing himself against the wall and screaming obscenities. He can't believe that he had just succumbed himself to sex with two people! CP9 member on top of that! The sex was fairly good, he can never deny that, but it was still humiliating for the future pirate king. In rage, Luffy stamped his feet like a little kid who had dropped his lollipop and later throwing himself against the couch. First off, he needed a through clean up – a nice, hot shower to scrub off the sex scent off his body (he was cum, dirt and sweat covered!). After that, he's going to see Chopper privately, not to tend him or any sort of that, but to ask him something that the blue nosed reindeer surely familiar with.

He still needed to know what the meaning of the damn pheromones is.

**-Fin- **

**A/N: Nyaaaaaa! The smutty part is sort of crappy but I hope it's not the crappiest yet. T.T… I know many of you guys want a sequel for 'To break the future pirate king', so I'm trying my best working on it now. *huff*huff***


	15. KiddLuffyLaw Don't Anger The Soccer Star

**Title: Don't Anger the Soccer Star **

**Pairing: Kidd x Luffy x Law (I have sick fetish of putting these three together)**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: In one single day, Luffy learns two important lessons of his life: Alcohol and Sex. All it takes are a busted elevator, a bottle of bourbon and two hungry wolves. AU settings and threesome. **

**Warnings: OOC-ness, non- con, language, and grammar. **

**A/N: Hmmm… How long I have been idle for again? A whole damn year! And for those who waited patiently for the update and those who enjoy my stories, thanks a bunch! *clapping hands* On the other hand, I gave you my sincere apology for the delay. What can I say, time just bear the grudge against me.**

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'**Ding.'**

The elevator doors opened at the third floor in the New World Shopping Mall building on a Sunday night. A redhead bandana wearing youth walked in briskly, and followed closely behind him was his companion, who carried a single carrier bag.

"I can't believe I let myself dragged around in this big ass shopping mall for hours because you wanted to buy a **SINGLE** pair of jeans." Kidd grunted venomously under his breath.

The moment his companion, Trafalgar a.k.a Tra-Fucking-Guy entered the vertical transport equipment, Kidd pushed the button for the lower ground floor with more force than necessary. Then he leaned his back heavily against the guardrails with his arms crossed over his chests. A low, frustrated noise followed from the redhead's throat.

Today was supposed to be his special day. Because it was Sunday. Attending classes in the day, working on his project report in the night, juggling with his part time job thrice in a week while maintaining good grades had left Kidd exhausted. On his day off which is today, it was only logical for him to do absolutely nothing but to stay in bed all day and later entertain himself with some sport channels.

Well, that was the problem. It seemed like fate hates him more than Kidd had thought. Exactly 8 AM in the morning, the door connecting to his room creaked opened before a soft footfalls followed in and by any means, getting closer to his bed. So it wasn't much of a surprise when his shoulder was shaken and accompanied it was a familiar voice demanding his attention.

The tired youth responded by burying his face into the pillow and pulled the cotton lattice stripped cover further up until only a few strand of his flaming red hair peaked out. Hopefully, whoever or whatever pest that had disrupted his much needed sleep would disappear into thin air if he ignores them. But it was too much to ask because the pest somehow gripped the underside of the mattress and flipped it with a remarkable force. Too remarkable in fact, the impact sent Kidd flying to the hard floor, save for one of his leg that hung in the air at the edge of the bed.

His so called special day then started with a shouting competition.

Between the shouting, pillows throwing and Law's head getting hit with the alarm clock (serve him right), they finally came to a compromise.

On Law's end, Kidd agreed to sacrifice his day off for 'shopping' with his creepy housemate. This includes getting dragged to whatever godforsaken shops that Law has in mind even if it located at the North Pole. For Kidd, Law in return agreed to keep his mouth shut in Kidd's presence and not to bother him for the next two weeks except if the house is on fire. Law even offered to buy him a new alarm clock to replace the broken one.

The deal is the main reason how Kidd had ended up where he is currently at. In an elevator. In a big ass shopping mall no less.

His companion, one with a short ebony hair threw a creepy smile. It was halfway between an amused smirk and a genuine smile.

"A deal is a deal Mister Eustace. You should be thankful I went out of my way and treated you lunch, which is not include in our agreement may I remind you."

Kidd frowned in irritation. He had half a mind to push Law from the third floor of the mall and hell with the consequence. But half of his mind reminded him that the dark skinned male had finally done with his little shopping and they could finally hit home. Again, IF he was done.

The elevator chimed again and the two metal plates slowly began to close. Through the shrinking window, Law saw a figure jogged towards their direction. A distinctive shouts of 'Wait, wait, wait! Hold the door!' caused his tattooed hand to move on instinct and place itself at the edge of the door. Detecting there was an object in the path; the sensor immediately activated the switch that reopens the doors.

The newcomer moved fast, slipping in and almost collided with Kidd. As the doors finally slid close, the redhead youth backed into the corner to give him some space. The person had his upper body bent forward with his palms resting on his knees and panting slightly. When his breathing had finally calmed down, he straightened up and gave an appreciated smile.

"Thanks!" So he finally spoke.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Law started to size the newcomer. It was like a habit. A bad habit that Kidd once had voiced out.

His dressed were quite simple: a dark blue sleeveless hoodie, that been zipped all the way to cover his top. There was no second layer underneath it since the shape of his nipples was visible even under naked eyes (not that Law minds at all). Then, the black knee length khaki shorts to match with the top, one with multiple cargo pockets. And finally, the sporty-like sandals as a finishing touch.

Ah, wait. Did Law ever mention about the black wrist band with the black and white plait fastened around his slender wrist? Oh yes, a very simple accessory and Law liked it.

Overall, Law had come up a few deductions simply based on the appearance alone. From his height and slightly high pitched voice, the college student guessed he was still in his teen, a high schooler perhaps? And from the way the teen matches his clothing from top to bottom, he could be called as laid back and outgoing type of person who dressed in whichever as long it felt comfortable. How the clothes hugs his body nicely gave out the information that he is fit, packed with slender muscles probably due to outdoor activities and not from spending hours in a gym. Again, his choice of clothes emphasized Law's point.

Too bad Law couldn't see his face much because the hood is on, covering almost a quarter of his head. How he was able to navigate his way with that limited vision is simply a miracle.

Especially in this big ass shopping mall as stated by Kidd.

Before another deduction could be made, suddenly the elevator heaved as though some great ancient animal had beached underneath the building. The sound of machinery falling is heard through the cabin, and they screeched to a halt. Everything went dark for few seconds before the lights flickered.

Kidd staggered and grabbed the rail next to him. "You ok?"

During the earlier tremor, his ears had picked up a thudding noise like something just had hit the floor. So the redhead had a wild assumption that Law probably had lost his balance and fall down.

Preferably face planted into the floor. Not everyday Kidd could witness the dark skinned male in such misery position.

When the lights were finally coming back on and Kidd got a good look at the other male, he wasn't sure what sort of expression formed on his face. But the reflection from the mirrored wall was more than enough to answer him.

It was a crossover between amused, shocked and amused (damn, he just had to said it twice).

On the floor, sprawled Law who wore a pain expression. Apparently, he had hit his head pretty hard and including this morning incident with the alarm clock, that makes two head trauma in one single day. That won't do any good to his brain, would it?

Somehow Law alone wasn't the source of Kidd's amusement. It was amplified when there was another body laid square on top of dark haired male.

In the ensuing stillness, Law became aware of another body, warm against him. Close enough that the male could feel warm, heated breaths feathering the sensitive side of his neck, exactly where his pulse located. Law fought the urge to shudder at the feeling of soft, black strand tickling his chin. It doesn't take a genius with an IQ of 200 to figure out one had landed on top of him with his face buried into the crook of his tanned neck.

And he immediately knew it wasn't Kidd either when the said male was two feet away, looking down at him with what Law could recognize as amused expression. If that shit eating smirk was any indication.

The teen was the last one to gather his thought and finalize the whole situation. When he finally did, he yelped and quickly wrenched away.

"Sorry, onii-san! Were you hurt?" He squeaked out but later winced when he landed unceremoniously on his ass.

"It's ok. I'm fine." Law murmured as he rubbed the sore spot at the back of his head as he pushed his body into sitting position with his elbow. Then he looked up and his usual half lidded eyes widened by a fraction.

Mainly because the hood had fall from his head, leaving the newcomer's face bare for Law's further analysis. Or maybe because the teen has good features, boyish face that stores high confidence plus with eyes that filled with determination and slightly pouty lips. The untamed hair frames his face oh-so-perfectly and Law was tempted to run his fingers through the soft looking locks. Smokey eyes didn't fail to notice the small scar underneath but for Law, the defected skin is like a La Famiglia Frosting on the Mafioso Chocolate Cake.

An extra attraction to the cute face per say.

For solid seconds, Law stared at the person before him as though he was some kind of apparition. The boy, however, seemed oblivious and acted like nothing unusual with the other's way of staring.

"What happened?" He asked and frowned slightly when he felt the elevator had stopped moving all together.

"Who knows… earthquakes?" Suggested Kidd as he slid down to the floor to sit. While his idiotic housemate was making a face similar to someone who is struck by a cupid arrow straight to his blackening, rotten heart, the redhead had pushed the alarm button to alert whoever person in charge that there were currently one beyond irritated redhead, one pervert and a poor, oblivious little lamb trapped in the metal box.

Kidd somehow remembered his relationship with fate.

"Can't be. Didn't feel any shaking." Law said flatly and clicked his tongue. "Probably just a short circuit."

Once sited on the floor, Kidd stretched his long legs to sooth the muscles there. Not later than that, Law had scooted over and sat next to him after the tattooed male finally reversed to his composed, collected self.

A bad premonition slowly bubbled inside Kidd. See, he wasn't much of a person that could predict future, but a calm Law means unpredictable Law. And with unpredictable Law around, the day always ended up in rather a disturbing event.

Ignoring the inner monolog of his friend, Law set his eyes once again on the object of his attraction. At the moment, the hot, oblivious teen was rummaging his pants side pocket and fished out a candy. He used his canine teeth to tear the red wrapper before plopping the sweet treat into his mouth. Instead of made a suckling motion, he chewed it, indicating the candy is a chewable type.

Law had wanted to look straight into the newcomer's eyes and find out their exact color but that would be impossible at the time being when the teen was having a one sided glaring competition with the elevator door. It was a depressing sight just to watch the blank screen of the floor indicator.

The teen let out a sighed. "How long are we going to get stuck in here?"

"Who knows…" Kidd shrugged. "But the technicians should be working on it by now. It shouldn't take too long."

It wasn't just the teen, Kidd was pretty much annoyed with the whole situation. There's nothing as depressing as looking forward to getting off a twenty seven square feet metal box, stretching his legs, leaving this crowded mall and a breath of fresh air, only to find out that they are going to be stuck in there for God knows how long. They were lucky by a hair there were only three occupants inside. Kidd couldn't imagine getting crammed like sardines.

Even worse when there were children, crying their heart out. Kidd might as well ask Law to perform surgery immediately to remove his heart just to end his misery.

Hopes flickered at hearing Kidd's answer and finally the teen turned his head looked at duo.

The exact moment the teen's eyes landed on them, Law's breath hitched. So much for the calm, composed look.

His eyes were coal black. Soft, muted and alluring, perhaps with a slight gleam. Good for him, the college student had always favors dark color. Such a sensual color that could draw in anyone when their eyes cast upon it.

Almost too good. Oh yeah, Trafalgar Law was definitely drawn in.

A smirk was about to tug the corner of his thin lips, but a sharp jab below his ribcages snapped him out of his trance. Knowing who the culprit was, Law gave a flat look at Kidd. His mouth was pulled back into a straight line.

"Stop that." The redhead whispered harshly, but low enough to be heard by Law only.

Bored, half lidded eyes stared at him for a while before averting them away."Stop what, Mister Eustace?" Law kept his voice cool as his thin fingers fiddled the edge of the carrier bag.

The frown was back and this time, it had deepened. "Stop staring at him like he is some kind of main course at a five stars restaurant."

Another depressed murmur reached the duo's ears and they paused momentarily from clawing each other throat.

The teen sighed for the umpteenth times. He had his head tilted upward while resting his palms on the floor behind his back to support his body. And five minutes hasn't yet to pass.

"Don't be depressed. I'm sure this won't take long." Law gave him the most guileless smile. "I'm Law by the way. The grumpy lion here is Kidd." The ebony male flicked his finger towards the other male and Kidd fought the urge to snap the finger in three places.

For a moment, the teen sized the dark skin male. He seemed cautious. Maybe with a guy like Law around, he needed to be.

After a pregnant silence, the teen finally responded. That was a good sign.

"Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy" He offered his name.

"Luffy, huh?" Oh how Law loved the way his tongue rolled when pronouncing the name. Not to mention it suited him perfectly.

"So what are you doing alone, in this big ass shopping mall? I doubted you came here to window shop…" Law eyed the teen, noticing that Luffy doesn't carry a single shopping bag with him.

Again, Luffy stared at the integrator as if he was contemplating on how to respond. He seemed to be doing that a lot more than necessary.

Luffy shrugged. "My cellphone keeps shutting off by itself. I went to the center just now to get it fixed."

"Aah, happened to me too last month." Without a slightest of fear, Law gave the quiet male next to him an accusing look. "After Mister Eustace stepped on it."

At the accusation, Kidd snorted. "No I didn't."

"You're right. You didn't step on it. You STOMPED on it."

"Serve you right for leaving your shits all over the floor." Surprisingly, the redhead looked pretty please with himself knowing he had caused damaged to his roommate's property.

Thin eyebrows scrunched up slightly. Only to be done when the ebony haired male was irritated. "But it wouldn't be damaged if you'd just walk around the house like a civilized human instead like an ogre."

The sharp, snappy comeback was right there, just begging to be tossed. But the insult died on his lips when he realized Luffy was still there, watching them. His already doe-eyed seemed to be magnified to double their size. The teen still wasn't smiling, but seemed a hair more relaxed.

Suddenly, he smacked his lips lightly a couple times. "I'm thirsty."Luffy murmured softly.

An idea flashed into Law's mind. He'd gotten the teen talking. Maybe he could loosen him up a bit more.

Law reached down into his bag and pulled out a bottle of bourbon. He held it up and wiggled his brow playfully at Luffy.

When the smaller male just stared uncomprehendingly at him, Law tried to make it a little obvious. "One drink coming up."

"I can't. I'm still underage." Luffy gave a tad disproving look. "'Sides, my old man always acts funny and giddy whenever he had that stuff."

Undeterred, Law unscrewed the cap and held the bottle up again. "Come one, Luffy. Live dangerously."

Meanwhile, Kidd's face twisted up in disbelieves. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Trying to get the kid drunk?"

Law was all defensive. "Relax Mister Eustace… It's only alcohol, not marijuana."

"Hn, shining example of morality, are we?"

Smokey eyes then leered at Kidd. Coupled with the conspiratorial smile on his generous lips, he looked thoroughly debauched, and very Law-ish, in fact.

"What," Kidd shot him a look. "Is it mating season for your species already?"

Let's just say that Kidd never really had any nice things to say to some people.

Especially to him.

As insults were thrown back and forth between the two college students, the sloshing amber liquid inside the bottle were looking more appetizing by seconds to Luffy. It was as though the intoxicating beverage was calling his name.

Luffy bit his lower lip in hesitation, but nodded. "Okay, then." He'll be lying through his teeth if he said he wasn't curious.

And so, the teen shifted closer until the distance between them is an arm length. He took the bottle from Law and raised it to his lips. After taking a cautious swig, Luffy immediately coughed and gagged violently at the newfound taste. It was like a eating a burnt toast dipped in water with some liquid smoke a tiny bit of molasses. Not enough with that, the overwhelming burning sensation made his eyes to water.

All in one, the taste was simply disgusting. How the hell could Shanks drink this… this abdominal stuff like mere plain water? Now he was convinced that his father's taste buds had long been damaged and not be able to distinguish the shit he put into his mouth.

Smirking, Law shook his head slightly. "That's not how you drink it." The older male started his lecture on 'How to Drink Liquor 101'. "Don't drink it too fast since this is your first. Just take a small sip and swirled it around your tongue. Hold it in your mouth for a few second then let it go down slowly. Do it correctly, and your tongue will pick up interesting flavors."

That didn't sound very convincing but Luffy followed the instructions anyway. This time, he took a small sip and rolled his tongue a bit to coat it thoroughly. Started from the middle, then under the tongue then back in the middle. He kept it there for five seconds before swallowing.

Indeed, Law had spoken the truth. As the liquid went down, the teen could identify some obvious flavors. Like a freshly cut white oak with a hint of caramel.

The flavors lingered for a good twenty seconds and Luffy lowered the bottle to his lap.

"Have some more, Luffy. This might be the first and the last drink until you turn legal." The ebony haired male urged.

Lifting the bottle up, the teen took another swig, only this time, longer. Again, again and another. Once the booze entered his bloodstream via his stomach, Luffy finally stopped. The effects of his earlier consumption were almost immediate. In contrast with the chillness from the air condition, Luffy felt his body getting warmer, sluggish and more relaxed. It was quite difficult to explain the new sensation when he was feeling this lightheaded.

With a small hiccup, Luffy handed the bottle back to Law. Upon receiving it, the older male made sure to brush his fingers against Luffy's. The simple action caused a jolt going through the younger male at the man's touch.

Before Law could take a swig himself, Kidd snatched the bourbon away from the other's grasp. One of his legs was drawn up to his chest with his arm resting on his knee while his head was tilted back , lips pressed against the bottle opening. The position was slightly… sensual. Attractive, as much as the teen hated to admit it, and he didn't realize his cheeks heated up as his dark eyes glazed over Kidd'd body. The first top three button of his black collared shirt had long undone only, exposing a rather satisfying view of his broad, naked chest. And the way the redhead parted his legs gave Luffy the mouth watering view of his lower half.

The look Luffy was giving as he watched the redhead said it all. His eyes, though half lidded, seemed to have lost their innocent sparkle. Instead it was now clouded and sultry looking. It was fortunate for Law that Luffy, busy with admiring Kidd's physics, couldn't see his smirk widen to a lecherous grin.

Kidd finally detached the bottle from his mouth, not after taking the last, large gulp. He darted his tongue to catch the escaping droplets from the corner of his mouth, almost in a sexy way. Then he looked up, his amber eyes (which is due to lipochrome) locked with the dark one.

All of sudden, Kidd smirked. Something inside Luffy lurched perilously close to a precipice in that exact moment

Faster than lightning, Luffy averted his eyes and looked away, anywhere but at the smirking male. Embarrassed, he blushed so red even the tip of his ears went bright crimson. Goddamn but the kid was cute.

No one could blame the alcohol for that.

The little show made Law's to extend to an impossible width. Damn, his housemate really knew what he was doing. Without batting an eyelash, Kidd already started the game and the primary stake was already this high.

Deep inside, Law just knew Kidd couldn't stay saint all the time. Heaven, he totally had rubbed off on the redhead the wrong way.

Anyway, the dark skin male had the very intention to stay right with him. There's no way he's going to get left behind.

By now, Law was in full flirt, determined to see how far he could push this. He snatched the half empty bourbon from the pale hand and pushed the neck of the bottle way into his mouth, tipping his head back in the process. After taking a few swigs, Law slowly drew it out, letting his lips smack shut. Then he looked up. It was a gamble. Either the teen had literately ignored him and refused to look, or…

It happened again. Luffy was staring. He looked slightly unfocused but there was definitely a new glint in his eyes.

This was probably getting nowhere. At any moment the elevator would be fixed, they would get off and go their separate ways. Still, there was no harm having a little fun while waiting that to happen.

Of course, Law needed to push the obvious fact to the back of his mind that they were in public, surrounded by hundreds of shoppers.

To hell with logics. The tattooed male was going to follow his animal instinct.

Which lead to another question. Since when did he turn into an animal?

Ignoring his inner monolog, Law took another swig, much larger than he had previously.

The next event occurred too fast, Luffy didn't even have time to retaliate, much less to prevent it. Not when the alcohol had reduced him to a state where his sense of alert towards his surrounding was no longer as sharp as it used to. Worse, his instinct couldn't even detect any malice attention behind those actions the duo had performed so far.

Without slightest hesitation, Law extended his free arm and grabbed the teen's arm to jerk the lithe body towards him. At the same time, the college student leaned forward. He saw the oblivious face now contorted to what Law would call realization, but it was two seconds too late. Thin lips captured the parted ones, probably because the teen was trying to ask what the hell he was going to do, and the taste of familiar liquid immediately began to invade the teen's mouth.

As expected, Luffy choked slightly at the alcoholic burn on his tongue but unfortunately for him, Law wasn't planning to release those pouty lips any time sooner. With no room for any other option, the teen had no choice but to swallow all the content pouring into his mouth even though some was already trickling down from the corner of his lips and down his chin.

When Law had made sure everything was empty from his mouth, including his own saliva, he finally released the bourbon coated lips. But not after licking away the tiny droplet hanging at the edge of Luffy's chin with the tip of his tongue.

Now finally came the retaliation. Luffy jerked his hand away only to use it to wipe his mouth.

"What did you do that for? !"

Luffy was half expected for Law to suddenly burst out apologies (most unlikely) or maybe expressed some guilt (not even possible). What he didn't expect was the smirk splitting his face and…

And…

And…Where did his redhead friend go? Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him because right now he didn't see Kidd at where he should be, which should be next to Law. He blinked few times, but nay! Kidd was still nowhere to be located within his range of vision. But when he heard a soft rustle behind his back and when he felt pale hands on top of shoulders, Luffy could roughly figure out the answer himself. Later, the smaller frame was literally pulled back by the very same offending hands. A soft thud echoed the small compartment made by a body hitting the floor.

As the boy slowly coming to his senses, Luffy noticed he was currently looking at the ceiling. Despite that he was seeing double, he still darted his eyes around, taking the pictures before him as he tried to comprehend the situation he was in. Or how deep shit the situation is.

Even with the dizzy state of mind, the high school student still managed to analyze his surroundings.

He was on his back.

Both his hands pinned down next to his head.

And the elevator is still not moving.

Oh, oh… This is not what he thinks it is, is it?

The already big eyes got even rounder as his well defined chest heaved in panic. And it feeling intensified when Kidd's face came into his vision, looming over his. But instead looking square at the redhead, Luffy was seeing an upside down view of the male's face. Then, the pale fingers circling his wrists tightened, the pressure was enough to make the teen whined softly.

"A little slow aren't we?" Kidd let out the kind of voice that he rarely used. The low and husky one.

That strategy didn't turn the teen to mush. Not yet at least because Luffy started to struggle, twisting and pulling his arms, anything to weaken the grip on wrists. It was futile since the grip was too firm. That wasn't the only reason. The earlier alcohol consumption had resulted slightly impaired muscles coordination to his body, making his movement less defined. He wouldn't say his usual self was strong enough to take down a grizzly bear, but to bring down someone with size and physic similar to Kidd and Law, it should be a piece of pie.

In other word, he's weakened and no thanks to the damn alcohol.

To his dismay, the redhead sitting behind his head was grinning down at him. And it annoyed him.

"**LET. GO**." Luffy hissed.

As if getting pinned down isn't bad enough, now added with Law grabbing his knees to pull them apart, his innocent plan is clear like a goddamn sky. He was tired, hungry and the fact that he was trapped inside the unmoving metal box only gave Luffy more reason to get pissed. When those long fingers caressed his thighs, irritation signs appeared and throbbed madly in the air, just above his head.

This had gone far enough.

Luffy gritted his teeth enough to hear the grinding sound. "I said," The teen bent his right leg like he was priming it in a backswing. With the powerful involvement of his knee, Luffy then let his leg snapped forward and the foot smacked right into Law's unprepared chin. "Get off of me!"

The impact wasn't what the teen had hoped for but that alone was able to send Law backward until his back slammed against the other side of the mirrored wall. Initially, he was hoping the guy would get knocked out. For now, this would do.

With unholy satisfaction, Luffy huffed. Take that! They don't call him the school soccer star for nothing!

Rubbing the sore spot under his chin while he struggled to collect himself, Law ignored the snickering redhead. Damn, the kid really knows how to kick. For a moment, the ebony haired male thought he had lost his chin.

Such a feisty boy. And damn if it didn't make his dick twitched.

The smirk that spread across Law's face was so full of heat it probably would have melts butter easily. With renew determination and speed, the dark skinned male waste no time to move and kneel in between the teen's spread legs. He pressed closer, crotch to crotch flushed together, erasing all the possibilities of getting kicked again. Law could swear he saw tension in the kid's eyes.

"Lost your chin there?" Pearly, toothy grin flashed out as Kidd snickered. He kept his grip firmer when the smaller hands trapped within his larger one began twisting around again. From his position (he was sitting on his heels above the kid's head), Kidd looked down at his upside down 'prisoner'. At least for his case. Luffy was swallowing hard. Either from anger, panic or even arousal. But watching the Adam's apple bobbing visibly made him want to lean down and bite it.

"Most unlikely. You know how pretty durable I am." Law smirked, fingering the pull tab of the zipper of Luffy's hoodie.

The sound of his zipper being detached seemed extraordinary loud in the elevator room and has Luffy's stomach churned badly. Upon reaching the retainer box, there was a soft 'click' indicating that his hoodie is finally undone. Law slid his hands under the blue top and pushed it aside only to have it bunched at the boy's side. He would love it very much to remove the offending material entirely from blocking the nice view of Luffy's naked body, but this is the most he could do in their position.

At the feel of Law's cold hands on his skin, Luffy's heart thudded madly in his chest. "Don't touch me you perverts!" He spat.

Law's only hummed, liking the way the skin quivered under his feathering touch. Everytime his fingers grazed the kid's nipples, Luffy's stomach muscles clenched. After a few times, the nubs started to pucker, accompanied it were small gasps escaping the full lips.

Slim fingers traced every contours of the teen's body, leaving fire in its wake. "Well, we might be perverts…"

Kidd continued the line of speech by closing in until their cheeks were next to each other, "… But we are hot perverts." And whispered into the teen's ear, causing the skin there to become moist.

The dark skinned youth almost snorted at the ridiculous exclamation. Never would he have thought to hear that term coming out from the redhead of all people. Law would be the least surprise if it comes from Ace, but from Kidd…?

Greeting everyone, Kidd had just introduced new vocabulary to the porn world.

Down on the floor, Luffy emotions were in turmoil. A mixture of fear, annoyance and… and another new foreign feeling that he couldn't exactly describe.

"This is rape." Luffy stated. That definitely came out of annoyance.

"Only if you're unwilling." Kidd responded nonchalantly, his hot tongue tracing the shell of the teen's ear and later dipping the tip into the opening of the ear canal. The body below him shuddered from both hot sensation of Kidd's appendage and the cold one when the moist skin exposed to the air condition.

This is definitely enjoyable, Law thought. It's like playing the Looping Word Game. And so he added, "But don't worry about that. We'll make sure you are going enjoy it as much as we do."

Law leaned down and brushed a butterfly kiss over the tattoo on the teen's left pec that he had noticed earlier. It was the Japanese Kanji for 'Adventure', very much expected from smaller male. He traced the lines of the black ink with his tongue and moved on to the caramel nipple beneath him, pausing only to lick and suck the puckered nub. Then he continued his downward path across the muscled ridges of Luffy's abdomen until he reached the shallow indent of the teen's naval and the hem of his pants.

His tongue was about to flick Luffy's belly button when he Kidd urged him.

"Stop playing, Trafalgar. We don't have much time."

It hit him. Kidd had a point there. The elevator might suddenly in function any moment now and opened for everyone to witness. And Law doubted he could fool these shoppers by telling them that Luffy had a panic attack and collapse, so he and Kidd were giving CPR.

If they do believe them, then these people must be the most stupid homosapien ever exist.

With a disappointed sigh, Law scooted backward just a bit using his knees. When nimble fingers fiddled with the belt buckle, Luffy felt his heart speed up. Of its own record, his leg moved again and kneed Law's side. Hard.

"Let go, let go let go!"

It made Law winced, the kick that is. But instead of trying to restrain the trashing pair of legs, smokey grey locked with amber orbs, unspoken message dancing behind those exchanging look.

Once again, the teen landed another blow on Law when he reached the zipper pulled of his pants. "Fuck o—mmphh"

Lips. There was another pair of lips overlapping his, successfully cutting off his colorful language and it belongs to Kidd. As expected, Luffy's lips on his were both soft and firm at the same time. Kidd let his tongue sneaked in a little taste into the teen's parted lips, just barely there flicks that made the body underneath him jerked in surprise. He did that few times, surprised that Luffy hadn't bitten his tongue off, before sweeping the agile appendage slowly over the younger's, licking at the wet underside of it. After a moment of fucking the teen's mouth with his tongue and saliva, the body finally stopped trashing and began to tremble instead. Even the pulse of his wrists that were pressed against Kidd's palms quickened. It was a bit awkward, kissing the other with one of them being upside down and all, but overall, it was an enjoyable experience.

Kidd pulled away, panting slightly. Somehow he was glad the elevator wasn't an air tight or else they would have suffocated by now. From his half lidded eyes, Kidd noticed Luffy was breathless himself. The strained expression on his baby face gave the impression that even breathing was a difficult task.

They didn't wait for Luffy to recover as Law took the teen's manhood into his hand. Hot burning, the sensation pulled the teen back into the living world in an instant and the teen gasped. Wide eyes, the coal orbs travelled downward, focusing at his certain region. There, Law was still kneeling between his thighs, still with the perverted look and still with the lustful eyes like before. The differences were, his bottom were pants free, bare and his cock within the confinement of those tattooed hand.

Although Kidd had warned him earlier regarding their limited time, they could never take the boy in non-consent condition. That would be rape alright. Well, what they are about to do is still rape if observed in every angle, but at least he wanted Luffy's body to enjoy it. Therefore, stimulating him would be the first step.

Despite the horror look on Luffy's face, Law drew the tip of the soft cock into his mouth and sucked lightly. Luffy's hips jerked and he made a quiet sound that Law took to be a good thing. He pulled the foreskin for it to slide back, revealing the sensitive gland of the organ. While keeping a tight grip to keep the foreskin there, Law slid his mouth down a bit further and stopped, only to swirl his tongue around the exposed glands.

Then went further down until his nose touching the black curl while contracting his throat muscles to massage the length and finally pulled back to take a deep breath. The dark skinned man swallow the saliva accumulated in his mouth before repeating the procedure. Again and again until the cock thickened and throbbed in his mouth.

At the same time, Law could hardly stand the pressure in his own pants, so his free hand reached down to undo his pants hastily and pushed his boxer down, letting his erect member spring forward, but otherwise, he still kept his pants on.

"Uuhhnn, l-let goo… Do—mmhhh!" String of pleas and moans kept on pouring out from the writhing teen. The time intervals of the sweet sounds shortened by Kidd kissing his neck, the flat side of his rough tough swept over the fluttering pulse in Luffy's neck, earning himself another reluctant moan. He enclosed his mouth around the bobbing Adam's apple and felt happy when the protrusion practically twitched along with the teen's body.

Satisfied with the boy's reaction, Law finally withdrew and delighted at the sight of small droplet of clear fluid leaking out from the tip of Luffy's cock. It was only natural for him to flick out his pink tongue across the tip to taste it, the proof of Luffy's bodily excitement. It made him dizzy with arousal, amazed at how fast it hit.

Down on the floor, Luffy lied panting, flushed and look absolutely aroused. Thin, sheen of sweat covered his tanned skin, highlighting the planes of his body even more. His moist lips still murmuring the words 'stop' and 'don't' though it was clear the boy had lost his will to fight.

Fearing for the safety of his own fingers, the college student sucked the digits into his mouth thoroughly to make sure his saliva coats them.

"Spits? Really, Trafalgar?" Kidd chimed in after he had finished marveling Luffy's body.

Law quirked an eyebrow and pulled out his saliva slicked fingers. "Do you have any other idea? If you do, pray to tell."

When the dark skinned youth received no answer except for the irritated huff, Law trailed his wet fingers down and gently touched the puckered entrance. He circled it few times and pressed the digit into the tight ring of muscles with a persistent force, feeling sorry when the teen whimpered. The first finger didn't stop from intruding the body until it reached the knuckled and Law shuddered at the heat enveloping his finger. It must be uncomfortable with the lack of lubricant, Law was well aware of that. And the fact that this seemed to be Luffy's first man sex, it just made the matter worse.

Kidd kissed, licked and nibbled the sensitive skin of Luffy neck to distract the teen from the discomfort at having his virgin body intruded.

"Ssshhh, it's going to be alright. He needed to prepare you so it wouldn't hurt much later." Kidd gave an assurance whisper as he kissed the skin below his ear.

With uneven breath, Luffy opened his mouth. "Then," He paused and winced slightly at the intrusion of second finger together with the first one. "Take the fingers out of my ass, perverts! It hurts!" The teen hissed fiercely.

As naïve as he seemed, Luffy is actually well equipped with the knowledge of gay sex all thanks to the magazine he had picked up while waiting for his turn during his visit to the clinic (he was coughing non-stop for a week and decided to have a professional examine him before he could cough his lungs out) last month. Heaven knows why there was such indecent reading material lying there on the table in the waiting room instead of books about little bunny or chicken. The last time he checked, it's a public clinic which could be accessed by people of all ages, genders and nationalities, and not specified for gays only. It was a miracle the clinic hasn't been burned down to the ground by homophobic people.

Still, out of curiosity, Luffy did pick up the magazine and read it thoroughly, not even a single word left out. So it should be the least surprise if the teen knows how deep shit the situation he was put into. They don't have to put it into mouth about the ideology of gay sex since Luffy already had a rough idea about it. Though he never experienced it first handedly, it is only logical to guess where Law is going to stick his dick and why he needed to prepare his body. No, he was sure where the cock would go and the existence of pain as much as he was sure that baby is born from a pregnant mother, not delivered by the stork. Only the teen wasn't sure how much extend of the unpleasant feeling when being fucked at that place.

Luffy felt something warm licked his cheek and he was back to the current reality. "Trust me, if we don't do this, it'll hurt a lot more."

Now he felt like slapping the perverts with his sandals. Of course it would hurt. That place isn't made for cock for hell sake!

Again, Luffy winced when the third finger joined it. They all went all the way in before Law curved the digits towards the teen front and moved them around a bit as though he was searching for something. The fingertips probed, looking, searching for the small and round bump, kind of rough… ugh where is it now? He curled his fingers a bit to the right, yet Luffy was still wincing in pain. Then, twisting his fingers to the left and hooked them—

"Aaahhhh!"

Law found it. Oh boy did he find it.

A very satisfied smirk plastered in their face and Law wasted no time stroking the bundle of nerve, watching Luffy's dick jumped and dripped. Coal eyes rolled back into his head and his whole body trashed, the teen thought he would either go insane or cum all over himself.

"What are you—uhhn—there-aahhhnn!" Honestly, Luffy didn't even know what he was going to say. His mind could only focus on the delicious feeling of getting that spot rubbed. This definitely wasn't stated in the magazine.

It was decided that Luffy was ready and the dark skinned male pulled his fingers out. With the man made lube, Law spit on his palm and coated his erection from base to tip. God he was hard and dripping. His cock was already fully hard and curved up, the head shinny with drops of pre-come.

After giving Kidd the signal that he was about to begin, Law scooted forward and sat on his heels. Strong hands slipped in between Luffy waist and the floor to lift the teen's hips and placed them in his laps.

"Don't worry, Luffy. We're going to make you feel so good." Law cooed. "You're going to cum so hard you won't even remember your name." He held his thickened erection and lined himself up, and began to push.

The spread of and pop of Law's cock head penetrating his hole was a jolt that hit his ass and went straight to the teen's spine. It hurt more than Luffy though it would, like something was burning down there.

"Stop, stop stop! That hurt!" Trembled at the intense pain, Luffy whimpered weakly. His vision started to get blurry and later, clear fluid trickled down from the corner of his eyes. He tried to remove the tension from his muscles, but he couldn't help from clamping down the moment Law tried to breach that first tight ring of muscles. Through the whimpering, the teen barely heard the other's groan as it rumbled from his chest.

Law hissed at the strangulation of his cock. For a moment he thought his foreskin was peeled by the resisting muscles. "J-just let me—uunn—ow,ow,ow…"

This is not going to work easily. "Fuck, he's too tight Kidd. Kuhh, l-lend me a hand will you."

Who knew the absence of lubricant could give this much trouble, Kidd mused and started to shower kissed all over the boy's sensitive spots. Behind and below his ear, the hollow of his throat, the collarbone and even sucking the perky nipples into his mouth. All for the purpose of distraction. On the other hand, Law rubbed his spit-slick palm across the head of Luffy's cock in a smooth, back and forth motion and tense muscles slowly loosened. As soon as the vice gripping motion ceased, Law let out a relief sigh and felt he could finally breathe.

After a minute or so, the tremor finally started to settle down. The pain and discomfort was still there, only lesser, but Luffy tried to adjust the feeling of being penetrated and stretched in an unusual way. It's not like he had a choice anyway. The males before him didn't show any sign of stopping even if he threaten to pummel them to a bloody pulp, so the teen's best option was to endure it through the end. To quicken the process, Luffy flexed his muscles and Law's rock hard dick slid up all the way into him.

Don't ask where he learned to do that. Call it natural talent.

"Shit!" Taken by surprise, Law gasped from above him. The coil in his stomach almost snapped at the sudden intense heat molding his throbbing erection. It took every ounce of his will not to cum then and there.

No more waiting, Law decided and started to rock his hips as slowly and gently as he could muster. Even so, Luffy still hissed with every thrust. He needed to find that spot again because seeing his partner not enjoying the sex is like killing his ego. Snapping his hips forward, Law began to increase the depth and force of his thrusts and glad when there was a change in Luffy's body language.

"Umm…umm…um…" Luffy moaned lowly at the incredible stretch and aching pressure as the ebony haired man pushed forward with renew forces. And when the underside of Law's cock brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, the teen's eye shot opened and let out a silent scream.

"Nyaa—ahhh! Mmmmmhhh—" Luffy finally gave up staying silent and gave a long moan instead at the agonizing, bone melting pleasure. It started as a pinprick and slowly, it travelled up his spine and through his limbs then focused on his groin. His erection, which flagged due to initial pain, now hardened back in a tingling rush.

"Feels good, Luffy?" Law's voice was breathless and strained.

"S-shut up and move!" half yelled, half moaned, Luffy gave the male on the top his best glare.

Chuckling, Law spread the teen's legs and tilted the sweaty hips even more so his thick cock would rub Luffy's sweet spot at the perfect angle. Oh yes, that was it. Just right there. Then the tempo changed. From the slow and agonizing, to the hard and steady, sending Luffy to never ending ecstasy. The tremors that started in Luffy's thighs told him the younger wouldn't last much longer. So was he. The pooling heat in his groin was too much, Law felt like his balls were going to crawl up into his belly.

Luffy breathed heavily. "Tummy… h-hot…" In the midst of moans and pants, the teen barely heard Law gasped, felt the relentless rhythm faltered, and realized that the older male was just as close as he was.

"Here it come—yessssss!" Half a dozen deep thrusts, Law reached his long needed release. It made his hips jerked and his toes curled with pleasure, the sensation sending a jolt through his body, a sharp buzz that started in his balls and shot up and down his spine. His cock was still pulsating while Law kept thrusting into the tight heat. It was long far from the steady rhythm, but he had determined to milk as much pleasure as he could.

From deep within, the cock throbbed, deliciously against Luffy's prostate. A little bit more and his own aching need would be satisfied.

But it didn't happen. The coil in his tummy was still twisting, but nothing happened beyond that.

Panicked, Luffy snapped his eyes open and looked at Law. The male had stopped his movement all together. He didn't say anything, just stay frozen in place above him although his breaths were coming out in short pants. After wheezing few deep breaths, his frame finally relaxed and the sultry grey eyes focused on him.

Oh why does the look on his face made Luffy's gut to twist horribly…?

Luffy opened his mouth to speak, but then he slid out and the teen then felt an unmistakable sensation. Oh dear god… please no. Law circled his fingers around the base of his cock and squeezed with enough pressure to stop his cum from rushing through his shaft, entrapping it inside the tight balls.

"Don't! What the hell are you doing? !" Frustrated beyond anything, Luffy cried out. Can't they tell how close he is? He tried to wiggle his hand free to reach down for his aching dick so he could find his release only to have Kidd jerking his hand back into the place. Darn it, he had almost forgotten about the other male.

"That's mean, Luffy." Kidf faked a disappointed sigh. "I needed some love too, you see."

They switched places. Law in Kidd's and Kidd in Law's. It wasn't necessarily to hold him down anymore at this point, but it's like a kink. Mobilizing the teen and watching him squirms and writhes in pleasure. Yerp, definitely kinky.

Slowly, Kidd crawled over the teen, dripping hard, his muscles rippling as he moved. His shirt had been long forgotten on the floor so Luffy had a clear view of the male's half naked body. The raven haired teen felt his breath was shortening again.

In one swift movement, Kidd moved in and gripped his hips, tilted them up and his cock slid inside in one slow, torturous glide. Unlike Law, the redhead didn't pause to let Luffy's adjust. He leaned on his arms, placing them on either side of the teen's shoulders so he was hunched over the smaller frame.

Both males closed their eyes and let their body float at the exquisite sensation. Then Kidd slowly rotated his hips in a small tight circle. The teen twitched, his lips parted but there was no coherent sound coming out. Because the redhead kept moving his hips in those small circle, flexing his cock inside at random interval so the tip would nudge up against the sweet spot.

"Wha-what are you doing…?" Luffy wasn't sure what Kidd was doing, but after five minutes of so, it was an absolute torture.

Instead of hearing a lewd, smart ass respond, Kidd only chuckled in return. Enough is enough. With excruciating slowness, the redhead slid out until the tip of his cock left inside the velvet soft interior and drove in.

Appreciated moans filled the room.

"Nggahhhh….!"

"Fucuucckkk!"

His first full length thrust ran directly over the teen's prostate. No more tapping, nudging or pegging, the sensitive bundle of nerves was pummeled. Then, Kidd set the rhythm that robbed Luffy of both breath and coherent thought. Slow, hard, deep and punishing. To prevent the legs from getting in his way, the redhead wrapped the limbs around his waist and slipped his arms around the teens' back to lift the body slightly off the floor so they were flushed together. It was quite hard to navigate his own thrusting hips while supporting both of their bodies, but judging from Luffy's ragged breathing pleasure, Kidd couldn't care less anymore.

For the umpteenth times, the older male kissed him again. This time, bare chest to bare chest and the press of warm skin and hard muscles made Luffy entire body shuddered with want. The evidence was clear. His dick spurted a clear stream of precum that glued their tummies together.

Luffy pushed the teasing tongue out from his mouth and broke the kiss to catch his breath. "K-Kidd… its too—ngghh—d-deep…"

Damn to hell. The way the teen whispered his name was too sexy to be true, Kidd wouldn't mind dying at this moment. But before that, he's going to get him off, to bring Luffy to orgasm that would blow his mind into life shattering pieces.

So when his shoulder was nudged persistently, the redhead had every reason to get annoyed and glare at the offending tattooed hand.

"Get up, Kidd. I want to suck him."

The steady moves faltered for a second at the exclamation. Now that was quite a brilliant idea.

"Didn't know you're a cock slut." Nevertheless, Kidd slow down and let the heaving body to fall back to the floor before straightening up his posture. He copied Law's earlier technique: Placing the teen's hips in his laps for the ebony haired male to get easier excess.

"I'm not, seldom doing this in fact." Law shrugged and moved towards the teen's crotch on his hands and knees. He was certain it was safe enough to unstrained Luffy by now. Leaning down, Law licked his lips and wrapped his hand around the stiff cock. "But today I want cock. His cock."

Together they went on with their own task. All they way, Law shoved the cock as deep into his mouth as he could. At the exact moment, Kidd had his hips back into motion, snapping forward at a certain angle.

"Uwaaaahhh!" Luffy let out an earth shattering shriek of pleasure. Everything was too hot and nerve numbing and other list of adjective that his mind was too fogged by pleasure to process. With Law encasing his erection in slick wet heat until the head bumped the back of the male's throat while pressing his tongue against the throbbing vein as he made his way up, together with Kidd hitting his sweet spot with every sharp thrusts, Luffy was on the verge from passing and dead to the world. His now free hands scrambled to hold on anything to ease the tension but to no veil.

At last, he settled in by digging his blunt fingernails into the carpeted floor.

"So hot." The redhead whispered, sweat dripping off his nose. He wasn't sure to whom he wanted to direct the compliment. Either to the writhing teen or to his housemate who was busy swirling his tongue around the leaking cock before probing the slit with tip of the slick muscles and finally slid down to the root of the length.

Maybe both.

Kidd ran a hand through his wet hair. In fact, his whole body was slick with perspiration.

The most exquisite, aching tension shuffled and boiled in his groin, springing back and uncoiling. Luffy felt his shaft throbbed as if every drop of blood in his system had gathered there for one split second before the cum surged up out of his tight sacs. As his cock sprayed the cum down Law's throat, the teen's ass clamped down on Kidd.

A delirious cry escaped the teen and he bucked upwards, his toes curled and twitched madly. "Ah, ah, ah, haaahhhh…!" Long stream of white substance flowed from the pulsing cock, in which Law slid back a little to avoid any coughing fit. His fingers kneaded the lower part of the shaft to coax more of the boy's essence.

Heat rose in wet bursts and it felt like all tension in Kidd's groin and limbs was trying to exit his body when his cock being massaged like that. A few more deep thrusts, his larger frame trembled and gave a strangled cry of 'Ooohhhh, Holy Mother of Seeaaaa!' as if something inside him was breaking, his fingertips digging into the smooth thighs. Ribbons of his male essence still spurted hard and coating the inside wall of those clenching muscles while he gave a couple of non-rhythmic thrusts to milk everything the redhead had to offer.

By the time the jerky movement stopped, Law was wrapping up his assignment by swirling his tongue around the cock head to remove any cum he had missed. His eye twitched a bit at the slimy texture and salty taste but swallowed the exotic flavor nevertheless.

Unable to regain total coherent for a few minutes, Luffy still making the sound that was part-sob, part-moan and seemed to stop breathing for a moment. His eyes, were now half lidded, fully dilated like his soul was in some other place at the moment. After those minutes passed, the harshness of the trio's breathing was the only sound in the elevator.

Mouth dry, the teen felt every muscles of his body ached but concentrated on his thighs and arms. Luffy was dimly aware of voices murmuring above him as light began fade, replace with an endless black.

…

Panic flooded their nervous system for a clean three minutes. How the hell are they going to explain why there is an unconscious kid inside the elevator and why they bare their teeth at anyone who tries to take a look at him to see if he's alright?

The sated youths could only watch unmoved body beneath them, Kidd's cock still embedded inside the teen. His small chests rise and fall with every soft respiration and his mouth twitched once in a while. Like androids, both of them turned to look at the elevator door, then back to their half naked form and finally eyes landed down at the cute, innocent face of knocked out Luffy.

"Panic attack." They said simultaneously.

Just like androids.

**-END-**

**OMAKE:**

For the last half an hour, Killer have been making an irritated noise and he won't stop any time sooner until the two ugly duckling behind him disappear from his sight.

"Would you—gaahh! Stop making those sounds like we are going to rob you, Killer! We're just going to take a look at your apartment." As soon as they stepped outside the elevator of the apartment complex, Kidd went back to continue his texting since there was no network coverage inside there.

Law shoved his hand inside his pocket as they walked along the eighth floor corridor and bit his lips in amusement at the blonds' dismissive gesture. "That's cruel, Mister Killer. You moved here months ago and yet, you never had the decency to invite us. We can even throw a welcome party!"

The gleefulness in Law's voice made his eyes twitched erratically.

"Is there something you're hiding from us?" The ebony haired youth continued.

"Ace Ventura. Killer might be hoarding wild beasts for all we know and now he's figuring a way on how to signal his fury animals to hide when we come busting through his doors." Snickering at his own jokes, Kidd pushed the 'sent' button with his nail polished thumb. Ackk, another message just came in! Oh no, it's from the stupid group leader of his project assignment, better reply it a.s.a.p before the megane monster gets all pissy.

Still dragging his feet, Killer looked pass his shoulder and gave a withering look. Luckily, both Law and Kidd were blooming with life, it didn't affect them a bit.

It's a bit odd actually, to see the pair in jolly mood since last two weeks. Even when a stray cat gnawed on the redhead's leg (because Kidd accidentally stepped on its tail) ferociously, the redhead didn't bother to bat his eyelids and kept on walking with a goofy smile.

Weird… and disturbingly suspicious.

"Because I know you guys are going to barge into my house like a birthday, honking clown and trash the whole place." The blonde murmured under his breath.

Law almost bumped his nose against Killer's back when the blonde stopped abruptly. "Why are we stopping here? I thought you said yours is at the end of the hall."

"I need to return this kid's cellphone. He left it in my house last night."

Nodding slightly, Law finally scanned his smokey grey eyes around. Like Kidd who was busy battling with his cellphone, the dark skinned male didn't focus on his surrounding since he was jotting down all the due dates to submit his assignments and other important dates into his special book. Until now, they had been walking blindly, only to follow the click clack noise of Killer's low heel boots.

After taking in his surrounding, Law's mind worked slowly. Something was off about this place…

"How the hell did his cell ended up at your place?" A hint of suspicion laced in his voice as Kidd murmured, his infamous frown was there. Probably due to the text content.

The blonde ignored the incoming teasing fit. "Because he went to my house last night. Lately he's been asking me to tutor him math and the brat always makes himself home."

Law bit his lip in concentration, trying to pinpoint what bothered him so much. Upon closer inspection, the male realized the place looked god awfully familiar.

Eventually memory resurfaced, a knot of worry tightened in his chest

At that particular moment, Killer pressed the buzzer.

"Umm, Kidd…?" The usual cool, demeanor voice now seemed to crack a little bit.

Eyes down, Kidd still tried to acknowledge questioner. "Hmm?"

"Doesn't this building look familiar to you…?"

"Hmm… Not sure."

Law tried again. "Well, how about this bloody floor?"

"Maybe…" Again, with the unconcerned reply.

A soft sound of bare foot padding was getting closer.

"Then," Annoyed with the lack of respond, Law grabbed the redhead's chin harshly and tilted his head up, away from the cellphone and straight towards the door. "Don't you recognize the fucking door?"

Like it or not, Kidd had no choice but to look at the door. Slowly his eyes widened with time as bits and pieces started to merge together. The elevator, the kid, the alcohol, the sex, and then comes the images of them carrying the unconscious boy back to his apartment based on the address inside his wallet. It was dark at that time so they weren't that aware of their surroundings.

The door creaked open but before the occupant could open it wide, Killer had slipped inside so the tenant doesn't have to go outside and meet the duo. The boy is too innocent. The duo behind him is a couple of freaks. He had heard an urban legend that idiocy could be air transmitted and Killer would rather not risk it.

Suddenly, everything was clicked into place. This was the place. This is HIS house.

Kidd was dimly aware of the familiar voices, save for Killer's, the exchange greetings and the curious tone. Behind the half closed door, they could still recognize the line of sentence of 'There is someone else with you? Your friend…?'

His mental awareness had returned tenfold and there was a sick feeling in his guts. They needed to get away, scratch that! They needed to scram. Right now. At this very second before—

The door slammed open only to reveal the oh-so-familiar face.

Stood there was face paled Luffy, his eyes bulged right out of his skull. Almost similar to someone who had seen a ghost crawling underneath his blanket. Clad in just his baby blue pajama pants, Kidd had half expected for the kid to blush or flustered. None of the above happened except for the fine tremor of rage that was visible in those dark eyes.

…..

Seconds later, an ear piercing screeching voice yelling '**DAMN PERVERTS!**' echoed the whole building of the apartment complex.

Before Kidd and Law could say 'Mary had a little lamb', a sixty pound wooden shoe cabinet with a height of approximately one meter flew straight at the unprepared duo.

**-End of Omake-**

**A/N: I planned to post it weeks ago, but when I tried to open the file, it was suddenly corrupted. Almost threw my laptop from the eighth floor. So I have to redo it back from scratch. Aaahhh, the terror. Think I have horrible dark circles much like Trafalgar right now. **

*** Lipochorome = ****The yellow pigment in the iris taking dominance, causing the eyes to have amber shade like wolf eyes.**

***Gods, how i loath writing threesome. It's mind wreaking to write three different point of view at the same time, I think i almost bust my nuts. Good things I'm just a girl with a little twisted mind and loose screws here and there, so i'm still breathing right now.  
**

*** Some ideas in this story are taken based on my daily experience (not the threesome though, mind you!) like the never ending assignments, projects and oh, just for this semester, I've been experiencing getting stuck in the elevator 5 times and worse, when I was alone. The horror!**


	16. Smoker x Luffy x Law Doctor, doctor

**Chapter: Doctor, doctor**

**Pairing: Smoker x Luffy x Law**

**Summary: All Smoker wants is for his damn cough to stop, but no such luck when the doctor holding the key for his wellbeing has ****insatiable need for sex. No, make it two doctors!**

**Warnings: Grammar, language and of course… LEMON!**

**A/N: Despite my countless revelations stating that I personally despise writing threesome because I have to explain the situation in detail from three P. , which is helluva hard as a rock candy, but I guess I need to you guys something nice since I haven't been updating or a while. Well, pretend this as my Halloween present or something. That, and also I'm quite smitten over the latest Punk Hazard Arc, especially when Law, Smoker and Luffy agree to combine forces and such. I mean, the whole thing is like an icing on a delicious marshmallow strawberry cheesecake!**

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx**

Tashigi huffed as she stalked down the hall of the G-5 headquarters towards the rough sound of never ending coughing. She rounded the corner before coming to a stop outside the door with the sign 'Vice Admiral' and sighed heavily. Hands to God, the captain really didn't want to come down with this decision. But with the coughing fits that didn't show any indication it would stop any time sooner, it started to drive not only her, but pretty much everyone within the vicinity of the building mad. Along the way, she had toyed with the idea of pulling her hair out of the roots or going in there and shoving gallons of cough syrup down the person's throat and maybe…

No, she doesn't think that would be good ideas after all.

Eyes burning with determination, Tashigi gave firm knocks on the door and proceeded swinging the door open without waiting for any permission.

"Here!"

Yellow filled Smoker's vision. Frowning, the Vice Admiral inched his head back only to find the yellow object was actually a small, stick notes, shoved right into his face by none other than his loyal subordinate. What's more, something was written on the paper:

**Doctor appointment.**

**6.00 P.M**

"It's your appointment with the doctor and it's today." Tashigi explained, catching the deepening frown of his superior.

Nevertheless, Smoker turned his attention away from the piling paperwork on the table and gruffly snatched the offending paper from Tashigi's hand. Not because he was agreeing with her, but simply because he wanted to remove the piece of inanimate object from obscuring his vision.

"Why the hell would I want to see a doctor? I'm not sick." The White Hunter drew in a breath a little too quickly and winced as it caught in his throat, while he stuck the note on the corner of his desk.

"Of course you are." The captain stood tall in front of the man's working desk. "You've been coughing for two weeks."

"I've already taken the cough syrup—"

"And clearly it's not working." Tashigi interjected. "It's loud and gets even louder during morning drill. And you want to know what other marines have been saying? They said 'if Smo-yan plays hide and seek with kids, he'd definitely be IT within five seconds flats because he'd just give away his hiding place by coughing'."

Smoker chewed on the tip of his cigars. Oh-hooo… He's going to shove the cough syrups down those maggots' throat and see how they would like it.

"The cough will just go away before you know it." Another coughing fit followed and Smoker took a small sip of his hot tea. In his mind, the Vice Admiral was calculating whether to stick with his cough syrup plan or just simply make them scrub the hallway floor with a toothbrush until its shining enough they can see their own pimples.

Tashigi sighed. This man really was a hard egg to crack. More like a diamond actually. "It's not just the coughing. During training, you wheezed a lot and quickly out of breath like an old ma—"

White-Hunter arched an eyebrow in a challenging manner.

"My point is," She cleared her throat. "Your cough is getting worse. Just go to the clinic, Smoker-san. Just because you're a Vice-Admiral and a Devil Fruit user, doesn't mean you're not prone to sickness."

Him? Sick? That's madness! There should be a ground rule where infectious bacteria are prohibited from camping inside Marine Officers' immune systems.

The silent treatment only means one thing—Smoker was NOT being cooperative. It just didn't make any sense. This man, nicknamed White Hunter, is the type of marine that would jump into the middle of chaotic, gruesome battle without batting an eyelid and yet, refused to go a simple clinic. Really, a Vice Admiral should man up and just go and meet the doctor.

Then, a small realization hit her. A hunch actually, but it was worth a try.

"Smoker-san, are you…" The captain paused momentarily before giving a wary look. "Afraid of doctors?"

Smoker took a long drag of his cigar, clearly stalling. "I'm not. I just hate them. They poke around your body, shove an oversize Popsicle stick into your mouth and smiles too much. Probably because they think smiling is good for their patients before breaking the news that they're actually going to die soon."

"You're afraid of doctors and hospitals." She widened her eyes in disbelief. "You refuse to go to the clinic, you evade the matter and you're acting like a child and—"

"Alright! Alright!"

So Tashigi ceased her ranting, listening the man drew a deep breath.

"Fine, I'll go to the shitty clinic." Smoker panted, still struggling for air as he leaned his back against his chair. "Just stop with the talking."

A small smile of triumph decorated Tashigi's face. "I'm glad you made the decision. I'll help with the paperwork later. Have a good day, sir."

After saluting her superior, the captain finally walked out of the room with a happy hum. On Smoker's side however, dark, obnoxious clouds began to accumulate on top of his white head. Part of him prayed that the clinic would 'miraculously' blown into smattering pieces and another part of him just wanted to suck it up, go to the damn clinic and be done with it. Of course, if a needle as much as touches his outer layer of skin, he would pummel the doctor with his jutte until he's turned into nothing but a gooey, pile of flesh.

Fuck the consequences.

… At age thirty-six, Smoker was officially diagnosed with Nosocomephobia, trypanophobia and nosophobia.

Triple handicaps.

A triple fucks indeed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Vice Admiral Smoker?" The nurse called, looking around as though the man hadn't walked in twenty minutes ago and given her his name. What's more, he was the only one inside the clinic.

With a grunt and two sets of deep cough, Smoker got to his feet and followed the nurse to the room at the end of the hallway. To his surprise, he was the only patient left inside the clinic and he couldn't be gladder. Until now, he still couldn't understand how the concept 'clinic' can actually make your sickness poof away when you have to wait in the room, statistically speaking, filled with other sick people. You come into the clinic to have you own illness treated only to contract another illness from the other patients in the room. Just which part of going to the clinic will eventually make you make you feel better, he had no slightest idea.

"You're the last patient today. Usually our clinic closed at six, but somehow the doctor extended the time enough for one more." The nurse smiled, and Smoker was reminded of a crocodile's grin. Toothy and treacherous.

"Right this way, sir." The blond nurse held the door of the examination room open.

Was it him, or the room just got colder than it should be?

Inside, the one who was supposed to inspect the marine was currently sitting on the chair, scribbling something onto the paper on the clipboard. More annoying scribbling sounds later, the doctor finally acknowledge them by tilting his head up from whatever he was working on. Like any other typical doctor, this man before him was clad in the standard white coat that covered him from his knees and up to his torso until his wrists, the standard latex gloves together with the standard surgical mask which puzzled Smoker a tad since it wasn't like there's a need for any surgery, right?

… Right?

"Is he the last patient?" The doctor finally spoke, his voice was muffled by the mask obscuring half of his face. Come to think of it, the only things that weren't concealed were his messy, raven-hair, his steel gray eyes and, are those… earrings?

But when Smoker did a double look, there were no earring to be found. Hmm, must be his imagination. All this coughing was beginning to disrupt his concentration.

"Yes. Vice Admiral Smoker. Here's the file." The nurse handed the clipboard to the doctor and the grey orbs made a quick scan on the words filled paper.

From where the White Hunter stood, the doctor looked and sounded godawfully young. His skin was tanned, which actually made Smoker wondered about the doctor's hobby or activities during free hours. Well, he doubted the doctor actually spends hours baking himself in a UV coffin , so his best guess was the guy probably plays smash the watermelon at the beach while waiting for his next patient.

Hmm. Nope. That doesn't sound doctor-like, does it?

But all in one, the guy looked like your ordinary, everyday doctor. Nothing terribly scary… just an ordinary creepy doctor.

"Alright," The doctor finally said. "I won't need anyone for this. Just go home and I'll close the clinic later."

"Really? Thanks!" The nurse cheered. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye and be careful on your way home." The doctor replied.

Once the door closed, the doctor finally looked at the marine. "So, Vice Admiral Smoker, yes?"

The said man grunted at the formality, flinching slightly as he took a deep breath. Great, now even breathing is an act of challenge. "Just Smoker is fine."

"Of course. Then, you may call me Doctor…" The man paused momentarily as though he was thinking whether he should have chicken or lamb for tonight's dinner. "Traffy. Just call me Doctor Traffy."

Odd. Just why does the name sound familiar?

"Something?" The man named Dr. Traffy tilted his head to the side. Behind that surgical mask, Smoker could tell he was wearing an amused expression.

Just another reason to hate doctors.

"Nothing." Smoker muttered out and slowly headed to the exam table. While on his way, the marine shed his jacket off, leaving his torso bare and clambered up on the table.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Traffy asked, consulting the clipboard that seemed to be part of every doctor's uniform.

You're my problem, doc. Too creepy and that surgical mask makes me you look like you just came out of a horror movie.

"The coughing." Smoker had the desire to lean forward to improve his breathing. But his sky-high ego eventually forced him to sit straight on the table and struggled for air. "It won't stop."

"Difficulty in swallowing?"

White Hunter shook his head in denial. By now, the coughing had shifted to tiny, gasp for air. "The coughing gets worst in the morning. And it's hard to breathe when it involves physical activity."

The doctor made a humming in respond and finally approached Smoker with a popsicle—cough—tongue depressor and light.

"Mm-mh," He mumbled, turning the light in a few directions. "No redness inside your throat, so it might have something to do with the lungs."

Dr. Traffy stood up and tossed the tongue depressor in the trash bin, but when it didn't exactly went inside and landed on the floor instead, the doctor scowled slightly. How dare the oversized popsicle stick defied him?

"Any more problems?" He finally turned his attention back to Smoker.

For a few seconds, Smoker dug into his memory for anything related to his sickness since at the moment, it is best to be cooperative even though he loathes the doctor species as much as he loathes pirates. Anything that could make the inspection process finished faster.

"This morning…" Smoker tried to push away the wave of dizziness by breathing deeply. "I coughed some blood."

"Oh…" The doctor didn't look all surprise with the confession as though coughing blood is an everyday basis. He then placed the ear tips of the stethoscope into his ear canals and inched closer towards the marine.

"Alright, you know the drill. Deep breath." Dr. Traffy pressed the single sided chest piece against the left side of the marine's chest with a light pressure. "Again." The icy pad moved a few inches, this time, with a firm pressure. "And once more." The procedures then repeated for the right side of his chest.

At last, the icy pad withdrew. "You weren't kidding about having difficulty to breath."

No shit, Sherlock.

"But on the other hand," The doctor continued in a cheery manner that made Smoker wanted to ruin his day. "Your other physical wellbeing is quite outstanding."

Of its own volition, Smoker's left eyebrow rose up by three millimeters. This type of comment was somewhat sounded alien when the doctor was well aware that he was a marine and therefore, need to be in shape all the time. But a small part of him mused over the fact that Dr. Traffy was simply trying to make a conversation… Well, the usual and typical one.

As if the comment wasn't bewildering enough, the doctor now was tracing his bicep with his gloved fingers. "Truly fitting for a Vice Admiral."

Hm. This doesn't sound like the usual doctor-patient chat, does it?

It may have something to do with his little paranoia, but White Hunter could have sworn the man was too close for his own comfort. Too close, Dr. Traffy was practically standing in between his parted legs. He knew he should have done something like shoving the doctor away or kicking him away with his booted foot until the doctor fly across the room. But what Smoker should NOT have done was to have his ass rooted into the cushioned top of the table and gaped at the tanned male like he was a foreign object from different universe.

From his bicep, the gloved hand now repositioned to his front, sculpting the marine's abs as if the limb was trying to memorize every lines and contour of the muscles there. "Nice and tight indeed. A truly fitting body for someone who's involved with the little Punk Hazard incident."

By now, Smoker felt his eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline with shocked, more so when Dr. Traffy leaned even closer so they were cheek to cheek.

"Don't you agree… White Hunter? Shambles."

What happened next took Smoker by surprise. In one faster-than possible moment, the images before the man disoriented and before Smoker could even blink, he found himself seated on the doctor's chair.

Shaking his head furiously to recollect himself, the Vice Admiral glared at the doctor-turned assailant.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU—"

'Click!'

Almost instantly, his next word died and rot inside his mouth, not at the alarming sound, but rather at how his body swiftly sagged due to a sudden fatigue. The feeling itself wasn't all that foreign, in fact, it the same when Smoker had accidentally fallen into the sea many times before because of his own recklessness. Only then the marine became conscious of his own situation—bonded to the chair with his hands behind his back, by a pair of sea stone cuffs, no less. The small chain loops connecting the cuffs tinkled with every flexed of his wrists and in Smoker's ears, it was more like a song from seventh layer of Hell.

Before The White Hunter could react to his deep shit situation, a pair of arms came from behind and circled him around the neck.

"Gotcha Smokey!"

Smoker's mind shut down for a second. But it wasn't long before the man gave an irritated sigh.

"Mugiwara…"

"Shishishishishi. I miss you Smokey! Did you miss me?" Chin resting on his shoulder, the said teen stared at the Smoker, too damn close for the man's comfort, not that anything about this was comfortable. For one, he was completely topless, coupled with the fact that Luffy never cared buttoning his own shirt, the Vice Admiral could practically feel the heat radiated from the boy's skin since the pirate's chests was flushed against his back.

A low sensuous chuckle forced Smoker to shift his attention away from the grinning pirate to the forgotten doctor. Silver-gray orbs gazed at the man as Dr. Traffy slowly pulled the string of his surgical mask before he removed the item from obscuring his face any further. Once he captured the full facial image of the so called Dr. Traffy, a deep line of annoyance creased Smoker's brows, eyeing the man with undisguised disgust.

"Trafalgar Law."

The said man only smirked even when his name was pronounce in such venomous way, his steel grey eyes were slightly hooded and his head barely tilted to one side. In fact, he looked thoroughly… Law-ish.

"I wanted to play a little bit longer but Mister Mugiwara here was being too impatient, so I had to postpone the rest of the checkups later." Law leaned his side against the exam table, the lazy smile crept onto his lips. His remark was verified when the teen giggled next to the marine's ear.

The very smile only made Smoker to glare harder. Really, Law still couldn't comprehend how the Vice Admiral managed to pour so much hatred and sourness into one single look.

"I won't ask you to remove these stupid cuffs because I know you pirates won't do it either way." Smoker spoke through his gritted teeth, ignoring the feeling of Luffy's hair tickling his bare neck. He tried to jiggle his hands, but immediately regretting it when the metal dug into his raw skin. "So I'm going to ask you just what in the hell are you doing here, playing doctor?"

Another low chuckle and Smoker felt like snapping Law's neck in three places. As a matter of fact, the marine was gauging how far he would need to run in order for him to snap the doctor's neck. That is, after he had put down the monkey next to him.

"First of all, I have to rephrase that statement, White Hunter." Law straightened his pose and slowly walked over to the duo. "I am in fact a certified doctor long before I engaged myself with these piracy acts."

Stopping his track right before Smoker, the doctor than bent down only to place his palms over the marine's knees to support his weight. "And secondly, my presence and role here as the doctor is fully aware not only by the employees in this clinic, but as well as the government. In order words, I'm not violating any regulation or whatsoever."

Smoker was all barking. "What?! Why here? There's nothing-Mugiwara! Stop touching me!—in this place that will be beneficial to you."

The dark doctor shrugged. "No reason. I was bored, so I decided to visit this island in which I later found out that the doctor of this clinic was having a vacation in some summer island, surrounded by women in bikini while drinking coconut juice at the beach. Since I was bored anyway, I offered my service to be the temporary doctor and the second they knew my status as warlord, no question asked. Full stop."

"And you just happened to choose to walk around this island?" Narrowing his eyes, Smoker cast him a long-suffering, vaguely homicidal look. "Like I said, there's nothing here. Just spit out your intention, Trafalgar!"

"You're right. There's nothing special on this island, except for one thing…" Law nimbly climbed up onto Smoker's laps, planting his knees at either side of the marine's thigh and placing his hands on the older man's shoulders.

"… You."

Right now, Luffy couldn't exactly gauge exactly what kind of expression established on Smoker's face. It was a combination of many emotions—confusion, definitely, and something akin to shock. There was also discomfort and annoyance, probably because of the close proximity between him and the pirates.

"What?" It was more a warning than a question. "And for the last time, get the fuck off of me, both of you."

But of course, neither of them was budging. With Luffy running his fingers through his silver-green lock and Law sliding his gloves-free hands up and down his thighs in tantalizing manner, coupled with his usual lazy drawl, Smoker wanted nothing more but to maim these two fuckers.

"I'll start from the beginning, agreed?" Now those tattooed arms were circling his neck, fingers twirling the hair on his nape. Smoker made a mental note to snaps those fingers as well once he was freed.

"As you already knew, Mister Mugiwara and I had already formed an alliance. It was advantageous for both especially in this New World, that much I have admit, but of course, the only slack is that I am bound to follow each and every of his whims."

Still, that didn't justify the reason why he was currently sitting on the stupid swivel chair, cuffed and pinned by two pirate captains. Even so, Smoker opted to remain silence to provide a chance for the shichibukai to give out his full explanation so that when he finally get to knock these criminals out cold and throw their asses straight into Impel Down, he wouldn't feel too sorry about it.

Yeah, right…

"And when I said every whim…" Law scooted closer, clothed chests against bare chests, his breath ghosting over the marines face. "That includes sexual needs… and I have to say, Mister Mugiwara is a very good example of a healthy teen with a raging hormone."

Smoker's mouth set in a pinched line, his scowls grew deeper by second and his body was rigid against the chair. Part of him wondered what the fuck this dark doctor was blabbering about or how is he involved in any angle, while the other counterpart wasn't all that astounded at the revelation just now. Trafalgar Law and Monkey D. Luffy are fuck buddies? Friends, no, alliance with benefits? White Hunter vaguely thought he must be going insane, because otherwise he wouldn't be there in the first place, rooted to the chair, sandwiched by pirates who yapping on about sex and hormones, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

In truth, he couldn't care less if these two wants to fuck each other brains out. He was tired, his coughing was still there, and with every single breath, he felt like his chest was about to explode like a balloon in a carnival. Right now, he just wanted to leave this place and go home and maybe have one or two bottle of rum.

Of course, he still needed the medicines for the damn cough to stop.

"I still don't see where this is going." Said Smoker before the coughing fit attacked once more. Damn, he had forgotten the reason why he was in this damn clinic in the first place.

A small smirk played across played across the sensuous mouth. "Let's just say Mister Mugiwara was a little smitten over you after the Punk Hazard incident. And me on the other hand…" Law traced his fingers along every dip and contour of the marine's abs muscles, smiling when he felt the skin there twitched. "I personally think your personality is quiet enticing."

"So?" Smoker spat.

On second thought, Smoker decided, perhaps giving the doctor a chance to utter absurdity wasn't a wise idea after all, a deadly mistake even. After having bounded to the chair with a pirate sitting contently on his laps along with his ridiculous explanation, Smoker still could not put this and that together for he had a trouble on concentrating at the moment. The choking sensation in his chests was more than enough to make him disregard his surroundings.

He just wanted these checkups to be finished goddamit!

"In other words…" Law drawled, pressing his torso harder against the older man, crotch against crotch.

"We want to do naughty things to Smokey!" At last, Luffy piped in, fixating on the pale length of Smoker's shoulder and the strong curve of his shoulders. He pondered if the man's neck is as sensitive as Law's or would the marine let out a breathy moan when that spot is nipped and sucked.

Combined with shock, apprehension and the million other thought spiraling in his head, Smoker felt like his world was blackening out, though in reality he actually almost fainted due to the lack of oxygen in his lungs.

"The hell—"

Those words immediately dissipated in his throat when Law slid his fingers though the silver-green strands and gripped it to tilt Smoker's head back so the he could slant his mouth over the marine's in what was immediately a fully fledged kiss.

Law smirked. Aah, that's right. This is without doubt, the most excellent method to get someone as hot headed as this to shut up, the tan male mused as he licked across Smoker's lower lips to gain entrance, to taste the man truly. But of course, it was also the fastest way to display death wish, because somewhere between pressing his lips to Smoker's and inching closer to feel the man's taut muscles against his, Law became aware of the marine's growing rage judging by low growl erupted from the back of Smoker's throat. Despite the fact that the Vice Admiral had failed to respond to his kiss, portraying it as one-sided affair, for Law, it was nonetheless wonderful. The way he refused to surrender to the prodding tongue was somewhat arousing although deep inside, the pirate knew after all of this, Smoker would probably put a hole through his chest with the jutte.

Oh, the complication…

On Smoker's side, however, the marine was close to murder or passing out, but either way, the outcomes wouldn't be all roses and peachy. The seconds the damn brat's lips descended on his, Smoker felt his concentration exploded around him, the words uttered by Luffy rushing coldly over him like a bucket of ice water. Even through the layers of Law's clothing, White Hunter still could feel the warmth and firmness of the pirate's skin and at this particular instant, he wished nothing more but a horrendous, torturous death on these two idiots.

Behind him on the other hand, Luffy's lips were pulled into a rare seductive smile as the teen's hand slithered to his chest, stopping to rub the tip of his forefinger against Smoker's nipples until they peaked, causing the man to gasp involuntarily. Of course, Law took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the hot cavern, tasting the older man, all the while praying that Smoker was too distracted with Luffy's hand so the idea of biting his tongue off would at least be less solid. When Law's tongue firmly stroke Smoker's for the first time, the pirate felt like an electric shock travelling down his spine together with other sensations. The organ jerked back quickly as the doctor attempted to curl their tongues together, refusing to offer any cooperation. So instead, Law opted sweeping his tongue across the man's mouth roof, his inner cheeks and the underside of his tongue with all the attention of savoring Smoker's own unique flavor.

Throughout the one sided kiss, Smoker heard a soft sound, desire deep in the back of someone throat, and a moment later he realized it had came from Law himself. Then, his own breath hitched when those damn fingers had left his nipples only to caress their way down along his abdomen—blunt fingernails raked down from Smoker's chest to taut stomach, leaving red marks on his pale skin and causing him to arch up a little.

Both pirates smirked devilishly as they made a mental note about that fingernail move.

With a fervent determination, Smoker finally clamped his teeth down onto Law's tongue, not only with enough pressure to hurt, but as well as to draw blood. A painful yelp escaped the doctor's mouth as he quickly detached the lip lock. At the same time, Smoker reared his head backward and whacked straight into Luffy's forehead earning himself yet another painful scream.

Smoker huffed with divine satisfaction. This ought to teach these pirates some lessons. Small part of him prayed that Law would bleed himself to death and for Luffy to be out cold. Strangulation somehow started to sound appealing too, though whether it would be best to strangle Luffy or Law first, Smoker had yet to decide. Doesn't matter actually, because he would definitely put a hole through their chests and later presents their dead bodies in the World Government HQ at Mariejois. In truth, Smoker wouldn't give a shit or two even if it's Shichibukai or the son of revolutionary leader he's referring to.

What would Akainu and Garp say then? Hah!

HAH!

On the contrary, just how in the world will he explain to Akainu and Garp regarding their deaths? Well, he can't simple say, 'these two assholes tied me up to the chairs and molested me and by the way, Garp? Your grandson is stupid beyond explainable.'

Uh huh. That doesn't sound marine-like enough. Drat.

"Owwiiieee… That hurt. Why did you do that, Smokey…?" Luffy whined, rubbing his bruised forehead furiously.

On his laps, Law was seen soothing his broken lips and tongue with spit. "Ow, ow, ow…"

Pouting, Luffy looked sideway at the scowling marine. He recalled a vaguely similar look during this one time in the past, back at Alabasta where the teen had commented that he didn't dislike Smoker even one bit.

"What's wrong, Smokey? Why do you look so mad?"

Ever so slowly, Smoker turned to look at Luffy, directly this time, unbroken and overloaded with incredulity and a large amount of homicidal intent. "Nothing, Mugiwara. I'm just thinking on what I could have possibly had done in my previous life to get myself groped and molested by you two."

An amused snicker assailed his ears. "Why White Hunter… Surely you must be a saint in your previous life to be treated like this."

Smoker stayed silent, irritation stilling his tongue. This—all of this is definitely Law's idea, even though the man had professed it was Mugiwara's whim. Fucking has to be his idea; that guy is perverted bastard after all, while Luffy is clearly a stupid, horny teen.

When you add a pervert with a stupid together, you'll only get a sick, disoriented, molesting duo on the tray.

Ignoring the detest look on the marine, Luffy ran his hands over the ridges of Smoker's smooth abs until he reached a finely sculptured collarbone before pressing his nails into the skin slightly, raking down to the waist of the older man's jeans. Smoker hissed out, his voice sounding so unlike him in the quiet, more so when Law decided to join in. The doctor reared backward slightly and Smoker gave a deadly, threatening look to which Law responded by chuckling and grinding his hardness against the marine's thighs.

When Law leaned down and licked on Smoker's nipple, the marine tested the strength of the cuffs, and the integrity of the chair. Perhaps, if he applied enough raw strength, he could break through the bond and knock these two assholes out cold, stripe them naked and tied them together to the pole in middle of the town.

How tempting.

Only that, both cuffs and chair held together strongly, not even a budge. The White Hunter wondered if the lack strength actually related to his sickness.

The doctor seemed pleased by Smoker's reaction—panting and clenching his teeth—and began to lap the perky caramel nub in earnest. Smoker groaned lowly and gnashed his teeth, trying to endure and to make the matter worse; his member was beginning to show signs of life when the teen behind him started to kiss and nip his bare neck, leaving a cold trail along the skin.

Fuck, he really hates it when touched there.

The assaults prolonged until one point, Smoker could feel he was getting hard and hot all over, his thickening length pressed tight to the confining material of his jeans.

"Shit—get off of me, you damn brats." Smoker hissed through his clenching teeth in fear that he might let out more embarrassing sound. Humiliation burned through his blood. Worse, despite this was all non-consent affairs, his cock had refused to behave and go back to his un-aroused size.

In respond, Luffy let a wide grin creep across his face, his dark eyes sparkling with mischief while Smoker's cheeks began to colored and heat covered his body.

"Traffy." Luffy whined, his voice thick with excitement and need.

The said man looked up and smirked, before slowly slid off from Smoker's laps. Just when the marine was about to release a relief sigh, the trepidation quickly back into action as Luffy kneeled down on the floor and slid languidly in between his parted legs. It felt like all the colors was draining from him, a cold flush passing through his spine when Smoker noted exactly where Luffy was staring.

"Mugiwara…" Smoker was practically promising death in his voice. There was a tense sensation unfurling in the pit of his stomach, a terrible goosebumps exploding every inch of his skin.

" . . ."

Licking his lips, Luffy reached to the marine's waist and made sure to lock eyes with him as the teen started to slide the belt from its buckle. Nimble fingers than slipped the clasp all the way free and found their way to the fly of the jeans, his eyes focused on the length pressing against the dark blue denim. The teen's mouth was practically watering as the need to feel the man's silken heat against his tongue maxed out.

"I'm warning you, Mugiwara…" Smoker zeroed on the said pirate, ignoring the Law's heated stare from his side. These sick assholes. Just what the hell do they think they are playing at? They know damn well perverse jokes aren't appreciated, any kind of jokes as a matter of fact.

The future pirate king paid no heed to the death promises and instead, he grasped the tab of the zipper and slid it down in tiny increment, purposely grazing the bulge, sliding it down until it finally reached the point it would go no further.

"Wait—"

Too late. Luffy already had pushed down the denim along with the black boxer and free the straining length beneath, letting it spring free, thick, hard and glistening. The breath caught in Luffy's throat, his eyes hooded with excitement with a hint of lust as the dark orbs caressed every last inch of it before sliding up to Law's face.

Law whistled. "Oh, wow. You're really big." With a slightly shaky voice, the warlord then swallowed audible—unsure if it was from nervousness or genuine excitement. The sight of the thick, nine inch cock was enough to cause him more than a little trepidation; the adrenaline has started to kick in and made his blood temperature to rise few degrees.

This ought to be good after all.

For Smoker, this whole situation was stupidly ridiculous. Tied to the chair with Law and Luffy staring at his dick while having a conversation at the same time, it was more like an insane pantomime in a rundown theater.

"SHUT. UP." Smoker growled without making an eye contact with Law.

Death. Absolute death to these two. And he would rather die than beg to these low life pirates.

Unlike Law, the erotic picture only made Luffy hot all over and with a shiver coursing through his body, Luffy wasted no time letting his fingers brushing along the underside of flared head before him, thumb caressing over the tip, catching the translucent liquid gathered at the slit. In short, the teen was clearly awed with Smoker's equipment.

"Smokey…" Luffy's looked up at Smoker, eyes glistening with desire. "Can I taste it?"

That's it. This brat is going to be one dead monkey.

"I'm going beat the shit out of you if you don't stop this!" The marine nearly shouted, locking his silver-grey eyes on the nut-brown, which merely pouted at him.

As expected, Luffy didn't as much bat an eyelid at Smoker's steel-hard glare and brushed along the ridge of the cock in his hand with his plump lips, eyes bore into him as a sign of challenge. When the Vice Admiral felt the heated warmth of Luffy's tongue darting out to taste the bead of pre-cum at the tip of his length, Smoker actually had to bit his lower lips to keep silent, much to the pirate's disappointment since he craved for more expressions on the man's face apart from anger and series of scowls only.

So with the newfound determination, Luffy swirled his tongue around the glistening head, the taste immediately assaulted millions of his taste buds. Salty and intense, clinging to his tongue—Smoker's personal taste. The teen's mouth slid around the head of the monstrous cock and suckled softly, letting the man's essence to coat every inch of his tongue. It was truly lucky that Luffy was a rubber man or else he wouldn't be able to fit the intense size of Smoker's cock into his mouth.

A very fine layer of sweat began to cover Smoker's forehead, neck and a small part of his chest. This, whatever the brat was doing—it felt too good, even such a simple touch, it felt so good he thought he would suddenly lose the ability to breath.

Satisfaction gushed through his system as soon as Luffy saw the variation of emotions on Smoker's face.

"Fuck!" At last, the sturdy mask shattered into million pieces as Smoker gasped when he felt Luffy's warm lips engulfing the entire length of his cock. To Luffy, it was like a molten silk on his tongue, all soft, rigid and hot at the same time. Inch by inch, he took the rigid rod into his mouth until the tip of the cockhead bumped his throat before slowly drawing out. Then back in, and out. In. Out. In. Out. And so the process repeated, the marine's manhood was now drenched with his own pre-cum mixed with Luffy's saliva, some of the clear liquid dribbled down the teen's chin and onto the tiled floor. Each movement sent the marine into fits of unwanted pleasure and he could clearly hear Smoker breathing heavily, like he couldn't get enough air in his lungs. If possible, it made Luffy even more turned on, to hear the effect of his actions on the Vice Admiral.

While Luffy was busy working on the marine's manhood, Law came from behind, running his fingers through the soft silver hair and White Hunter groaned at the sensation of the doctor's teasing tongue and nipping teeth along his neck. Starting from his shoulder, Law would run the tip of his tongue in an upward motion along his sensitive pulse until he reached behind the man's ear before curling the wet organ around the earlobe. The warlord own heated breath whispered against his now sweaty skin and he smirked at how Smoker shuddered when he nipped at the particular spot just below the marine's ear.

Law kissed the pale man's jaw softly, a tad disappointed as he couldn't lock his eyes with Smoker's since the said Vice Admiral was scrunching his eyes shut. "So damn sexy." He murmured, running his hands up and down Smoker's sculpted abs.

"Do and say what you want—uhh—but I'll definitely kill you after this. Mark—haah—my words, pirates." Smoker words came out breathlessly between gasps of pleasure. He had to clench his teeth and fisted his hands, fingers digging into his own palms so he could concentrate on the pain instead of moaning shamelessly.

At the same time, Luffy began sucking earnest, bobbing his head and down, and everytime he reached the head, the teen would flick his tongue and sucked hard on the head while his hand stroked the base languidly. Each movement only made the cockhead to swell to full size, promoting more ropes of pre-cum to drip off the head and each pass triggered an electric current to run up and down his spine, causing the man to arch and his hips to buck slightly. He continued to lick up and down Smoker's cock while moaning and the vibration eventually ran straight into the man's balls. As time wore on, the marine's sound began to echo throughout the room. First soft moans, gasps and groans, the slowly grew louder. He was close, the coil at the bottom of his belly was too tight and—

All of sudden, everything ended—the serious pressure, the sucking and the delicious buttery heat.

One silver-grey eye opened and glared, only to see that Luffy was no longer working diligently on the dick. Not that he wouldn't, but he simply couldn't because Law had forcefully disconnected the boy from Smoker by restraining him—left hand on the jaw while right hand circled around the mid waist from behind, pulling the petite captain flushed against him and away from Smoker.

"Whaa—Traffy!" Luffy tried to wiggle free from the warlord's hold only to have his frame squeezed more by the man. "I'm not finished!"

"Let's play a bit, Mister Mugiwara." Law whispered into the younger's ear, only enough for both of them to hear.

"Eh?"

Before Luffy could point out any complain, he was dragged across the room and shoved towards the examination table until his back met the cushioned top while legs dangling over the edge. A pair of cool lips immediately enveloped the teen's soft one, tongue searching for each other. It was the doctor who found it first and Law straight away sucked the wet appendage into his mouth while his hands sneaked behind Luffy, slipping underneath the thin material of the younger's top and stroking the skin there. Luffy jolted when the warlord rocked forward, grinding his own erection against the teen's stomach to inform the boy underneath him how hot and bothered he was at that moment. Little did Luffy knew, his previous action of sucking another man such as Smoker in front him had brought rush of heat to his cock.

"Pwaahh!" Luffy gasped the second Law released him, trail of saliva still connecting them before it snapped and landed on the chin. Inside his mouth, some sort of foreign tastes lingered there, aside from the earlier pre-cum and the doctor's typical one—mint and cinnamon. As for the others, they definitely belonged to Smoker's. Tingly with notes of nuts and coffee, assumingly the flavors actually came from the cigar itself.

"Traff—" A single finger on his lips cut the rest of the whine.

As he glanced through the corner of his eyes at the glowering marine, Law answered the pouting boy with another sensuous smirk. "Don't worry. We'll continue playing with White Hunter after this. But for now…"

Settling himself snugly in between Luffy's parted legs, Law let his hands settled on the other's hips and began to grind him.

"I'm going to make you squirt all over yourself."

Luffy's eyes widened with shock as his breath hitched while his dick twitched almost at the same time. The teen squirmed as Law began slipping his fingers under the edge of the red top while making sure to trace the exposed skin ever so softly. Inch by inch of bare skin began to show. Despite that the smaller captain has a sun kissed skin, the texture itself is actually as smooth as a baby's and Law personally loved how it glides under his fingers. He licked his lips as he gaze at the deliciously sculpted stomach that was being revealed.

After removing the red top from blocking his view of Luffy's body, Law leaned down to plant chaste kisses on the taut stomach, letting his tongue to slither along the boy's pants line.

"Tra—aahh…" The teen panted at the wet and cold feeling assaulting the lower part of his belly as the sensation shot straight to his spine and made him wanted to scream and forget all about the older marine. While Luffy moaned seductively, his hips bucked and trashed like a wild horse and Law had to pin those limbs down to the table from kicking him straight at the face. He wanted nothing more but to rip the offending denim off from the strong legs and swallow him whole but still, the warlord wanted to play with Luffy more by prolonging the foreplay.

Of course, Law wanted Smoker to watch and he'd love to observe the effect it's going to have on the man.

Forcing a deep, calming breath into his lungs, Law hooked his fingers on the waist Luffy's pants. He peeled the material down, slowly revealing the pulsing erection.

Law chuckled as he slipped the pants off the muscular calves, past the curled toes and finally chucked the denim onto the floor. "Going commando again, Mister Mugiwara?"

There was no solid answer coming from the boy although he could hear Luffy chanting words of encouragement over and over again.

Meters away, Smoker felt like knocking his head with something hard so he would just pass out and hopefully he would forget all the humiliations he had endure so far for today. In some small part of White Hunter's brain that was still rational, he realized Law probably knew he wouldn't last through any more of Luffy's treatment, so the fucking sadist deliberately found a way to prevent him from reaching climax.

Smoker was well aware that he should have diverted his attention away from the pirate duo or at least chanted some mantra to keep himself busy, to keep himself from even thinking of anything sexy. But he just had to look, totally defying his mental alarm. A mess of strong limbs and stretches and stretches of sun kissed skin greeted his gaze in which at some point, the skin somewhat looked a bit golden under the light. A very, very naked golden skin. The petite captain had one of legs bent up, displaying the thick erection rested against his stomach, so hard that Smoker could almost see it throbbing with a naked eyes. Affected by Law's foreplay, Luffy was now panting harshly with pleading eyes and flushed face and the marine knew the sight did something to the warlord deep inside.

In all honesty, even to the Vice Admiral, if the feeling of his own cock throbbing was any indication.

Of course, from where Smoker was, he could have sworn the doctor's steel-grey eyes leered back at him, clearly enjoying his miserable state.

Fuck-fuckety-fuck.

Luffy used his knee to rub the doctor's side, urging the older male to go faster.

Chuckling, Law responded to the demand by nipping the underside of Luffy's knee which only made the teen to tremble and trashed underneath him. When he thought the boy had enough marks on those smooth thighs, the doctor finally zeroed in on the twitching cock and took a solid ten seconds to marvel it—around six inches, uncut and dripping with arousal—before wrapping his hand loosely around the base of Luffy's cock.

"Did sucking White Hunter turn you on?" Whispered the doctor, even his voice came out a little breathy. With flicks of his wrist, he moved his hand up and down the shaft to smear the slippery liquid all over the boy's erection, top to bottom. Once grey-eyed man was sure the cock was fully coated with pre-cum, Law finally leaned down towards the twitching manhood but only to rim the edge of the head with a flat stroke of his tongue, thrusting into the tiny slit of Luffy's cock, tasting him.

"Traffy!" Suddenly, Luffy barked, startling Law a tad, eyes blazing with frustration. "PUT. YOUR. COCK. INSIDE." He gritted his teeth, all demanding. Really, if Law doesn't end this torturous foreplay and fuck him this instant, he'll go ballistic.

And damn if the command didn't make the doctor's cock twitched inside his too-tight jeans.

Law kissed the scar under the teen's eye softly. "Alright, alright. Calm down."

With those glare that could melt steel, Law figured out he might as well speed up if he doesn't want to be cock-blocked. Tattooed fingers quickly worked on his pants, shoving the material down and released his throbbing erection that was oozing pre-cum. Law wrapped Luffy's legs around his waist and rocked slightly forward just enough so the teen could feel the hard, leaking head of his shaft nudging the tight opening of the boy's ass. One pleasant factor about sexing with the rubber boy is that they don't have to bother about preparation and stuffs, although the doctor still finds it tremendously enjoyable to include that particular process, just to rile Luffy up before the main course. And the result is?

An intense, hot, and mind blowing sex.

Damn, he really does need to hurry the fuck up.

In some absurd part of the forgotten (unlikely) marine's mind, Smoker couldn't stop from marveling at both pirates' astounding disregard of their own life, humping and rutting in front of him like they are the only being breathing on this godforsaken island. Despite his deep abhorrence towards this whole ordeal, the Vice Admiral still couldn't help himself from noticing how erotic the sight with Law being fully clothed while Luffy trashed on the table, clad only in his birthday suit. His spotted jeans and boxer were heaped down to his thighs and the warlord's erection was jutted out between the lapels of his white coat. In all honesty, the sight was absurd and fucking hot all at the same time.

Smoker shook his head furiously which is the only thing he was capable of at the moment, to eliminate the image from his mind. A total failure, his attempt that is, since all that he could focus right now was his own breathing grew thunderous in his ears. Either because of his coughing or the sexual displays he has been witnessing so far, the marine was unsure himself. The examination room around seemed to be fading at the edge of his vision, his prospect now narrowing until all he could see were mess of limbs and naked body tangled together in a most scandalous possible way.

Shit. This is too much. Way too much temptation.

The referred naked body, namely Luffy had his head tilted back, a soft mewling escaped his parted lips when his tight entrance was nudge again, but with a little more pressure this time. Adding some force to his hips, Law felt the sweet, tight entrance parted a bit and the head of his cock began to slowly slip inside.

"Mmmmm…" Moaned Law when the shaft slipped past the muscle ring and into the scorching hot innards.

"Aaah…aaahhh… aahhnn…" Luffy quivered and moaned in pleasure.

Through some careful movement in and out, the warlord's cock entered an inch an inch the pressed back in, each back and forth motion re-adjusted his throbbing shaft further and further into the deliciously hot ass until it was finally all the way in, and Law's shaking pelvis flushed against Luffy's ass.

"Shi—nngghhh…" Law scrunched his eyes shut, the tight heat of the teen enveloping his throbbing maleness almost made him spill instantly, not to mention the moist channel was messaging him in a most delicious way. He slowly began to rock his hips back and forward, each time squirming into the buttery, tight heat up to the hilt while at the same time Luffy took the initiative by meeting the doctor's thrust with uncontrolled upward heaves of his hips until they were locked together.

"Deep! Deep! Too deep, Traffy!" Luffy wailed and jerked, uncontrolled squirming signaling his lust at the ecstasy of feeling Law's cock deep in his ass.

To Law's ear, those sweet sounds only encouraged him, more so when the sight of the boy, so stunning and sexy laying there, the warlord almost forgot how to fill his lungs with fresh air. It was too mouth watering per say. So he began to rock in and out of Luffy, slowly at first, then with more speed and composure as the younger pirate got used to the feel of cock in his ass. Again and again, the warlord angled his hips downward and gave Luffy a hard shove, sinking in deep before drawing back out all the way until just the flushed head of his cock held the boy opened and drove back in, his pelvis smacked against the younger's ass cheeks. Each time Luffy was reduced to incredible sexy moans Law had ever heard.

Then, without so much warning, the doctor stopped his movement all together, digging his finger into the flesh of Luffy's thighs to stop the rubber boy from squirming too much.

The resulting broken, desperate sound was barked out in Luffy tenor. "What are you doing?! Don't stop!"

Law just grinned at the boy, leaning in to brush a kiss over the pouting lips before turning sideway only to lock his eyes with Smoker. Wicked steel-grey orbs met with hungry silver-grey.

Smoker swallowed dryly, his fingers twitching as the familiar dry, heated sensation pooled in his guts. He realized for what it was, just another annoying sub added to his already-shitty track events.

Lust. Desire. Or something to quench his thirst.

It was a cursed impulse that Smoker tried to disperse from the beginning of this ridiculous play, though the attempt itself was far too tricky because dispersing it thoroughly required another willing body. What worse is, the willing body at this particular time was his least favorite creature on this side of the world.

The grin on Law's face now twisted into a meaningful smirk. "By the way, White Hunter, I've switched your sea-stone cuffs to a regular one for a quite some time now."

For the next five seconds, the marine went taciturn; the world seemed to spin viciously around him as mortification gnawed his inside, outside and all over his body. Finally, it was his hard rock erection that brought him back to the real world, persistent for some sort of soothing balm.

Torn between disgust towards the pirates with his own aching need along with his dignity, the marine gritted his teeth and finally uttered his favorite phrase of the day.

"Fuck the consequences."

Limbs finally kicking into action, Smoker growled like a beast released from a cage, launching himself in his logia form and re-appeared behind Law's back in a split second. Giving a harsh tug on the doctor's raven lock, the marine snarl into the tan male's ear.

"I should kill you right now."

Immobilized by Smoker's iron grip on his hair along with Luffy's legs locking him in place, Law let out a strain laugh. "Make an appointment then."

"Already did, doctor. And look what it got me into. A total fucking mess." Smoker spat back, yanking at the white coat, and even at Law's trademark hoodie beneath. Soon enough, the crumpled garments were tossed unceremoniously to the floor along with Luffy's clothes. The olive skin of Law's bare back was now pink tinted, either from Smoker's rough treatment or from lust-filled fire surging through his system, the marine couldn't care less.

A shiver roamed his spine and the warlord's grin widened, fingers interlacing with Luffy's to soothe down the boy's building-up irritation. "A total faithful event don't you thi—aaaahh!" Law threw his head back when a finger probed its way into his ass, gliding smoothly with no discomfort at all. An intense pleasure assailed the doctor's form, causing Law to gasp and he had to actually dig his nails into the cushioned top to keep himself still so he could get used to the invasion.

"You're a little too slick down here… been playing with yourself, doctor?" Smoker murmured while still keeping Law's head in place.

Law could barely hear the marine as the finger wriggled deeper and then it was withdrawn before another digit joined in. "Always—haaa—prepared…"

Like a taut bow, Law's body arched when he felt his slick entrance stretched, a jolt of pure pleasure shot up from the exploring fingers. The doctor glanced down at Luffy, who watched him with hazy eyes, his fingers still interlacing with the younger's and gave an incredibly sexy smile down at the teen. Looking passed his shoulder, Law barely saw the flaring purplish head and pale, straight, veined shaft before a 'pop' sound was heard and the head of the marine's cock slid past the first ring of muscles.

"Shit!" Law squalled and accidentally dug his nails into Luffy's hand in reaction to the sensation of Smoker's length continuing to fill him. There was a shooting pain and the doctor stifled a hiss by burying his face into the crook of Luffy's neck.

Smoker continued to push in, stretching the warlord until he was in to the root and Law felt the marine's hips, balls and the scratch of his pubic hair pressing against his backside. As seconds elapsed, the pain slowly began to subside and then came this incredible fullness and the awareness that Smoker's cockhead was resting right on the doctor's prostate.

Now that the hand was no longer restraining Law's head, Smoker was free to wrap it around the doctor's mid section to bring him upright from slumping against Luffy.

"What's wrong? Can't take what you've asked for?" Smoker ground his hips, causing Law to gasp out helplessly, beginning a fine trembling shiver all over as Luffy watched on, delighted and awed and wholly excited at their sexing arrangement.

Without waiting for any 'ok' signal, Smoker inched back only to push back into Law's tight passage until his full length was once more snugly enveloped. Now the marine was oblivious to all but his overwhelming need to sink his aching manhood into the male before him, deeply mesmerized by his cock sinking into and drawing back out of Law's firm, grasping ass. The force caused the warlord's hips to snap forward into the smaller teen below him and he watched avidly as Luffy threw his head back, screaming at the intense pleasure.

"Haaaaahh—aaahhh… more…!" From those luscious parted lips, a trail of saliva began to trickle down the side of Luffy's cheeks, his toes twitched for every rocking movement made by the males above him.

"W-wait, White Hunter… slow d-down, will you…" Law moaned when Smoker changed his angle and brushed across his sweet spot. His half-will pleas were ignored as the older man kept on thrusting in series of short, sharp jabs, relentlessly ramming the special button. The intense pleasure was heightened seeing that Luffy too has started to move, his bottom backed against Law until they were one, the teen's deep moans and jerking, his uncontrolled squirming signaling his need for the doctor to move faster, harder and deeper. It took no time at all to have Law gasping and writhing, his knees beginning to go out under him. If it wasn't for Smoker's hands pulling him flushed against the man's sweaty chest, the doctor would be slumping onto the floor by now.

"Mugiwara… Don't m-move too much…" Half moaned, half pleaded, Law tried to bend forward to capture the said teen, but to no avail given that Smoker was keeping his body upright, while sinking in that thick, hard and imposing shaft yet again and again. A pointed nose nuzzled the crook of the warlord's neck as hot breath puffed against his skin before the pale man sank his canine teeth into the expose skin, causing Law to cry out sharply, his fingernails raking down Luffy's side as he writhed and bucked in respond to Smoker's thrusting.

Giggled consumed Luffy just by seeing Law's euphoria state. The action itself created a tightening and clenching about the warlord's hard cock inside, sending a shock of pleasure along Law's length. Soon after, the three males moved together in perfect harmony. Law's breath caught in short pants as the pleasure was too mind-blowing, being filled up by Smoker's sizeable dick while being clenched tight in the hot silken depths of Luffy's.

In no time Law was reduced to uneven grunts with Smoker's constant stroking of his prostate had pre-cum running out of his cockhead in constant drool only to be deposited deep into the equally writhing boy beneath him.

"I said slow d-dow—aaaahh!" Law hissed, his eyes closing and his head falling back as the intensity overwhelmed him. He could feel his orgasm building over and desperately trying to fend it off but to no success.

So close, so very close, Law could almost taste the sweet release, almost catch it and when he finally did, the doctor felt his body topple that ridge of orgasm.

"Ngghh… nnnggghhh…!"

Shot after shot of his male essence flew from the head of his cock and straight into Luffy, coating the boy's inner wall, all the while the marine still thrusting into him greedily into the doctor, digging his fingers into the tan skin of Law's hips. As the slighter male rode out the wave of consuming bliss, Smoker eagerly kissed and nipped his way up Law's sweaty neck. Once the doctor's orgasm was over, Smoker had to hold Law up because the warlord had dissolved into a boneless mass.

Smoker chuckled at Law's exhaustion as he panted heavily in his ear. "With all that cocky attitude, you didn't even last long, huh doctor?"

Those glassy steel-grey eyes cracked open. "In my defense, I was giving and receiving and thus, a double sexual stimulation. So…" Slipping out from the welcoming heat of Luffy's, Law pulled Smoker's head closer from behind and kissed the man's cheek in a mocking manner. "I'm not ashamed at all to be the first to reach the mind blowing orgasm."

"… What's more…" As he drawled, Law placed his palms over the marine's hips to push the man away from him. "It would unfair if I'm the only one who gets to sample 'this'."

A sharp hiss escaped the marine's mouth when Law pumped his still rigid arousal languidly. His eyes followed the warlord's gaze only to settle them on the youngest of the three, revealing in the look of abandon on Luffy's face as the said teen began whining wantonly for the loss. It sounded like the petite captain might actually start sobbing at the lack of warmth as well as stimulation, reluctant white juice began to leak down his legs, courtesy from Law. Though Smoker would love to see Luffy that desperate, he decided to save that for other time when he had time to punish these two idiots.

Similar to before, there was no warning or words of comfort—one minute Smoker was allowing Law to stroke him, remembering the feel of the doctor's fingers around his leaking slippery shaft and the next minute his dick was already nudging at the boy's entrance. The teen's ass was relaxed and wet, but it was still tight like a valve that almost made the marine's eyes crossed.

"Ngghhaaaaahhh…" Luffy's thighs quivered as he felt Smoker's balls pressing against his ass. Waves of bliss began to radiate from his ass, straight into his balls and up his dick, more so when the marine began sliding his shaft in and out of the hot channel. Every thrust was a thrust of pure bliss and the muscles inside seemed to pulse as Smoker scrapped the boy's walls raw with his large girth.

As Smoker pounded Luffy mercilessly into the exam table, the marine leaned over and wrapped his arms around the teen so that his chest slid in the equally slick sweat of Luffy's smaller chest.

"Stupid horny brat…" Smoker panted heavily while sucking on the offered column before him.

At first, Luffy could only give unintelligent reply since the sensation of Smoker's nipples rubbing against his was too exquisite, he could barely breathe properly.

And when he finally did, it was more of a plea rather than a smartass comeback.

"Smokey… m-more—more… Agai—aaahh! There! Ngghh—again!"

Half naked and still perspiring, Law licked his lower lips as he perched not far on the same exact table they were currently rutting on. Luffy's voice had that marvelous quality that only comes from good sex or extreme happiness, but the words hit Law's bloodstream like pure adrenaline.

Turned on with such provocation, Smoker quickened the pace. The sound of wet slap of the marine's pelvis hitting soaked cheeks of Luffy along with the teen's grunt of delight echoed in the heavy air.

Smoker tongued the boy's ear. "What's wrong, Mugiwara? One hard cock is not enough for you?"

At the stimulation, Luffy felt his excitement increased especially with each stroke of the long, thick flesh inside him. His own straining arousal sandwiched between his and Smoker's taut stomach, the friction against the sensitive head making it swelled and turned into deep magenta purple, leaving a path of precome across his own belly. The marine knew that Luffy was on the verge, the telltales were obvious—the desperate sounds, the thundering of the pirate's heart as their chests pressed to one another, the way he tightened around the thick length of Smoker's shaft.

With a shaky hand, Smoker somehow managed to locate Luffy's hardness and immediately curled his fingers around the quivering shaft. He brushed his fingertips against that flared head, then slid down the base and back up again. Within seconds, the tempo of the stroking was in consistent with the thrusting. Hard, fast and demanding.

Suddenly, the loss of control came. After some quivering and grunting, and then in a long moan, Smoker came in gigantic orgasm.

"Fuck, fuck, ffuuuuccckkk!" Smoker grunted, holding Luffy tight against his cock, the root distending the teen's ass as shot after shot of hot cum squirted into him. Even after a few seconds had elapsed, the man's cock still throbbing and pumping ropes of his male essence for what seemed an eternity.

As White Hunter emptied himself into convulsing heat, nearly passing out as the release tore through him, Smoker willed himself to bring Luffy to a completion by increasing the pace and pressure on the boy's weeping erection.

"Dammit, brat! Come one…"

It was Smoker's orgasm that triggered Luffy's. Finally, the pleasure caught up with him. There was a distinctive prickling sensation running along his skull and down his spine that was enough to make his toes curled as pleasure zinging through him, his blunt nails dug White Hunter's back with enough force to break the skin. At the sharp pain, the marine made a hissing sound, but didn't slow down the stroking.

"Hnyyaaaa—n-nooo…uhhnnn…!" The petite captain bucked and shuddered violently while shouting hoarsely. He yearned for more of the breath-taking experience, but his body, particularly his dick was no longer able to contain his euphoria. As Luffy screamed again, the shaft pulsed in Smoker's hand and a stream of pearl white cream jetted forward. The thick, warm fluid splattered on the heaving chest and spilled over the man's fingers until the pirate was milked dry.

Lazy and sated, Luffy laid on the table, panting helplessly while his mind came back to his body, still seeing those multicolor sparks in front of his vision as he gazed up at the ceiling. He barely heard Smoker's murmur of contentment and the sensation of teeth onto his neck. Whether the fluttering kiss on his forehead came from the marine or Law, Luffy was too content too care.

Slowly, the marine came down from the high. The exertion of the fucking session sent him into a coughing fit that made him almost wanted to kick himself. Shit. He should have known physical activity only increases the shortness of his breath especially when said activities involved sexual stimulation.

Then with awareness, came the realization of the nightmare he was shoved into, of the ridiculous mess he had fairly involved with. He couldn't claim this as rape, especially not when he was currently supporting his weight on Luffy, feeling rather content and resting his head against the crook of the boy's neck while the young pirate was gradually drifting to a different realm. Not only that, through half way, he had consented and let himself being consumed by the forbidden urge.

And he would be a hypocrite if he denied the sex was anything but first class quality. In fact, Smoker had fairly forgotten when was the last he had enjoy sex this much although his partner, correction, partners were already listed in his hit list.

Why God, why…?

While Smoker mourned for his unnaturally misfortune, it took more than few seconds to perceive the chuckling noise that clearly spoke 'you're-busted'. Sighing, Smoker shifted his weight by propping his body via his elbows and shot a wary look at the doctor, his scowl deepened by the time his silver-gray eyes set on Law, still maintaining strict control over his breathing to avoid a sudden coughing fit.

There, sitting like a content cucumber on his majestic chair, a small sarcastic and meaningful smile fluttering at the corner of his lips. Before Smoker had even realized, Law was already dressed in his standard doctor uniform and dapper again as though he had never engaged with any sexual activity just minutes ago.

The asshole was once more the creepy, controlled and professional doctor.

"So…" Law clapped his gloved hand together with a jovial smile that clearly spelled death. "Shall we continue with the check-ups?"

A small snarl was his answer. From the jolly Law, Smoker shifted his gaze to the slumbering teen underneath him, then back to Law. Law. Luffy. Law. Luffy.

At the third cycle, White Hunter felt his shoulders sagged and his forehead smacked right into the small chest of Luffy's. Not even Smoker could work up any real energy to inflict violence on these two idiots at the moment. So he did the next best thing—snarling and filed away this ridiculous play for later vengeance.

**OMAKE:**

"A what?" White Hunter looked at the doctor in front of him as if Law had expressed a desire to step down from his position as a warlord and becomes a monk instead.

Smoker shifted in his seat for a more comfortable position. The movement however set him to coughing again but when the fit had passed, he glared up at the teen perching snugly on his laps who had his face nesting against the side of the marine's neck. Multiple times he had shoved the kid away from him only to have Luffy to leap back with such vigor that made White Hunter groaned in frustration. By the fifth time, the man was too worn out too care about the monkey latching on him.

"It's Emphysema." Law answered smoothly, leaning back against his chair as he pointed a certain spot on the image of the x-ray with a laser pointer.

"See this part?" The doctor made a circle shape on the left side of x-ray that clearly displayed the inside of Smoker's lungs. "The left side of your lung swells a bit. Emphysema is one of the pulmonary diseases where the tiny sac in your lung loses their elasticity and the air becomes trapped inside. So now, your lungs are having the difficulty to get rid of oxygen-depleted air and the normal exchange of new and used up air is weaken. That's why you can't breathe properly."

"How the hell…" Smoker muttered irritably, sucking in as much air as he could to fuel the rest of his sentence. "Does that happen?"

"Well…" Law began, his eyes dancing with amusement as he watched Smoker slapped Luffy's hand like a mother would do to a child when the petite pirate's hand slithered down-South to the marine's waistline.

"The causes for Emphysema to occur vary. It can be genetic, or when you accidentally inhale toxins or irritants. But for your case…" The doctor crossed his left leg over the right one, the laser pointer rolled in between tattooed fingers. "I'm almost one-hundred percent it's due to your smoking habit."

Smoker raised his eyebrow at the revelation and stared up at Law with an expression that clearly indicated distrust, but since he was losing the battle against his cough, the look had somewhat became less menacing.

All of sudden, Luffy was interested with the conversation, quickly swiveling his head around it actually collided with Smoker's unprepared jaw. "Emphy—what? Does that mean we got it too, Traffy?"

Shaking his head slightly, Law chuckled. His hand went to snatch the blank prescription form. "No, Mister Mugiwara. Emphysema isn't contagious. White Hunter is the only one coughing his lungs out at the moment."

If possible, the scowl marring Smoker's face only went deeper. His hand was pushing Luffy's head back away a bit since the teen had starting to sniff him like a cub.

"Don't look at me like that, White Hunter. It's nothing serious really…" The warlord muttered as he scribbled something on the form. "You just need to taper off your smoking habit, avoid dusty environment, eat a healthful diet and drink a lot of fluid."

"Right…" White Hunter struggled a moment, but somehow managed to sit up without coughing and toppling the teen on his laps over to the floor. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he believes the doctor. Until now, he had taken cough syrup, cough drops, and some hot tea-herbal infusion to get rid of the cough and yet still bearing no positive result, how the hell could some oldwife remedies do the trick?

Law clicked shut his pen and handed Smoker the prescription form. "And of course, some antibiotics will help to ease the symptom and fight the complications. You do all of the above and take your medications, I'm sure you'll be living for another hundred years."

At once, the marine held up his hand, ignoring the mockery. "Antibiotics? I've had that shit before. Taste like hell and the metallic taste stays in the mouth for hours. Don't want it."

For a moment, Law pondered before flashing out a smile that made Smoker wanted shove gallons of liquid metal down his throat.

"Point taken. But you'll do it anyway."

**-The End-**

**A/N: I've wanted to post this last two weeks, but since my convocation ceremony was held on that same blasted week, I had to put this one on hold. There was too many stuff to be settled back at my college I could barely take a peek at my laptop. So many projects, so little time!**

**1) ****Nosocomephobia****– fear of****hospitals**

**2) ****Nosophobia****– fear of****contracting****a****disease**

**3) ****Trypanophobia****,– fear of needles or injections**


	17. Killer x Luffy A White Miracle

**Chapter: A white Miracle **

**Pairing: Killer x Luffy**

**Summary: Winter and Christmas for Killer, have always been bleak and empty in a solitude way. However, his encounter with an injured boy under the white of the dusting of the snow leads to something complex yet so pure. AU setting.**

**Warnings: Grammar, lemons, and angst. I tried to keep the OOC-ness as minimal as possible except for Killer. Well, not much we know about that guy anyway, right…?**

**A/N: By far this probably is the weirdest and unexpected paring so far for this project considering these two had never made a direct contact, yeah? So it wouldn't surprise me if not many of you fancy this chapter. Hmmm. Regardless that fact, Killer is one of my favorite characters in OP (imagine) so I just couldn't help myself. Anyway, I know it's late, but do consider this as my late Christmas and New Year present for you guys.**

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chill and freeze. Those are all winter is about. The coldest season that arrived after autumn scampered from the chill. An uninvited and unwelcomed frosty season that is too soon for Killer's liking.

And thus, he loathed winter with passion.

As the blond walked pass the street shops, his boots made a scrunching noise with every footfall. Everything seemed to be frozen in the icy grasp, captured in frosty stillness. The blanket of white was everywhere, coating every little thing layer after layer—on the fallen leaves, in the lee of the shrubs and crooks of the branches—and shades of blues and purples are deemed to be the focal colors that comes from the sun's reflection on nature's winter.

As a native southerner, Killer never succeeded in adapting himself to a seasonal country where the weather along with the temperature changes in every few months. Back in his hometown, there were only either hot and sunny or rainy. There isn't even a seasonal fashion—everyone can wear parka and shorts throughout the whole year. It was as simple as that, no fuss at all.

But here in New World, every season is a nuisance. It is either too hot in summer to wear a jacket, too cold in autumn and winter to wear sleeve-less and during spring, boxes of tissues would fill his cabinets. After all, he is one of those 30% of adults in the country suffering from a hay fever caused by an allergy to grass pollen. What worse is, Killer never knew about his allergy until he had moved to New World.

A gelid blast of arctic air caught the man unaware. The man shivered, stuffing his hands further into the lower cargo pockets of his olive, corduroy jackets. Although he was wearing his black winter gloves, Killer could still feel the cold air penetrating his flesh. His jacket has insulation in both body and sleeves; it still failed to provide him optimal warmth.

Licking his cracked lips, the blonde quickened his pace as his body craved for a cup of hot coffee, inside a warming solitude of his house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

Thick, frosty breath lingered before his face as Luffy strolled down the avenue, while humming an unrecognizable tune. No doubt the boy was in jolly mood despite the cold wind burning his face and blowing frosty pepper up his nose.

The teen simply adores winter. That was all to it.

He loves to see the crumpling snow hangs on everything and covers everything below, almost like a white dove's brooding wing. The world itself appeared similar to a cocoon, helplessly caught by the dusting of snow. The trees, the houses, the buildings, the lamp posts, the lake—everything are frosted like a cake.

Hmm… Cake. Crap, now he's hungry.

The telltales that Christmas was around the corner was too evident—snow was falling on the ground, parents shopped without paused and decorated Christmas tree could be seen inside every shops Luffy had passed by so far. At the playground across the street, children wearing mitten was making snow balls they intended to throw, their eyes sparkled like stars. Even his cousin, Ace would be home for the special holiday and damn, the teen sure missed him a lot.

It was late evening, and yet the teen felt the day had never been brighter with the love and spirit of Christmas permeated throughout the wintery air. He turned around the corner and paused momentarily, frowning at his left foot. For a quite some times, Luffy has been feeling something small and lumpy inside his shoe and it was starting to annoy him. He wasn't sure if it's a pebble or small bug that managed to sneak inside his shoe but whatever it was; Luffy was determined to get rid of it.

Leaning his back against the wall, the teen fiddled the adjustable waist of his black, winter sports parka before bending down to remove his dune beige, pull-off boots. There were no socks or any other material cladding his foot except for the boot because Luffy felt that the procedure of wearing socks itself was too troublesome so he merely skipped it. Once the shoe was off his foot, the raven-haired boy brought it up and peered into the hole only to have his brows to fall into a very deep crease.

There was a peanut inside his boot. A bloody peanut. Just how the hell did the peanut got into there?

With a small shrug, Luffy shook his boot upside down to get rid of the little pest and whilst he was leaning against the flat wall, the boy felt the shaking action started to cause misbalance on his body, so he literally put his bare, left foot on the ground to strengthen his foothold.

Luffy realized that was probably the most stupid idea of the day as soon as he felt the slicing, sharp pang at the sole of his foot.

"Owwwccchhhhhh!"

Out of pure instinct, the boy retracted his foot back up only to see drip after drip of crimson liquid fall down onto the pathway. Wincing in pain, Luffy twisted his leg a bit only to see a dismaying piece of glass had lodged itself deep into the soft part of his foot.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Aaarrkkk, it hurts! What's a broken glass doing here?!"

Now that there was no one on that side of the sidewalk except for him, the procedure of seeking for help seemed to be a tricky task especially with his throbbing foot. One tiny attempt at moving proved he wasn't going anywhere unless he got the damn glass out. His teeth made a gritting sound as Luffy flopped down onto the sidewalk and stared at the small puddle of blood gathering underneath his foot. The teen was pretty sure the next thing he was about to do was probably as stupid as the previous one, but in any case, he needed to do something that would enable him to walk. To sit there and have his ass frozen was totally out of question but he couldn't hop his way with a glass stuck in his foot.

And here he thought the Christmas spirit could smack away all the bad lucks. Guess today was an exception.

Fingers slick with his own blood, Luffy gave the glass a tug until it came out. Almost immediately, a pained cry escaped from him and the teen let out a rare curse when more blood started to ooze steadily onto the ground.

"Yuck."

Not wanting to leave trail of blood everywhere, well, not that it would be first on this sidewalk, or get some kind of weird infection, Luffy removed his winter parka before pulling off his plain, oxford tan T-shirt and wrapped it tightly around his ravaged foot.

There. At least for now, he could tip toe his way home… or maybe just ask anyone nearby to send him to a clinic.

For a minute or two, Luffy sat there on the icy cold sidewalk and flexed his ankle around as though he was trying to find the best way to limp off his way with a minimal discomfort. But damn, his foot hurt like a total bitch!

To prevent himself from getting a possible frost bite, the raven haired teen clumsily put his parka back on and zip it all the way up. One hand grabbing his boot while the other placed on the ground, Luffy tried to push himself up. Just when he was about to insert some force into his hand, the teen suddenly noticed a human presence right next to him before the very said person said—

"You're in the way, boy."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You're in the way, boy." Killer informed monotonously, his eyes fixated on the teen sitting in the middle of the sidewalk. A quick scan and the man could already pick up the possible signs of injuries—the small puddle of blood on the ground, the bloodied piece of glass next to him and the poorly bandaged foot where the blood had begun to seep through on one side. But the sight of blood itself didn't faze him, not one bit. As a matter of fact, there aren't many things in this world that able to shock him.

… Until now.

It was in the middle of fucking winter and yet the teen sprawled before him was wearing… shorts? A stone wash blue denim shorts, out here where the temperature was falling to fifty degree or less? As if wearing shorts in this frosty weather wasn't bewildering enough, the boy didn't even the decency to wear gloves and socks. His winter boots probably was probably the only clothing item that screams winter.

Luffy finally looked up and saw bafflement reflected in the man's eyes. Unlike himself, the blond man before him was clad in a complete winter gear—from his water repellent corduroy jacket, his black knit scarf, his gloves, to his rugged work jeans and finally down to his winter boots. The man's wool blend scarf obscured his face up until the tip of his nose, so Luffy couldn't tell the exact expression he was wearing. One thing for sure, the blond certainly wasn't smiling.

The staring competition prolonged for a minute where the teen's nut brown eyes bore into the man's green one. That is until Killer started to tap his booted foot impatiently, clearly wondering what took the teen so long to move his ass to the side.

"Oh, sorry." Luffy finally remembered the man's earlier request and started to shift his body until he was leaning back against the wall, just enough space for Killer to walk pass him. Although he did mention about asking passerby's help, but seeing that the man looked like he was in a hurry, Luffy quickly buried the idea six feet under the ground. Oh well, he could always ask someone else.

And so, walking pass the teen was what Killer did, keeping it in his mind that Luffy would soon get the help he needed. Another five steps—but it was late in the evening, meaning there would be less and less people walking around. Another three steps—and unfortunately, the boy was at the isolated part of the street. Another step—what if the temperature suddenly dropped down few more degrees and the boy's wound ended up getting a weird infection before he could get any help?

Before he realized it, the blond was already stopped dead on his track. Twisting his neck slightly, he saw Luffy was struggling to get himself up by pushing off the wall with one hand while juggling his boot with the other. But it was fucking winter after all. The ground could be slippery here and there and the teen ended up losing his footing and fall back down on his ass with a small yelp. As he now was busy grumbling and nursing his sore butt, Luffy was oblivious to his surrounding, not noticing that Killer was staring at him openly, clearly in dilemma.

After a while seeing the teen's multiple fail attempts just to stand up, the blond shut his eyes tightly and let out a heavy sigh. He must be crazy to be doing this.

That, or the cold was starting to loosen up few screws in his head.

Spinning on his heels, Killer walked briskly towards the teen and without so much warning, he slipped one of his hand underneath Luffy's knees while the other supporting the small back. In one swift movement, the raven haired boy was already four feet off the ground, carried in bridal style and he couldn't help but to release a startled yelp.

"H-hey! Let me down! What are—"

Killer quickly interrupted the boy. "One more noise and I'll drop you into the frozen lake."

At what he considered as a threat, Luffy bit down his lower lips to stifle down any more complaints or probably he was too mortified at the fact he was being carried in that pose. Killer couldn't help it. Certainly carrying the teen fireman style would be more fitting (unlikely) and probably quicker and easier, but the blond simply wanted to eliminate the possibility of people's wild assumption that he was trying to kidnap Luffy. Well, not that it was any less awkward at the moment, but at least the teen didn't try to struggle or scream bloody murder. Now that would be very amusing.

Both male were taciturn as Killer walked down the avenue. Even the boy didn't raise any typical kidnap-like questions like, 'who are you' or 'where the hell are you taking me', much to his surprised. So it was safe to assume that it was because Luffy was too scared to speak or the throbbing pain in his foot was killing him. Didn't really matter, really. It was better this way.

Although there wasn't any suspicious hiss or murmur around him, the girls across the street were apparently appreciative as they hooted and hollered at them, causing the teen in his arms to hide his face further into the fold of his jacket.

Stupid yaoi fan girls.

The blond ignored the whistling cheers and sped up his pace, completely unaware of Luffy's once-in-a-while fleeting gaze. His mission—to go to the nearest clinic, dumps the boy there and go straight home where his snug and balmy couch is waiting for him.

And that's it. Nothing more, nothing less.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Except that, Killer didn't exactly go the clinic at all and ended up bringing Luffy to his home. One, his apartment was actually closer than the clinic and two, the dusk has begun and if he sends the kid to the clinic, he would wind up walking in the dark which was his least favorite activity especially in this wintry weather.

Oh the predicament…

A small oh-so-not-manly yelp escaped the teen's mouth when he was thrown unceremoniously onto the dark brown sofa, his smaller frame bounced a couple of time on the seat cushions. Luffy pouted at the rough treatment and eyed closely at the blond who began to walk to the bathroom to fetch the medical kit. With a medium sized white box in his left hand while a small basin containing lukewarm water on his left, Killer finally returned back to the living room to his young patient. Free from his jacket, scarf and gloves, the older man now clad in the same jeans as the previous but his jacket was replaced by a navy polo sweater.

Dark and luminous, Luffy's eyes followed the man's every movement; those shining orbs were practically sparkled with curiosity. But his staring was put to a halt when Killer threw a quarter-zip sweater at him, filling his vision entirely. Hands scrambled to remove the top from obscuring his field of sight, Luffy stared down at the dark maroon sweater with a small confused frown.

"Take off your jacket and wear that. I don't want to lower the temperature just because you're wearing parka in my house." Killer mumbled as he placed the basin along with the medical kit on the carpeted floor. For certain it was quite hard to find something that would fit Luffy's lithe frame, but later decided that the maroon sweater was probably the best option he had considering it had shrunk a bit.

"Oh. Okay." Luffy nodded and quickly unzipped his sport parka before removing it only to put the sweater on. Regardless the fact that the sweater was the smallest top existed in the house, it was still somewhat big for the teen's standard. The sleeves went passed his fingertips by two inches and since Luffy didn't bother to zip it, the collar had slid down a bit, showing half of his collarbone. As he smoothed down any apparent wrinkles of his top, the raven haired teen couldn't help but to enjoy the soft, broken-in feel of the sweater on his skin.

To start with the treatment, Killer kneeled down in front of Luffy but just when his fingers grazed the boy's foot, Luffy instinctively wrenched it away and pulled his foot up.

Killer gave a disproval frown. "If you don't want me to take a look at it, I'm fine with that. But don't blame me if your foot got infected and chopped off."

There was a brief alarmed look adorning his face before Luffy swiftly put his leg down and gave the blond a sheepish grin. "Eheh, sorry…"

The older man didn't give as much of a reply and began to peel of the makeshift bandage. The bloodied T-shirt was later discarded into an empty basin and the strong metallic scent of the blood made Killer felt a little bit nauseous. Shaking his head to pull his mind together, the blond began by soaking the clean towel with the lukewarm water he'd brought with him. By now, the bleeding has stopped and the man proceeded to where he wiped around the cut with the towel to clean away the dried blood and dirt. Then he poured some hydrogen peroxide into the cotton swab and stared at the bottle briefly. This would definitely hurt but it was necessary to avoid an infection.

And the way Luffy shot himself off the couch with a yelp just proved his point. Oh yeah, that hurt like a bitch alright.

Once the teen had calmed down, Killer then applied some Neosporin, making sure to cover the cut completely.

"Are you always this trusting?" The blond suddenly asked as he dabbed more of the antibiotic cream to the cut.

Thrown off by the abruptness of the question, Luffy corked his head to the side in an almost comical manner. "What?"

"You didn't ask questions when I suddenly dragged you here." The blond replied while he tightly pressed the bandage on, careful not to get the sticky part on the cut. "… I can be a kidnaper for all you know. You won't live long if you keep following strangers around."

All of sudden, Luffy burst into fits and as expected, Killer only stared at the teen, unfazed.

"Shishishishishishi! It's okay, I won't get kidnapped. Gramps trains me a lot so I'm pretty strong myself."

"And besides…" The teen continued and Killer finally looked up. It was then that Luffy finally noticed that the blonds' eyes weren't entirely green. More like a sea-green. Yeah, that should be it since he could see the clear and luminous blue-green color with a darker blur rim around the outer part of the man's iris, almost like a gulf in summer.

"I know you're a good guy." Despite his foot was throbbing fiercely, Luffy still managed to crack a grin.

Impassive as usual, Killer continued to fix his eyes on the teen, searching for the sincerity behind those warm and inviting orbs. There were many occasions which had left the blond speechless and this was probably one of those.

Before those muted orbs could suck any part of the blond, Killer quickly averted his eyes away and towards the newly bandaged foot, analyzing his handiwork. It wouldn't need any stitches so this should be enough, for now.

Killer finally stood up, bringing the basins and the kit with him and murmured, "Call someone to pick you up."

"Luffy." The teen muttered.

The golden brows furrowed together. "What?"

"Stop calling me 'you'. My name's Luffy." He repeated, his voice was all demanding.

Not one to be intimidated, the blond returned Luffy's glare with one of his infamous pokerfaced look before turning around and headed towards the bathroom.

"Wha—hey!" Annoyed that he was literally ignored, Luffy was tempted to chase after blond but the throbbing pain in his foot disagreed with that decision. Instead, the boy huffed and fished out his cellphone from his forgotten parka. His first instinct was to call for Ace, but then he recalled that his cousin won't be returning from college until tomorrow. And as for his friends… Well, they're probably busy with Christmas shopping right now, so they weren't his most excellent option.

One more person left in his list and that would be his father, Monkey D. Dragon.

Shrugging, Luffy quickly dialed his father's number, but to his dismay, his call for help was met with no success when he was sent straight to the voicemail. That could only mean one thing—Dragon would be working late tonight. Could things possibly get any more complicated for him?

In the bathroom, the amount of time used by Killer to wash the basin and place the kit back accordingly was extraordinarily long since his mind was loitering somewhere else.

So what's with the kid? Almost everything about him was so… random. There's no consistency in the teen's behavior and it confused him. One minute the boy was being bashful like a highschool girl and the next minute he was being cheerful and then he even gotten slightly angry, demanding even. And judging by the how Luffy carries himself, he's probably the type of kid that gets along with anyone, welcoming both boys and girls into his beatific orbit.

A total polar opposite of him. When he was at Luffy's age, he had already built his own fortress, his own personalities—distant, unfriendly and composed. He still invites some people into his circle, but not much, in fact, he could count them with the fingers in his hands. One person who most likely could stand his unsociable demeanor is his housemate, Kidd. The guy that has known him forever, probably since babyhood, but sometimes, even Kidd got upset with him.

Apprehensive was escalating inside him as Killer shook his hands to remove the excess water. Then he walked to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Perhaps some introduction of caffeine into his system could by any chance clear the fog in his head. That is, after he kicks the boy out from his house.

Except that, he didn't think he could get rid of the boy any time sooner because as he waited for the coffee to brew, he headed back to the living room only to find an image of a scowling Luffy who's having an intense glaring competition with his phone as though the inanimate object was his sworn enemy. Maybe it was at the moment.

The blond approached the sofa slowly, taking his time to speak so it wouldn't startle the boy. "Voicemail?"

"Yeah. Dad must be working late again tonight." Luffy said, not bothering hiding his dismay.

At that, Killer too couldn't hide his distress. Yes, he was unfriendly to the core, but he wasn't much of a bastard enough to kick the boy out in this frosty weather. Of all time in his life, just why oh why the kid's daddy wasn't available when it was convenient to his time schedule. Not to mention that Kidd too, won't be home tonight or else he would have asked the redhead to send Luffy home. Shit, this was crisis.

"But he will return home tonight, right..?" Killer drawled, hope was laced in his voice.

Luffy looked up from his phone. "Who? Dad? Yeah, when he's working late, he usually comes home at ten."

Right, ten… Which means, three hours from now.

Biting the inside of his cheek, the man closed his eyes, silently cursing under his breath. Damn, Luck is like Faith's bastard retarded sister. She just couldn't get any god damn thing right.

Once the man opened his eyes after reciting god knows how much mantras, he was once again the composed, aloof guy. "You can stay here for a while a guess. But tell you dad to pick you up when he's done working."

Just for a few second, Killer's could have sworn the boy's eyes lit up, no pun intended, like a Christmas tree.

"Really? Thanks. I'll send him a text."

The blond watched Luffy's nimble fingers tapping the phone's screen erratically before he turned around and went back to the kitchen. This should be fine. All he needed to do is to keep himself occupied for the next three agonizing hours and hopefully Luffy wouldn't push any of his red buttons.

That's correct. Buttons as in plural.

For the next three minus plus dozens of mantra recital, Killer rummaged through the kitchen's cabinets in hope to search for anything drinkable other than beers, rums and coffee. If he wasn't mistaken, there should be some chocolate drink left by Kidd's boyfriend, Law, who always comes by and walked around the house like he owns the damn place. A small sigh of relief escaped his lips when he finally located the tin of chocolate mint powder on the second shelf of the kitchen's lower cabinet.

Suddenly, the blond thumped his forehead against the cabinet door and sighed again. What the hell is he doing, trying to impress the kid?

Despite his raging inner turmoil, Killer appeared five minutes later with two mugs in his hands.

"Here." The man handed Luffy the mug of steaming hot chocolate before he took a sit on the sofa as well.

In return, the teen offered an appreciative grin. "Thanks!"

Through the corner of his sea-green eyes, the blond watched as Luffy blew the surface of his drink before sipping on his sweet concoction. The face the teen made after his very first sip was similar to when Law had the same drink himself. Delighted and content like a cucumber.

Only that, Luffy wasn't exactly smiling like Law always did. That creepy surgeon-in training smirks and leers all the time like he was plotting to take over the nation.

Taking small sips on his black coffee, Killer grabbed the remote control and switched on the television. Deep inside he knew there won't be anything interesting at this time around but he needed it as a distraction from using the teen as a subject of his observation. And after flipping the channels countless times, the blond finally settled on a crime investigation series, with a hope that a cup of coffee and a television were enough to kill the three hours waiting time.

Clearly, he was the most brainless homo-sapiens to ever hope that because in mere half an hour, both their mug were completely drained and even the show had ended five minutes ago.

Now what?

Next to him, Luffy was beginning to get fidgety with every passing second. From time to time, the teen would shift and scoot as if he was on a mission to find the most comfortable sitting position that wouldn't aggravate his injured foot much but later settled it by hugging his feet close to his chest.

OK. Awk. Ward.

Then suddenly Luffy turned to him. "Do you have any games?"

"No."

"Can I watch cartoon?" The teen inquired more.

"No."

Even without looking, Killer knew Luffy was pouting or something akin to it, if the grumbling sound was any indication.

"I take it back. You are mean and I don't like you."

Luffy got nothing for his complaints. No reaction, just this bland look from Killer and more raised eye-brows as if the blond had expected that reaction. Just when the teen figured he would receive at least a facial respond from the man, Killer's eyes moved back to watch the T.V, almost dismissing him.

Slouching more into the couch, the teen decided to let his eyes to venture around which by any means, was only limited within the living room area. But the more he accessed, the more he probed, the more Luffy discovered how amiss the layout was. On any other occasion, one would've view the apartment as a normal, classic type that suits a single guy such as Killer, but considering that Christmas was drawing near, everything about the house was perplexing, in Luffy's point of view. It was too mute, plain and boring.

The living room suddenly had gone, metaphorical speaking, deathly silent even though the television was still on with the blond turned to face him.

Oh shit. Did he say that out loud? Oh well, what's done is done.

The younger boldly met Killer's stare. "Your house is boring. There's no happy color, or—or—" Luffy paused momentarily to express more of his food of thought. "You don't even have a Christmas tree. How are you going to celebrate Christmas without a tree?"

"I don't celebrate Christmas." The blond refused to explain further. None of the boy's business even if he chooses to stay hidden in a cave during this wintry weather. He can be a judgmental brat for all he cared.

And damn if his answer didn't traumatize Luffy because the boy had a hard time to comprehend what he had declared just now. Was it that unusual?

"Why?" By now, the teen had untangled his feet and turned his body so he could get a better access to Killer. "What 'bout your family?"

"What about them?" Killer returned. It was actually quiet unsettling to talk to someone whose eyes focused completely on his own.

"Well," Luffy began as he leaned against the armrest. "Aren't you gonna celebrate with your family?"

Aaa… That's right. The big F word. Family. The term itself sounded so foreign even to his ears given that it has never been carved in his personal encyclopedia nor he cared whether they exists or not. Provided the little fact that he was left and later raised in an orphanage since he was only five years old, the information regarding his real family or the definition of the word 'family' was too vague. So by the time he entered middle school, Killer had given up and forsaken the idea of wanting to understand that big F word.

Killer snapped from his reverie when he felt the couch gave beside him. Only then he realized that Luffy was no longer leaning against the armrest, but had inched closer and staring at his… no, the boy couldn't be staring at his mouth, is he?

"I just don't like Christmas. That's all." Panic began to well up in Killer when he saw the action and the look in Luffy's eyes. Those luminous eyes that glazed with disbelief along with other emotions that Killer wasn't familiar with. And he certainly didn't like the idea of being watched. Not one bit.

"You're lying." There's wasn't even a slightest hint of humor in Luffy's voice. "I don't believe that you're not celebrating Christmas just because you don't like it."

As if compelled, their eyes locked again. He tried hard to keep impassive but the man had a feeling Luffy, more than himself knew how close he really was to losing his composure.

"Maybe you don't want to celebrate because there's no one—"

"That's none of your business." Killer cut the teen harshly. What the hell is the boy trying to go on about? "I can even die alone if I want to and there's nothing you can do about it." That sentence affected Luffy a great deal since the teen twitched a little when he heard it.

"What the hell is wrong with you, brat?"

Luffy glared at him as though Killer was supposed to know the answer.

Before Killer could fully comprehend why, his vision was blurred and then all he could feel was a pair of lips on his own. He felt hands clutching the front of his sweater and a tongue trying to sneak in between his lips. Within the next five seconds, the blond tried to make sense of what was happening, but began to feel hot instead when Luffy pressed closer to him, the muscles rubbing sensually against his and Killer couldn't help but groan. A pair of hands slid beneath the hem of his top and it was at that point the man finally snapped, putting both of his hands on Luffy's chest and pushing the boy back firmly.

Taken by surprise, the younger flopped back backward into the couch and looked up at Killer, stunned into silence. His face etched with a confusion of emotion—the blond saw fear, desperation, perhaps a little needy—and his breaths came out in a tiny gasp.

"What… What the fuck?" Killer half-panted, half snarling at the panting, red faced Luffy. He could feel the anger starting in a place deep inside, gathering steam, pouring through his veins, filling every part of him, leaving his body tingling at the intensity. Oh yeah, little did Luffy know, he had just pushed one of the man's red buttons.

The blonds' eyes turned greener in a way Luffy had never seen. "You're messing with the wrong adult here."

"I—"

Luffy's next word died in his mouth when Killer cut him with a searing kiss. Not a childish peck or good morning kind of kiss. This was a deep, full action tongue, mature-audience kind of kiss that was too much to be handled by someone as inexperience as Luffy.

Too confused to react or participate in the kiss, the younger laid there and let it happened. Let the blond part his lips with his tongue, let him slid it deep into his mouth, let the agile appendage to be swept over the roof, his inside of his check and the underside of his tongue, let him suck all the oxygen out of his lungs while Luffy laid there shaking and unsure.

A desperate whine and a tug on of his top told Killer he had gone too far. The blond pulled away and Luffy cough and gasped, the lack of air had caused the dizziness to fog his mind, he barely notice the hands tugging at his sweater, button and zipper of his shorts. By the time his head was in much more clearer state, the upper part of his body was already bare. And so was Killer's. Their bodies almost touching, only an inch apart and Luffy could sense the warmth radiated from the older man's bodies, could see the goosebump on the collarbone in front of him.

"Wha-ngghh…" Luffy shuddered when felt lips a whisper away from his neck. Not a kiss, not yet, but the hint of contact. Soon enough, warmth spread all over his neck, his collarbone and the spot behind his ears that made the teen gasped and writhed, only then Luffy realized it was the blonds' mouth and tongue that were currently working on him.

This has to stop. Of course Killer knew that. His initial plan was only to scare the brat a bit, but when he heard the way the boy gasped wantonly and arched off the couch as he kissed patches of golden skin that was exposed, the blond felt like he was hit by some kind of evil freeze beam that stopped him from thinking rationally. It didn't stop him from moving though, from grinding against the body underneath him. Nipples meeting, skin touching skin, crotched brushing against each other, the blond kept telling himself it was the cold that made his nipples harden.

As they ground together half naked, Luffy came to a conclusion that Killer was either blessed by nature or spent hours in gym. Or maybe a person who does heavy physical labor—his toned muscles, zero fat, an easy grace of movement with broad shoulders tapering to lean hips and long muscular legs—Each touch was electric and nervous bubbling in Luffy's stomach, like a volcanic magma with each passing second did nothing but risen his temperature by few degrees. The teen knew right then he was in deep shit situation. But beneath his anxiety, another emotion stood out, stronger even. Anticipation—the raw, undiluted air of expectancy. Knowing that was going to happen and even he didn't know what or even if it confused the hell out of him, odds were he was going to enjoy it anyway.

And boy did Luffy gasped when Killer brushed his fingers against along the base of his cock, perhaps shocked at being touched by another guy at the most intimate place no less. Killer wrapped his fingers around the teen's cock and slid his fist loosely up and down and he felt the flesh responded—thicker and firmer with every passing stroke.

If this going any further, it would definitely lead to a certain direction, Killer was well aware of that fact. But it appeared that his conscience wasn't a being prioritized since he had opted to back to grinding motion where he could feel the boy's cock snaked up to his belly button. Each time Luffy's cock slid up the blonds' hard stomach, his foreskin would roll back, exposing the glistening head. Then as it slid back down, the skin would slide up to cover the tip. Since it was Killer who did all the grinding, he kept the pace up and continued for several minutes.

"Mmm… tummy… h-hot—" Luffy's breathing starting to get a little labored and Killer could tell the boy was on his way. This was when he ground the teen harder into the couch and as the blond look down, he saw a thread of pre-cum drop glistening from Luffy's cock to pool on his belly. Two sets of frantic dance later, the raven haired boy finally stiffened. A stream of pearlescent cream jetted forth from Luffy's pulsing shaft as the blond continued to grind against him until both of their torsos coated with the teen's warm seed. And still, Killer slid up and down and only after Luffy's hoarse cry became short tiny gasps that he finally stopped moving.

Using his elbows, Killer pushed himself up and sat on his heels, his green eyes gazed intently at the heaving body under him, the boy's pecs were mostly painted with the cooling cum. On his end, a mist of sweat has appeared on the man's chest, giving him somehow a healthy glow. His breaths too were quicker and getting shallower, almost in harmony with Luffy's. He had lost to temptation, to lust, to irrationality and Killer immediately knew that when he felt a wet spot in his boxer, spreading out from the head of his cock, which had been fully erect.

Caught up with his own aching need, everything else forgotten and the blond dimly aware of his hands tugging at Luffy's shorts and underwear at the same time. He swept his fingers across the teen's pectoral to collect the cum before rubbing his coated digits together to warm the cooling liquid.

Luffy flinch he was introduced with the finger, the first digit was pressed against the opening before it slid in. It wasn't unbearable, but it was uncomfortable at the same time.

"Wh-what are you doing…?" The teens' knew what Killer was doing and his intention, but he just needed to make sure. To confirm to what extends this is going but judging by the look and the feel of it, Luffy pretty much had a rough idea what's going to happen next.

Instead of answering Luffy, the blond leaned down and gave kitty licks just below the boy's jaw, his finger began to slid in and out of that tight warm place, as deep as possible before slowly withdrawing. The second finger joined in along with the first one, both digits now dancing together inside the tight passage, to loosen it for what to come.

The blond gave a final long swept of his rough tongue across Luffy's sweaty neck before removing his fingers completely. As he wrapped the boy's legs around his waist, his thick golden hair was fisted and his head was tugged up by the younger.

This close, Luffy could see those sea-green eyes were no longer translucent as they used to be. They were now half lidded, murky, and glazed with lust and it caused chill to travel along the boy's spine, down to the bone marrow. It was that feeling that urged the teen to lock his heels behind Killer's back as if to kill any trace of hesitancy dwelling inside the man.

Of course, it was the teen that held the lightest shading of panic at the moment the second he saw Killer's equipment—long, uncut, pink against his blond pubic hair and tanned skin, and throbbing with culmination of his desire.

It was during this crucial moment that Luffy could help but to wonder (nervously) how the hell 'THAT' thing is going to fit into his not-so-big hole…

"If you want me to stop," The blond said for the first time since their make-out session, his lips whisper away from Luffy's. "All you have to do is punch me."

_Although, I don't think I could ever stop wanting you._

Luffy jutted his neck and tugged the blonds' lower lips with his teeth. His arms circled around Killer's neck as the teen shook his head furiously, his voice was all strangled and desperate. "Don't stop."

Eyes closed momentarily, Killer took several steady breaths. He reached one hand to hold and guide his dick and the other to grab the boy's thigh. "Ready?"

The man's voice was soft and warm this time, and though the teen felt like he was on the verge of a very sharp precipice, Luffy nodded, a strange an uninvited part of him was actually excited about this new, upcoming pleasure.

Weight and pressure like Luffy had never felt before pushed against his backside, and then just as suddenly, the teen felt the discomfort of having something large squeeze through a very small hole, and groaned at the sensation of being filled.

"Hurt?" Killer's hot breath made a warming and cooling sensation against the side of Luffy's neck.

In return, Luffy nodded and barely able to keep his eyes open. "A bit…" The teen grunted.

"Don't hold your breath." Fuck, the kid was tight and he barely penetrated him. "Try to match my breathing."

Biting his lips, the raven nodded again. Every time Killer took a deep breath, Luffy copied him, and ever so slowly, the pain eventually subdued. "I'm 'kay now…"

Killer pushed in again, a few more inches slid in. It was too slow and agonizing, so the teen pushed back against the cock penetrating him until his ass met the man's groin in which Luffy immediately regretted it when the pain was back and concentrated on his backside down to his hips. It almost felt like he as ripped a new asshole although the statement wasn't that far from the reality.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why did you do that?" The man hissed, torn between the delicious feeling of Luffy's flesh molding around his throbbing shaft and the pained look on the boy's face, those previous unshed tears now starting to spill from his eyes.

"Hah… Hah…" Blurred eyes, Luffy felt every inch of his body was numb except for the searing pain assaulting his lower half. In fact, the pain he experiencing at the moment was much greater than the ache on his ravaged foot.

They stayed that way, still, panting, for a long moment. Then, gently, slowly, Killer pulled back and inch, two, then forward again to press firmly against Luffy's buttocks. The sign of discomfort was still there, but at least the blond knew it wasn't a searing one and it was that sign he was waiting for. He began thrust into the teen, slowly and imperceptible manner at first but with each passing minute, Killer increased the momentum until he was pushing the entire length of his cock into the raven and pulling it almost all the way back out. The boy's buttery heat seemed to pulse as he scrapped the walls raw.

On Luffy's side, the teen too was trying to match the blonds' rhythm; his own shaft was now snugly sandwiched between their bodies, creating a luscious friction as Killer thrust into him continually. Each time the cock slid against his inner wall, Luffy would still gasp at the foreign feeling, but at the same time, it didn't feel as bad as before.

It was difficult for Killer to angle his thrust because of Luffy's arms locked around his neck, keeping him in place and the fact that he didn't want to aggravate the boy's injured more than necessary. So he settled it by propping his body with one elbow while his other hand went to grab Luffy's thigh, hard enough to make the teen groaned. It was hard for both of them, but Killer knew they would enjoy greater pleasure with little patience. Their foreheads were pressed together and their eyes glued to each other as they kept up with the frenzy tempo.

"Ngh—ngh—ngh…" At the moment, Luffy's world was reduced to the cock deep moving inside him, he was almost certain it swelled and lengthened inside and then with another push, Killer finally hit the spot that made stars burst behind his eyelids.

Between thrusting and nipping the exposed throat, Killer noticed the change in Luffy's vocalization and that time he knew he'd hit the boy's sweet spot. He brushed it again and rewarded with another throaty moan as the teen bucked against him. Each one of the blonds' senses seemed to heighten by now—he could hear the sound of everything from their tumultuous cries to the occasional dripping of the raven's pre-cum onto his abdomen, he could feel the Luffy's blunt nails scrapping his sweaty back before tightening the hold of his neck again and the pressure and release as he thrust into Luffy, he could taste the spit and the sweat as he leaned down and tongue the teen and most of all, he could see how delirious Luffy was at the moment.

Lost in the haze of desire the blond was leading him through, Luffy was once again reduced to a moaning, rocking mess of cock, reveling in that sweet, delicious sensation in his ass as Killer continued to pummel him. He had danced this tango enough times to know he was close to cumming, so very close the teen could almost taste the sweet release, almost catch it, and when he thought he's surely go mad for the waiting of it, ropes after ropes of cum sprayed fiercely from the tip, each one of them leaving streaks on his abdomen.

"Nngghhhhhaahhh…!" Luffy screamed, shuddered and bucked as the orgasm tore through him, leaving him with the physical sensation of falling as heat erupted within him.

Drifting, Luffy dimly heard Killer's growl of completion and the sensation of teeth latching onto his neck as liquid heat filled him. As he continued the back and forth motions of his hips, the cord in the blonds' neck stood out and all down his arms the sinew strained at the skin that barely hid them. The familiar stream of warm male essence drenched the raven's sensitive prostate and even after several warm blasts, the remaining cum flowed and ran up the teen's passage, coating everything inside.

"Shit… shit." The blonds' deep bellow echoed in the air. So male, Luffy thought.

Killer knew everything had ended when he felt his thigh muscles fluttered and his frantic bucking froze and for the next few minutes the room gotten so silent that the blond could hear the muscles deep inside his pelvis still contracting. As his convulsion died down, the man became aware of his surroundings. He braced his hands on either side of Luffy's head, holding his full weight off the smaller frame underneath him. Dropping his forehead to meet Luffy's, Killer took few deep breaths to completely regain his senses while his counterpart stared back at him, deep nut brown eyes sparkled with the reflection of contentment.

In the ensuing stillness, he dimly became aware of Luffy's actions of breathing against his bare neck, tasting him, careful, light fluttering kisses, barely there sweeps of tongue. Half surprise, the blond went rigid, their bodies cooling and their heartbeats slowing as he tried to figure out the rules of this never ending thing and which one he wished desperately to break.

"I thought you don't like me." Killer said, wanting to wound.

"Yeah, I know," A long paused. "But that's 'kay. You don't like me either." The boy said with a grin as he nuzzled his face against the crook of Killer's neck.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Killer woke up with a start at the slamming door of his apartment. First light was just starting to break and the room was filled with shades of purple and blue—the reflection of the sun on the morning winter. Not long after the noise, there was a sound of heavy footfalls approaching him and the blond didn't need to crack open his eye to know his housemate had just returned home.

"The hell are you doing sleeping on the couch?" With a small frown, Kidd peered at the sprawling, half naked form of his housemate. "I thought you hate cold. Weird…"

As the redhead mumbled the last word, he paced across the living room and went straight to the kitchen, leaving Killer with his own morning grogginess.

After an agonizing minute, Killer finally blinked, and blinked again, wondering at what point in the night his eyelids had been replaced with sandpaper. Then he looked around the room. It was some surprise that he noted that he was in the couch. It was with some alarm that he noted he was half naked in the couch. What—what the hell happened?

The horror of what had happened dropped on Killer like a brick.

The blonds' mind was racing. In the two minutes he's been awake, here's what he had recalled—that he brought back and injured Luffy, patched him up, quarrelling with him and then had sex with the kid and now that he's woken up, the mentioned teen was nowhere to be seen.

Burying his head into his palm, Killer wondered how he had managed to fall so far so fast. How could he let his personal hunger took control over him disregarding the fact that Luffy, not only still a kid, but innocent to the boot. And he had taken advantage on him.

The cushion became the victim of his rage as the blond punched it, muttering a single, "Fuck."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXx**

Christmas Eve finally came up and as for this year, the dinner feast was being held in Luffy's house and joined in by Ace's family together with their grandfather who rarely makes an appearance within the household. Even the teen's godfather, Shanks came to perk up the feast although it was well known that the rum was the main reason he was there in the first place. No doubt with that. The dinner had been going for an hour and didn't look like it would be ending anytime soon since everyone was pretty much in a high Christmas spirit.

Except for Luffy.

Because usually at times like this, his Christmas enthusiasm would be off chart but right now, the mood level had somehow dampened down by god knew why. False self-assurance. Deep down, he already identified the trigger for his mood to fall few levels.

"Luffy…" Ace's mother who is also his aunt, Portgas D. Rouge turned to the boy sitting next to her. It was too unlikely for the said boy to act slightly distant usually during family gathering so she couldn't help but to feel concerned. "Are you not feeling well? Do you want me to cook something else…?"

At once, the said teen perked up and swiveled his head to the side only to take in Rouge's worried expression. "Huh? What?"

Rouge kept her voice low so the others wouldn't hear their conversation. "You haven't been eating much tonight." She emphasized her point by pointing on the praline candied yams on Luffy's plate.

From his aunt, Luffy focused his attention back to his plate. Only then he realized that he had been poking his yams for quiet some times without actually eating them.

"I'm fine!" He quickly chirped and tried to conceal the nervousness in his voice by shoving a forkful of the yam into his mouth. After making a harsh swallow, the boy finally added, "I was just thinking what kind of presents I'd get for this year Christmas."

"Oh," After seeing the familiar grin was back on her nephew's face, Rouge felt a small twinge of relieve. Like her son, the freckles on her face appeared to be dancing every time she smiles. "I'm glad then."

In order not to raise any more suspicion, Luffy went back to dig his food after his aunt turned to join the conversation among the adults. But the more he ate, the more felt something was amiss. No matter how much he shoved the food into his mouth, it still didn't feel that fulfilling like it usually does when it comes to Rouge's art of cooking. Everything tasted so bland and unsatisfying as though his palate was taking holiday vacation at the moment.

It was driving him crazy. No, it was the blond man who was driving him crazy. Crazy enough for him to walk passed the man's apartment building everytime he finished his class in hope to accidentally bump into him. He knew where the blond lives, which number his unit is, but whenever his hand was about to knock his door, Luffy bailed out and ended up hating himself. Despite his immense urge of wanting to see the older man again, the teen uncovered that his resolve wasn't as immense as his urge and it only frustrating him more.

And he didn't even know the man's name.

The invisible bubbles above Luffy's head popped when something poked into his ribs. He blinked and turned to his perpetrator, namely Ace, who's holding a curious gaze.

"Seriously, Luffy. What's wrong with you?" Ace said lowly so he wouldn't attract any attention from the adults.

"Silly Ace. Nothing's wrong with me." Not meeting his cousin's eyes, Luffy muttered while tearing the tortilla of his mushroom tacos into small bit pieces.

"Yeah, right…" Ace rolled his eyes before leaning closer. "Is there somewhere else you need to be?"

Without thinking, the teen's finger twitched and Luffy bit his lower lips.

Hah! Bingo! The freckled youth cheered. Damn to hell if he's called Mr. Know It All for no reason. And damn to hell if Luffy think he could fool him. Almost his entire eyes were obscured by his long bangs, but Ace knew his cousin was clearly in dilemma.

"You know Luffy…" After taking a large gulp of his citrus soda, the older teen put the glass back onto the table with a small 'thunk'. "It's okay if you want to skip this dinner. Just because I'm back, doesn't mean you MUST be here with me."

Oh, he gave up. There was no way he could fool Ace after all.

"But you came back all the way from college." Luffy muttered, guilt was interlacing with his voice. "And we haven't seen each other for months."

Snorting, the freckled teen stole the mushroom from Luffy's plate only to pop it into his mouth. "Don't be stupid. We can see each other all the time. In fact, I can even come home every weekend. The only reason why I didn't want to is because…" Ace pointed his fork towards their laughing grandfather. "… That old man."

Luffy's mouth made an 'o' shape of understanding before the cousins sniggered together. A moment or two passed for the laughing to cease down and it was then that Ace finally decided to speak again.

"I think you really should go."

Even so, the teen couldn't help but to throw a nervous look. "But what about gramps?"

Another amused snort came from the college student. "Pfft. Don't worry about him. I'll handle that stupid old goat."

Two minutes went by without any reply from Luffy. Two minutes of calculative thinking. Then, finally the teen turned to Ace, this time his eyes were burning with determination.

"Really? What are you gonna do?"

"Hnn, I'll just think of something to shut the old man up." The older replied cheekily before winking at the teen. "But in return, you have to tell me **everything** about this guy later."

Just for quick seconds, Luffy felt something hot was creeping up to his cheeks and the heat spread over his both ears and down to his neck. How did Ace even know he was a guy?

To see his younger cousin to blush like a high school girl certainly wasn't your everyday basis, so it took every ounce of his will not to cackle at Luffy's bashful state. The only thin wall that inhibited him from doing so was the fact that they were surrounded by their parents along with their pain in the ass grandfather.

"Go." Ace commanded, still holding back laughter.

Luffy nodded. But instead of running for the door like Ace had imagined, the teen moved towards the kitchen's cabinet, took out few food containers and returned back to the table. In swift movement, he began transferring a portion of each dishes spread on table into the containers and boy, Luffy was sure moving fast like a bullet train.

At the beginning, none of the adults really took noticed what the teen was doing but after a while, it was his father who realized it first.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" Dragon inquired, his eyes followed closely his son's agile hands stuffing the food into the container before the boy closed them all up and began stacking them inside a carrier bag. Hell, Luffy even snatched two of the eggnogs and placed them carefully on top, much to his father's puzzlement.

Even worse, the teen seized the unopened bottle of 25 years old dark rum from the table.

With his hands both juggling the carrier bag and the bottle, Luffy made a quick bow in front of everyone who were still having a flabbergasted look plastered on the face, all except for Ace.

"I have to go somewhere! Bye! Merry Christmas!"

Less than two seconds after his speech, Luffy was already sprinting for the door, hot on his heels. Even with the thought that his grandfather might launched after him, the teen still managed to grab his coat from the rack before finally exited the house with a loud slam of the door.

"Wha—" Finally woken up from his shocked, Monkey D. Garp stood up and was ready to chase after his grandson. "Luffy! How dare he leave the house during family meeting—"

"GRAMPS, LOOK OUT!" Ace's shrieked at their grandfather.

Too late. Before Garp could as much twitch a muscle, a stainless steel pot was flying over to his direction and hit him straight into his unprepared head with a loud 'thunk'.

"Oh sorry. I thought just now I saw a cockroach on the wall. My bad." The college student said nonchalantly without any sign of remorse even after seeing Garp's laying face flat on the floor.

"Ace! What did you to your grandfather?!" Rouge gasped and quickly rushed towards Garp. Her husband, Roger just smirked behind his glass while Dragon continued to scoop some of the fruits and cucumber salad into his plate as if they already fathomed the reason behind their sons' little drama.

Satisfaction was blooming inside Ace and he had to bit his lips from smirking. "Did he faint? Oh well…" Shrugging, Ace sat down and took a large bite of a kidney pie like nothing was wrong. "So Shanks… You were saying about taking me and Luffy to fishing next week, didn't—Shanks? Oi Shanks, are you listening to me?"

Not only the said person didn't acknowledge him, Shanks' eyes continued to zero on the same exact spot where the rum was last seen.

"Rum…" Shanks mumbled. There was a hint of grief in his voice.

Ace arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"He took the rum…" This time, the man was in the verge of tear.

Ever so slowly, Ace held back his chewing and exchanged a stupefied look with both Dragon and his father.

And finally, the red-haired man started to moan in despair.

"Why ruuummmmm?!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**

"Are you sure you don't wanna go?" Kidd asked for the umpteenth time of the day. As predicted, the only come back he received from his blond housemate was another mumble and… his back.

"Yeah…" Without as much as making an eye contact with the redhead, Killer continued to wash whatever dishes left in the sink. He did it with a snail-like pace so he wouldn't have to face Kidd and show the man how… miserable he was at the moment.

Seeing that the Killer refused to acknowledge him, Kidd took the initiative of walking closer and leaned his side against the counter top next to the sink so he could have a full look of blond.

"Everyone's gonna be there you know. Drake, Hawkins… Even that asshole Apoo."

S.I.L.E.N.C.E.

Kidd sighed, frustration started to get into him. God, this blond is a hard brick to crack! "Look, what I'm trying to say is that you need to go out more. Just go somewhere, meet people."

Still waiting for his friend's respond, Kidd stood there and continued to watch as Killer finally turned off the tap water but still refused to comment any further.

"You donn't want to have a good time on Christmas, or Thanksgiving, hell you don't even care about your own birthday!"

It's not he doesn't care, but it was more like fear. The blond feared that no one else would remember or care. Alright, so he had an abandonment issue. The pain of somehow being rejected was too much for him to bear and he didn't even want think about experiencing it again. Once, it's just plain confusing. Twice, it's just plain painful. Thrice…

Please, no more…

Since Killer wasn't the one who's doing the talking, the redhead felt like he was just going to bitch some more while he was at it. "Nothing wrong connecting with people. Not everyone is a complete asshole like—"

One look from Killer and that was enough for Kidd to have the rest of his words to die in his throat. Only that, the blond wasn't exactly looking, he was glaring.

"You know what?! Fine!" Kidd snapped, feeling the anger started to creep inside him. All he did was trying to help and yet the blondie had the nerve to treat him like he was the one who damaged his life. "Sulk and mope in that great cocoon of yours forever and see if I care!"

With a huff, the redhead briskly walked away and left the apartment, slamming the front door behind him while he did so.

Two minute after the front door being slammed shut; Killer finally moved from his spot and leaned his back against the fridge. Through the window connecting to the outside world, he could see the snow was coming down in whispers white. No flowers to please, no bees to hum, no birds to sing. To those who keep their heart to their own, the winter is the spring.

Sliding down to the floor, the man brought his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his palms. At this point, he looked more like a confused child rather than an adult. The memory of that night was too overwhelming, just thinking about it tightened his stomach.

Now, not only he's being dismissive more than ever, but he's spent days hiding from you know who—too scared that he might bump into the kid while walking around the neighborhood. He took a different route to work and only stepped outside the apartment only if it's gravely important which in his case, everything else except for work was less crucial. But just when he thought that would calm the tremor of emotion inside him, the restlessness eventually got worse. He got so restless he drove everyone crazy, especially his housemate. Like he couldn't even bear to be inside his own skin.

Another thing that Killer had learned over the years was that the more he tried not to think of something, the more he thought about it. If that's not the case, than why in the world would he woke up at three in the morning recalling every little aspect of the Luffy—his smile that warms every corner of his soul, the innocence that lies behind those muted eyes, the immaturity that drove him crazy—the boy was far from perfect, they both are, but the vibration of his surrounding energy reflected the essence of who Luffy really is.

It doesn't take to be a genius to know that he was already loosing. To whom or what, the blond wasn't entirely sure. One thing for certain, he… Damn he never thought he would say this, but he did long for the boy… To see him again, to cradle him again.

But why he didn't want their path to cross again?

_Because you knew the boy is obviously scared to death of you._

Killer has never been so helpless in his life.

A knock at the front door called him away from internal havoc. Killer frowned. What is it now? Did Kidd forget his keys and need to fetch something?

Six relentless knocks later, the blond finally stood up and strode to the door, legs heavy as boulders. With a simple flick of his wrist, the door was opened and there stood Luffy in all his glory. Killer chocked on whatever welcoming words that was meant for the visitor and swallowed his tongue as though there was a fucking peanut butter on it. The boy was, well, he was a sloppy to begin with, but at the moment he was looking more disheveled than the last time Killer saw him—lump of snow was covering some part of his hair, his jacket wasn't properly zipped up and his boots… Why the hell is he wearing a mismatched boots?

Less than a minute had passed since he'd opened the door, yet the blond felt like he might burst into smattering. Thinking about the boy for countless nights had led to a freakish insanity. That night, everything they had shared was impossible to forget and Killer realized how many times had he imagined this moment, to see the boy on his doorstep.

Yet, now that they were finally inches apart, all they managed were to look at each other with in shocked expectation while trying to formulate words, any words. Luckily, Luffy had mastered enough vocabularies to find his voice.

"Look, I brought eggnogs!" Just great.

To say that Killer was confused with the sudden outburst was too… pathetic. He was dumb founded, stunned, delighted, relieved plus innumerable other emotions—all of them was in constant battle for priority.

Oblivious with the man's internal conflict, Luffy continued, "And there's some roasted turkey, and spiced ham, and kidney pie, and tartiflette, cheesecake… but I didn't bring the salads though because I hate cucum—oommpphh!"

Killer didn't wait the end come of his inner conflicts, only to pull Luffy into a tight embrace as though he wanted to mold the lithe frame against his body. The boy was clearly startled, no doubt with that. But he couldn't care less. All that matter was for him to feel, to make sure to teen in his arms was truly him, the one who's been hunting him relentlessly every goddamn seconds. Since he was a head taller than Luffy, he ended up tucking the boy's head just below his chin and breathed in his unique scent—salty like ocean with a hint of something fruity.

Between the hugging and sniffing, the blond could feel Luffy was grinning down there. "Shishishishishi. "Are you that happy I brought food? Were you hungry?"

"Killer."

Still trapped within the blonds' larger frame, Luffy blinked. Somehow there's a déjà-vu feeling in there.

"The name's Killer. Not 'you'." Oh yeah, that's déjà-vu alright. "My name… Say it."

Now that's new.

Luffy's first instinct was to cork his head to the side and make a stupefied expression, but as he noticed Killer's arm tightening around his mid-waist in anxious manner, somehow he reckoned that this was a crucial moment. So the teen gladly complied the man's request. "Killer."

A small sigh. "Again."

"Killer."

"Again." Once more, the blond requested, not slightest bothered that they were still standing in his doorway and the fact that anyone could see them. Heck, the world could stare at them for all he cared.

"Killer." Luffy repeated, this time louder.

Then, the said man hunched down a bit so he could rest his head against the small shoulder of the boy. "Don't leave me. Ever."

There was a slight quaver in Killer's voice and ever so slowly, Luffy sensed his hands had moved on their own and went to circle the man's back. "I won't."

The teen wriggled a bit so he could look up at Killer with those luminous eyes. The same eyes that pierced into one's soul. "I'll come here everyday."

No lies, no doubt, there was only sincerity occupying inside that look. Too sincere indeed it was actually able to tug the corner of the blonds' mouth into an amused smile.

"Everyday is a little too much." Killer muttered, his eyes softened.

"Oh…" In his thinking mode, Luffy entwined his brows. "Then I'll come by as much I can!"

How is it any different with the previous one?

Closing his eyes, the man nuzzled into Luffy's hair. "That sounds… great."

And yet, Luffy was probably the only certified teen who's very talented when it comes to ruining tranquil moments.

"I'm cold… And hungry… can we eat now?"

When the last time he actually laughed, Killer didn't have the slightest idea. But he was doing it right now, not a crazy fit, but enough to unfurl something inside him. However, as his eyes travelled down and zeroed on the boy's hand, the laughter ceased down.

"Luffy…" Killer frowned and did a double take.

"Hmm?" In respond, the boy made a muffled noise.

"Is that… rum?" Not just your everyday rum, but an expensive 25-years old rum.

Luffy immediately detangled himself, eyes scanning all around him as though the rum Killer had mentioned was floating in the air or got stuck on the wall. "What? Rum? Where?"

"There. In your hand."

Another confused frown marred the boy's face as he lifted the bottle up. "Crap! I thought this was sparkling juice!"

"Nevermind, Luffy." He wasn't as much a rum drinker, but Killer knew someone who does. "Let's get inside for now."

Nodding, Luffy handed the bottle to the blond, feeling slightly disappointed with the lack of drink. Then, another idea popped up.

"Do you still have that chocolate drink? I like that one. It's sweet and spicy."

"It's called minty, Luffy. And yes, there's still some left." Well, Law might be wondering what happened to his chocolate drink, but it was his fault in the first place for leaving his shits around.

"Alright! And, oh! Merry Christmas. But I don't have present for you though."

"It's alright." Killer shook his head as he took Luffy's cold hand into his own and led the boy inside. Tonight where everything seemed to be caught in squall, in flurry, in the cold soundless murmur, the blond felt in some way all the woes and troubles had disappeared because…

"I already got my present."

A white miracle indeed.

**-End-**

* * *

**-LONG OMAKE-**

"Kidd, I really REALLY don't think this is a good idea after all." Law called for his boyfriend whose busy fishing the keys out of his pocket.

"I don't care." Huffing, the redhead unlocked the front door and bulldozed his way into the apartment. "I'm going to make him come out of that ol'mighty cocoon of his and I don't care if I have to tie him up and drag his ass if I have to."

The ebony haired man followed Kidd, few steps behind. "What if Mister Killer is not wearing anything right now? Are you still going to drag him out just like that?"

Kidd shot don't-fucking-start look at Law. He's cold, he's pissed and the doctor's raw sense of humor was definitely not appreciated at the moment. Once he reached Killer's door, he tested the integrity of the doorknob only to find it unlocked. Hah!

The redhead swung the door opened and paced across the dark room, heading towards the bed with the help of the dim illumination. Now that the target is right in front of him, Kidd rolled his sleeves up to ready himself for the upcoming battle—to wake the sleeping lion, wrestle him down, and drag the bodies off the—the—eh?

Bodies…? As in, more than one?

In the incomplete darkness, Kidd squinted to analyze the picture presented before him in every tiny detail. Uhuh, nope. His eyes weren't playing stupid trick on him after all.

Underneath the thick blanket, apart from Killer, there was another body nestling close, with his head tucked neatly under the blonds' chin. Too close, Kidd doubted there was even an inch to spare in between those two. There weren't much he could tell under the poor illumination regarding the other party—definitely a guy, jet black hair, young… shit, just how old is this guy, no, kid?

Seeing the redhead making a very rare or more like a scandalized façade, Law couldn't help but to inch closer while keeping his voice just above whisper. "What's wrong, Kidd—OH!"

At the sight bestowed before Law, the same visage marred the doctor's handsome face for a few seconds before the corner of his mouth tugged upwards by five millimeters which was equivalent to a smirk.

"What the hell… is THAT?" Wide eyed, Kidd pointed at the sleeping boy.

"Do you really need to ask that question? Really, Kidd?" Law said amusingly.

"Well, last time I checked, Killer isn't a cradle theft. And that…" He gestured back towards the bed. "Look at him! He's obviously a kid! He can't be more than what? 17? 18?"

Even if Kidd couldn't see it, the doctor still rolled his eyes. Why oh why did Kidd have to be ridiculous at wrong place and wrong time. "I don't see what the problem is. We started dating when we were in high school too, remember?"

"That's different. We are in the same age so it's… theoretically legal."

Theoretically… yeah, right. Law fought the urge to snort. "You're being silly. First, you're mad because he wouldn't want to connect with people. But now he that he had, you're pissed because of the age difference? C'mon Kidd, cut him some slack. Look at them. I personally think they look… cute together."

Him being silly? That's madness! He was only being rational, is that a crime?

Amber eyes narrowed into a tiny slit, scanning the occupants of the bed for the second time only to produce another hypothesis.

"They didn't even **do** it." Kidd murmured, referring to the fully clothed bodies.

Just nice. Not only Kidd was being silly, he was being extremely ridiculous to boot.

"Just because they're in bed, doesn't mean they have to rut like rabbits. Not everyone is a horn-dog like you Kidd."

As if sensing he was the subject of the discussion, the boy made a small, cute whining sound and buried his face deeper into the crook of Killer's neck, away from the harsh light. Too cute indeed, the smirk on Law's face slowly transforming into a wide grin as the ebony haired man searched through his jeans' back pocket for his cellphone.

"Kidd," All of sudden, Killer, the second subject of their conversation spoke, still maintaining his posture with his eyes closed. "If you're done gawking, could you guys leave and close the door? You know that I hate bright light when I sleep."

At any other time, Kidd could have been gasping in shock being startled like that, but this time, the redhead responded with another hiss.

"Explain this, no—" Kidd interrupted in the middle. "Cut into the middle. How long has this being going on? And Law, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Pictures." Law simply answered as he shifted the cellphone in his hands, trying to find the perfect angle for the snapshots. "It's too cute I don't want to miss this."

Instead of slapping his forehead in exasperation, the redhead snatched the phone and held it high in the air and away from Law's reach.

The blond sighed and murmured, "Look, Kidd. It's past midnight; can't we talk about it tomorrow? Or even better, don't talk about it at all."

Imaginary irritation signs were all over Kidd's head as the man huffed. All the while, Law was having a hard time retrieving his stolen cellphone, standing on his tip toe to snatch it back from the redhead. But given that he was few inches shorter than Kidd; his effort was met with less success.

"Fine, I'll let you off the hook for now. But we're going to talk about…" Kidd gestured at Luffy with his head. "… THAT tomorrow."

One sea-green eye cracked opened, and Kidd could have sworn it was gleaming with menace. That was more than enough to send Kidd one step back and flinched.

"His name's Luffy. Not 'THAT'."

Law whistled lowly. For Mister Killer to behave like this… How intriguing.

"Luffy, Taffy, whatever!" Kidd fumed as he stomped his way out, dragging the protesting Law by his arm.

Few seconds after the door was closed shut, the blond sighed again, pulling the cover up further until it reached Luffy's chin. He looked down and felt the corner of his lips turned up in what could have been deciphered as a small smile before shifting closer to the teen, not that there was any room available between them. Everything could wait tomorrow and Killer knew just exactly what to do to calm his fuming redhead friend.

A 25-years old rum would do just fine.

**-Final End-**

**A/N: Phew, I hope everyone's character is still intact in this chappy. And just for you guys to know, I come from a tropical country where there's either hot and sunny or rainy only, so do forgive me if the description of my winter is off. That, and I also don't celebrate Christmas, so let me off the hook if there's a mistake on that occasion too. .**

**A/N/N: Some of you lately been requesting pairings and I'm totally fine with that. But the only thing that I want to stress here is that I DON'T do GENDER BENDING, it's not really my cup of tea. And that also goes for pairing among mugiwara crews. That doesn't mean I'm banning them from being Luffy's pair or anything. I might still write them, but not in the nearest future. Hope you guys cut me some slacks. Not trying to be a tight person here, but I don't want some of you to have high hope and later disappointed with me. T.T **


End file.
